


Wolf's Howl

by Anya_Sfinks



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Alpha Abby (TLOU), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Drama, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Ellie (TLOU), Pregnant Sex, Retelling, Strap-Ons, UST, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 76,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Summary: Джоэл, ты знал, что всё закончится вот так? || Каждый раз, когда они встречаются, кто-то умирает. В тот день, когда Эбби увидела Элли, убили её отца. Годами позже Элли, взглянув на Эбби лишь мельком, со спины, стала свидетельницей смерти Джоэла. И вот судьба готовит им третью встречу...
Relationships: Abby/Ellie (The Last of Us), Abby/Owen (The Last of Us), Cat/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Jesse (The Last of Us)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> графичная физиология, женщины-альфы без членов, всратая теория мира, смерти второстепенных персонажей, элементы гета в условиях всратой теории мира; канонично графичная жестокость  
> частичный ретеллинг; сюжетной ветки Яры и Лева не существует; лейтмотив всего сюжета писался под Evans Blue — Over
> 
> ВЕЛИКОЛЕПНАЯ НЕВЕРОЯТНАЯ ИЛЛЮСТРАЦИЯ ОТ MixDay  
> https://images2.imgbox.com/c1/c9/UsuRe4z8_o.jpg
> 
> авторский аестетик https://64.media.tumblr.com/beae6ad09f668ac03c75687957c20e01/13e62d3af10adcb2-ab/s540x810/ed65c564b8b3cd3ed83592bc752981bddb0885f9.jpg
> 
> связаться со мной на тумбочке можно по нику @annsfinks

Буря давно уже закончилась — далеко вверху, гораздо дальше тонко трясущихся от пережитого острых вершин елей и вмиг полысевших крон сосен, небо высветлилось до белого на грани с утренней синевой. На нём больше не вспыхивали ржавчиной отблески бушующего в Гавани пожара, и можно было даже сделать вид, что никакой катастрофы и не случалось: просто по лесу прошла невиданной силы буря, смяв напитанные мощью и влагой океана вековые деревья с такой лёгкостью, будто это сухостой. Наверное, в Сиэтле подобное случалось время от времени: как-никак, рядом Тихий океан.

Элли так и сделала бы, — слишком уж тяжело было осознавать столь большие человеческие потери в их и без того недружелюбном мире — только вот срать она хотела и на уничтоженное поселение местных фанатиков, и на перерезанных всех до единого Волков, и даже на то, добрался ли по такой буре Джесси, который вызвался помочь ей, но в итоге на половине пути слился в пользу своей беременной подружки (и за это Элли его, признаться, не винила, ведь теперь Дину нужно было охранять пуще прежнего). Прямо сейчас она едва ли помнила о том, что привело их в Сиэтл — её всю захлёстывало нестерпимым жаром, топило в огне желания так, что хотелось кричать. Элли и кричала.

Далеко в небе буря, может, и закончилась, но здесь, в самом центре глухого леса посреди ебучего нигде, она ещё только набирала силу. Грозовой серостью блестели глаза склонившейся над ней альфы, в нос забивался острый озон их смешавшихся запахов, а от каждого толчка между бёдер по телу молниями проносилось жгучее, ослепительно-дикое удовольствие. Не успевая вдыхать холодный предутренний воздух, Элли тут же выстанывала его обратно взвесью тумана — он оседал на коже альфы, перемешивался с каплями пота, впитывал её запах и испарялся, чтобы Элли вновь жадно вдохнула его… Они были свой собственный лес в миниатюре. Элли даже оценила бы аналогию, не съедь у неё мозги на почве охоты; но сил ей хватало лишь на то, чтобы подаваться бёдрами навстречу движениям альфы, раздвигать ноги ещё шире и цепляться пальцами за мускулистые плечи так, как будто она цеплялась за собственную жизнь — потому что так оно, в общем, и было.

Толкнувшись пару раз сильнее, альфа вздрогнула и с глухим стоном уткнулась ей в висок, пережидая волну оргазма; Элли отозвалась эхом, чувствуя, как внутрь выплёскивается очередная порция густого семени, и тут же сама закричала под натиском удовольствия, вбирая ещё больше жидкости. Хоть её и так уже набили почти под завязку — Элли была уверена, что, положи она сейчас ладонь на живот чуть повыше редкой рыжей поросли на лобке, наверняка нащупала бы тугой шар матки, — ей всё равно было мало.

А она-то думала, что Кэт ей просто на уши приседала со своими россказнями.

Небо на востоке уже мазало лучами розового и красного, предвещая восход солнца, но под ветками елей сумрак сгущался ещё сильнее. Факел, с которым они шли и который до того бросал вокруг слабые оранжевые блики, догорел окончательно, и это почему-то злило Элли: она не хотела терять из виду кроющую её альфу, пусть даже остальные ощущения от этого только усиливались. Пытаясь восполнить потерю, Элли прижалась носом к её скуле, вдохнула что было сил, а потом провела языком до самого рта, слизывая с кожи смесь горячего пота, морской соли и дождевой воды. Альфа поймала её губы своими, чуть прикусила нижнюю — не до крови, просто чтобы хоть как-то выплеснуть сжигающую её страсть, — и толкнулась языком внутрь рта Элли.

На секунду они даже остановились, забывшись в поцелуе, который больше был похож на неуклюжую попытку выяснить, кто главней (и Элли в итоге уступила, как будто могло быть иначе); заведя одну руку под спину Элли, альфа прижала её крепче к себе, чуть приподняла над землёй и принялась выцеловывать её лицо, спускаясь к шее — а там, в очередной раз обведя языком чуть кровящую отметину от собственных зубов, впилась острым поцелуем прямо под челюстью. Элли всю насквозь продрало новым оргазмом — сколько она уже кончала за эту ночь, десять раз? двадцать? она и не считала, потому что саму себя старалась не забыть, когда уж тут подсчётами заниматься, — и альфа последовала за ней, почти до боли сминая в объятиях.

Дрожа от слишком мощных ощущений, они обе вновь опустились на землю, зная, что до конца ещё далеко и эта передышка может быть последней на долгие часы вперёд.

С веток до сих пор накрапывала ледяная вода, жалящими укусами впиваясь в плечи и лицо Элли, но она от них даже не отмахивалась, окончательно потерявшись в мареве окутывающих её феромонов и пожаре охоты. Она и без того была вся мокрая — от травы, несмотря на подстеленную под спину толстовку, от пота, от слюны альфы, которая вылизывала её шею и грудь так, будто ничего вкуснее в жизни не пробовала, — так что… Что ей какие-то две-три лишние капли? Тем более что куда больше их доставалось альфе: крупные прозрачные бусины скатывались по её округлым дельтам, чертили блестящие полосы рядом с венами, перечёркивающими напополам её бицепсы, собирались ненадолго в выемке ключиц там, где они сходятся под шеей, чтобы тут же сорваться в ложбинку между дрожащих от напряжения грудных мышц. Словно завороженная их мерцанием в слабой синеве утра, Элли коснулась ладонями предплечий альфы, провела вверх, стирая воду с плеч и шеи, и обхватила обеими руками её затылок. Пальцы сами собой зарылись под основание косы. Элли с каким-то извращённо-острым удовольствием принялась разбирать светлые пряди из этой незамысловатой причёски; кажется, она делала так не в первый раз — коса была уже изрядно потрёпанной, а волосы альфы в беспорядке свисали по обеим сторонам её головы. Но ей, похоже, это даже нравилось — альфа довольно ворчала, выгибала спину и толкалась затылком в ладони Элли, словно прося её продолжать; а Элли нравилось, как дико она выглядит с растрёпанными прядями. Настоящая альфа-Волчица. От одного её вида Элли хотелось скулить и ползать перед ней на коленях, вымаливая трахнуть себя; но она была удачливой сукиной дочерью и всё это досталось ей просто так.

(Нихрена не «просто», да и просить всё-таки пришлось, как бы это ни было больно для гордости, но сейчас Элли не хотела — и не могла — об этом думать.)

Ещё пару часов спустя, когда верхушки елей уже вызолотило поднимающееся солнце, а Элли в очередной раз задохнулась от выматывающе-сильных спазмов удовольствия, альфа долгим поцелуем приложилась к уголку её рта — а потом вдруг отстранилась. Вздрогнув от обжёгшего всю кожу разом холода, Элли разочарованно ахнула, но уже через секунду зашлась хриплым криком, когда рот альфы накрыл её клитор. Глухо, как сквозь густой утренний туман, в её мозг пробилось воспоминание: это последняя часть вязки. Была она этому рада или, наоборот, огорчена, что всё слишком быстро закончилось, Элли так сразу не смогла определить. В любом случае, её альфа, кажется, знала, как правильно вязать — или действовала согласно своим инстинктам, отпустив на время разум. Движения языка между складками больших губ, пусть и не слишком умелые, зато настойчивые и сильные, нагнетали удовольствие не хуже пальцев альфы или её клитора. Вглядываясь сквозь набегающие под веками слёзы в отчаянно-голубое небо, Элли сжимала бёдрами её голову и вилась от наслаждения, теперь разбавленного не слишком приятным ощущением густеющей во влагалище пробки; вообще-то, в ней даже не было необходимости.

После сегодняшней ночи Элли определённо понесёт.

Лет пять назад подобная мысль напугала бы её до усрачки — ведь одна только принадлежность полу омег ставила прежде равных с прочими воспитанников ФЕДРА на ступень ниже, а уж фертильность выше средней вообще обрекала на беспросветное существование в качестве рожальной машины. Многие готовы были пойти на что угодно, лишь бы избежать этой участи: сбивали запах, подделывали медицинские карточки, которые выкрасть было эквилибристикой высшего порядка, сбегали из карантинных зон. Или уходили к Цикадам — как Райли.

Собственно, если бы Райли не оказалась омегой, Элли и не укусили бы тогда в том заброшенном торговом центре. Если бы у неё не было иммунитета, а Марлин не ранили во время очередной стычки Цикад и заставы ФЕДРА, она не встретилась бы с Джоэлом. И не попала в Солт-Лейк. У неё не случилось бы первой охоты сразу после. А четыре года спустя Джоэла не забили бы до смерти в подвале особняка Болдуинов, и у Элли не было бы резона идти в Сиэтл, оставляя за собой цепочку из окровавленных трупов всех мастей — и заражённых, и бандитов, и Волков, и этих несчастных фанатиков. Она не попала бы на этот остров.

Любое, даже самое незначительное нарушение в цепочке, и всего этого не было бы — но случайность, зацепившаяся за случайность, снова и снова, цепочкой бесконечных совпадений в итоге привела её на эту поляну. К её альфе. 

Как она умудрилась отвлечься, Элли не совсем поняла — но в реальность её вернула жаркая волна удовольствия, когда горячий мокрый язык щёлкнул по головке клитора, прошёлся треугольником вокруг него, специально дразня и без того чувствительную кожу; а потом альфа обняла её клитор губами и принялась сосать с таким упорством, будто вознамерилась высосать мозг Элли через промежность. Лёгкие сдавило от жалобного стона, вот только жаловалась Элли не на боль — даже после нескольких часов беспросветного траха она готова была продолжать ещё часок-другой, — а на слишком быстро приближающийся оргазм. Это не было частью вязки, вдруг дошло до её мечущегося в предоргазменной панике разума, — просто альфа хотела доставить ей ещё немного удовольствия перед тем, как схлынет последний жар охоты.

Выгнувшись в спине с такой силой, что Дина с её занятиями йогой обзавидовалась бы, увидев это, Элли закричала во всю мощь исстрадавшейся от долгих стонов глотки; по её телу разлилась волна горячего, слишком сладкого и острого одновременно удовольствия, скрутила её в тугую спираль так, что альфе даже пришлось положить руки ей на бёдра, не давая уйти. Едва начала спадать первая волна, как Элли тут же захлебнулась под второй — безжалостный язык альфы не останавливался ни на секунду, — а ей на смену пришла третья, не такая сильная, как первые две, но невыносимо долгая, не позволяющая глотнуть хоть немного воздуха. Элли не на шутку затрясло, стоило ей почуять, как глубоко внутри рождается новый спазм сладкой дрожи — не хватало ещё задохнуться от того, что её альфа перестаралась с вязкой, — так что она, сглотнув очередной стон, хрипло позвала:

— Эбби…

Та услышала, хоть и не сразу отпустила Элли; лизнув её клитор ещё несколько раз, она всё-таки отстранилась и снова легла сверху, отирая ладонью губы от слюны и слизи. Элли не сразу поняла, зачем — только когда почувствовала требовательно толкнувшийся между её губ язык, — но и тогда не стала отворачиваться, с готовностью открыла рот и втянула альфу в душный, неряшливый поцелуй. Воздух вокруг них постепенно становился прозрачнее, феромоны разбавлялись потоками ветра, и Элли могла почувствовать, как её сознание наконец очищается от невыносимого жара желания.

И эструс, и охота подошли к концу.

Разорвав поцелуй, Эбби откинулась на локоть и долго, с явным удовольствием выдохнула, потирая ладонью натруженную шею; потом наклонилась над Элли и, бережно убрав налипшие на её потный лоб рыжие пряди, прошептала:

— Надо бы нам валить с этого острова, пока по запаху не отследили.

Вглядываясь в её серые глаза, Элли медленно водила пальцами по метке у себя на шее, постепенно холодея от осознания.

Джоэл, ты знал, что всё закончится вот так?


	2. Глава 1: След. Эпизод I

Возле гаражей было пусто. Как и на тренировочном полигоне, и около конюшен, и на задворках складов. Даже окрест полевой кухни не обнаружилось никаких следов, хотя последние пару месяцев вероятность найти его там была чуть выше, чем обычно. Брюс с южного форпоста только пожал плечами на вопросы Эбби — ничего, мол, не видел, всё спокойно; а потом весело фыркнул:

— Сдаётся мне, что, раз ты разгуливаешь по базе с этой хреновиной, его уж давно тут нет.

Эбби в ответ сложила ему нелицеприятный жест из пальцев, явно намекая, куда именно он может пойти с такими замечаниями, и вышла из дозорной, гордо вскинув зажатый плавательной прищепкой нос. Выдержки ей хватило ровно до входа в казармы. Стоило только понять, что старый плут обвёл её вокруг пальца, как сопливую малолетку, Эбби с досады аж покраснела и со всего размаху кинула на койку рюкзак, распугав группу бет, которые резались в карты через ряд от неё. Он что, считает, что ей до сих пор десять, и она не сможет разыскать его за забором базы Цикад? Да хрен там плавал. Вообще-то она уже почти год как взрослая половозрелая альфа, со всеми причитающимися — а значит, имеет право покидать периметр и отправляться на поиски в пределах городской черты при любом подозрении на исчезновение кого-либо из личного состава. Если этим кем-либо был Джерри Андерсон, её отец и глава научных лабораторий по разработке вакцины, её право подкреплялось приказом командира базы.

Наскоро побросав в рюкзак всё, что могло пригодиться в пути — пару запасных обойм, флягу с водой, аптечку, разобранную на пару частей бомбу на случай, если повстречается гнездо сталкеров, — Эбби закинула его за спину и, воровато оглянувшись на выходе, порысила в сторону неприметного разлома в восточной стене.

Как она и подозревала, цепочка свежих отпечатков подошв действительно обнаружилась сразу за ним — их удалось проследить вплоть до Вест-Бродвея, о чём Эбби подозревала тоже, ведь идти по Стейт-стрит было слишком палевно, за Джерри сразу погнался бы весь внешний кордон. По Бродвею пришлось немного поплутать — асфальт, даже такой раздолбанный, как сейчас, хранил след намного хуже влажной мягкой земли (если не сказать — вообще не хранил), — но в итоге она всё-таки наткнулась на новую зацепку. Забрав вправо, в сторону Восток-Централ, покрошенного в пыль ещё в самом начале пандемии, Эбби обошла его по краю и оказалась на границе с Либерти-парком. Одним махом с залитого утренним солнцем проспекта она попала в сумрак берёзовой рощи и на секунду растерялась, остановившись на еле заметной тропе, которой давно не пользовались — кажется, она осталась ещё от той, сгинувшей под гнётом смертельно опасного гриба жизни.

— Пап? — неуверенно позвала Эбби, сжимая на всякий случай пальцы на рукояти пистолета, а потом втянула воздух через рот и как могла медленно потрусила вглубь рощи, изо всех сил напрягая зрение, чтобы не пропустить ненароком след.

И за что ей всё это?

Джерри Андерсон, до пандемии КЦИ блестящий выпускник Колорадского университета, а после — один из немногих выживших специалистов такого уровня и чуть ли не единственный на ближайшие десять штатов нейрохирург, такие фортеля выкинуть любил ещё в Денвере, до того, как приказом высшего командования Цикад лаборатория и все разработки передислоцировались в госпиталь Сент-Мэри. Тогда это случалось не слишком часто, раз-два в год; да и исследования всевозможных образцов кордицепса, которые потоками стекались в Колорадо со всех концов страны, занимали его больше. Всё то время, что Джерри не зависал в лаборатории, он посвящал любимой дочери — придумывал бесконечное множество игр, сказок и занятий, даже устраивал мини-преставления из ручных кукол, которых сам же наскоро собирал из рукава старой рубашки, пары пуговиц и помпона от детской шапочки.

И всё же излюбленной их игрой были простые прятки. Главным образом потому, что Эбби почти всегда могла найти отца, ориентируясь по своему острому нюху. Джерри только год назад понял эту её фишку; до того, если он чувствовал, что начинал проигрывать, каждый раз сваливал за периметр — Эбби туда, естественно, не пускали, так как она была ещё слишком мала. Она злилась, топала ногами и рычала, но из раза в раз ей повторяли одно и то же: пока она не пройдёт обязательную подготовку новобранцев Цикад, выходить дальше охраняемой территории нельзя.

Один раз она всё-таки нарушила правило — в тот день, когда Цикады в панике побросали всё оборудование, захватив лишь самое необходимое, и все до единой выдвинулись в сторону Солт-Лейк-Сити с такой скоростью, будто по пятам за ними шла орда заражённых. (Уже будучи взрослой, Эбби узнала, что через два дня после того, как база в Колорадо опустела, туда нагрянула ФЕДРА — но ушла ни с чем.)

Они покинули Денвер несколько лет назад. С каждым новым годом в Солт-Лейк надежда разработать вакцину, вместе с жаждой жизни и интересом к окружающему миру в глазах Джерри таяла всё быстрее. Эбби, которую к тому времени определили на курсы подготовки в спецподразделения Цикад, было отчаянно больно наблюдать за этим, но как помочь отцу, она не знала. Если бы был шанс, что каким-то невероятным совпадением у неё мог бы оказаться иммунитет к грибу, Эбби хоть на первой же тренировочной вылазке бросилась бы в отравленную спорами комнату, только чтобы принести отцу на исследование образец своей крови, фрагмент костного или головного мозга — а то и все их разом. Но шансов не было.

И вот год назад, всего через несколько дней после того, как выяснилось, что Эбби, помимо цвета глаз и норовистого характера, пошла в свою мать-альфу ещё и полом, в Солт-Лейк появилась глава бостонских Цикад со своим отрядом. Она принесла немыслимую весть: ей удалось найти человека с иммунитетом — девчонку одного с Эбби возраста, которую укусили, но в бегуна она так и не превратилась.

Эбби думала, что отец грохнется в обморок от восторга, такой радостью светилось его лицо.

С той поры Джерри стал оживать прямо на глазах: снова начал улыбаться, отвратительно острить в шутливых перепалках с Эбби и оглядываться по сторонам, как будто с удивлением замечая людей вокруг себя. И вспоминая, что, пусть у него уже взрослая дочь, сам он — омега ещё в самом расцвете репродуктивного возраста. Спустя ещё месяц Эбби узнала, что у неё появился отчим, а сама она скоро станет сестрой двум или трём пацанам. Джеймс Коллинз, командующий базы в Солт-Лейк, был мировой мужик и Эбби даже нравился (пусть она и не показывала своего расположения, а самозабвенно собачилась с ним за любую мелочь, доказывая, что в своём возрасте она уже может за себя постоять), если б не эта его вавка в башке, из-за которой к Джерри, не успел тот опомниться, оказался приставлен целый отряд охраны — включая Эбби, её лучшего друга Мэнни Альвареса и парня-альфу с одного с ней курса подготовки, Оуэна Мура.

Строго говоря, отношения с ним у Эбби были куда теснее, чем обычно бывают у однокашников, но она предпочитала помалкивать — всё-таки на двух альф, прояви они друг к другу чувства хоть на градус теплее дружеских, смотрели косо.

Время шло. В Солт-Лейке отшелестели летние дожди, покрылась осенней ржавчиной и опала листва, насыпало снега и смыло его весенней теплынью. За всё это время девчонка с иммунитетом так и не появилась.

Многие из команды её отца уже ни на что не надеялись — но только не он. Даже сейчас, когда ни о девчонке, ни о сопровождающем её контрабандисте не было вестей уже девятый месяц подряд — никого, хотя бы отдалённо подходящего по описанию, не видели ни специально собранные отряды Цикад, которые обходили вокруг своих баз по широкой дуге в их поисках, ни посыльные между опорными пунктами, — Джерри говорил, мол, ничего страшного. Может, они просто не знают, где искать их лабораторию.

Нет, Эбби, в общем и целом, была рада, что отец не отчаивается. Но это не давало ему никакого права удирать от неё так далеко за пределы базы!

— Пап! Хорош уже, выходи!

Ответом ей по-прежнему был только шелест берёзовых листьев и пересвист почуявших весну птиц. И ни звука человеческого голоса. Эбби раздражённо зарычала, почесывая нос и борясь с желанием сдернуть нахрен сраную прищепку. Они, конечно, условились играть по правилам, но ведь то было на охраняемой территории! А здесь патруль проходил аж неделю назад, за это время могла набежать какая угодно мразь — от случайных гастролёров, готовых убить первого встречного за банку консервов, до целой орды заражённых. (Хотя, может, насчёт орды она и погорячилась, косяки обычно не забредали в руины городов, обходили по краю вслед за холодными циклонами; но десяток-другой бегунов отбивался от стада почти всегда). Конечно, Джерри был не промах, и из крупнокалиберки порой выносил столько заражённых за раз, что вгонял в краску штатных снайперов, но такой трюк у него получалось проделывать разве что с верхотуры, и уж точно не на последнем сроке. В гуще леса от его излюбленной винтовки всё равно не было никакой пользы. Стало быть, нарвись он даже на пару бегунов или, не приведи господи, сталкера, уже мог валяться где-то в траве с разодранным горлом.

Эбби никогда в жизни себе этого не простит.

Поэтому, недолго думая, она всё же подцепила зажим, спрятала его в кармане и вдохнула, наконец, полной грудью. С окружающего мира как будто мигом сдёрнули полупрозрачную сетку, что не закрывала обзор полностью, но изрядно мешала — в него вернулись краски, звуки стали объёмнее, и наконец-то ясно ощущались запахи. Вон там, в кустах по левую руку от неё, копошилась белка, раскапывая из-под перегноя орех; чуть впереди между стеблями травы скользил ужик, за которым охотился ёж.

А вот и широкая золотая лента, свойственная почти всем беременным омегам, но окрашенная в неповторимые оттенки одного конкретного человека. Вдохнув ещё раз, чтобы взять след точнее, Эбби в мгновение ока сорвалась с места. Теперь она уверенно следовала за шлейфом родного запаха, не сбиваясь с ровной рыси, до тех пор, пока на пути у неё не возникла стальная калитка протянувшегося между двумя одноэтажными зданиями забора. Запах убегал дальше, запутываясь по тропинке вверх; перемахнуть через верх Эбби бы не смогла, слишком уж высоким был забор — но разве это могло её остановить?

Найти обходной путь не составило труда, и она уже бежала бы дальше, если б не чёртов козырёк, неожиданно накренившийся под её ногами так, что вместо уверенного прыжка на землю Эбби скатилась боком и прилетела лицом прямо в грязную лужу.

— Блядь!

— Эбс?

Отплёвываясь от попавшей в рот тухлой воды, она зло зыркнула на выскочившего из-за поваленной ограды Джерри; но того, кажется, её страдания только развеселили:

— Знаешь, милая, когда я говорил, что свежие следы лучше искать в грязи, то не имел в виду так буквально.

— Ещё хоть слово, и в этой грязи останется след от твоей рожи.

Джерри добродушно хохотнул:

— Кто-то сегодня не в духе?

— Я всегда не в духе, особенно когда поутру тебя не оказывается на базе. Ты хоть понимаешь, что за каждую твою выходку такого плана пиздюлей вставляют именно мне?

— Так, юная мисс, следите за языком.

— Я просто констатирую факт, — проворчала Эбби, поднимаясь на ноги и безрезультатно пытаясь отереть лицо от грязи. У неё бы получилось, не будь ладони испачканы в той же луже. Она повела глазами вокруг — и тут же понимающе хмыкнула. Зоопарк. Ну конечно. — Какого хрена ты опять сорвался к своей Намиби, да ещё в такую рань господню? Не мог хотя бы до вечера подождать?

— Эбс, ей со дня на день рожать. В природе зебры и сами отлично с этим справляются, но Солт-Лейк для них холодноват, и я не знаю, как это может повлиять на неё и жеребёнка. До пандемии в зоопарках были целые отряды киперов, чтобы выхаживать даже самых безнадёжных животных; а после — ну, сама понимаешь, не до того. Самим бы ноги унести.

Эту сказку она слушала уже раз десять — ровно столько, сколько ловила отца рядом с зоопарком в неурочное время.

— Мог хотя бы взять с собой меня или Мэнни. Веришь или нет, Джеймс не просто так целый отряд для тебя собрал, ему действительно важно, чтобы ты был в безопасности.

— Боже мой, неужто сегодня конец света? Или моя дочь вправду перестала грызться с моим мужем по любому поводу в попытке выяснить, кто из них альфа побрутальнее, и встала на его сторону? — Джерри театрально заломил руки, изображая вселенскую скорбь на лице. — Ох, горе мне, один против вас двоих я точно не вывезу ни одного спора.

— Перестань. Нам нужно возвращаться, и побыстрее.

— Эбс. Ну пожалуйста. Мы одним глазком на неё глянем — и всё.

Эбби обречённо вздохнула, понимая, что так запросто вернуть отца на базу не получится — он явно навострился во что бы то ни стало разыскать зебру, отставшую от чудом сохранившегося даже двадцать лет спустя стада, и проверить, когда там ждать прибавления.

— Ладно. Но только не слишком долго.

От сияющей улыбки Джерри ей тоже хотелось улыбаться, как бы по-дурацки это ни выглядело со стороны; Эбби прикусила нижнюю губу, следуя за отцом по одному ему известной тропе. Она уже не раз задавалась вопросом, с чего вдруг Джерри, до того не слишком-то любивший животных и воспринимавший их скорее как подопытный материал для исследований, чем как живых существ, начал так беспокоиться о какой-то зебре? Ответ был до банальности прост: зебра — и эта конкретная, и её гуляющее где-то в руинах Солт-Лейк стадо, — как и четвертаки, которые Джерри хранил в специальной рамке над кроватью, как и dvd-диски с американскими комедиями, как и ещё множество вещей из старого мира, напоминали ему о прежней жизни. Бережно собирая всё это, её отец надеялся однажды изобрести вакцину против кордицепса и вернуть в возрождающееся после тяжкой болезни общество хоть малую часть утерянной культуры.

Эбби хотелось бы верить, что так оно и будет.

— О, смотри, — оказывается, она настолько задумалась, что на мгновение выпала из реальности — и чуть не споткнулась об неуклюже опершегося на одно колено Джерри. — Свежие отпечатки копыт. Намиби пробегала тут не больше часа назад, солнце ещё не успело высушить грязь. Кстати, так можно не только животных искать — любая относительно мягкая порода, будь то земля, песок или глина, сохраняет следы достаточно долго.

— Я знаю, я же всё-таки нашла тебя.

— Да, но ты жульничала, — Джерри с ухмылкой щёлкнул её по кончику носа, когда она наклонилась рассмотреть следы, но Эбби просто отмахнулась, — а это нечестно.

— Нечестно то, что ты свалил на незачищенную территорию. Не в твоём положении тут разгуливать в одиночку.

— Мое положение — беременность, а не болезнь, Эбс. К тому же, у тебя пистолет с собой?

— Естественно!..

— Вот и чудно, моя дочурка защитит и папку, и младших братьев. А зажим всё-таки верни на место, в твоих же интересах научиться искать след не носом, а вот этим, — поднявшись с земли, отец постучал указательным пальцем ей по лбу. — Помнишь ту историю в прошлом году, когда твой ненаглядный Оуэн нашел гнездо диких пчёл и так захотел перед тобой покрасоваться, что поволок соты напрямик через тропу медведицы? Еле удрал от неё тогда, бедолага, и с перепугу чуть не умер, а вот если бы умел следы читать…

— Замолчи, пожалуйста, — Эбби еле держалась, чтобы не спрятать лицо в ладонях — хоть не так будет видно горящие алым щёки, — или я сама сейчас умру. От стыда.

— Да ладно тебе, закончилось-то всё хорошо, да и мёд был вкусный. — Джерри помолчал, потоптался на месте, а потом, видно, решив какую-то внутреннюю дилемму, положил руку ей на плечо. — Слушай, если ты до сих пор переживаешь о том, что подумают о вас другие… Наплюй. Я вот считаю, что вы с Оуэном прекрасная пара; а что бы там ни говорила Кристина, шли её и всех остальных лесом. Чтобы любить друг друга, не обязательно для этого иметь в перспективе возможность родить детей — это выбор, а не обязанность.

Вместо ответа Эбби благодарно улыбнулась, сжав на мгновение ладонь отца, — но тому и не нужны были слова. Следующие пару сотен метров они прошли, перекидываясь ничего не значащими фразами; Эбби, хоть и недовольно морщилась, всё же вновь надела зажим и теперь высматривала в высокой траве любые, даже незначительные признаки того, что зебра тут была. У неё даже начало получаться. По крайней мере, именно она указала Джерри на примятую под одним из кустов траву:

— Думаю, она тут валялась.

— Похоже, ты права. Если она ложится, значит, у неё уже начались схватки. Трава ещё тёплая, она не могла уйти далеко, — устроив винтовку на плече поудобнее, Джерри рванулся было в ту сторону, куда вела следующая цепочка следов — как вдруг притормозил и обернулся к Эбби: — Останься пока тут, сама знаешь, как нервно животные реагируют на появление альф. Я быстро проверю её — и пулей вернусь.

Та лишь пожала плечами:

— Хорошо, я постерегу.

На удивление, Джерри действительно сдержал обещание и появился из зарослей всего десять минут спустя — Эбби только-только закончила осмотр вольеров поблизости, вдруг припасы какие завалялись, и хотела найти местечко, чтобы поудобнее пристроить задницу на то неопределённое время, в которое обычно превращалось это его «пулей вернусь». Ей аж захотелось спросить его, не заболел ли он часом; но вместо этого она задала другой вопрос:

— Ну и как она?

— Молодцом. Думаю, жеребёнок появится ещё через час-другой; я бы остался на всякий случай, но, уверен, Намиби и сама справится. Завтра наведаемся сюда ещё раз, по пути надо будет не забыть нарвать свежей листвы с деревьев — напомнишь мне об этом, Эбс? — чтобы угостить её и малыша. А сейчас давай-ка возвращаться, солнце уже в зените.


	3. Глава 1: След. Эпизод II

Ещё издали они заметили, что дозорные на башнях как-то подозрительно суетливо мечутся от окон к рациям и обратно. Джерри на секунду остановился, придерживая и шедшую рядом Эбби — Цикады что, развели такую панику из-за хирурга, который подобные трюки проделывал не реже двух раз на неделе? — но потом проследил направление, в котором те смотрели. По Стейт-стрит со стороны Южного Солт-Лейк к базе приближались машины внешнего патруля.

— Что-то случилось.

Им пришлось перейти сначала на рысь, а потом и в карьер, чтобы успеть — и всё равно к тому моменту, когда, запыхавшись, они подбежали к южным воротам, машины уже пять минут как были внутри. Вокруг них роилось целое множество людей: Эбби с тревогой увидела и медиков с носилками, и половину командования базы во главе с Джеймсом, и весь внешний патруль в полном составе (даже Ник, назначенный туда всего три дня назад, и Нора, бывшая при патруле штатной медсестрой). Значит, граница сейчас без защиты. В последний раз ей довелось наблюдать похожую суету в Денвере — вот и сейчас Эбби не на шутку перепугалась; но прежде, чем она успела поделиться своими страхами с Джерри, к ним от толпы бросился один из медиков:

— Док, как же вы вовремя! — Выглядел он так, будто вот-вот скончается на месте от шока. — Это она. Та девчонка, про которую Марлин говорила.

Не произнеся ни слова, Джерри растолкал толпу и опустился на колени возле носилок.

— Что произошло?

— Похоже, воды нахлебалась. Этот, который с ней, пытался ей непрямой массаж сердца делать, когда Стив и Коул их обнаружили.

На вторые носилки как раз выгрузили того, о ком говорил медик; высокого, крепко сбитого мужика-альфу, уже явно прошедшего черту репродуктивного возраста, но ещё не растерявшего привычную мощь. Эбби даже не обратила на него внимания, куда больше её интересовала девчонка. Та на вид была совершенно обычная — тощая, грязная от ила и песка, в поношенных шмотках не по размеру и со связанными на затылке в конский хвост тёмными рыжими волосами… Да таких в каждой карантинной зоне хоть лопатой греби.

Честно сказать, Эбби была разочарована. Нет, в принципе, она понимала, что вряд ли у девчонки будут рога на голове, четыре глаза вместо двух или, чем чёрт не шутит, колосящийся в волосах кордицепс, от которого придётся защищаться воздушной маской, — но никак не ждала, что она будет настолько обычной.

— Эбс, — позвал Джерри; он уже прощупал девчонке пульс, просветил зрачки фонариком и только теперь поднялся на ноги, поспешно раздавая приказы своей команде — а заодно и ей. — Отнеси её в процедурную — нужно как можно скорее дать ей кислород и подготовить к тестам. Мэл уже там.

Девчонка вообще ничего не весила — подхватив её под спину и колени, Эбби без труда взлетела с ней на третий этаж, толкнула дверь в расписанный незамысловатыми рисунками коридор отделения педиатрии и, подойдя к той палате, куда указала уже укутанная во всё стерильное Мэл, уложила её на койку. На мгновение они застыли над ней, не решаясь двинуться, пытаясь осознать, что вот он — ключ к спасению всего человечества (или просто глупая шутка, неудачное совпадение, ведь не может столь неприметный человек быть носителем иммунитета? Но нет, укус на предплечье чётко прослеживался, как и волдыри от начавшего было прорастать гриба).

— Поразительно, да? — Мэл отмерла первой. — Двадцать лет кряду ни одного человека, который смог бы бороться с заражением больше трёх дней — и тут она. Обычная такая, мелкая девчонка, сотни их по карантинным зонам сидят.

Эбби фыркнула, смачивая губку в глубокой миске с водой, и принялась стирать грязь с лица девчонки, чтобы можно было надеть кислородную маску.

— Немудрено, что мелкая. Вряд ли можно найти много еды, целый год напролёт прошатавшись по всей стране — тот мужик вёл её от самого Бостона. В смысле, они могли, конечно, набрести на какой-нибудь склад или там консервный завод, но… Представь, насколько в подобных местах за все эти годы разросся цветник из разновозрастных щелкунов. А то и ещё какой дряни похуже. Прямо как в том году, когда рейд за припасами нарвался на двух топляков и ту хрень, с наростами на башке, как же они её обозвали? Шамблером?

— Да уж, — поморщилась Мэл. Она тогда только-только прошла отбор и начала постигать азы хирургии под чутким руководством Джерри, а тут случилась заварушка в Спэниш Форк; у тех Цикад, которым удалось вернуться, были чудовищные увечья: оторванные руки, стёсанные об асфальт черепа, но больше всего оказалось ожогов от кислоты, проевшей как нефиг делать и кевлар, и ткань одежды, и кожу с костями. К чести Мэл сказать, справилась она на отлично — всего-то пару раз убегала блевать за угол лазаретной палатки. А у Эбби, помогавшей с носилками, на память о том случае остался рваный след ожога на ладони (кислота оказалась настолько стойкой, что обжигала даже подсохшей на одежде парой капель).

Встряхнув головой, чтобы отогнать неприятные воспоминания, Эбби наткнулась на взгляд Мэл:

— Надо её переодеть, поможешь мне? — та уже взялась за ручку двери. — Я пока сорочку принесу.

Эбби показательно закатила глаза — вообще-то Мэл вполне могла справиться с этим и сама, — но никто её стараний не оценил: в палате она осталась наедине с лежащей без сознания девчонкой.

Первым делом надо было снять кеды, за них Эбби и принялась — развязала изгрызенные молью шнурки, поочередно стянула правый и левый (в них ещё хлюпала холодная вода, видно, девчонка провела в реке изрядно времени). С рубашкой и майкой проблем не возникло, они были как минимум на три-четыре размера больше нужного и легко сползли прочь, даже будучи влажными. А вот вытряхнуть девчонку из джинсов оказалось задачкой посложнее: Эбби пробовала подступиться и так, и эдак, пыталась стянуть штанины с лодыжек, но те упрямо цеплялись за кожу. В итоге пришлось одной рукой поддерживать её под задницу, чтобы скатить пояс джинсов на бёдра — впрочем, она справилась и с этим. Оставалось только нижнее бельё, и Эбби, подумав с минуту, сняла и его, докинув в общую кучу тряпья.

Без одежды девчонка выглядела ещё более жалко — у неё торчали рёбра и тазовые кости, почти не было груди (если, конечно, не считать за грудь два розовых прыща на тех же рёбрах, фыркнула про себя Эбби; но судя по тому, что на девчонке не оказалось даже тряпичного спортивного бра, оценивала она себя адекватно), а крап веснушек на тощем впалом животе больше походил на пятна грязи, коростой осевшей возле пупка и над спутанными рыжими кудряшками на лобке. Если добавить ещё разваленное напополам лицо и проросший сквозь него кордицепс, то вместо девчонки был бы эталонный образец щелкуна десятилетней выдержки.

Эбби склонилась чуть ближе, провела ладонью по острым ключицам, чтобы смахнуть налипшую на них грязь — кожа на ощупь казалась холодной, но под ней ощутимо бился пульс, — задержалась возле шеи, невольно поражаясь, что может без труда обхватить пальцами девчонку под горло, настолько она была хрупкая… И резко отпрянула в тот момент, когда за спиной щелкнула дверь. В лицо против её воли бросилась краска, словно её застали за чем-то постыдным — но, к счастью, Мэл этого не заметила. Или тактично сделала вид.

— Ох, ты уже? Круто, вот так скорость, — одним движением накинув голубую больничную сорочку, Мэл зашнуровала её со свойственной лишь медсёстрам быстротой и подмигнула так и застывшей в ступоре Эбби. — Я, впрочем, тоже кое-что умею.

Ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как неловко хихикнуть.

Пока Мэл прилаживала маску и настраивала подачу кислорода на небольшом экране ИВЛ, Эбби вновь взглянула на девчонку, пытаясь украдкой разглядеть следы на её коже. Помимо укуса на предплечье, содранных коленок и множества мелких белёсых шрамов на костяшках пальцев, похожих на следы от неудачных драк, у неё обнаружился шрам над глазом, пересекающий бровь практически надвое, россыпь веснушек по скулам и порез под подбородком — может, случайный, а может, кто-то держал у её горла нож. Наверняка половиной из этих следов девчонка обзавелась за прошедшие девять месяцев. Впрочем, мысленно отмахнулась Эбби, ей насрать; дошла живой — ну, относительно, — и ладно.

— Я возьму у неё пару образцов на анализы, — возбуждённо блеснула глазами Мэл, носясь от койки к шкафчику с инструментами и обратно. — Прямо уже не терпится посмотреть, что именно даёт ей иммунитет, и можно ли это как-то повторить в условиях лаборатории.

— Как по мне, чем раньше отец разберётся, что к чему, тем лучше, — проворчала Эбби. — Быстрее избавимся от неё.

— Она тут всего полчаса, и то без сознания.

— И уже заебала. А представь, что будет, когда очнётся?

Она ждала какого угодно ответа, но не тишины, чуть разбавленной странным хрюкающим звуком: оказалось, Мэл что-то развеселило — настолько, что она из последних сил держалась, чтобы не заржать в голос. Эбби изогнула бровь в немом вопросе.

— А я-то всё понять не могла, почему ты злая такая и гундосишь как столетний дед с гайморитом. Думала, уж не простыла ли, — пояснила та. — Что, отец так тебе мозги вылюбил, что ты с этой штукой теперь срастёшься?

— Чего?

Вместо ответа Мэл с ухмылкой показала на свой нос, и Эбби только сейчас поняла, что в суматохе так и не сняла плавательный зажим. Упомнишь тут о нём, когда с самого утра она носится как в жопу прижаренная.

— Слушай, кажется, она в себя приходит. Я позову мистера Андерсона, а ты пока… — начала было Мэл, но запнулась, заметив, что на её слова нет вообще никакой реакции. — Эбби, ты чего?

Так сразу объяснить, что случилось, Эбби даже сама себе не могла. Сняв зажим, она сделала вдох — и вдруг её окатило волной незнакомого запаха, настолько сильного, что в первое мгновение даже захотелось чихнуть; он определённо шел от девчонки, но это не было похоже на ил, песок, проточную воду, вонь старой одежды или ту тухлятину, которой обычно несло от солдат, вернувшихся с зачистки гнезда щелкунов. Он вообще не был похож на что-либо, что Эбби чуяла хоть раз в жизни — а славу лучшей ищейки на базе она снискала не за красивые глаза. Наверное, если бы она была слепой от рождения, а потом внезапно прозрела и вышла на поляну, до горизонта заросшую всеми мыслимыми цветами земли, и то удивилась бы меньше. Может, такой запах давал засевший внутри девчонки кордицепс, или какой-то ген в ней самой, который и подарил ей устойчивость к заразе? Но тогда заметили бы раньше, если не все до единого люди на базе, то хотя бы альфы.

Девчонка пошевелилась, кашлянув пару раз, и действительно открыла глаза — немного шалые от чистого кислорода, светло-зеленые с бурыми лучами, веером расходящимися от зрачка. Её взгляд бездумно скользнул по комнате. Остановился на Эбби. Они смотрели друг на друга всего мгновение; на лбу у Эбби выступил холодный пот, а в солнечное сплетение толкнулась тёплая волна чего-то неуместного и оттого почти физически неприятного. Она что, испугалась этой тщедушной девчонки?

— Эбби? — в чувство её привела рука Мэл, осторожно тронувшая её плечо. Выпустив дрожащий вздох, Эбби отвела взгляд и растерянно уставилась в пустой угол, а потом всё же шепнула почти неслышное:

— Боже, она так пахнет…

— Да? — Мэл тоже принюхалась, но, судя по выражению её лица, так ничего и не почуяла. — Одно могу сказать, она точно не альфа. Может, омега, и у неё скоро охота?

— Но она вроде бы старше того возраста, когда проходит созревание, и Марлин говорила, что девчонка — бета. Да и не выглядит она как омега, если честно. Знаешь… — Эбби прочистила отчего-то в секунду пересохшее горло. — Я сама отца позову, а ты останься здесь.

— Как скажешь, — пожала плечами Мэл, но Эбби уже и след простыл — в такой спешке она бросилась прочь из палаты.


	4. Глава 1: След. Эпизод III

— Операцию надо провести сейчас — из-за кровоизлияния кордицепс может начать новую ветку мутаций. Или дать регресс. Или бог весть что ещё… Марлин, поверь, я бы не настаивал на такой срочности, не будь она оправдана.

— Ты спрашиваешь меня? Или просто ставишь перед фактом?

— Я прошу тебя принять решение.

Не дойдя всего пары шагов до двери, за которой приглушённо звучали голоса, один — её отца и один — главы бостонских Цикад, — Эбби замерла на месте. Речь определённо шла о девчонке; с тех пор, как Эбби практически сбежала из отделения педиатрии, она прислушивалась к передающимся по базе новостям вполуха, но успела понять, что после короткого эпизода сознания девчонка снова откинулась в отключку. Причину нашли довольно быстро — лопнувший из-за долгого пребывания в воде сосуд, где-то в подкорке, ничего серьёзного, откачали, — но гриб, до того остановившийся в развитии, вдруг дал новый корень. Девчонку пришлось срочно поместить в медикаментозную кому, чтобы хоть как-то притормозить рост кордицепса, и вот теперь стоял вопрос ребром: извлекать гриб сейчас (и это гарантированно убьёт носителя) или дождаться, пока она проснётся, и спросить у неё согласия на операцию (если к тому времени она не потеряет рассудок из-за разросшегося мицелия и будет вообще у кого спрашивать). Отцу, его команде, да, кажется, всем Цикадам до единой ответ был очевиден — а вот Марлин отчаянно стояла на своём.

— Если бы это была твоя дочь, что бы ты сделал?

Глубоко вздохнув, Эбби толкнула дверь палаты, выставляя перед собой тарелку с раздобытым на кухне стейком как щит:

— Я тут… еду принесла.

Последний вопрос Марлин она тоже слышала. И могла бы высказать свою точку зрения, которую не изменяла уже несколько лет кряду, но, поскольку спрашивала Марлин не у неё, Эбби решила промолчать. Только когда глава бостонских Цикад закрыла за собой дверь и отправилась к какому-то Джоэлу (если Эбби правильно поняла, так звали того старого альфу, который и провёл девчонку почти до самых ворот базы — не то чтобы ей было до этого дело, его всё равно выкинут за шкирку прочь с базы, как только очнётся), она села на край стола рядом с отцом и накрыла его сжатую в кулак ладонь своей:

— Не сомневайся. Ты поступаешь правильно. Если бы это была я — я бы всё отдала, лишь бы избавить мир от этой грёбанной заразы, даже — и тем более — свою жизнь. Ради тебя. Ради них, — она кивнула на живот Джерри, — ради Оуэна и всех ребят на базе. Думаю, у этой девчонки тоже есть кто-то, кого она хотела бы спасти.

Отец ничего не ответил, но, по крайней мере, его плечи немного расслабились, а сам он задышал ровнее. Какое-то время они сидели молча. Наконец, Джерри поднялся и, кинув взгляд на табло допотопного, но ещё вполне пашущего будильника, потрепал Эбби по забранным в косу волосам:

— Ладно, я подготовлюсь к операции, начнём где-то через час. А тебе хорошо было бы поспать, столько всего сегодня произошло, но…Похоже, спать ты сейчас хочешь в последнюю очередь, — он вдруг криво ухмыльнулся. — Сдается мне, Оуэн сегодня снизу?

— Пап! — возмущённо взвилась со стола Эбби, заливаясь румянцем по самые уши. А она-то надеялась, что отец проявит такт и не станет поднимать эту тему. Наивная. — Сколько можно говорить, моя личная жизнь…

— … меня не касается, я помню. Просто разве не рановато у тебя эструс в этот раз?  
Как ни прискорбно было это признавать, но Джерри — а точнее, его обострившийся на время беременности нюх, — оказался прав: с последнего её эструса, который неизменно, как и весь год до того, прошёл в третью неделю месяца, минуло от силы дней десять. Вообще-то поначалу Эбби подумала, что перегрелась на солнце, ведь жар у неё начался через час после того, как они с отцом вернулись на базу и застали тут переполох из-за иммунной; сержант её взвода, выслушав жалобу, смерил её долгим взглядом, но всё же кивнул, давая разрешение уйти в лазарет. А уже там Нора сняла с неё флэш-тест на гормоны и вернулась с неутешительной новостью: солнце, у тебя эти дни.

Сложно сказать, что злило её больше — внезапное нарушение идеально устоявшегося цикла, нарастающее от неудовлетворённости напряжение внизу живота или то, что всё это невероятным образом совпало с появлением на базе иммунной девчонки. Сегодня вечером Эбби должна была нести вахту в операционном крыле госпиталя; народу там обычно не было, но уникальные исследовательские данные и оборудование тем не менее надо было стеречь, — а если сегодня там проводится операция, значит, и охрану усилят. И она, вместо того чтобы выполнять свою работу, будет просто валяться и скулить, как озабоченное животное… Эбби сдавленно выдохнула, вновь поднимая взгляд на отца. Не в её силах тут что-либо изменить.

— Я лучше пойду. И… Удачи тебе, пап.

— Спасибо, Эбс, — Джерри привычно поцеловал её в лоб, прежде чем Эбби выскользнула за дверь; у неё уже созрела кое-какая идея, и ей не хотелось признавать, что и с этим отец угадал. Просто… Просто ей нужно увидеть Оуэна, вот и всё.

Пришлось изрядно поплутать по коридорам госпиталя, выспрашивая тут и там у встречных Цикад, кто из них видел Мура. Наконец, удача улыбнулась Эбби — он нашёлся в северном крыле, неподалёку от складов.

— Ух ты, — Оуэн ошеломлённо присвистнул, когда в одно мгновение оказался втиснут в стену крохотной подсобки с больничным тряпьём. — Это что, природная потребность у тебя в штанах, или ты просто рада меня видеть? Кажется, мы неделю назад это проходили.

— Не кажется. Сама не знаю, что за хрень со мной творится, никогда раньше такого не было, — Эбби со стоном прижалась к нему, втираясь промежностью в мускулистое бедро, и требовательно впилась поцелуем в его рот. Вкус его губ был знакомым и даже в какой-то мере умиротворяющим — то, что началось как страстная грызня, Эбби в итоге закончила нежным движением языка по нёбу, — только вот полыхающий в её животе огонь невозможно было унять одними лишь поцелуями.

— Отлижи мне? — она заглянула в глаза Оуэну, но тот почему-то потупился, прежде чем обнять ладонями её лицо и бережно проследить большими пальцами контуры по скулам:

— Не то, чтобы я не хотел, но… Эбс, у меня дежурство.

— Что? Ты ж только днём был на центральной вышке.

— Мне самому всего час назад сказали, что с десяти вечера я как штык должен стоять на вахте в операционном крыле.

— А… Это моя, — с досадой протянула Эбби. — Но до неё ещё полчаса времени. Оуэн, может, успеем?

— Да отсюда чесать все двадцать минут надо, и то если рысью. Прости, Эбс.  
Вот как? Обиженно фыркнув, она отпрянула на шаг назад и сложила руки на груди:

— Ну и пожалуйста, очень надо.

— Не дуйся, — виновато улыбнувшись, Оуэн чмокнул её в нос в знак примирения. — Обещаю — пройдет час, ну, максимум, два, закончит док операцию, и мы до самого утра запрёмся в изоляторе. Я спрячу ключ и не отпущу тебя до тех пор, пока в тебе ни капли не останется.

Эбби от развернувшихся перспектив покраснела как варёный рак, а Оуэн, улучив момент, соблазнительно ей подмигнул (ну, он считал это именно «соблазнительным» подмигиванием, хотя Эбби не раз говорила ему, что, когда он так делает, то выглядит как контуженный с нервным тиком) и был таков. У неё вырвался невольный смешок. Чёрт, вот и как она может злиться на этого полудурка?

Собственно, одной из причин, по которой связи между любыми альфами порицались, была опасная схожесть их темпераментов. Считалось, что, будучи природными соперниками, они никогда не смогут построить нормальные отношения и скорее переубивают друг друга и окружающих в порыве ярости, чем договорятся между собой. С Оуэном всё было не так. Да, случись у них эструс и гон одновременно, они вполне рисковали сцепиться в драке, потому что так им диктовала их природа; но в обычное время Оуэн был на удивление спокойным альфой и там, где Эбби проявляла свой норовистый характер, предпочитал уступать. Они заметили это на одной из первых совместных вылазок, случайно — просто им жребий выпал идти как напарникам, — а по итогу общих зачётов их пара оказалась в первой тройке. Тогда же Эбби утянула его за собой после отбоя в открытое поле и валяла по траве, пока они оба не выдохлись.

В любое другое время это воспоминание показалось бы ей приятным — но не сейчас.

Вдохнув пыльный воздух подсобки, Эбби откинулась затылком на стену и утробно зарычала, пережидая очередную — уже почти невыносимую — волну желания, захлестнувшую её по бёдрам вверх, от промежности до самого горла. Вряд ли ей хватит выдержки терпеть и дальше, а помощи ждать неоткуда: она, конечно, по части операций и их сложности была тем ещё экспертом, но подозревала, что вряд ли отец управится за час или два — и мысль о столь долгом ожидании отдавалась пульсирующей болью в тугом животе.

Да пошло всё к чёрту. Она что, сама о себе позаботиться не сможет?

В подсобке удачно оказался стол, заваленный какими-то тряпками — то ли простынями, то ли полотенцами, а то ли это вообще были больничные сорочки, Эбби откровенно плевать хотела. Торопливо умостившись на нём задницей, она рванула молнию на армейских штанах, стянула их под колени и прикрыла глаза, проскальзывая одной ладонью по бёдрам, а второй — под тесную футболку к груди. Ей не стоило никаких усилий представить на месте своих пальцев руки Оуэна. Пусть поначалу, когда они украдкой стали встречаться после полевых вылазок, он мог только неумело тыкаться губами и членом ей между ног так, будто она мальчик-омега, сейчас всё было совсем иначе; за прошедший год он — они оба — научились многому, и теперь Оуэн вполне искусно обращался с ней в постели, зная, где стоило приласкать понежнее, а где её натура альфы требовала напора на грани с грубостью. Эбби крупно вздрогнула, задев кончиками пальцев напрягшийся сосок; искры удовольствия разлетелись по всей коже, вгрызаясь глубже в подрагивающие мышцы, вырывая из глотки Эбби жалкий задушенный стон. Ладонь другой руки скользила по бедру, с внешней стороны к внутренней по дуге, чтобы проследить напрягшиеся под кожей связки, ведущие прямо к промежности.

Из-за эструса она уже была твёрдой и мокрой — клитор мучительно крепко натягивал кожу капюшона, но Эбби пока медлила, обводя пальцами вокруг, по большим губам и вдоль текущего преэякулятом отверстия. Оуэн тоже не торопился с ней, если была такая возможность. Он прочёсывал пальцами светлые завитки волос на лобке, выцеловывал чувствительный стык бёдер и таза, чуть щипал зубами кожу на крепком прессе и шептал всякое неприличное; Эбби выгнулась в спине, с нажимом проводя ногтями по животу там, где представляла себе рот Оуэна, — наверняка следы останутся. После Оуэна не оставались — он зализывал места укусов, одновременно стирая отпечатки зубов и дразня Эбби до разъезжающихся в расфокус глаз, ведь она отлично понимала, что точно такими же движениями он совсем скоро будет вылизывать её клитор.

Только когда она начинала не то скулить, не то рычать, опасно близко подходя к границе возбуждения и ярости, Оуэн одним движением устраивался между её раздвинутых бёдер и, облизнув по промежности вверх, накрывал клитор ртом.

Эбби вскрикнула, зажав туго пульсирующую плоть под пальцами так, чтобы сохранить иллюзию как можно точнее; она с силой потирала по клитору сверху вниз, иногда ныряя ниже, чтобы почерпнуть обильной смазки и вновь вернуться к яркой точке удовольствия. Язык Оуэна обычно касался её чуть нежнее, но то была прихоть его самого, и Эбби порой приходилось прикрикнуть, чтобы добиться нужного ей давления — впрочем, как Оуэн и хотел. Он не раз говорил, насколько ему нравится смотреть на Эбби, потерявшуюся между жгучим удовольствием и жгучим же гневом от того, что держать контроль уже не получается.

Вот и сейчас он смотрел на неё из фантазии, улыбаясь одними глазами. Эбби мысленно протянула руку, чтобы зарыться пальцами в его волосы и ткнуть ещё теснее к себе — как вдруг на месте Оуэна почему-то оказалась та рыжая девчонка (Эбби представила её так ясно, что даже распахнула веки и испуганно повела взглядом по сторонам, убеждаясь, что это лишь фантазия); её зелёные глаза жадно следили за ней, пока юркий горячий язык скользил по клитору, щекоча головку и опускаясь вниз, к неровно пульсирующему отверстию. Острый кончик чуть проник внутрь, заставляя Эбби высоко взвизгнуть от непривычного ощущения — не будь она в эструсе, туда с лёгкостью можно было бы просунуть два пальца, но сейчас проход был настолько тугой, что и мизинец едва ли поместился бы, — хотя девчонку это явно не смущало. Она толкалась внутрь с настойчивостью, достойной разве что какого-нибудь бура, обнимала тощими руками бёдра Эбби как будто в попытке удержать её на месте и хитро щурилась — Эбби не знала, почему воображение нарисовало именно это, но не собиралась возражать.

Под рукой Эбби её рыжие волосы растрепались из конского хвоста, длинная чёлка упала на лоб, закрывая косой шрам через бровь и кончик нахально вздёрнутого носа. Это как будто стало последней каплей в чаше выдержки Эбби: она почувствовала, как готова излиться наружу. Вот только у неё не получалось. Девчонка сосала её ровно с той силой, которая была нужна Эбби, не вынимая языка, заставляя её захлёбываться от ощущения подкатывающей к самому выходу спермы, которая, будучи запертой внутри, скапливалась и распирала мягкие стенки. Какого чёрта? Чего она от неё хочет?

Идея пришла внезапно, и от неё по телу Эбби пронеслась волна горячей дрожи, тут же столкнувшись с ледяным страхом.

— Пожалуйста… — срывающимся голосом прошептала она в темноту подсобки, жмурясь так, что под веками заплясали яркие лучистые вспышки. Девчонка в её фантазии обнажила зубы в ухмылке — и резко отстранилась.

Тугая струя белёсой жидкости ударила в воздух, забрызгивая руку Эбби, стол и даже полы под ним, но легче ей не стало, давление в животе было всё таким же сильным — а там, в воображении, которое живо рисовало ей потёки спермы на лице девчонки, она снова притянула её за рыжие пряди обратно, и теперь уже девчонка подчинялась ей, а не наоборот. Ощущение власти над таким хрупким существом опьяняло; Эбби выла и рычала, удерживая голову девчонки на месте, и сама подмахивала бёдрами навстречу её языку, втиралась промежностью в её рот до тумана в глазах. Обычно ей хватало одного раза, чтобы успокоиться на ближайшие два-три часа, пока по новой не накроет, но происходящее сейчас давно уже перестало быть «обычным». У рыжей от усилий выступили слёзы на глазах — тёмные ресницы некрасиво склеились, придавая и без того растрёпанной девчонке совсем уж жалкий вид — и Эбби не могла не признать, что ей это нравится. Сильно. Новый оргазм врезался ей под дых внезапно, как бита со всего размаху; она задрожала, кончая с такой силой, что живот свело от напряжения. Ладонь Эбби всё так же крепко прижимала девчонку к себе, так что у той не было выбора. Чуть булькая белыми пузырями, когда сперма лилась слишком быстро, она сглатывала всё, что Эбби могла ей дать.

На смену второму оргазму пришёл третий, за ним — ещё один; из последних сил оглаживая клитор уже всей ладонью, Эбби старалась не упустить стремительно рассеивающуюся фантазию. В ней девчонка уже поднялась с колен и гладила Эбби между ног, опасно близко склонившись к её лицу. Целовать её не хотелось; вместо этого Эбби упоённо тянула носом её запах — тот самый, который поразил её в палате, теперь смешанный с запахом её семени в новую, завершённую и невыразимо прекрасную композицию. Как будто так и должно быть. С каждым движением ладони из неё выплёскивалось ещё немного спермы, хотя Эбби уже чувствовала, что выжата насухо. Наконец, фантазия отпустила её — и Эбби вновь оказалась в темноте и полном одиночестве.

Вся мокрая, с расплывающимися в подмышках и под грудью пятнами пота, она обессиленно откинулась на стену, пытаясь отдышаться спёртым воздухом крохотной подсобки. Приоткрыв один глаз, она разглядела между бёдер внушительную лужу — и слабо фыркнула. Оуэн многое пропустил.

Прошло ещё несколько минут, пока её тело остывало, а сама она дрожащими руками пыталась привести в порядок одежду и наспех вытирала стол, не запариваясь с полом, а просто накидав туда тряпья. Её всё ещё немного трясло. Только когда шум крови в ушах слегка поулёгся, Эбби уловила, как где-то заливаются сирены нарушения периметра.

Не просто «где-то».

В операционном крыле.


	5. Глава 1: След. Эпизод IV

Первое, что она учуяла — это запах крови.

— …он что, до сих пор в здании?

Пистолет, который Эбби держала наизготовку, вывалился из её пальцев; когда склонившиеся над трупом Цикады обернулись на неё, отразившихся на их лицах эмоций ей хватило, чтобы всё понять. Первым среагировал Оуэн — он поднялся ей навстречу, раскинув руки, чтобы как можно надёжнее закрыть обзор.

— Эбби, не смотри!..

Мэнни не успел броситься ей наперерез — Эбби оттолкнула Оуэна, перемахнула через операционную кушетку и вылетела в коридор, следуя по кровавой пелене запаха. Тот, кто это сделал — и тот, кто забрал иммунную девчонку — не успел уйти далеко, она это чувствовала. Запах привёл её к лифту; она не успела затормозить, врезалась в створки и со всей силы шарахнула по ним кулаками, закричав от разрывающего её гнева. Лифт ждать не было смысла — наверняка он его заблокировал, если не идиот, — поэтому Эбби сорвалась по лестнице вниз, по пути втягивая носом воздух возле каждого этажа. Не тот, не тот, снова нет, чёрт бы его побрал! Только на уровне подземной парковки она уловила след. Выбив дверь с плеча, Эбби увидела труп Марлин с разнесённым пулей черепом — и стартанувшую с места машину.

— Стой!

Шансов не было никаких, но Эбби не могла позволить ему уйти.

Она бежала до тех пор, пока могла чуять хоть намёк на поразившую её вонь. Потом — пока в лёгких не закончился воздух. И ещё немного на выжигающей живот изнутри ярости. На асфальте следы не отпечатывались, и Эбби не была уверена, что не сбилась с пути, но остановиться было ещё хуже, потому что пока она бежала, можно было тешить себя иллюзией скорого возмездия. Потому что в ту же секунду, как она остановится, на неё с пугающей неотвратимостью рухнет всё то, что случилось — и трупы трёх взводов Цикад, которыми были усеяны верхние этажи госпиталя, и исчезновение иммунной девчонки, и… И его смерть…

Может, то, что на протяжении всех этих километров Эбби ни разу не привлекла внимание заражённых, было невероятным везением, а может, сущим проклятьем; сожри её кто-нибудь в тот момент, когда она упала без сил посреди пыльной трассы 15, её сердце просто остановилось бы и не пульсировало бы рваной кровавой дырой в самом центре груди.

Она не помнила, сколько времени пролежала на асфальте. Когда Оуэн наконец нашёл её — грязную, зарёванную, задыхающуюся от бессильной злости и рвущего на части отчаяния, — Эбби уже поклялась себе.

Неважно, сколько времени уйдёт. Неважно, чего ей будет это стоить. Она непременно найдёт эту мразь — и заставит сполна расплатиться за содеянное.


	6. Глава 2: Охота. Эпизод I

Этого, признаться, никто не ожидал. Вообще.

Дорога от Солт-Лейк заняла меньше дня даже с учётом того, что от федеральной трассы 15 местами и камня на камне не осталось (зато в обозримой близости всякий раз оказывался вполне пригодный объезд; правда, в какой-то момент машина едва не набрала воды в мотор, когда Джоэл пытался провести её сквозь размывший опоры приток — но обошлось). На развилке в Айдахо-Фолс они остановились передохнуть и найти какую-то нормальную одежду взамен той больничной сорочки, в которой Элли очнулась; и, хотя тёплый майский воздух уже позволял разгуливать хоть в майке-борцовке и шортах, она начала замерзать. Прежде Элли не замечала за собой такой чувствительности к температуре, но не стала придавать этому значения. Джоэл приволок ей целый ворох тряпья — выбирай не хочу — а она просто равнодушно повела по ней глазами и взяла первое, что попалось сверху. Джинсы оказались коротковаты, а красная толстовка в клетку болталась на ней как на огородном пугале — и на оба этих факта Элли было абсолютно поебать. Куда больше её интересовало другое:

— Джоэл?

— А?

— Это там магазин бытовой химии? Думаешь, в нём осталась хлорка или что-то типа того?

— Тебе зачем, малая?

Элли молча вытянула руку и закатала рукав, обнажая шрам от укуса. Джоэлу не нужны были пояснения, он всё понял и так.

— Элли, я не думаю…

— Не хочу, чтобы это каждый миг моей жизни напоминало мне о том, какая я бесполезная.  
Он совершенно точно собрался возразить ей что-то ещё — даже воздуха в грудь набрал и зафыркал, как разозлённый бык, каких Элли видела в фильмах ещё во времена военной школы ФЕДРА, в те редкие вечера, когда их вместо тренировок водили смотреть маленький черно-белый телевизор, — но, на удивление, промолчал. И лишь когда они подошли к магазину, потянул её дальше в сторону:

— Я по пути видел автосервис. Если его не обчистили под ноль, наверняка там должны были остаться аккумуляторы. Нам нужно два.

Один — под капот их изрядно потасканной машины с символом Цикад и порядковым номером по левому борту, поняла для себя Элли, — и второй для того, чтобы вскрыть его и слить в подобранную тут же с пола жестянку кислоту. Джоэл не менял обречённо-злого излома бровей, то и дело порываясь сказать что-нибудь, и сам себя одёргивал, видя, что Элли пристально вглядывается в его глаза — как будто только и ждёт возможности с ним пособачиться. Воду и пачку соды они принесли из супермаркета по соседству, а бинты, ватные тампоны и фляжку с на удивление яркой янтарной жижей (Джоэл сказал, что на запах она как настоящий шотландский виски, выпитый им однажды на свадьбе какого-то друга, и что это ему подарок за труды) — с верхнего этажа антикварного магазинчика. Закончив все приготовления, Джоэл нахмурился ещё сильнее, а потом всё же протянул ей гладкую круглую деревяшку, похожую на отломанную ручку от биты:

— Зажми зубами, детка. Будет печь, и сильно.

Элли хотела отвернуться, зажмуриться, не видеть того, как кожа вместе с полукружьем прокуса и волдырями не успевшего прорасти гриба сначала пожелтеет, а потом пойдёт кровавой пеной, сгорая так же, как сгорела она сама, очнувшись на заднем сиденье машины и услышав, что весь последний год её жизни был не больше, чем никому не нужным недоразумением. Но она смотрела. Мычала от боли, грызла деревяшку, а потом блевала желчью — ведь еда в неё не лезла весь день, как бы Джоэл её ни уговаривал, — тут же, отбежав за стойку касс, когда Джоэл начал промывать ей рану раствором соды.

Тогда же ей показалось, что живот сводит не только в районе желудка.

Раскинувшийся по низине Джексон они увидели ближе к вечеру, когда солнце на несколько минут пробилось сквозь затянувшую небо от горы до горы плотную муть облаков. Элли шла, стиснув зубы — перебинтованную руку пекло и дёргало, словно под полосками марли засела злобная мелкая крыса и пыталась прогрызть себе выход насквозь через её предплечье, голова раскалывалась от жара, а низ живота сжимало с такой силой, что каждый раз дух перехватывало; она надеялась, что, как только они дойдут до города, там можно будет попросить какое-нибудь обезболивающее. Может, оно нашлось бы и у Джоэла в рюкзаке, но признаваться ему в своей слабости Элли не хотела. Она сама попросила прижечь себе руку, и не станет теперь ныть и жаловаться.

Половину пути всё было более-менее терпимо, Элли даже приободрилась и иногда отвечала на попытки Джоэла завязать разговор — как вдруг прямо поперёк тропы, по которой они шли, раскинулся широкий и бурный горный ручей. В нормальном состоянии она даже не обратила бы на это внимания — через воду были прокинуты мостки, пусть и хлипкие на вид, наверняка достаточно надёжные, раз проходящая через них тропа была утоптана не одним десятком ног и копыт, — но сейчас от одной лишь мысли о том, что придётся держать баланс, Элли замутило.

Джоэл, легко перемахнув через мостки, уже ждал её на другой стороне; Элли, собравшись с духом, тоже пошла — и, едва сделав шаг на влажные доски, упала в обморок.


	7. Глава 2: Охота. Эпизод II

Из темноты выплывать было неприятно и больно. Всё тело ломило так, будто её три часа кряду лупили обрезком железной трубы, в горле стоял ком, а ресницы склеились то ли из-за слёз, то ли от песка и ила — Элли пришлось постараться, чтобы разлепить хотя бы один глаз. Не абы что, но сориентироваться в пространстве хватило. Оно — пространство это — терялось в полумраке почти полностью, однако с уверенностью можно было сказать, что очнулась она под крышей, на ней была сухая одежда, а сумерки густели внутри и за окнами, потому что уже наступил вечер.

Не утонула. Уже неплохо. Плохо то, что к вымораживающей боли и температуре явно куда большей, чем положено, добавилась текущая между ног влага; едва осознав это ощущение, Элли вся похолодела от страха.

Только не это.

Под спиной чувствовалось что-то мягкое — чуть пошевелившись и услышав натужный скрип пружин, Элли пришла к выводу, что лежит на матрасе; на звук тут же, как по сигналу, отворилась дверь. К ней бросился Томми:

— Элли, ты как?

Томми был на предпоследнем месте в списке тех, кого Элли хотела бы видеть в приключившемся с ней состоянии, пусть даже виделись они третий раз в жизни — не так-то легко терпеть иссушающее желание потрахаться у кого-то на глазах, тем более если этот кто-то был братом её… Кого? Напарника? Отца? Элли зажмурилась, проглатывая вымученный стон: как ни назови, вот кого она точно не хотела видеть. Да даже думать о нём сейчас казалось слишком… неправильным. На простой вопрос Томми у неё был красочный ответ — она хуёво, гадко, пиздец какой-то, больно и лучше бы было сдохнуть, — но она не смогла выдавить ни слова, хотя отчаянно пыталась. Вместо связных звуков из её глотки вырывались лишь хрипы и сипение, похожее на агонию раненного животного; Томми споро налил воды в стакан, стоявший здесь же, на тумбочке, приподнял голову Элли, чтобы той было удобнее пить. Это не особо помогло. Ещё какая-то неизвестная женщина, возрастом никак не младше Джоэла, а то и старше его на добрый десяток лет, молча возникла из-за спины Томми и присела на край кровати, — она начала прилаживать ей на руку манжету медицинского прибора, пока из приоткрытой двери доносился яростный шёпот:

— ...подумал, что она успела застудиться в воде, ну и принёс её сюда, всё ближе, чем в Джексон. Откуда ж я знал, что у вас тут изолятор для молодых альф? Таблички вешать надо.

— Да какого хуя, Джоэл? — возмущалась, очевидно, Мария. — Я еле успела привести сюда отряд, чтобы разнять этих четверых. Второй эструс только, они и так нервные, а тут она… Поверить не могу: ты столько времени протрусил её по раздолбанным дорогам, притащил в такую даль и даже не понял, что у неё началась охота?

— Ничего удивительного. У неё ведь возраст созревания в прошлом году минул, я думал, она бета. К тому же, мой нос уже очень давно подобное не распознаёт — старость штука неприятная, Мари, тебя тоже ждёт лет через пятнадцать-двадцать.

— Да ты и до рубежа не почуял бы её, она же девочка. Я про то, что уж внешние признаки мог бы и заметить, у самого же когда-то дочь была!

— У моей дочери таких проблем не было бы, сама знаешь. Прекращай ворчать, лучше скажи, как нам теперь быть?

Вместо ответа послышался тяжкий вздох, а потом шаги: Мария зашла в комнату и, жестом отослав женщину прочь, присела на край кровати. Элли по рецепторам шибануло острым запахом альфы, но не той, которую она хотела бы чуять (а в том, что она хочет альфу, Элли уже не сомневалась; по дороге в Джексон у неё в мыслях проскальзывала пугающая догадка про то, что именно происходит, а теперь промокшие насквозь трусы и слова Марии её подтвердили); захрипев, она перекатилась на бок и зажала ладони между колен, отчаянно пытаясь не дрожать, когда уловила движение воздуха к себе. Мария долго потянула носом прямо возле её шеи. За дверью переступили с ноги на ногу, явно от волнения. «Не заходи. Не заходи-не заходи-не заходи», билась у неё в мозгу единственная связная мысль — и, к её великому облегчению, в комнате не только не появилось никого нового, но даже Мария и Томми оставили её, плотно притворив за собой дверь (что, впрочем, всё равно не помешало Элли слышать):

— Это не просто первая охота — она взаимная с кем-то. Джоэл, там, в Солт-Лейк, рядом с ней были альфы?

— Я… не знаю. Наверняка, — Джоэл помолчал, видимо, решая, что стоит говорить, а о чём лучше помалкивать. — Я почти два часа в отключке провалялся после того, как один из их молодцов огрел меня прикладом по затылку.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это значит? Другую альфу не приведёшь, она её скорее сама покусает, чем даст себя покрыть. Сбивать охоту агатой или чем-то посильнее тоже нельзя, у девчонки к херам поедет вся репродуктивная система заодно с психикой, а уж с учётом её… болезни я вообще не рискнула бы давать ей сильные травы.

— И что ты предлагаешь? Оставить как есть? Думаешь, при таком раскладе от её психики, о которой ты так печёшься, что-то останется?

— Шанс есть.

— Этого недостаточно.

На какое-то время всё стихло — может, за дверью замолчали, а может, Элли настолько потерялась в палящей, неутолимой потребности и собственных не то стонах, не то уже криках, что не слышала ничего извне, — а потом возник новый, незнакомый голос:

— Есть ещё один вариант. Мы даём беременным омегам, у которых гипертонус матки, раствор сальбутамола, а одна из моих новых девчонок как-то предлагала подобную схему и для тяжёлых охот. Но в Джексоне подобных ещё не случалось, так что на практике мы это не проверяли и нет никакой гарантии, что получится.

— Пожалуйста… — просипела Элли, надеясь, что её услышат, — она согласна на что угодно, даже стать подопытной крысой, если это поможет ей избавиться от снедающего всё тело болезненного желания. Не дождавшись ответа, она со стоном скатилась с кровати и подползла к двери; как назло, та не поддалась. Её заперли снаружи.

Первые слезинки предательски зачертили вниз по вискам, когда Элли скрутилась калачиком на пороге, воя от переполняющей её тоски и отчаяния. Господи, она бы всё сейчас отдала, чтобы хоть на мгновение увидеть ту, ради кого её тело проходит через все эти муки. Что конкретно Элли сделала бы наперво — раздвинула перед ней ноги или хорошенько надавала по шее за поистине незабываемые (не в лучшем смысле этого слова) несколько последних часов жизни — сложно было сказать, оба желания одинаково сильно ввинчивались в подкорку, дразня её воображение. Беда лишь в том, что Элли понятия не имела, кто та альфа. Знала только, что у неё тёмные серые глаза — может, потому что такие приснились ей там, у Цикад; Элли даже не была уверена, что они, как и их обладательница, существовали в реальности. Что, если это просто плод её фантазии, глюк, навеянный наркозом?

Нет. Фантазия, насколько бы яркой и красочной ни была, не могла вызвать охоту.

С каждой минутой ей становилось всё хуже: одежда, до того почти не ощущавшаяся, теперь стала жёсткой и проезжалась по нервным окончаниям всё равно что наждачка; в подмышках, на спине и животе майка намокла от пота, противно прилипая к коже, а шорты между бёдер были все склизкие от смазки. Трясущимися руками Элли попыталась стянуть с себя раздражающие тряпки прямо так, лёжа на полу. У неё это ожидаемо не получилось, так что, зарычав от бессилия, она всё-таки села и рывками содрала с себя сначала рубашку, следом — майку (кто вообще додумался обряжать её в столько слоёв ткани, совсем ебанулись); откинувшись на спину, Элли приподняла бёдра, зацепила большими пальцами за пояс шорт, скатила их под колени вместе с трусами и взмахом ноги отбросила от себя подальше.

От пупка и ниже она была горячая и напряжённая; живот на ощупь напоминал нагретую на солнце жёсткую резину, а в промежности всё налилось кровью и раздуло так, что Элли казалось — она сейчас лопнет; не только клитор, но и большие губы, и складки малых губ, которые сейчас напоминали плотные наросты кордицепса, такие же алые и так же вымазанные в прозрачной слизи. На пробу проведя пальцем по клитору, Элли выгнулась и тонко взвизгнула от прошившего её навылет острого наслаждения, похожего на отравленные стрелы; ни разу прежде она такого не чувствовала, и всё же руки не отняла. Кончить ей сейчас хотелось больше всего на свете — пожалуй, даже больше, чем дышать.

Оргазм сжал её спустя ровно три движения. Слишком быстро. Слишком сильно. Он не был похож на те, к которым Элли привыкла в интернате ФЕДРА, наскоро лаская себя пальцами под одеялом, — вместо того, чтобы принести облегчение, он только усугубил и без того едва выносимую боль в животе, которая вдруг разлилась дальше, по кишкам к желудку и лёгким, к самому сердцу, теперь бьющемуся неровно и так тяжело, словно вместо крови гоняло по венам расплавленный свинец. Она умирала.

— Пожалуйста!.. — больше не сдерживая рыданий, Элли скреблась в дверь, умоляя выпустить её, прийти к ней, убаюкать её в объятиях, врезать ей по виску, чтобы она отключилась наконец и не страдала. — Боже, пожалуйста, сделайте хоть что-нибудь… Так плохо… Мне нужно… — шептала она, заглядывая в щель между полом и дверью, и снова начинала захлёбываться слезами. Никто ей не отвечал.


	8. Глава 2: Охота. Эпизод III

Наверное, она лежала тут уже целую вечность — под щекой прилично натекло, и Элли даже не могла определить, чего именно: слёз или слюней, — как вдруг замок в двери щёлкнул, и она распахнулась, пропуская внутрь поток свежего воздуха и посетительницу (то, что это женщина, Элли учуяла сразу, но пол определить не смогла — значит, точно не альфа).

— Матерь божья, вот это нихуя тебя распидорасило, — судя по голосу, вошедшая к ней женщина — нет, скорее, девушка, одного с ней возраста или чуть старше, — не на шутку перепугалась. Элли всхлипнула, почувствовав, как её кожи касаются прохладные ладони, принося малую толику облегчения. Она была несказанно благодарна и за такое. — Давай-ка вернёмся на кровать.

Подняться на ноги получилось не с первого раза даже с активной поддержкой девчонки: Элли шатало будто с большого перепоя (ей самой не доводилось надираться до такого состояния за малостью лет, но посмотреть со стороны случалось), конечности отказывались слушаться команд разума, а тот не то чтобы спешил их отдавать, ведь куда сильнее его занимала пульсирующая болью промежность Элли. Но, в конце концов, они всё же рухнули поверх матраса; растянувшись на спине, Элли чуть было не застонала от приятного ощущения упруго спружинившей материи. Почему она не пришла сюда раньше?

Ах точно, вспомнилось. Ведь минуту назад она валялась в агонии охоты и просто физически не могла двинуться с места, не растревожив при этом и без того не затухающие волны адского жара.

Пришедшая девчонка возилась рядом, расставляя что-то на тумбочке возле кровати. В сумраке комнаты Элли не могла разглядеть, что именно, как и саму девчонку; наверняка можно было сказать только то, что у неё коротко и неаккуратно обрезанные волосы маслянного чёрного цвета, ростом она чуть меньше Элли и сложена почти так же, разве что куда более отъевшаяся — костей под тонкой майкой не просматривалось. Закончив с тем, что она делала — что бы это ни было (Элли тут как бы не на пляже загорала и ей было откровенно похуй на возню девчонки, готовь она тут хоть бомбу), — черноволосая скинула с себя майку, джинсы и, к удивлению Элли, забралась к ней на кровать, одним движением разводя в стороны её тощие бёдра.

— Как тебе это нравится? Пальцами или языком?

В животе на миг похолодело от её вопроса: она что, собралась с ней?.. Элли замотала головой по подушке и заелозила жопой, пытаясь уйти от рук девчонки. Не в её положении привередничать — это она понимала даже сейчас, практически напрочь лишившись рассудка из-за охоты, — но ничего не могла с собой поделать: её тело, жаждущее касаний лишь одного конкретного человека, вздрогнуло от отвращения:

— Нет… Нет! Не ты! Не хочу…

Где её альфа?

— Прости, солнце. Уж не знаю, кого ты там зовёшь на случку, но ставлю свою трофейную бутылку арака, которую мне Дина в том году проспорила, что сюда она при всём желании не доберётся.

Элли хотелось плакать от этих слов. За алым туманом феромонов, заволокшим её мозги, она почти забыла о том, что совершенно одна в своей боли и нет той единственной, которая могла бы прийти и облегчить её страдания. Может, стоило бы поднапрячься и, пересилив себя, отдаться кому угодно — хоть бы и этой черноволосой?

Та, похоже, не собиралась дожидаться, пока Элли решит свою внутреннюю дилемму; подсев поближе между её ног, девчонка провела раскрытыми ладонями по её животу, то ли лаская, то ли оценивая её состояние, а после — положила руки Элли на бёдра. Чужие пальцы, погладив её по приводящим мышцам, скользнули в выемки под ними, чтобы накрыть спутанные рыжие волосы на лобке, спустились ниже, касаясь набухшего клитора; Элли захрипела, подкинув бёдра резко вверх, так, что пальцы сорвались — чувствовать их было слишком больно, — но, кажется, черноволосая не собиралась ласкать его, а задела мимоходом, двигаясь ещё дальше вниз. По смазке две фаланги проникли в её влагалище — и вдруг загнулись резко вверх, вжимаясь в какую-то чувствительную точку на передней стенке. Выгнувшись всем телом от неожиданности, Элли позорно пискнула, чувствуя, как всё нутро на секунду судорожно сжалось, — и, спустя всего пару мгновений, начало постепенно расслабляться.

После долгого непроходящего спазма это ощущалось как глоток свежего воздуха на выходе из километрового коридора, сплошь заросшего мицелием. Наверное, эмоции в таких красках высыпали на её лице, что девчонка не удержалась от ухмылки:

— Нравится? Так альфы делают, если их не устраивает, как твоё влагалище раскрыто. Инстинктивная херня, чтобы закачать побольше спермы, все дела, — она продолжала тихонько тереть пальцами изнутри, игнорируя остальные точки удовольствия — но даже так Элли с ужасом ощутила, как внутри живота скапливается напряжение, готовое вот-вот разорвать её на куски. И с каждым толчком пальцев оно становилось всё сильнее. Ей ещё ни разу не доводилось кончать, не касаясь клитора — и не то, чтобы она хотела как-то изменить этот факт. Её всё устраивало. (Только кому нахер тут сдалось её мнение?) Хрипя под неотвратимостью надвигающегося оргазма, Элли слабо сучила ногами и руками, пытаясь не то оттолкнуть девчонку, не то уползти самой; девчонка чуть навалилась на неё, пресекая любое движение, и заворковала:

— Потерпи, сейчас самый паршивый момент, но потом будет легче.

Её действительно скрутило до брызнувших из глаз слёз — больно, господи, как же больно, — как вдруг внутрь влагалища полилось что-то мерзко-холодное, заставив лёгкие панически втянуть воздуха от неожиданности:

— К-какого хуя… Так холодно…

— Ой, прости. Я вроде подогревала, но, видимо, пока несла, всё успело остыть.

— Что эт-то вообще за д-дерьмо?

— И ничего не дерьмо, простой физиологический гель со слабым раствором спазмолитика. Безвредный. Если я права, тебе должно полегчать.

Словно в попытке извиниться девчонка поцеловала её узловатое колено, закинутое ей же на плечо, нежно провела языком вдоль бедра и остановилась на середине; от такого откровенно-интимного жеста Элли всю затрясло, правда, она не знала, что резонировало в ней сильнее — наметившееся в ответ желание или испуг от собственной реакции. Черноволосая поняла её состояние по-своему:

— Я уж и забыла, как это херово бывает. На тебя аж смотреть больно, — она потянулась одной рукой к тумбочке, набрала что-то из миски в спринцовку — наверное, тот самый гель, — и Элли снова почувствовала холодок, вливающийся внутрь. На этот раз ощущалось не так противно, даже немного возбуждающе, если быть до конца с собой откровенной. Большой палец девчонки на пробу погладил клитор Элли, пройдясь невесомым полукругом над капюшоном, — ей хватило, чтобы опять зайтись стоном от прокатившегося по поджилкам оргазма. Чувство наполненности, ещё не такой, как хотелось, но уже и не изматывающей пустоты внутри, определённо помогало ей справляться с палящим пламенем охоты.

— Ух… вроде… работает.

— Твоему организму, конечно, нужна сперма альфы, в идеале — той, ради которой ты вошла в охоту, но у нас тут, знаешь ли, не хранилище генетического материала, выбирать особо не приходится. Есть ещё вариант, на котором настаивает Мария — оставить тебя переждать всю охоту в одиночестве, но в таком случае твоя матка может сама себя в узел завязать от усилий, и это будет не такой кайфовый узел, который у мужиков-альф в гон надувается. Совсем наоборот. Так уж нас природа устроила. Это парням-омегам хорошо, у них физиология такая, что сперма мужчины-альфы в любом случае попадёт в родильный карман толстой кишки — с их-то дрынами до колен было бы странно, если б не попадала, — ну а проблема проникновения решается обильной смазкой. Потому-то этот период так и называется — течка. Своих проблем им, конечно, тоже хватает, но по сравнению с тем, как проходит охота у девочек-омег, у них сплошная лафа: спазмов нет, потребности в том, чтобы в тебя непременно накончали, нет, хочешь — трахайся напропалую всю течку, хочешь — подрочи и успокойся. А вот у нас во время охоты влагалище и матка работают как своего рода насос, у которого предохранитель спиздили: всосёт всё, что попало внутрь, поэтому в воде лучше не трахаться, если не хочешь ила и песка в нутро натолкать; ну а случись так, что всасывать нечего, перенапряжёт само себя. Даже до травмы может дойти. В твоём случае шанс такого исхода неиллюзорно высок.

— Моём?.. Что? — сдавленно переспросила Элли. Девчонка тараторила так быстро, что она попросту не успевала за ней, всё ещё дрейфуя на волнах оргазма, теперь уже не отчаянно-болезненного, а больше похожего на привычный — пусть и в разы мощнее.  
— Ну, когда взаимная первая охота.

Под неторопливыми ласками девчонки — диссонанс её движений и её голоса не на шутку сбивал Элли ориентиры — нутро вновь свело судорогой, разлившейся потом дальше до поджавшихся на ногах пальцев и нервно стиснутых кулаков, не сильно, скорее просто мучительно долго. Отдышавшись от крика, Элли откинулась на матрас и просипела:

— Как женщины выжили вообще, если каждый раз это настолько плохо?

— Не каждый. Твоё состояние вообще почти не встречается, ты собрала редкое комбо неудачливости — мало того, что охота первая, что она взаимная с кем-то, кого ты не знаешь, и что созревание запоздало аж на год, так ещё и Джоэл говорит, что ты какую-то болячку по пути прихватила. Но не признаётся, зараза старая, какую.

Кордицепс, поняла Элли. Забывшуюся за маревом гормонов рану на предплечье больно дёрнуло, а лоб Элли усеяло холодным потом при одном воспоминании о кровавой пене, пузырящейся на коже; мотнув головой, чтобы отогнать слишком реальные образы, она попыталась сосредоточиться на другом:

— Но ты же сказала, что уже и забыла, как это бывает… У тебя было так же?

— Не совсем. В первую охоту я успешно повязалась с альфой, забеременела, правда, родить так и не пришлось… Но не будем об этом, пусть у каждой из нас останется свой мрачный уголок со скелетами.

Элли не поверила своим ушам:

— Ты же… Я не совсем хорошо тебя вижу, но по голосу ты кажешься мне ровесницей.

— Я ранняя. Так случается, если истинную пару встретить за год-другой до возраста созревания.

Брови у Элли невольно поползли вверх. Не то, чтобы она сомневалась в словах черноволосой — по общагам ФЕДРА иногда проскальзывали слушки, что кто-то из воспитанников внезапно впадал в течку или охоту раньше, чем положено; на следующее же утро их уводили в барак омег и больше оттуда не выпускали. Скорее, её удивило, с какой лёгкостью девчонка сказала про беременность. Родить ребёнка в столь молодом возрасте… Представить себе такое Элли не могла.

Впрочем, если во внешнем мире, за пределами контроля ФЕДРА, отношение к омегам не менялось просто потому, что они могут рожать — вполне вероятно, что существовали и такие омеги, которые хотели детей сразу же, с первого дня созревания.

Из размышлений — когда только успела так глубоко задуматься? — её вырвал голос девчонки:

— Давай-ка посмотрим, как у тебя дела.

Элли невольно подобралась, попытавшись свести колени; у неё не получилось, потому что черноволосая, словно предугадав её реакцию, опять придержала её под коленом свободной рукой. Пальцы во влагалище отпустили изрядно растревоженную точку удовольствия и ткнулись уже на всю длину, а ладонь с бедра соскользнула вниз, улёгшись на живот аккурат над лобком — Элли зажмурилась, боясь, что сейчас её прошьёт такой же болью, как в начале, — но, к счастью, девчонка не пыталась давить, лишь осторожно ощупывала её. Наконец, она кивнула и убрала руки:

— Больше я не дам, чтобы перерастяжения матки не случилось. С альфой у тебя таких проблем не было бы — их феромоны расшаривают твои собственные, подготавливая к зачатию за считанные часы; со своей парой ты готова была бы принять и литр, если нужно, а хотела бы и того больше, при настоящей вязке всегда мало, — поднявшись с кровати, девчонка собирала с тумбочки всё то, что принесла — и не замолкала ни на секунду. — Когда будешь вставать, делай это осторожно, и лучше тряпочку какую-нибудь подложи — когда спазмолитик подействует, ты расслабишься, и всё вытечет. Чтобы такого не происходило во время вязки, альфа может запечатать тебе влагалище пробкой — знаешь, у них как-то хитро реагирует слюна с их же семенем и твоей смазкой, долго сейчас объяснять, — но у женщин это удобнее устроено, чем у мужчин-альф, которым в вязку приходится застревать в омегах узлом. Женщины хотя бы передвигаться могут, а эти — совсем беспомощные, пока не расцепятся; больший риск быть схваченными за жопу на самом интересном — но и большая вероятность зачать потомство.

Элли как-то довелось краем глаза наблюдать сцепку — в ФЕДРА ей однажды выпал жребий пару недель убираться в здании, где содержались непокрытые омеги. Зрелище её настолько впечатлило, что ещё год она просыпалась от кошмаров, с криком вскакивая посреди ночи; даже сейчас воспоминания об этом остро полоснули изнутри, так, что Элли отчаянно стиснула зубы. Девчонка, решив, видимо, что это она от боли, присела на край кровати и ласково погладила её по животу:

— Всё ещё больно? Но это тоже часть общей задумки. Для женщин-альф природа не предусмотрела члена, чтобы загонять сперму напрямую в нутро — они выплёскивают её струёй из семявыводящего канала, но направление никак не контролируется, типа если не попала — ну упс, попробуй ещё раз и теперь уж постарайся не промазать. Поэтому девочки-омеги со своей стороны делают всё возможное, чтобы собрать даже случайно попавшую на них сперму. Казалось бы, максимально неудобная система, да? Только вот природа тоже не омежьим хуем деланная, знает, как соблюсти баланс. Оттого, помимо того, как устроены мы с тобой, девочки-альфы впадают в эструс ежемесячно, плюс-минус индивидуальные особенности — а мальчики-альфы могут похвастать стрельбой не в холостую лишь раз в полгода.

— Им и того хватает.

— Это правда. Природа не делает предпочтений никому, как и никого не изничтожает намеренно — её цель лишь равновесие. Различия в физиологии играют не последнюю роль — ты, например, в себя ничего длиннее пальцев не засунешь, матка низко сидит, а у парней-омег от входа надо полторы ладони отмерить, чтобы найти проход родильного кармана. Поэтому, кстати, межвидовое скрещивание у нас проходит не так гладко, как внутри вида: женщины-омеги слишком неглубокие и тесные для мужчин-альф, а женщины-альфы в парней-омег банально не попадают. Я в книжках видела, что до пандемии эта проблема решалась фаллопротезами — нацепила силиконовый член и вуаля, все довольны и детишек можно хоть сейчас штамповать. Нынче такой роскошью могут похвастать либо очень удачливые мусорщики, либо элита ФЕДРА, либо медики — ну, им по роду деятельности положено. Можно, конечно, по-простому, такой вот херовиной, — черноволосая махнула в воздухе спринцовкой, прежде чем кинуть её в сумку поверх всего остального. — По тому же принципу, как с тобой сейчас: сцедили сперму в мисочку — и погнали. А чтобы повторить ощущение узла и запереть сперму внутри, они кулак в жопу суют.

Элли попыталась себе это представить — и тут же пожалела об этом: её художественное воображение подкинуло живописные, как и всегда, картинки. А развидеть их уже не получалось.

— Господи, да за каким хером ты мне всё это рассказываешь?

— Мария сказала просветить тебя, если ты не в курсе, как в нашем мире пестики с тычинками работают. Думаешь, я ебу, какой там у тебя уровень образования? Сейчас умеющих читать уже не встретишь, не то что знающих, как люди между собой сексом трахаются.

Элли пристально смерила взглядом уже натянувшую джинсы девчонку — в крови забурлило какое-то тёмное, неправильное желание раздразнить её, такую спокойную и с таким острым языком, заставить растерять хоть толику этого напускного каменного ебала умудрённой жизнью старой омеги (господи, откуда только, если она не старше Элли?). Умом Элли понимала, что вряд ли готова на подобное сейчас, когда её измученное охотой тело даже шевельнуться не могло толком; но её упрямый характер удержать в узде было не так просто:

— Словами через рот спросить не судьба?

Черноволосая замерла, недоумённо развернулась к ней; Элли вызывающе смотрела ей в глаза, до тех пор, пока там, в глубине таких же нефтяно-чёрных, как и её волосы, зрачков не загорелась искра интереса. Похоже, она приняла игру:

— Прости, мне послышалось, или ты что-то про мой рот упомянула? — Матрас промялся под её весом, когда девчонка заняла уже привычное место между бёдер Элли и наклонилась близко-близко к её лицу — Элли с удовольствием вдохнула запах цветочного мыла, пота и какой-то хвойной смолы, которую черноволосая, должно быть, жевала ещё до того, как прийти сюда. — Ртом можно вещи и поинтереснее делать.

Их поцелуй — если так можно было назвать беспорядочное тыканье губами куда придётся, мокрый танец их языков, периодические клацанья зубами и сдавленные ругательства прямо в рот, — затянулся на добрые десять минут (хотя Элли не была уверена, часов поблизости у неё не наблюдалось). Она обнимала ладонями остроскулое лицо девчонки, не давала отстраниться ни на дюйм — после всей той боли, что она вытерпела за эту ночь, Элли отчаянно нуждалась в привычной человеческой, а не дикой омежьей, ласке. Ей хотелось хоть как-то выразить благодарность за то, что девчонка пришла к ней на помощь, — поэтому, недолго думая, она опустила ладонь вниз, сунулась в так и не застёгнутую ширинку и нащупала под тканью трусов горячий пульсирующий клитор.

— Ух, — довольно выгнулась над ней девчонка, — а ты шустрая.

Элли не стала отвечать на шпильку; подтянув другой рукой черноволосую чуть повыше, она влажными поцелуями проследила напрягшиеся жилы на её шее, чуть куснула ключицу — следа не останется, зато секундная вспышка боли заставила девчонку испустить восхитительный тонкий визг, — и, обведя широким движением языка одну грудь по стыку с рёбрами, втянула в рот тугую горошину соска. Её пальцы поглаживали чувствительный комочек нервов через ткань, размазывая сочащуюся влагу дальше между ног — Элли плавилась почти физически, осознавая, что от одного только прикосновения её руки в штанах девчонки стало так мокро и грязно. Она и сама снова потекла, может, от возбуждения, а может, это выливался гель, как и обещала черноволосая; сейчас это было совершенно не важно. От особо удачного движения девчонка в её руках задрожала всем телом — а Элли, которую вдруг с головой накрыло желанием видеть, как это происходит, вытащила пальцы из ширинки и вновь обняла ладонями лицо черноволосой, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза:

— Повернись.

Ответом ей стал долгий не то стон, не то настоящий вой страсти.

Просить девчонку дважды не пришлось — судорожно содрав с себя джинсы вместе с бельём, она перекинула ногу через грудь Элли и оказалась прямо над ней; даже в сумерках было видно, как её влагалище хаотично дёргается, сочась прозрачной смазкой, и какими болезненно-опухшими выглядят обнимающие его большие губы и спрятанный в складках капюшона клитор. Сглотнув внезапно набежавшую слюну, Элли притянула бёдра девчонки ближе и, длинным влажным движением облизнув намокшие волосы на лобке, забрала в рот твёрдый клитор. Где-то сверху раздалось жалобно-молящее хныканье. На вкус девчонка была терпкая и солёная, как морская вода на единственном пляже Бостона (они никогда не купались там, лишь проходили учения, но Элли всё равно нравился свежий запах моря и то, как застывали солью на губах брызги воды); прихлебнув этот вкус, она попыталась толкнуться языком внутрь, но с разочарованием отстранилась, поняв, что просто-напросто не вмещается, так туго сжималось влагалище девчонки.

Тут она припомнила, как раньше черноволосая заставила её расслабиться с помощью пальцев. Элли тоже решила попробовать — она убрала руку со спины черноволосой и скользнула одним пальцем внутрь туго сокращающегося влагалища, намеренно надавливая вниз в поисках той заветной точки. Долго искать не пришлось — стоило Элли войти чуть глубже первой фаланги, как девчонка задушено взвизгнула; пальцам стало ощутимо свободнее, а Элли в лицо брызнуло несколько тонких струек смазки, тут же стекая по щекам на матрас. Она хотела было утереться, но забила: они ещё только начали, наверняка черноволосая успеет перемазать её не раз и не два.

Вылизывать её так было, конечно, не в пример удобнее — нутро девчонки обнимало её язык, как будто идеально подстраиваясь под его форму и размер; Элли толкалась внутрь волнообразными движениями, сцепив руки на спине девчонки в замок, чтобы не ушла ненароком, и утробно ворчала от ощущения собственной власти. Звук наверняка посылал дополнительную вибрацию глубоко внутрь неё — по крайней мере, Элли на это надеялась, слыша, как черноволосая резонансом повторяет каждый её стон.

Внизу, между её расставленных ног, девчонка тоже не бездельничала, хоть и держаться ей было очевидно тяжелее, чем Элли; по клитору то и дело проходился тёплый влажный язык, не плотными движениями, а скорее лёгкими короткими штрихами — памятуя, что не дальше часа назад Элли кончала каждые две-три минуты что грёбанный пулемёт, черноволосая не хотела причинять ей боль. От этой простой мысли где-то за грудиной приятно грело теплом.  
Элли вскинула бёдра первой, заглушив крик в мокрых складках плоти — её тряхнуло всего-то пару раз, но так сладко, что она не смогла сдержать голос; а девчонка не кричала, лишь втягивала ноздрями воздух и длинно дрожала, почти до боли стискивая голову Элли бёдрами — до тех пор, пока не скатилась на бок, раскрасневшаяся сразу всей кожей и задыхающаяся так часто, будто пробежала милю в крутую гору.

Лишь теперь, лёжа с перемазанным её терпкой смазкой лицом чуть ли не по самые брови, ещё вздрагивая от слишком контрастного по сравнению с кошмарной ночью наслаждения, Элли наконец ощутила, что окончательно вернулась к привычной себе.

— Ничего себе. Для омеги, только сейчас прошедшей созревание, у тебя поразительный опыт того, как правильно доставлять девушке удовольствие. Кажется, теперь я должна на тебе жениться, как порядочная альфа? — устало пробормотала девчонка, растягиваясь на животе прямо так, не удосужившись даже развернуться лицом обратно к Элли, — так что, если чуть склонить голову на бок, Элли могла рассмотреть родинки и мелкие шрамы на её поджарых ягодицах. — Жаль, что я омега.

— Вот-вот. Женилка не выросла.

В ответ рука девчонки вытянулась в воздух и сложила пальцы в фак:

— Сколько пальцев видишь?

— Один, — фыркнула Элли, — и если ты ещё раз мне его покажешь, опомниться не успеешь, как оторву и в жопу засуну.

Судя по довольному хихиканью, черноволосая оценила остроту её языка:

— Отлично, раз узнаешь международный жест посылания нахуй, значит, рассудок прояснился уже окончательно, — повздыхав ещё какое-то время, она всё же уселась на матрасе, а потом и вовсе соскочила на пол, потянулась, с неприлично-громким стоном хрустя натруженными суставами, — и лучезарно улыбнулась Элли. — Добро пожаловать обратно в реальный мир, Элли Уильямс, твоя первая охота засим прошла, и ты теперь — новоиспечённая омега. Пойду Мелиссе похвастаюсь, какая я молодец.

Элли зажмурилась и протестующе замычала, когда из-за отдёрнутых девчонкой занавесок в комнату хлынул яркий оранжевый свет. Уже утро? Они что, всю ночь напролёт?.. И почему девчонка знает о ней почти всё, в то время как Элли удалось разведать разве что её пол?

— Ты вообще кто?

— Я — Кэт. Типа за медсестру тут, помогаю в городском госпитале с пациентами, всё такое.  
— И что, твоя помощь сводится к тому, что ты каждой омеге в охоте или течке отлизываешь, если рядом подходящих альф нет?

Девчонка не обиделась, даже наоборот — показала острые белые зубки в многообещающей ухмылке:

— Не каждой, только вредным рыжим заразам.

— И много таких?

— Да ты, пожалуй, первая.

Лениво поводя глазами вслед за мечущейся по комнате черноволосой девчонкой — Кэт, поправила себя Элли, — она прислушивалась к ощущениям в собственном теле и понимала, что совершенно бессовестно не хочет шевелиться. Вообще. Пожалуй, с ней такого не случалось… Да вообще никогда. Как, собственно, никогда до этого ей не было настолько хреново, чтобы хотелось как можно скорее подохнуть. Наверное, не даром говорят, что, если хочешь сделать хорошо — сделай хуже, а потом верни как было. С Элли сработало на все сто десять процентов.

— Эй, соня, — толкнула её в плечо Кэт; Элли встряхнулась — она даже не заметила, как начала дремать. В протянутой ладони Кэт что-то блестело — какая-то склянка, поняла Элли, присмотревшись внимательнее; до самого верха она была набита не то порошком, не то мелко покрошенной травой. Кэт ответила ей прежде, чем у Элли вырвался вопрос: — Это лапчатая агата, помогает переживать охоту. Все симптомы до единого не снимет, конечно, но, по крайней мере, таких сильных спазмов не будет, да и позывы потрахаться с кем угодно должны поутихнуть — заваривай кипятком, как чай, и пей, если в ближайшие дни почувствуешь, что охота возвращается.

Оставив склянку на тумбочке, Кэт притормозила около двери и, оглянувшись напоследок на раскинувшеюся по матрасу Элли — честное слово, под таким плотоядным взглядом она готова была выпить эту самую агату хоть сейчас, — послала ей воздушный поцелуй:

— Ну, ещё увидимся, солнце.

Глупо улыбаясь, как малолетка, Элли вздохнула — и сама не поняла, как провалилась в глубокий сон.


	9. Глава 2: Охота. Эпизод IV

Через городские ворота она проходила, как нераскаявшийся грешник на суд к Осирису — Элли довелось как-то в библиотеке военной школы раскопать книгу о Древнем Египте, и она ночи три кряду зачитывалась подробностями давно вымершей, неизвестной ей культуры; так вот там человек сразу после смерти отправлялся в путешествие по загробному миру, проходил множество испытаний, доказывая, что достоин попасть в тамошний Рай — Дуат — и, если успешно добирался до конца, представал перед самым главным богом царства мёртвых. У того были весы и лишь один способ судить пришедшего: на одну чашу весов клали сердце человека, на другую — перо богини истины. Если сердце оказывалось не тяжелее пера — умерший отправлялся в райские кущи, отдыхать от земных трудов и наслаждаться посмертием; но накрени оно чашу весов хоть на гран, и человека тут же пожирало чудовище.

Элли поёжилась от таких ассоциаций, пусть виду старалась не показывать. Казалось, у западных ворот собрался весь Джексон, только чтобы посмотреть на неё — хотя на самом деле, кроме обязательной делегации в составе Марии, Томми как главы внутригородских патрулей и той женщины, которую Элли уже видела вчера (наверное, она и была та самая Мелисса, главный городской врач), там был только готовящийся к выходу вечерний дозор, три конных пары, не больше.

— Добро пожаловать в Джексон, — ослепительно улыбнулась Мария, протягивая руку Элли прежде Джоэла, словно ей была рада больше, чем ему. — Мелисса говорит, что ты уже в норме?

— Ну, сюда же дошла, — как можно безразличнее пожала плечами Элли. Внутри всё в который раз оборвалось от страха — сейчас её схватят и упекут в какой-нибудь барак к таким же, как она, несчастным, которым не повезло родиться омегами, и всё. Поминай как звали. Однако ничего подобного не случилось: Мария всё-таки пожала руку и Джоэлу, они с Томми перебросились парой слов о делах и, махнув Элли, чтобы следовала за ними, направились вдоль по улице.

— От прежнего Джексона, что стоял тут до пандемии, мало что осталось, — заметив, что Элли заинтересованно зыркает по сторонам (она всё ещё не теряла бдительности, но слегка расслабилась, поняв, что пока что никто не собирается её ловить и сажать куда бы то ни было), Мария пропустила братьев вперёд и зашагала рядом с ней. — В то время мы были перевалочным пунктом для всех, кто приезжал в горы — сноубордистов, лыжников, скалолазов, — и для туристов с юга, которые хотели попасть в Йеллоустоун, посмотреть на его радужные геотермальные источники. Можешь представить, сколько народу здесь проходило за неделю? Каждый в городе так или иначе зарабатывал на туристах. Естественно, что на призыв властей закрыть переезды мы только пальцем у виска покрутили. Как и в других штатах, здесь поначалу никто не воспринял новости о пандемии КЦИ всерьёз — знаешь, Элли, тогда по телевизору любили время от времени какую-нибудь панику поднять, вот и получилось, как с тем мальчиком, который кричал о волках, — так что не прошло и недели, как западные районы заполонила толпа агрессивных заражённых, сыпанувших сюда по старой памяти из Юты и Айдахо. Ох и настрадались мы в то время. Мне было всего пятнадцать, как и тебе сейчас, а уже пришлось брать в руки винтовку и отстреливать людей, которым ещё вчера я продавала бы магниты с видами Сноу Кинга. Но у Джексона на редкость удачное расположение в низине, со всех сторон защищённой горами: стоило перекрыть 191 шоссе всего в двух точках — и это была уже готовая оборона. Мой отец собрал народ, организовал рейды, сам возглавлял отряды зачистки. К тому времени, как мы сориентировались, западную окраину города было уже не вернуть — заражённые разворотили добрую половину домов, а в уцелевших, куда не зайди, по стенам разросся мицелий, сея смертоносные споры — зато не настолько пострадавший центр удалось отбить довольно быстро. Хватило времени возвести первую стену, потом укрепить её и приняться за второй круг.

Мария помолчала, видимо, на секунду вернувшись в тяготы тех лет, когда человечество практически лоб в лоб столкнулось с угрозой собственного вымирания.

— Ничего, как видишь, восстановили всё со временем. И плюсом к тому, что ландшафт у города оказался хорошим подспорьем в противостоянии с заражёнными, нам удалось практически без потерь сохранить поголовье лошадей — большая часть конюшен располагалась в восточной части города. В условиях внезапного дефицита топлива транспорт на подножном корму — это практически джекпот.

— Джек-кто? — непонимающе выгнула брови Элли, но в ответ получила лишь смешок. — Чего?

— Неважно, потом как-нибудь расскажу. Ну, здесь я вас оставлю, — Мария остановилась напротив скошенного к перекрёстку фасада с большими панорамными дверями и, повернувшись к Элли, положила руку ей на плечо. — Если у тебя ещё остались вопросы, задавай. Я могла что-то упустить, ты ведь первая, кого я принимаю в качестве мэра.

— А что твой отец?

— На той неделе будет тридцать дней.

Только сейчас Элли заметила, что на Марии, вместо куда более привычных клетчатых, надета чёрная рубашка; тут же захотелось стукнуть себе в лоб ладонью. Ну или провалиться сквозь землю, тоже было бы неплохо. Вместо этого Элли поспешно затараторила:

— О боже, мне так жаль, я не знала… — но Мария тут же её прервала. У неё на губах тенью мелькнула слабая, полная скорби улыбка:

— Не стоит. Он лег спать и не проснулся — мирная смерть, не каждому везёт так уйти, особенно в наше время.

Не согласиться с последним утверждением было невозможно; в памяти Элли вспышками пронеслись все те, кого она потеряла за последний год (всего год? казалось, что прошло уже не меньше десятилетия) — Райли, Тесс, братья Сэм и Генри, а зимой чуть не ушёл и Джоэл… Элли невольно повела взглядом вокруг, нащупывая его рослую поджарую фигуру. Живой. Настоящий. И стоит здесь, рядом с ней, о чём-то непринуждённо беседуя с Томми.  
Ебучая, мать её, идиллия.

— Что ж, думаю, после того как Мелисса тебя осмотрит, ты можешь прийти в городскую ратушу — там подберём тебе работу, а ребята из снабжения выдадут базовый комплект одежды и ключи от дома.

Сперва Элли подумала, что ослышалась:

— Мне… положен отдельный дом?

— Если захочешь, — кивнул Томми. — Вообще-то мы подготовили для тебя и Джоэла коттедж по соседству с нами — не знали, когда вас ждать и ждать ли вообще, так что он ещё с осени обставлен, только пыль протереть, и можно жить, — но теперь ты, как половозрелая омега и член нашей общины, имеешь право выбрать себе отдельное жилище. Или присоединиться к любой из семей.

Джоэл неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, потирая шею, как будто решал, стоит ли говорить или лучше будет и дальше строить морду кирпичом; победило, очевидно, первое:

— Это значит, детка, что у нас всё ещё есть вариант жить вместе.

— А до того это был не вариант, а обязаловка?

— Ну, в Джексоне за несозревшими детьми присматривают их ближайшие родственники или незанятые беты, но, поскольку родственников у тебя тут нет, мы решили…

— Я поняла, — Элли резко прервала начавшего было объясняться Томми и, развернувшись на каблуках, пошагала вслед за Мелиссой. Ей не нужно было оглядываться, чтобы знать, что Джоэл тоже пошёл за ними, — а уж с каким там выражением вины, обиды или безразличия на лице, для неё не имело значения.

С осмотром она разобралась на удивление быстро, и уже полчаса спустя рысила по улицам Джексона по направлению к городской ратуше. Напряжение не отпускало её вплоть до самых дверей — у неё отобрали всё оружие, даже нож матери, сколько бы она ни упиралась (одно утешало — нож был у Джоэла, который спрятал его в карман со словами, что вернёт сразу, как Элли покончит со всеми формальностями); стало быть, и защищаться ей нечем. Так что Элли готова была броситься в бегство при любом намёке на угрозу. Лишь внутри ратуши, спрятавшись от весеннего солнца, которое даже на закате палило будь здоров, её попустило — на этот раз окончательно. Она тут уже столько времени, что можно было успеть хоть армию привести на её захват; и всё же она до сих пор на свободе, а значит, никто и ничто и не думает ей угрожать.

Осознавать это было… странно. Неплохо, но странно.

Элли довольно долго изучала карту, то и дело спрашивая Марию, где у них что; та ей охотно показывала — вот конюшни патрулей, вот мясо-молочные, вот склады припасов, пара баров в разных частях города, городской клуб, сады, выход на защищённые пастбища, теплицы, всё, что не зачёркнуто зелёным маркером, можно занимать, — пока Элли вдруг не ткнула пальцем в одну из точек:

— Этот.

— Ты уверена? Всё-таки здесь никто…

— Да, уверена. 

Мария пожала плечами — в конце концов, это не её дело, — и сделала знак сидевшему за стойкой мужчине; тот долго копался в ящиках, искал по полкам и на подвесах, пока не положил на стойку наполовину ржавый ключ. Ключ от садовой пристройки, которая примостилась сразу за теплицами и которую Элли выбрала себе в качестве дома.


	10. Глава 1: Охота. Эпизод V

— Ты пытаешься использовать то, чего у тебя нет.

— Ты имеешь в виду альфачьи гены? — сёрбнула расквашенным носом Элли, даже не обернувшись. Шагах в десяти от неё Мария выговаривала Джесси какую-то длинную нравоучительную лекцию, совершенно не делая скидку на то, что у того уже почти не открывался подбитый глаз; как только она покончит с ним, Элли ожидает та же участь — но хотя бы этот умник не ушёл невредимым.

— Нет. Я про силу и напор — ты наседаешь на противника так, будто одного с ним веса, а то и мощнее, хотя на деле — сопля тощая. Потому и проигрываешь.

— Ничего я не проигрываю! Если бы Мария не вмешалась, говнюк уже жрал бы землю.

— Ага, рассказывай сказки.

Демонстративно вздёрнув подбородок, Элли нечаянно спровоцировала новую струйку крови, так что ей пришлось снова зажать нос ладонью и выразить сидящему рядом Джоэлу всё, что она о нём подумала, одним лишь красноречивым взглядом. Она бы и пальцы бы сложила в какой-нибудь особо обидный жест, не будь у неё руки заняты.

А так хорошо всё начиналось. Прошло всего три месяца её жизни в Джексоне, за который она успела перепробовать несколько работ, от помощницы в теплице до конюха (последнее ей пришлось по душе больше прочего, хоть и не было пределом мечтаний, так что пока Элли оставалась там), почувствовать приближение новой охоты и успешно сбить её под присмотром Мелиссы. Докторка опасалась, что сушёной агаты может не хватить, чтобы охота полностью прошла; Элли, в свою очередь, тряслась от страха при мысли о том, что с этой новой охотой её всё-таки заставят лечь под кого-нибудь, положив тем самым конец наладившейся было жизни. Страхи обеих не подтвердились — а Элли окончательно уверилась в том, что Джексон к ней дружелюбен, невзирая на пол. Это проявлялось и в повседневных делах — тут омеги были заняты работой наравне с альфами и бетами, — и в самой атмосфере крепкой сельской коммуны. На стене её дома — собственного дома, Элли до сих пор не могла до конца осознать эту мысль, и неудивительно, ведь в интернате ФЕДРА из своего у неё был только нож матери да полароидный снимок с Райли, — уже красовался огроменный постер «Savage Starlight», который припёр ей в подарок Джоэл из какого-то дальнего рейда. Элли даже начала привыкать к размеренному течению времени. Шесть часов на сон, ранний подъём, поход к Сету за пайком на день, работа на стене или ещё где по хозяйству, расчистка лошадей из патруля или седловка их туда, пару часов вечером на то, чтобы извести несколько страниц дневника на зарисовки виденной в обеденный перерыв белки, и снова спать, — кто бы не привык на её месте?

Как вдруг (вот так неожиданность) приключения вновь нашли её тощую жопу, даже посреди всего этого благолепия.

Этот заносчивый ублюдок Джесси первым начал, вообще-то. Если не уверен, что выдюжишь за базар ответить — не лезь; но нет, надо ему было ляпнуть «вы, омеги, кроме как рожать, ни на что другое и не годитесь, шла бы ты, детка, на своё место под какой-нибудь альфой», когда она пришла записываться на курсы стрельбы. Элли сама не поняла, как напрыгнула на него, с размаху выкинув перед собой кулак. А в следующее мгновение они уже катались в пыли, разукрашивая друг другу лица в кровь.

— Когда в следующий раз надумаешь подраться, либо выбирай свою весовую категорию, либо учись уворачиваться и нападать по нестандартной схеме. Не то так тебя и будут тыкать носом в грязь.

Ещё и Джоэл теперь приседал ей на уши со своей отповедью. Элли не выдержала и развернулась к нему всем телом:

— Ты поглумиться пришёл или всё-таки поддержать?

— Поддержка у тебя и без меня тут есть, как я посмотрю, — тот с ухмылкой кивнул куда-то за её плечо, так что Элли снова пришлось вертеться, пытаясь рассмотреть, что конкретно Джоэл имел в виду. С противоположного конца улицы к ней неслась Кэт — в руках у неё была плотно набитая на вид сумка с большим красным крестом; рядом с ней с такой же скоростью бежала ещё одна черноволосая девчонка, только в чертах её лица не было ни намёка на азиатское происхождение. Девчонка подбежала к Джесси как раз в тот момент, когда Мария уже закончила вправлять ему мозги — словно только и ждала своей очереди вправить ему нос (Элли невольно булькнула от внезапного каламбура, хоть и понимала, что ничего смешного тут нет).

— Солнце, ты в порядке? — Кэт шваркнула аптечку на ящик по другую руку от Элли и обхватила ладонями её лицо, наклоняясь так, чтобы лучше видеть повреждения; от её близости на щеках Элли сам собой высветился горячий румянец — она в панике повела глазами в сторону, но, как оказалось, Джоэла уже и след простыл. — Да, нехуёво же тебе досталось.

— Ничего, жить буду.

— В этом я не сомневаюсь, тебя-то прибьёшь. Эй, солнце? — прижав к её переносице грелку со льдом, Кэт непривычно серьёзно заглянула ей в глаза: — Будь паинькой, ладно?

Элли уже набрала воздуха, чтобы возмутиться, с чего бы это — да и вообще, когда она вела себя иначе? — но ответ возник сам собой: к ним направлялась та девчонка — глаза нехорошо блестели, а чёрные кудри растрепались из-под повязки и падали теперь ей на лоб, придавая вид лихой бандитки из того фильма, что они с Джоэлом недавно смотрели. Шагала она решительно, и Элли просто на рефлексах захотелось сжаться в комочек и не отсвечивать, авось мимо пройдёт. Впрочем, всё оказалось не так страшно. 

— Привет. Элли, да? — девчонка затормозила прямо перед ней, так что Элли пришлось закинуть голову, чтобы смотреть ей в глаза. — Прости за случившееся. Ты не обращай на Джесса внимания — обычно он мировой парень, хрен знает, что за муха его сегодня укусила… Я, кстати, Дина.

Дина. Это имя Элли уже доводилось слышать, в последние недели две чаще, чем обычно — её сестра Талия ушла в рейд, но так пока и не объявилась, и чуваки на расчистке переговаривались между собой, что вряд ли это случится в ближайшее время. Сама девчонка вроде была одного с ней возраста, впахивала на внешних полях и неплохо обращалась со своим семизарядным наганом, отгоняя забредших слишком близко к границе волков. Говорили даже, что дома у неё лежит выделанная шкура белого волка — не полярного, конечно, откуда бы ему было взяться на материке, скорее альбиноса, — но, насколько это правда, Элли судить не бралась. От девчонки ничем особенным не пахло; бета, стало быть. Элли криво улыбнулась (улыбаться широко было больно) и пожала её протянутую руку.

— Приятно с тобой познакомиться, Дина. А с этим говноедом — не очень.

Ей тут же прилетело локтем в бок от Кэт, да и со стороны кудрявой Элли ждала чего-нибудь такого же неприятного — только это не повод делать вид, что с Джесси они просто паёк не поделили, — однако, вопреки её ожиданиям, Дина только прыснула:

— Охотно верю. Что ж, Мария всё равно стребует с него личного извинения перед тобой, так что... Я просто хотела удостовериться, что с тобой всё в порядке.

— Странное у тебя понимание порядка.

— Уж какое есть, — посчитав, что разговор закончен, Дина махнула рукой на прощание и унеслась обратно к своему альфе — а Элли ещё какое-то время смотрела ей вслед, чувствуя, как в солнечном сплетении ворочается что-то, подозрительно похожее на интерес.


	11. Глава 2: Охота. Эпизод VI

Джоэл нашёлся на заднем дворе своего дома — Элли пришла туда, потому что они частенько сидели на его террасе в конце дня, если погода позволяла, и беседовали о ничего не значащих вещах, просто радуясь компании друг друга. Сейчас ласковое августовское солнце только-только начало клониться к закату, ветерок покачивал ветки невысоких тополей, что выстроились вдоль по жилым улицам — сказка, а не погода. Стало быть, подумалось Элли, Джоэл наверняка торчит снаружи, если не занят обустройством своей мастерской (он носился с ней так, будто гнездо вил, а не инструменты по стенам развешивал — натуральная омега в последние месяцы беременности, и Элли не упускала случая подколоть его на этот счёт). Так и было.

Джоэл делал… странное: зачем-то вытащил из сарайчика в дальнем углу сада все свои вилы и теперь расставлял у забора зубьями вверх, тщательно вымеряя по шагам, чтобы все они оказались на равном расстоянии друг от друга. Понаблюдав за ним некоторое время, Элли всё же решила подать голос, вдруг он не заметил её появления?

— Эм, Джоэл? — Тот замахал рукой — не мешай, мол, — и сделал ещё пару шагов, прикидывая, куда бы воткнуть черенок последних вил. В любой другой ситуации Элли бы послушалась, но не сейчас — слишком уж ей не терпелось узнать, какого чёрта происходит. — Ты чего тут удумал?

В ответ старикан хитро ухмыльнулся, подхватил с земли миску с яблоками — о, ну ясно, ему их Эстер принесла, в её саду были лучшие в городе яблоки, которые в пайки разбирали прежде прочих, — и, подкинув в воздухе одно, под возмущённый вздох Элли наколол его на зуб вил. Проделал всё то же самое со вторым. И так ещё трижды — всего на вилах оказалось насажено пять яблок.

— Только продукты зря переводишь.

— Ничего не зря. Хочу сегодня пирог сообразить, так что сделай одолжение, порежь мне начинку в него.

Элли недоумённо выгнула бровь:

— Знаешь что, надевай шляпу, когда на солнце выходишь, а то, смотрю, маковку тебе не на шутку напекло.

На секунду закатив глаза, Джоэл молча отошёл на несколько шагов, чтобы оценить взглядом проделанную работу; судя по довольному кивку, его всё устраивало. Элли уже поняла, что старикан тут на своей волне и она в эту волну явно не попадает, поэтому бросила попытки понять что-либо и просто устроилась на ступеньках террасы, со стоном вытягивая вперёд гудящие от напряжения ноги. День сегодня был просто адский, в наказание за драку Мария выслала её разбирать заброшенные дома на Келли-авеню (к зиме весь квартал хотели уже подготовить для новых семей, так что на амбразуру кидали любого, кто не был занят сезонной работой в полях и на патрулировании); спина противно ныла, да и нос всё ещё ломило тупой болью — впрочем, о последнем Элли не беспокоилась. На ней всё заживало, как на альфе.

Может ли похвастать подобным Джесси, она узнает завтра.

— Сегодня днём некрасиво вышло, — невесть каким чудом угадав её мысли, Джоэл оглянулся на неё и загундел этим своим «отцовским» тоном. Ох как Элли это не нравилось. — Нужно быть мудрее и не бросаться с кулаками на каждого, кто на тебя косо посмотрит.

— В рот я ебала такую мудрость.

— Когда тебе советуют «быть мудрее», это не значит, что ты должна терпеть, подставлять вторую щёку или что там за хрень втирается в христианской Библии — скорее, это совет выбрать тот способ борьбы, с которым у тебя будет гарантированное преимущество перед противником, — только теперь Джоэл всё-таки вернулся на террасу — а через секунду на колени Элли, уже чуть разомлевшей в тени навеса и потому испуганно взвизгнувшей от неожиданности, бахнулся лук и колчан со стрелами. — Натягивай.

О, вот теперь она, кажется, начала постигать тайный смысл всех джоэловых телодвижений. Зацепив тетиву, Элли вскинула лук и на пробу переступила в привычную стойку; зашейный хват у неё получился не с первого раза.

— Крепковат.

— Не ной, это такой же лук, какой тебе выдадут на курсах.

Ни о чём другом говорить уже не было необходимости. Она нацелилась на самое левое от неё яблоко, вдохнула поглубже — и секунду спустя рассечённый напополам фрукт скатился куда-то в траву, на прощание сверкнув ярко-алым боком. Джоэл за спиной одобрительно присвистнул:

— Что ты вообще там забыла? Ведь ты стреляешь не хуже Пьенг Гонга из «Кёртиса и Змея 3», когда они боролись с древним китайским кланом мафиози… Ой, прости. Спойлеры, — стушевался он, стоило Элли развернуться к нему, возмущённо вскинув брови. Она вздохнула:

— Без прохождения курса стрельбы не пустят в подготовку к патрулям. Даже сбей я самолично по яблоку с макушки каждого из участников комиссариатского заседания, они только со страху обосрутся, а мне сложат фигу и пошлют прочь.

— Я могу попросить Томми, чтобы он…

— Нет, — моментально набычилась Элли. — Не хватало ещё, чтобы мне делались поблажки только потому, что ты брат мужа главы города. Тогда Джесси и ему подобные точно не заткнутся.

— Странно, чего это он так с тобой. Я, конечно, тут не дольше тебя, но довелось пару раз скататься с ним и Джессом-старшим на промысел — мне он показался вполне адекватным парнем. Разве что, как я понял, у него ситуация похожа на твою — созрел только этой зимой, до того был свято уверен, что бета.

— И что теперь, внезапно выкатившиеся яйца дают ему право так говорить обо мне? Вообще об омегах? Своему отцу он так же говорит? — сама того не заметив, Элли уже по которому кругу начала заводиться. Говорят, к хорошему быстро привыкаешь; для неё уже в порядке вещей было то, что народ Джексона жил вне разделения по полам, и, может, поэтому ярость в ответ на высказывание Джесси и разгоралась с полпинка.

— Нет. Конечно, нет, — Джоэл замолчал, наблюдая, как она вкладывает в лук очередную стрелу — и как та со свистом несётся к цели, — а потом вновь подал голос: — Знаешь, я как-то читал книжку, называлась «Мужчины с Лавразии, женщины с Гондваны». Вообще-то я купил её для Сары, по названию подумал, что это одна из её книг по антропологии — но в итоге оказалось, что это «ширпотребная психология» и она такое не читает, пришлось самому листать по вечерам перед сном. Довольно интересно. Там в основном про то, как на протяжении истории менялись общественные и межличностные отношения между альфами, бетами и омегами, — и как в итоге они худо-бедно пришли к подобию равенства.

— Сара увлекалась антропологией? Это… — Элли старательно наморщила лоб, вытягивая из памяти слышанное (или вычитанное?) однажды слово на свет. — Наука о человеке, вроде?

— Ага. Представляешь, такая боевая девчонка, как она — футбол, скейт, в горы рвалась при каждом удобном случае — и вдруг проявила интерес к скучной науке про то, какая у кого форма черепа. Той осенью даже не могла решить, в какой лагерь ехать: под Каспером собирался большой съезд юношеских футбольных команд, а в районе Йосимити разбили раскопки недавно обнаруженной стоянки первобытных людей. Победил в итоге футбол, — хохотнул Джоэл, смущённо прочёсывая пальцами седые пряди, из чего Элли заключила, что победа футболу досталась не без его помощи. — Так вот однажды она мне целый вечер с восторгом рассказывала, что какие-то там учёные-кипячёные доказали, что у мужчин и женщин был один биологический предок, что-то типа прото-человека, уж не упомню сейчас, каким замудрённым латинским словом он назывался. И у этого человека женщина и мужчина были репродуктивной парой, а не разными подвидами. Уже потом, к тому моменту как мамонты и прочая такая живность начала вымирать, вид Homo sapiens разветвился на современные masculum и feminam, а у тех, в свою очередь, возникло деление на три пола. У каждого ребёнка есть вероятность один к трём, что он вызреет в один из полов — или останется бетой, которые, если уж совсем до истины докапываться, скорее двуполы, потому что у них есть зачатки и матки, и семенников, просто развиваться в течении жизни они не будут. Это, в принципе, как повезёт и какой при зачатии сложится генетический код — вот только технологии, чтобы его расшифровывать, появились меньше ста лет назад, а до того, сама понимаешь, людям приходилось ждать созревания и гадать, повезло на этот раз — или нет?

Надо же, невольно подумалось Элли, точь-в-точь как сейчас.

— Так вот, про ту книжку. Мужик-омега, который её написал, толкал идею того, что изначально, когда расщепление только произошло, мужчины забрели ближе к северу, и оттого у них волосяной покров гуще и темперамент более спокойный; а женщины, наоборот, из-за миграции на юг приобрели почти безволосую кожу и жаркий характер. Сара мне только потом объяснила, что мужик капитально проебался со сроками — Лавразия и Гондвана существовали во времена динозавров, а человек в современном его виде появился всего-то эпоху назад.

— Это сколько в пересчёте на года?

— Вроде два-три миллиона, а может, и меньше… Я что, по-твоему, должен такую херню помнить? — Джоэл возмущённо взмахнул руками, напоминая застывшей было Элли, чтобы та не волынила и продолжала стрелять. — Хватит с меня и того, что история цивилизации в голове ещё держится.

— Так расскажи.

— Многие века альфы считались привилегированным полом; почти любая видная историческая личность, будь это король, королева, канцлерка или генконсул, их именитые военачальницы и хитрые аристократы, устраивавшие перевороты власти — все они альфы. Не потому, что в геноме альф заложена особая черта «глядите-ка, какой я великолепный», просто доступ к образованию, деньгам и власти был у тех, кому не приходилось всю жизнь из года в год штамповать детей, дабы человечество не двинуло кони. Как ты понимаешь, я сейчас про омег. Поскольку медицина в то время была на уровне прикладывания подорожника к оторванной ноге, довольно часто омеги ходили беременными всю сознательную жизнь и умирали родами. Когда там рваться за деньгами и властью. Беты обоих видов обычно воспринимались просто как расходный материал — если надо пахать землю, рыть шахту или брать в руки палку и идти бить других за клочок территории, то задействовали их. Сложно сказать, кому приходилось хуже, бетам или омегам, — пожалуй, всем одинаково не радужно. Можешь, кстати, уже отпускать стрелу, а то ещё немного, и тетива лопнет.

— Вот же блядь!.. — Элли вздрогнула, осознав, насколько заслушалась рассказом Джоэла, и действительно разжала пальцы, забыв про цель — слава всем богам, стрела ушла винтом вверх и застряла в кроне дерева рядом с соседним домом.

— Мда, — цокнул языком Джоэл. — Ну и хрен с ней, потом достану.

— И что, всегда было настолько… херово?

— Не всегда. Был период, когда омеги считались полом более ценным, чем альфы — но то было очень давно, ещё когда люди толком не открыли для себя огонь. К несчастью — или наоборот, как посмотреть, — за избирательное отношение к полам человечество отхватило огромных проблем. К концу девятнадцатого века омеги стали такой редкостью, что в особо плохие годы на одну омегу приходилось по пять альф. Тогда же выяснилось, что беты иногда — очень нечасто, но всё же — могут забеременеть и даже нормально выносить детей; но даже этот факт не спасал от зверского дисбаланса полов. У природы есть много способов уравновесить популяцию, и, если ей прям очень сильно насолить, она выберет самый быстрый. И самый болезненный. На рубеже девятнадцатого и двадцатого веков случились большие мировые войны. Они унесли жизни многих, но в основном — мужчин-альф, бет обоих видов и почти не затронули омег, которых спешно эвакуировали как можно дальше от боевых действий. Маятник качнулся уже в другую сторону. А когда воевать некому, человек, оказывается, и созиданием себя занять может. С середины двадцатого века развитие стартануло с такой скоростью, что твои динозавры моргать бы не успевали, как вокруг них вырастали бы целые города. Прогресс принёс нам возможность выправить чудовищное неравенство между полами во всех проявлениях — количество, качество, отношение, — показал, что любая человеческая жизнь ценна в первую очередь за счёт личности, а не за счёт функции воспроизводства, заложенной в теле. До полного равноправия нам было ещё далеко — старые привычки отмирают медленно, и к моменту, когда в тринадцатом году всё покатилось к чёрту, у альф всё ещё были некоторые привилегии, равно как и омег иногда притесняли — но мы правда старались.

Элли заинтересованно навострила уши, хоть и не повернулась к нему, делая вид, что перебирает оперение стрел:

— Получается, что и ты, как альфа, пользовался своими преимуществами?

— Думаю, да, но скорее неосознанно. Знаешь, когда на протяжении веков общество считает, что одни люди лучше или хуже других только потому, что природа определила кому-то рожать, а кому-то зачинать, такое отношение впитываешь с родительским молоком. Я, конечно, не имею в виду буквально. Просто, какой период времени ни возьми, дети, замечая неравенство взрослых, стремились повторить то же и в своём социуме. Разве что они не могли определять себя по полу. А раз так, надо было хвататься за что-то другое — тем более если есть такой удобный критерий, как видовая принадлежность, то почему бы за неё не зацепиться, — так они и делали. Не без содействия взрослых, разумеется. Девочки до созревания всегда стояли ниже мальчиков; созревшие в альф девочки получали всё то, что мальчики до созревания имели независимо от пола, а у мальчиков-омег, наоборот, часть прав забирали. Конечно, в разные эпохи это по-разному пытались прикрывать то традициями, то религией, а то и мнением самих омег, как будто они могли говорить своими словами. В общем, межвидовое неравенство тоже было. Может, Сара это изначально лучше меня видела, а может, ощутила только после перехода. Она ведь родилась биологическим мальчиком, как и любой ребёнок, которого зачал мужчина-альфа — генетически так заложено, чтобы альфы каждого вида размножали только свою половую хромосому.

Элли вдруг поняла, что Джоэл мимоходом пытается втюхать ей пятый круг обучения. Да за кого он её принимает?

— Знаю. Или ты думаешь, что биологию я тоже проёбывала?

— Так историю же не знаешь. С тебя станется.

— Просто учитель истории в нашей школе оказался тот ещё мудак. А биология была штукой интересной — и, между прочим, задачки по генетике мне давались легче всего.

Все эти разговоры, вкупе с произошедшим утром, разбередили в Элли те воспоминания, от которых она хотела бы избавиться и больше никогда не возвращаться к ним — но, как обычно, на её желания клали огромный хуище все, кому не лень. И тогда она решила, что довольно с неё молчать.

— Я полжизни наблюдала за тем, как ФЕДРА обращается с омегами, — голос, как ни странно, совсем не дрожал. — Это хуже, чем рабство. Они просто… Им даже читать не разрешали. Только зачинать, рожать, и снова по кругу, каждый год одно и то же. Не успеешь отродить одного, как тебя уже опять стелят под альфу, и пузо снова надувается как ебучий воздушный шар; а за тем первым нужно ухаживать, учить ходить и лепетать какие-то простые словечки, и ты сквозь ломоту в ногах и пояснице носишься с ним до тех пор, пока не родится новый. Всё, цикл замкнулся — только он не последний. С тобой проделывают ровно то же самое ещё раз. И ещё. И так до тех пор, пока ты либо не согласишься со своим новым положением и перестанешь считать себя человеком, либо не выпилишься. Из тех, кто созрел при мне, пятерых закопали уже через два года, по разным причинам — кто-то не выдержал вторых родов, кого-то скосили болезни, а кто-то воспользовался подручными средствами. Я видела, как один парень-омега вышел из окна через пару недель после своей первой течки, не особо удачно — сломал позвоночник, но остался жив, — так его приковали к кровати и только ворочали с боку на бок, чтобы не сгнил заживо.

Лук в её руках затрясся, как в припадке, но это не помешало наконечнику стрелы вонзиться в яблоко — случайность, не иначе. Оставалась только одна, последняя цель, прямо перед ней, потому что Элли следовала логике, известной только ей одной, и сбивала яблоки не по порядку, а с краёв. Тетива вновь запела, когда Элли вложила стрелу и продолжила:

— Как-то старшина казармы, наглотавшись палёнки из запасов антисептика, ныла своей подруге, что больше прочего жалеет о утраченных генетических тестах, и теперь вместо того, чтобы сразу разделять альф, бет и омег, прицельно воспитывая их согласно полу, ей приходится тратить силы на всех подряд. Это был первый и последний раз, когда я была с ней согласна. Только представь — до созревания тебя растят как обычного человека, а потом, когда твоё тело наконец соизволит показать принадлежность к какому-то конкретному полу, просто отбирают у тебя твою же личность и низводят до инкубатора. В один миг, как по щелчку пальцев — раз, и ты никто. Так и свихнуться недолго. В тот год, когда у меня должно было случиться созревание, я каждую ночь вскакивала от кошмаров — каждую грёбанную ночь, Джоэл, — мне снилось, что меня держат на цепях в темноте, накачивают спермой до тех пор, пока она не польётся из ушей, рта и остальных отверстий, вообще никак не связанных с маткой кроме того факта, что всё это находится в моём теле; а потом оттуда же начинали лезть дети. У меня натурально лопалась голова, и я видела осколки собственного черепа с остатками мозга, а поверх них ползали отвратительно верещащие младенцы.

С последнего яблока стрела только чуть-чуть срезала мякоти — Элли почти не видела, куда стреляет, потому что слёзы мутной пеленой залегли по нижнему веку, ещё не проливаясь вниз, но уже грозясь вот-вот это сделать; стиснув пальцами лук что было сил, она в пол-оборота посмотрела на Джоэла:

— Помнишь, я рассказывала про свою подругу, Райли? Она исчезла как раз в тот день, когда врачи ФЕДРА определили ей начало созревания. Я просыпаюсь утром, а её нет. Почти все вещи на месте, только рюкзак да паёк на день пропал. Меня, конечно, прогнали через допросные, чтобы рассказала, куда подевалась моя соседка — как будто я могла это знать. Даже если знала бы, уж точно не призналась, только не им. Я тогда такое думала… Боялась, что она попала под обход какого-нибудь патруля, и её застрелили, да так и оставили в канаве на съедение крысам и бегунам. Или что её разорвали щелкуны. И вдруг, сорок пять дней спустя, она вернулась — и рассказала, что ещё ночью почувствовала, как болит живот, испугалась, что у неё начинается охота, и решила сработать на опережение; а там уж смотреть по ситуации. Она ушла к Цикадам, и знаешь, почему? Помимо того, что они принимали в свои ряды всех, независимо от пола? Цикады призывали восстановить общество таким, каким оно было на момент тринадцатого года. Можешь представить себе? Я вот не очень, но перспективы впечатляют. А Райли действительно оказалась омегой. И застрелилась — с той лишь разницей, что не на пике очередной беременности, а чтобы не превратиться в бегуна.

Она старательно скалила зубы в ухмылке, надеясь, что это выглядит не слишком жалко. На щеках явно ощущалось мокрое — господи, да какого хуя, она вовсе не собиралась плакать, — так что пришлось как бы невзначай повести плечом, чтобы вытереть это безобразие. Ей не нужна ничья жалость. 

— Боже, детка… — Ну вот. — В Джексоне никто и никогда не будет обращаться с тобой так…

— Я знаю, — поспешно перебила Элли. — Но Джексон едва ли насчитывает пять сотен человек. ФЕДРА до сих пор контролирует все крупные карантинные зоны, на периферии заправляют бандиты, как в Питтсбурге, и наверняка есть такие общины, как у Дэвида. Или хуже. Будь у нас хотя бы надежда на вакцину, мы могли бы…

— Элли. Мы уже не раз говорили об этом. Думаешь, что-то изменится из-за твоих душевных терзаний? Так вот — нет. Ты только делаешь себе хуже.

Элли посмотрела Джоэлу прямо в глаза. Они были друг на друга поразительно похожи — оба упрямы до невозможности, оба до конца будут стоять за свою правду, оба не переживут, если придётся проиграть и признать это поражение. Да и чёрт бы с ним, подумалось Элли, — пока из-за этого кто-нибудь из них не склеил ласты, то пусть так и остаётся. Пусть хоть что-то в этом мире не меняется.

Джоэл смягчился первым:

— Прости, я… Прости. Не хочешь зайти на чашку кофе? Мы с Томми недавно набрели на старый магазинчик в Южном парке, так там...

— Я… пойду уже, Джоэл. Завтра вставать рано, так что — ну, увидимся.

Не дождавшись ответа, Элли спешно кинула лук и опустевший колчан на ступеньки террасы и зашагала прочь, стараясь не слишком очевидно бежать.

Поутру, едва только часы на городской ратуше показали начало рабочего дня, Элли уже подпирала плечом двери стрельбища, не сводя глаз с Джесси, который уверенно чесал прямо к ней с другого конца улицы. Выглядел он весьма неплохо — для чувака, которому вчера нехило съездили по еблету. Он выставил вперёд раскрытую ладонь ещё до того, как подошёл вплотную, словно боялся спровоцировать Элли на новую атаку:

— Слушай, я хочу извиниться за вчерашнее. Правда, прости, я вёл себя как редкостный мудень; понимаешь, только второй гон, гормоны в голову ударили — самому стыдно. Даю слово, что впредь такого не случится. Мир?

— Мир, — кивнула Элли, но не протянула руку в ответ; Джесси непонимающе выгнул брови, когда она направилась вглубь стрельбища и вдруг кинула ему лук и колчан — ему удалось выхватить их из воздуха в последний момент только благодаря тренированной реакции. — Если набьёшь больше очков, чем я, то я тоже извинюсь.

Извиняться Элли не пришлось — её восемь десяток из десяти и один габарит на девятку шутя взяли верх над его неполными семью десятками, — и восхищение, мелькнувшее в тёмных глазах Джесси, определённо стоило того.


	12. Глава 2: Охота. Эпизод VII

Голова щелкуна разлетелась напополам, взметнув в воздух красивый фонтан кровавых брызг, — Элли попала точно в слуховое отверстие.

— Выпендриваешься.

— И это мне говорит человек, который всрал три снайперские пули на то, чтобы выбить все буквы «о» на вывеске «Добро пожаловать в Джексон»?

— Ой ладно, язва, — хохотнул Томми, снова прикладывая бинокль к глазам. — Слова тебе не скажи. Там вон ещё пара отставших, наводись на пикап.

В осеннем воздухе уже веяло холодом — особенно здесь, на склоне горы Тейлор, по которой пролегала часть тропы патруля, — поэтому Элли недовольно ворчала каждый раз, когда на солнце набегала тень облаков, и уже по второму кругу напоминала себе не забыть взять в следующий патруль толстовку. Томми зубоскалил над ней ещё с той поры, как они вышли с опорного пункта, намеренно раздраконивая Элли; может, он думал, что у неё от гнева будут дрожать руки? А вот хуйца там. Приметив в прицел заражённых, на которых ей указал Томми, она затаила дыхание, положила палец на курок — и спустя секунду от бегунов остались только мокрые пятна крови в дорожной колее.

— Отличный выстрел. 

— Спасибо, — Элли старалась это не показывать, но всё-таки была очень довольна и горда тем, что Томми позволил ей пострелять из своей винтовки с навороченной оптикой. Он на прицелах собаку съел, так что к нему стекались все снайпера Джексона с просьбами подтянуть им «глазок», — но лучшее он, конечно, оставлял для себя. И брал на вылазку только в таких крайних случаях, как сейчас — когда по внешней гряде после Канадской орды тут и там задерживались заражённые, которые могли легко перебраться через горы и напасть на Джексон; подходить к ним даже на расстояние выстрела обычного ружья было слишком опасно — на звук почти наверняка слетелись бы другие, — но и перебить их нужно было до того, как они вздумают пролезть по вершинам.

Элли с радостью закивала на предложение Джоэла составить ему и Томми компанию; её пока не пускали в парные рейды, говорили, что слишком уж мала, — поэтому за возможность прокатиться с братьями она уцепилась, как утопающий за тонкую ветку ивы над омутом. Во-первых, это пойдёт ей в общий зачет, и на следующем распределении можно будет качнуть права уже имеющимся опытом парных патрулей и выученным маршрутом; во-вторых, Дина и Джесси от зависти полопаются, когда узнают, что она стреляла из винтовки Томми. В-третьих, они с Джоэлом в последнее время виделись всё меньше, а тут такая хорошая возможность поговорить — у Элли накопилось прилично вопросов к нему.

Хотя и с Томми ей было что обсудить:

— Почему орда проходит именно здесь? Откуда она вообще? Я в Бостоне ни разу не слышала, чтобы заражённые ходили такими толпами. А другие орды бывают?

— Воу-воу, детка, притормози, — рассмеялся Томми, забирая у неё винтовку. — Давай по порядку. Таких же больших орд, как Канадская, только три: Мексиканская, Грейтлейкс и орда Восточного побережья; есть стаи и поменьше, они без названий, но их перемещение тоже более-менее постоянное. В основном, насколько я знаю, они следуют за холодными циклонами — кордицепсу некомфортно прорастать в жаре и на солнце, так что своих носителей он направляет туда, где климат соответствует его излюбленной среде. А то, что ты про них не слышала, неудивительно. Первая орда зараженных сбилась только в тридцать третьем году, на севере Скалистых гор, а здесь появилась вообще сезон спустя, как раз в тот месяц, когда ты и Джоэл покинули Бостон; основную её массу составляли мальчишки, ещё вчера созревшие в альф и омег. Сечёшь параллель? — когда Элли отрицательно замотала головой, Томми пояснил: — Знаешь, никто не собирал статистику за тот период — по понятным причинам, — но первые пять лет после того, как выявили первый смертельный штамм КЦИ, по всей стране в основном рождались мальчики. Дай только волю мужчинам-альфам, они разнесут своё семя по всем омегам в обозримой близости независимо от вида.

— А-а, вот ты к чему.

— Угу. Людская культура зиждется на приобретенном опыте, но и врожденные инстинкты занимают не последнее место. В поведении каждой альфы заложено желание оплодотворить как можно большее количество омег, но женщины в этом плане более уязвимые, думаю, сама понимаешь, почему.

Элли кивнула, изо всех сил стараясь не покраснеть; судя по ощущениям, у неё не особо получалось.

— И вот проблема: чем больше мальчиков-альф, подверженных агрессии в первые несколько гонов, и чем больше идущих за ними по запаху омег, тем выше вероятность для женщин упустить свою долю репродуктивных пар — только природа-то знает, как урегулировать популяцию. Из-за агрессии мальчики-альфы чаще попадают на зуб к заражённым, соответственно, заражаются сами. У них сложнее выявить начало заражения, если только не видно укусов на открытых местах — то есть они успевают дойти до своих пар и перезаражать их. Отсюда и возникли орды, а женщины получили свою уравновешивающую силу.

— Ебать ты биолог.

— Не без того.

Они как раз дошли до последнего спуска перед опорным пунктом; Элли ещё издали заметила пританцовывающего на привязи Большого Лу — сухого и длинного мерина вороной с проседью масти, на удивление похожего на своего хозяина (хотя и про Шиммер нередко шутили, что она — полная копия Элли, разве что глаза чёрные) — наверное, они только приехали, и он ещё не остыл. Обрадовавшись, она припустила по склону вперёд Томми — но перед дверью почему-то задержалась, не решаясь толкнуть створку. Стоит ли то, что Элли хотела выяснить сегодня, её едва устоявшегося душевного равновесия? Что, если своим недоверием она рискует похерить не только отношения с Джоэлом, но и всю свою жизнь на корню? Элли чуть не подпрыгнула, когда ей на плечо опустилась рука Томми:

— Чего задумалась?

Определённо, она готова на любые риски.

Джоэл действительно сидел внутри, перебирая струны на потрёпанной гитаре, обычно висевшей на стене рядом с чучелами волчьих голов и трофейными рогами; увидев их, он отложил её в сторону и поднялся навстречу:

— Это вы там стреляли? Удачно?

— Юная леди въебала мне все мои рекорды, представляешь? — тут же заныл Томми. Джоэл довольно прищурился.

— Вполне. В том году она на курсах стрельбы всех новобранцев на счёт «раз» сделала.

— Весьма лестное сравнение с новобранцами, дорогой брат.

— Обращайся.

Элли, не отвлекая их внимание на себя, уселась на диван и протянула руки к танцующему по дровам огню. Чёрт возьми, как же она замёрзла. Джоэл и Томми устроились напротив неё — сквозь огонь она могла видеть, как тёплые жёлтые блики ложатся на острое лицо Джоэла, резче прочерчивая морщины у глаз и складки в уголках губ, хоть их и пыталась скрадывать недельная щетина. Во всей фигуре старика читалась усталость — но не такая, как после наполненного тяжёлой работой дня; Джоэл выглядел уставшим от жизни вообще, от тягости прожитых лет и совершённых (или упущенных) дел. Элли не нравилась эта аналогия, но другой попросту не было.

— Ну, ты как, детка? — словно только сейчас заметив, что она молчит, Джоэл повернулся к ней; хотя Элли знала, что он не сводил с неё взгляда ни на минуту с тех пор, когда она вошла внутрь. — Как там дела у вашей святой троицы?

— Да… Всё сложно, в общем.

— У меня глаз-алмаз, я вижу, как Джесси на тебя смотрит. Наверное, с удовольствием сделал бы родителям внуков, если бы ты охоту не сбивала.

Элли нестерпимо захотелось закатить глаза.

— Джесс-старший тоже считает, что вы вместе неплохая пара, — поддакнул Томми, — а с Диной вместе так вообще тот эталон, который природа задумывала.

— Погодите-погодите, а где салун, выпивка, рояль с пьяным ковбоем за ним? Почему из всех декораций у меня тут только две старые сплетницы?

Братья синхронно оскалились в ответ; все трое знали, что это не больше, чем пустой трёп — в Джексоне каждый уважал свободу другого, в каком бы аспекте жизни она ни проявлялась. От смущения краска сама собой бросилась Элли в лицо, как она ни пыталась скрыть это. Весь разговор выдернул из памяти не так давно прошедшие события: Кэт нашла себе вторую вредную рыжую заразу — Лиз, девчонку, пришедшую с большой группой кочевников ещё ранней весной, с апельсиново-яркими волосами и глазами цвета мочи (ладно-ладно, цвет на самом деле был довольно красивой золотистой гаммы, но это не меняло того факта, что она увела у Элли девушку); Элли не стала устраивать скандалов, в конце концов, любовь штука такая — приходит и уходит, живёт три года, вся хуйня, — но всё же три ночи кряду глотала слёзы и кусала подушку, чтобы не выть на всю округу. С тех пор уже полгода прошло, и сама она пока не хотела ни с кем заводить настолько же близкие отношения; ей хватало ничего не значащего флирта с Диной и Джессом, как будто она напрашивалась к ним третьей, но вслух не признавала. И в любом случае она не собиралась обсуждать это с Джоэлом и Томми — спасибо, сама как-нибудь разберется, — так что поспешно сменила тему:

— Джоэл, ты вроде собирался что-то мне показать?

— О да. Хватай ружьё, тут неподалёку есть лес, в котором ходит несколько лосей, а Кёртис из мясной лавки как раз пожаловался, что у него заканчиваются припасы вяленого мяса. Ты уже умеешь охотиться как омега, пора научить тебя тому, как это делают альфы.

Элли чуть было не вспыхнула от двусмысленности сказанного, но вовремя себя одёрнула — Джоэл на самом деле не имел в виду ничего такого и говорил о промысле охоты; она действительно только той зимой вышла в леса с отрядом начинающих промысловиков — всех сплошь омег. Как и в случае со стрелковыми курсами, всем было насрать, что охотиться на оленей и зайцев ей уже доводилось; хочешь получить разрешение добывать дичь для города — вали на обучение или нахуй, куда больше хочется. Элли побухтела-побухтела и сделала очевидный выбор.

— Кстати, в доисторические времена охота была уделом альф, потому в процессе эволюции почти все звери научились убегать, едва почуяв их запах — а вот омеги, наоборот, с животными ладили, — Джоэл, взгромоздившись на Большого Лу, повёл его по незаметной тропке на восток. — Ты знала, что самые первые останки одомашненных зверей находили рядом с костями омег?

— Это тебе тоже дочь рассказывала? — Ей самой даже не нужно было рулить Шиммер — рыжая кобыла и без её подсказок шагала нога в ногу с мерином Джоэла.

— Нет, острячка, это я из походов по музеям узнал. Но, отчасти, твоя правда — в музеи меня Сара тащила. В общем, там рассказывали, что феромоны в запахе омег как-то успокаивающе воздействуют на животных — любых, хоть диких, хоть домашних, — настолько, что к ним можно подойти на расстояние вытянутой руки. До пандемии у людей не было особой необходимости шастать по лесам в поисках пропитания, поэтому свою особенность омеги применяли в работе: почти все сотрудники зоопарков, океанариумов, заповедников и прочих заведений с животными в воле и неволе были этого пола. Для альф существовало два варианта: или не подходить к животным вообще, или глушить запах, чтобы иметь возможность с ними работать. Так делали учёные, зоологи и те, кто жизни не мыслил без общения с братьями нашими меньшими.

— А с лошадьми как это работает?

— Ну, кобылы под альфами обычно нервничают, так что тут или искать настолько спокойную, что даже на взрывы та не будет и ухом вести, или брать мерина. Благо что для поддержания поголовья хватает одного жеребца на десять маток, — Джоэл вещал это с таким умным видом, что Элли захотелось щёлкнуть Большого Лу по крупу, чтобы тот взбрыкнул и сбил спесь с хозяина. Словно почуяв подвох, Джоэл оглянулся на неё — и без переходов продолжил: — Как только мир наебнулся об пандемию кордицепса, а налаженное производство пищи и сельское хозяйство полетели вместе с ним, тут-то омеги и воспользовались своим преимуществом. Хотя обычно на промысел ходит пара: альфа берёт след и ведёт омегу к добыче, а та уж убивает животное максимально быстро и безвредно для шкуры и мяса.

— Но ты говоришь, что животные бегут от альф… А в Солт-Лейк жираф тебя не испугался, ты к нему вообще первый подошёл.

— Это потому что после рубежа запах не такой острый. Какое-то время флёр феромонов ещё сохраняется, но чем дальше, тем он становится слабее. Старину Сета в баре Буффало знаешь? Образцовый альфа, который перешёл рубеж ещё в восьмидесятых годах прошлого века.

— Да? Я думала, он всю жизнь бетой был.

— Вот видишь.

Элли наморщила лоб, пытаясь переварить новую для себя информацию:

— Как происходит переход через этот… рубеж?

— Поначалу сложно. Как будто зрение теряется сразу наполовину — ты перестаёшь понимать, какого пола человек перед тобой, что с ним происходит в этот момент: он злится, он напуган, он сейчас расположен к тебе, или нападёт на тебя, или отступит и кинется спасаться бегством? Ходишь как мешком по голове стукнутый, слепо руками шаришь. Но со временем часть запахов возвращается — то есть как бы они и раньше были, только на контрасте с прежним нюхом казались почти неразличимыми. — Джоэл замолк, сосредоточенно переводя Большого Лу через мелкий, но активно бурлящий потоками по камням горный ручей — и, когда Элли повторила то же самое за ним, продолжил. — Для меня за рубежом жизнь стала как-то проще. В смысле, чую я всё так же хорошо, но иметь возможность не различать людей по полу, если это не нужно — настоящая благодать. Словно без конца тренькающий над ухом колокольчик наконец заглушили.

Они как раз подъехали к опушке леса; Джоэл спрыгнул сам и дал ей знак спешиться:

— Здесь.

Элли повела глазами по сторонам — обычный осенний лес, грибы тут найдёшь скорее, чем живность, — и только тут до неё, наконец, дошло, что такое старикан хочет провернуть.

— Что, опять?! Ну не понимаю я, как среди леса можно разнюхать след — трава есть трава, Джоэл, она ничем, кроме травы, пахнуть не может!

После того, как завершился групповой курс обучения охоте, Элли, к своему удивлению (отнюдь не приятному, вообще наоборот) узнала, что следующим этапом подготовки будет парный промысел — с альфой в качестве ищейки; Джесс охотой не интересовался, а подходить близко к другим альфам Джексона, особенно парням, потому что все девочки-альфы уже распределились в охотничьи пары, Элли совсем не улыбалось. Конечно, никто бы не посмел глянуть в её сторону после того, как она на третий месяц жизни в общине отметелила Джесса, заимев славу самой зубастой омеги если не во всём Вайоминге, то в Джексоне уж точно, да ещё и Джоэл ходил рядом с ней всегда с грозным ебалом, обещая порвать любого неугодного… В общем, никого она не боялась, просто не хотела подвергать себя ненужным рискам. Так что вариант оставался только один — чтобы продолжить обучение, надо было натренировать нюх самостоятельно.

И тут, как и со стрельбой, ей на помощь пришел Джоэл.

Они занимались с начала лета, и к сегодняшнему дню у Элли уже наметился серьёзный прогресс. В городе любая задача ей давалась на ура: разыскать человека по оставленному шейному платку или шляпе, повторить путь телеги со свежераспиленными дровами, вынуть из какой-нибудь незаметной расселины в стене сбежавшего от малышни в детском саду кролика — всегда пожалуйста. Хотя, казалось бы, в такой мешанине запахов Элли скорее потерялась бы, чем уловила нить следа, но нет. В городе любой запах был ей знаком и привычен.

Здесь, в глухом лесу, под носом всё сливалось сплошной зелёной пеленой — и изрядно мешало Элли даже к собственной лошади возвращаться из чащи, не то что искать кого бы то ни было в её глуши.

— Может. Каждая трава пахнет по-своему, плюс на ней есть информация о проходивших по ней животных. На вот, — Джоэл протянул ей сорванный с дерева листок, — закрой глаза, глубоко вдохни и расскажи, что чуешь.

— М-м, это… дуб?

— Это ты по форме листа поняла. А по запаху?

— Ну… — Элли снова потянула носом, сосредоточенно расщепляя воздух на составляющие. — Это свежий лист. Кислит. Может, дерево болеет? У здорового запах скорее терпкий.

— Не совсем, но допустим. Запахи — это что-то вроде нитей. Опознав запах, ты можешь отделить его от основного сплетения и проигнорировать, как бы смотать нитку в клубок и отбросить в сторону. Это вот что? — повинуясь жесту Джоэла, Элли наклонилась поближе к земле, вдохнула — и тут же отпрянула:

— Фу, Джоэл!

— Не «фу», а лосиный помёт — самый очевидный след, помимо отпечатков копыт, по которому животное можно обнаружить; они и между собой общаются в том числе и с его помощью. Метят территорию, отгоняют врагов и привлекают пару.

Чихнув от резкости запаха, Элли потёрла нос, продышалась и только теперь заметила — среди миллиона оттенков травы действительно вилась тонкая нить почти выветрившегося мускуса большой рогатой скотины. Чтобы не потерять её, она чуть пригнулась и быстрым шагом пошла вдоль нити; и чем глубже в лес она забиралась, тем ярче и насыщеннее становился запах, разворачиваясь из нити сначала в полноценную ленту, а потом и вовсе в шлейф, густой волной запутавшийся между деревьев. Элли вдруг оказалась всего в двух шагах от лежбища — в вытоптанном на добрых двадцать футов кустарнике лежала лосиха, внимательно насторожив уши в её сторону. Никаких признаков агрессии она не проявляла, её интерес был скорее любопытством, чем страхом. Стараясь не шуметь, Элли скинула с плеча винтовку, передёрнула затвор (одна пуля в лоб, животное умрёт быстро и даже не поймёт, что произошло), но что-то остановило её в тот момент, когда дуло винтовки уже было наставлено на лосиху.

Там, сбоку от животного, в воздух поднялась маленькая телячья головёнка. За ней ещё одна. Лосята вылупились на Элли, хлопая своими огромными глазищами, как будто она была невиданной диковинкой. И ведь так и было. Вряд ли они хоть раз в жизни натыкались на человека — им от силы три месяца. Один из них поднялся на ноги, уверенно доковылял до неё, ткнулся носом в коленки, пытаясь выяснить, что это такое и как можно с этим взаимодействовать. Опасное? Или нет? Элли попятилась. В живот толкнулась ледяная волна осознания — она ведь только что… Напрочь забыв о том, что в её руках всё ещё была винтовка, Элли развернулась и побежала — и не могла остановиться до тех пор, пока не врезалась прямиком в Джоэла, невесть откуда возникшего на её пути. У того на лице явно читалось беспокойство:

— Что случилось, детка?

— У неё там… — задыхаясь то ли от бега, то ли от подкативших к горлу слёз, прохрипела Элли. — У неё два телёнка. Я не стала её трогать.

— Разумное решение. Когда лосята подрастут, с них будет больше мяса.

— Я не про то!

— Да я понял тебя. И повторю — ты сделала правильный выбор: охотники по возможности стараются не убивать самок с детёнышами или беременных. У людей похожая схема, и именно поэтому единственный запах, который альфы и омеги могут чуять даже после рубежа — это беременность омеги, чтобы по максимуму сохранять потомство.

Джоэл внезапно нахмурился, как от гнетущих воспоминаний, и зашагал прочь из леса так быстро, что Элли пришлось перейти на рысь, лишь бы поспеть за ним; только когда они взобрались на своих лошадей, она глубоко вздохнула и поняла — сейчас. Самое время.

— Что насчёт запаха истинной пары?

— Кажется, ты говорила, что не прогуливала биологию.

— И не прогуливала! Но нам больше про анатомию рассказывали, а конкретно про запахи — хрен да ни хрена. А по словам Кэт, то, что перед тобой «истинная», всегда можно…

— А ты больше верь всякой херне, которую тебе втирают на голубом глазу.

— На чём?

— Проехали. — Джоэл пожевал губами, прикидывая, как бы это объяснить. — Истинная пара — это сказочки из бульварных романов времён моей юности. Тогда на всей планете жило больше семи миллиардов людей — ты даже представить себе не сможешь, сколько это, всё равно что песок на пляже пытаться пересчитать по крупинкам, — и вообрази, как бы среди этого чудовищно огромного числа искали друг друга два человека? Пожелай природа уничтожить человечество с гарантией в сто процентов из ста возможных, она бы выбрала именно этот способ, а не кордицепс, чуму и всё то, что случалось с человечеством на протяжении тысячелетий. Нет, истинной пары не бывает. Но случается так, что комбинация генов максимально удачно проявится у альфы и омеги, роди они совместное потомство. Из этой комбинации и складывается запах. Я бы назвал его не «истинной», а «генетически удачной» пары, — и они не так уж редки. Плюс есть градации — если считать за запах истинной пары полное генетическое соответствие, то да, таких случаев и одного на тысячу не наберётся. А процентов десять-пятнадцать совпадения встречается чуть ли не в каждом десятом случае. Почему ты спрашиваешь об этом сейчас?

О, Элли и сама хотела бы знать. С тех пор, как она рассталась с Кэт, всё чаще её взгляд падал на живущие в Джексоне семьи. Взять хоть Робина и Джесса-старшего. Или Джесси и Дину. Во всём городе на регулярной основе отваром агаты пользовалась только Элли — остальные омеги, даже те, кто созрел позже неё, пили противозачаточные травы. Или не пили, принося на будущий год с десяток младенцев — которые, как оказалось, могут не только душераздирающе верещать, как в бараках омег в ФЕДРА, но и умильно агукать, и смотреть на окружающий мир полными жизни глазами, ведь для них всё в нём — ново, интересно и безопасно. Жаль было осознавать, что безопасность эта продлится максимум лет до десяти, и то если повезёт, и на Джексон не нападут бандиты или отбившийся от орды косяк заражённых… Мысли Элли из раза в раз, неизменно и неумолимо, как бумеранг, возвращались в Юту.

Каждый раз, когда Элли думала о Солт-Лейк, у неё сжималось сердце — от вины перед условным лицом человечества за то, что оказалась такой бесполезной, от безвестности, от догадок — а что, если они попробуют ещё раз? Если последний шанс ещё не упущен?

— Я помню, как тогда, после Солт-Лейк, ты говорил Томми, что возле меня было множество альф и кто угодно мог спровоцировать первую охоту, — ещё Элли страдала от смутной тоски по той неизвестной, которую она видела в краткий миг сознания — или которая ей всё-таки померещилась. Молчать об этом с Джоэлом она больше не могла — и не хотела. — Мне снилась… Кто-то, я не смогла её разглядеть подробно. Помню только, что глаза серые — красивого такого цвета, не светлые, но и не мрачные. Как серая сталь. Мелисса потом не раз говорила, что до меня не видела таких сильных охот, она даже для первого раза была слишком хреновая… Так может быть, в Солт-Лейк была она?

— Уже больше года прошло, Элли; когда мы уезжали, я слышал, что они собирались уходить. Даже если там кто-то остался, вряд ли они вспомнят про тебя — ведь ты одна из десятков, забыла?

— Я ни разу не встречала никого другого с иммунитетом.

— Ты в принципе встречала не очень много людей.

— Это не единственный вопрос. Почему ты забрал меня, когда я была без сознания? Почему я была в больничной сорочке, как будто меня готовили к операции?

Джоэл избегал её взгляда, хмурил брови в ответ на каждый новый вопрос всё сильнее; Элли зажмурилась, как перед прыжком в холодную воду — и выпалила на одном дыхании: — Я хочу ещё раз поехать в тот госпиталь.

Какое-то время тишину между ними нарушало только фырканье лошадей. Наконец, Элли услышала тихое:

— Я не могу тебе указывать, но на твоём месте я бы не стал рисковать и соваться наперерез Канадской орде, только чтобы увидеть, что в Солт-Лейк пусто, — Джоэл посмотрел было ей в глаза, но не выдержал и пары секунд — отвернувшись, он буркнул: — Поехали, нам пора возвращаться к Томми.

Больше в тот день они не перекинулись ни словом.

Из всего разговора Элли поняла только, что нащупала в истории Джоэла какое-то тёмное пятно, болезненную точку, из которой, если надавить посильнее, польётся неприглядная правда. Но Джоэл выстроил вокруг неё стену, через которую не пробиться — значит, оставался только один способ вскрыть воспалённую рану прошлого. Элли терпела и ждала, пока хватало сил.

И весной следующего года, как только сошли снега, отправилась прямиком в Солт-Лейк.


	13. Глава 2: Охота. Эпизод VIII

Коридоры госпиталя Сэнт-Мэри напрочь заросли пылью, и даже проникающий сквозь разбитые стёкла свежий воздух не помогал дышать — Элли то и дело чихала, недовольно морща нос, но упрямо шла вперёд.

Сейчас уже была глубокая ночь, хотя в тот момент, когда она спрыгнула со спины Шиммер напротив въезда подземной парковки, солнце стояло в зените. Элли не торопилась, шла медленно, присаживалась возле каждого подозрительного пятна, чтобы рассмотреть его. Пока двадцать пятен из двадцати двух были разного калибра лужами крови. Возле пяти из них она нашла выбитые зубы, побуревшие на воздухе до неузнаваемости. Один раз под столом обнаружилась оторванная челюсть — Элли потянулась было за ней, не поняв сначала, что это такое, а потом с испуганным вздохом отдёрнула руку. На третьем этаже больших размазанных пятен, задевающих брызгами стены и даже потолок, стало больше — похоже было на мины, которые в своём городке собирал Билл. Ещё через пролёт в петляющей между лабораториями кишке коридора повсюду просматривались угольно-чёрные подпалины. Молотов, без сомнения.

После третьего десятка Элли перестала считать. Добавила только ещё одного — в операционной, помеченной большим буро-красным знаком Цикад, прямо рядом со столом. Она и не заметила бы его, не будь это пятно единственным на этаже.

Ей не удалось найти никаких документальных доказательств тому, что здесь произошло — ни записки в ящике стола, ни диктофона, ни даже паршивого клочка записей радиопереговоров, — как будто кто-то прицельно обнёс весь госпиталь, дотошно вычистив все до последнего закоулки. Хотя… Кое-что она всё же нашла. Но пока не хотела вновь извлекать на свет.

Выйдя из парадных дверей госпиталя, Элли непроизвольно поморщилась от ударившего по глазам утреннего света. И, может, только благодаря этому увидела, как по федеральной трассе 15 к ней приближается стремительно увеличивающаяся точка. Пару секунд спустя точка обрела очертание Джоэла. Преодолев разделяющее их расстояние карьером, Джоэл спрыгнул с Большого Лу ещё до того, как тот затормозил, и кинулся было к ней — наверное, хотел обнять, пожурить за то, что сбежала вот так, оставив лишь записку, — но Элли остановила его взмахом руки.

— Я за тобой целый день гнался. Почему ты?.. — он замолчал на полуслове, наткнувшись на её взгляд.

— Это лежало в луже крови, — Элли вздёрнула в воздух руку: на её запястье покачивался медальон Марлин. — Люди умирают от вдвое меньшей кровопотери. Остальные лужи внутри госпиталя — такие же.

Джоэл глотнул воздуха, чтобы что-то сказать, но Элли так и не услышала от него слов. Она ждала, сколько хватило терпения — на самом деле, это был очень короткий промежуток времени:

— Если расскажешь правду, я вернусь. Солжёшь ещё раз — и больше никогда меня не увидишь, — голос у неё был ровным, доброжелательным даже. — Тебе решать.

И он рассказал. Элли слушала отстранённо, лишь иногда прищуривая глаза, когда Джоэл начинал частить; а потом долго молчала. Наконец, из груди само собой вырвалось:

— Ты ведь не можешь дать гарантии, что где-то в этих коридорах не размазаны по стенам её кишки, — она не спрашивала — утверждала. Джоэл покорно склонил голову:

— Не могу.

Больше Элли ничего не нужно было знать. Оглянувшись на возвышающуюся за спиной громаду госпиталя — мёртвая туша, пустые глазницы окон которой вряд ли когда-либо впредь зажгутся светом, — она спокойно подошла к Шиммер, поправила подпругу, затянула на седле спальный мешок. Остановилась, глядя на раскинувшиеся далеко впереди улицы Солт-Лейк, безжизненные, как и мир вокруг — как и она внутри — и вдруг услышала шаги.

— Пойдём, детка, нас наверняка уже обыскались… — раздалось за её спиной; она обернулась так резко, что, кажется, перед глазами потемнело. Рука Джоэла не достала до неё буквально дюйма.

— Не смей впредь подходить ко мне, Джоэл. — Элли опасно понизила голос, стараясь сдержать ненависть внутри — но чувство настолько большой силы само сочилось из неё чёрной желчью, отравляя слова, взгляд, движения; она оскалилась так, что Джоэл на секунду даже отпрянул от неё, и на его лице отразилась невыносимая боль пополам с виной. Только вот Элли совсем не было его жаль. — Я вернусь в Джексон, но никаких «нас» больше нет.


	14. Глава 3: Погоня. Эпизод I

— Я клянусь — эти твари передохнут все до последней.

Элли стояла над двумя свежими могилами, с одинаковыми фамилиями и годами смерти, и что было сил сжимала в руках букеты — васильки для Томми, белые лилии и гортензии для Джоэла; в горле першило от злых слёз, которые жгли её изнутри, сколько бы она ни пыталась их сглотнуть.

То, как мозги Джоэла мерзкой розовой кашей вывалились на влажный от крови пол подвала в особняке Болдуинов, Элли видела своими глазами. Томми же, после того как его притащили на салазках к самому порогу городского госпиталя, дважды приходил в сознание, пытался дозваться брата и твердил что-то о волках — Элли всё порывалась его растормошить на подробности их встречи с убийцами, но её каждый раз отгоняли, — а ближе к полуночи его дыхание остановилось. Мария, пока ещё могла говорить, сказала — внутричерепная гематома, с которой ни Мелисса, ни любой другой врач из всего городского медблока ничего не смог бы сделать. Джоэла похоронили в тот же вечер, когда они вернулись, следуя предписаниям его религии; над Томми Мария тряслась ещё два дня, как будто надеясь на библейское чудо воскрешения. Утром третьего дня, когда гроб с младшим Миллером всё-таки опустили в разрытую мёрзлую землю, она замолчала насовсем.

Не будь Элли так погружена в собственное горе, она бы пожалела Марию, смогла бы найти слова утешения; но всё, что занимало её мысли, была та белобрысая сука, её ублюдки-дружки и продумывание планов, как бы она им отомстила. Сидя ночами без сна в своём садовом домике, Элли вновь и вновь прогоняла в памяти каждое мгновение в особняке: вот она заходит в открытую дверь балкона, беспечно оставленную без присмотра; вот натыкается на восемь спальных мешков, принюхивается; кроме двух, не несущих в запахе никакой существенной информации, остальные пропитаны ощутимыми феромонами — всего три омеги, три альфы и оставшиеся двое, стало быть, беты. Потянув воздух носом отдельно у каждого свёртка, Элли чувствует, что одна из омег беременна, а у одной из альф странный, как будто заглушённый запах; и тут же слышит душераздирающий крик, от которого стынет кровь в жилах, откуда-то из глубин дома. Кричит Джоэл. Даже не кричит уже — стонет, из последних сил умоляя не то отпустить его, не то добить окончательно, только больше не мучить. Вот Элли срывается со всех ног туда, откуда слышен звук. А вот её прижимают к полу, как беспомощную домашнюю скотину на забое, и над изувеченным Джоэлом в последний раз заносится клюшка — такое банальное, но такое беспощадное орудие казни… Элли по новой размазывала по лицу подкатившие слёзы, чувствуя, что нос и щёки нещадно щипает солью; похоже, она успела протереть кожу до крови. Выглядит, наверное, дерьмово, только ей на этот факт абсолютно похуй.

Вспоминать произошедшее было так же больно, как давить на расквашенную ботинком того омеги скулу — но Элли ковыряла эту рану не без причины: с каждым разом она точнее запоминала их запахи. Убийцы точно знали, что делали. Как только ворота Джексона распахнулись перед ней, едва держащейся на спине Шиммер, и Диной с Джесси, к лошадям которых были приторочены груженые телами салазки, двое лучших альф-ищеек их города ринулись в погоню по горячим следам — только следов уже не осталось. В особняке Болдуинов не нашли даже завалящего платка, по которому удалось бы опознать запах. Теперь единственной, кто знал шестерых ублюдин в лицо и двоих — по запаху — была Элли. И она планировала уйти на поиски сразу, как только пройдёт Шива.

Дина рассказала ей, что, согласно еврейским традициям, авель — так называли скорбящего по родителю — не может покидать свой дом всю неделю после похорон, и лишь на седьмой день приходит на могилу, чтобы оставить на ней камешек как напоминание о том, что могила не забыта. Конечно, Элли не приходилась Джоэлу родной дочерью, но… Но всё-таки она стояла здесь. Устроив в вазе у простого памятника цветы, выменянные у Роуз из теплиц на пару банок редких специй (она хотела было всучить их Элли просто так, «ты ведь такое пережила, я просто не могу требовать с тебя плату», но хватило одного злого взгляда, чтобы Роуз заткнулась и покорно приняла специи), Элли присела и положила на покрытую изморозью землю гладкий чёрный камешек — как только Дина упомянула этот обычай, она сразу поняла, что принесёт именно его. Как-то они с Джоэлом выбрались к тому ручью, в котором Элли чуть не утонула — но на этот раз она уже год как училась плавать, и получалось у неё достаточно недурно; чтобы впечатлить Джоэла, она нырнула и достала со дна горсть камешков. Среди них оказался и этот — Джоэл сказал, что по цвету он похож на чёрный агат, из каких в его мире делали украшения. Элли очень им гордилась.

Теперь он ей был без надобности, как и прочие вещи, что за четыре года скопились в её доме; а здесь он станет напоминанием Джоэлу и живым людям о ней, если она так и не вернётся в Джексон, сгинув в своих поисках где-то на просторах Америки.

Элли в последний раз посмотрела на выбитое в камне имя, даже не смаргивая переполняющих глаза слёз. Потом попрощалась и с Томми. Наверное, если бы он оклемался, то покинул бы Джексон раньше неё; и, наверное, нельзя было так думать, но в таком случае даже хорошо, что он умер. Элли не выдержала бы груза вины перед Марией, стань причиной его смерти она, а не неизвестные ублюдки.

Выйдя за ограду городского кладбища, Элли молча забрала у Дины свой рюкзак, кивнула ей в ответ на осторожное прикосновение к едва зажившей скуле (от слабо шевельнувшейся в сердце нежности стало как будто ещё больнее) и зашагала вниз по улице. Дина с готовностью последовала за ней, поправляя перекинутые через оба плеча ремни собственной сумки. Их путь пролегал по окраине Джексона к северным воротам — там, нетерпеливо переступая всеми четырьмя копытами, уже стояла Шиммер в полной упряжи, и за это Элли должна была сказать спасибо Марии. Не то, чтобы та нуждалась в благодарности.

Ещё ранним утром, как раз в тот момент, когда Элли пересматривала своё снаряжение, прикидывая, без чего можно обойтись в дороге, а что лучше докинуть в двойном объёме, к ней постучались. На пороге стояла Дина — в пижамных штанах, наспех накинутой куртке и разных ботинках на босу ногу, — в её глазах горела решимость пополам с обречённостью:

— Я знаю, что ты сегодня уходишь, — она бесцеремонно подвинула Элли с порога и, не снимая обуви, плюхнулась на диван. — Я иду с тобой.

— Ещё чего не хватало, — возмутилась Элли. Она понятия не имела, куда идти, где начинать поиски; однако и оставаться в городе, зная, что где-то там, за стенами, свободно разгуливала та белобрысая сука, не могла — но себя одну она готова была принести в жертву своей же слепой ярости, а вот втягивать Дину… Нет, она не хотела этого ни в коем случае. — Это слишком опасно.

— Ты рассказываешь об опасности мне, второй в списке лучших убийц заражённых?

— Именно, потому что я в нём первая. Серьёзно, Ди, — опустившись рядом с Диной, Элли горестно вздохнула. — Не будь это Джоэл, я бы сто раз подумала, прежде чем срываться из города сломя голову, не зная толком, в какую сторону бежать — и, скорее всего, осталась бы. Но отпустить его убийц так запросто я не могу. Вполне возможно, что поиски затянутся на годы. Не хотелось бы, чтобы твоя жизнь прошла так же безрадостно, как моя.

— Элли… — из голоса Дины тоже исчезла напускная бравада — но взгляд был всё таким же твёрдым. — То, что было между нами в тот раз… Для меня это важно. Ты важна.

— Как и ты мне. И именно поэтому я не хочу тащить тебя с собой. Если я потеряю ещё и тебя, я просто… Я не прощу себе этого. Не смогу жить.

— Ты не потеряешь меня. Я лишь хочу помочь тебе. Всё-таки вдвоём у нас больше шансов, чем у тебя одной.

Они потянулись друг к другу одновременно — Элли качнулась в неосознанном порыве прижаться ближе, а Дина раскинула руки, словно хотела укутать её собой и не отпускать, пока не полегчает. В объятиях Дины было тепло и спокойно, впервые за эту бесконечную неделю, на протяжении которой Элли то грызла себя за немощность, за выбитые из своей руки пистолет и нож, то топилась в ненависти к убийцам Джоэла, то рыдала, перебирая воспоминания о нём. Душевная боль была настолько сильнее физической, что Элли хотелось на стену лезть — но хотя бы тут, в плотном кольце рук Дины, эта боль ненадолго отступила. Ей на глаза навернулись слёзы, уже не горя, а благодарности:

— Дина, я так тебя…

В дверь снова постучали.

На этот раз там никого не было — ну да, Элли не сразу смогла отпустить Дину, впитывая каждую секунду её объятий как будто всей кожей сразу, но они же не на полчаса застряли, можно было и подождать; вместо посетителя к дверному полотну оказалась пришпилена записка.

— Это от… Марии.

— Что там?

Развернув листок, Элли начала читать вслух:

— Элли. Я знаю, что удерживать тебя нет смысла — ты уйдёшь из Джексона, даже если я запру тебя в твоём доме, — но сомневаюсь, что ты знаешь, куда идти. У меня есть разведчик в Айдахо, в его обязанности входит наблюдение за 84, 86 и 15 шоссе, маршрутом Канадской орды и информирование моих ребят о проходящих в нашу сторону больших группах путников. Раз в неделю он выходит на связь по рации из того пункта, ближе к которому находился на момент — в последний раз это был Туин-Фолс. Можешь попытаться перехватить его в Покателло или Айдахо-Фолс: если получится договориться об оплате, он наверняка не откажется разузнать про «волков», о которых твердил Томми, и компанию той девицы. Не скупись. Я дала команду северным конюшням выдать тебе одну лошадь и стандартный патрульный боекомплект — но это всё, чем я могу помочь. Удачи.

— Весьма великодушно с её стороны. Одной лошади хватит на нас двоих, а припасов я из дома прихвачу. Как знала, что понадобятся, всю неделю просила Джесса припрятывать для меня остатки от его рейдов.

Элли пропустила её слова мимо ушей, вчитываясь в строчки снова и снова — потому что, если про лошадь, припасы и даже про разведчика всё было понятно, один из пунктов письма вызывал у неё вопросы:

— О какой оплате она ведёт речь? Что я могу ему предложить?

— Не парься, — беспечно махнула рукой Дина, поплотнее запахивая куртку перед тем, как выйти на улицу. — Пока доберёмся до федеральной трассы 15, наверняка попадётся пара-тройка магазинов, в которых можно будет пошариться. Найдём что-нибудь.

После её ухода Элли собрала рюкзак, заглянула в оружейную за винтовкой и пистолетом; с Диной она встретилась около кладбища, чтобы, попрощавшись с Томми и Джоэлом, отправиться напрямую в Айдахо-Фолс. И вот теперь, закончив все приготовления, они добрались, наконец, до северных ворот. Окинув последним взглядом мягко сверкающие в полуденном солнце улицы Джексона, Элли вскочила на спину лошади, подала руку Дине, чтобы помочь подняться и ей — и, толкнув пятками бока, направила Шиммер прочь.

Она ни разу больше не оглянулась.


	15. Глава 3: Погоня. Эпизод II

Шиммер по праву считалась одной из самых быстроногих кобыл Джексона — с ней могли посоперничать разве что братья Билл и Боб, потомки невесть как попавшего в вайомингские предгорья полудикого андалузца, — но даже ей нужно было спать. И есть достаточно много для того, чтобы набраться сил тащить на хребте двух здоровых девах и всю их снарягу. Ну, хорошо, может, одну здоровую и одну так себе — Дина постоянно уговаривала её съесть если не пойманную ею в силки живность, то хотя бы пару плесневелых батончиков, которые они то и дело находили на старых заправках, но Элли ничего не могла с собой поделать. Ей просто вообще никакая еда в горло не лезла.

Того мужика, про которого говорила в записке Мария, они нагнали только в Малед-Сити, и то лишь благодаря Дине: она захотела повернуть на юг, проверить шоссе 15 вместо того, чтобы двигаться прежним курсом по 86, как предлагала Элли, и непривычно упрямо настаивала на своём варианте. Хотя всё равно это была лишь слепая удача и не больше. Надо было отдать мужику должное — на своих двоих он передвигался на удивление быстро, быстрее, чем они на Шиммер. Ну либо знал какие-то переходы между своими опорными пунктами. Он явно ждал их появления: выйдя на главную площадь городка, Элли сразу уловила бьющий по глазам отблеск снайперского прицела — и хотела уже было кинуться в сторону, чтобы сдёрнуть с плеча собственное ружьё и занять глухую оборону, как вдруг Дина придержала её и вытянула руки над головой, толкая её, чтобы Элли сделала то же самое. Та нехотя подчинилась. Блик гулял по их головам ещё несколько секунд — и исчез, как не бывало; а на крыше высотного дома, единственного такого высокого на всю округу, показалась чья-то голова:

— Бля, Дина! Я же говорил, сигналку пусти, как подойдёте, не то бошки поснимаю!

— Извини, там по пути стая щелкунов попалась, и мы как-то не горели желанием быть сожранными! — сложив ладони рупором, закричала Дина в ответ — а Элли вообще перестала что-либо понимать.

— Какого хрена происходит?

— Ну, Мария же не сама общается с разведчиками, — Дина хитро ухмыльнулась, шагнув к неприметному пролому в стене, заплетённому вьюнком, и раздвинула стебли перед Элли, предлагая ей пройти первой. — А я частенько на рации сидела, если связных не хватало.

Мужика звали Илия, на вид ему оказалось около шестидесяти, а на самом деле лет на пять больше; за информацию он потребовал раздобыть ему дробовик, лучше что-нибудь из Ремингтонов, если попадётся, или револьверы — эти он возьмёт любые, но уже не одну и не две штуки. Элли чуть не выругалась. В Джексоне ещё до того, как прийти на кладбище, она наведалась в дом Джоэла — один парень из тех, кто готовил его к похоронам, рассказал, что бывшие при нём вещи (часы, револьвер, простую серебряную цепочку с шеи) сложили в коробку и оставили на его кровати. Оружие она забрала сразу. Часы — немного погодя; всё же это была его память о Саре, а не память Элли о нём. Теперь часы лежали в тайном кармашке её рюкзака, а револьвер был заткнут за пояс — и в обмен на информацию об убийцах Джоэла Элли пожертвовала бы им без колебаний (ну, может, не совсем, но не суть важно).

Торговаться она не умела, но попытаться стоило.

Вздохнув, Элли уже хотела было сказать, что под его запросы у неё найдётся только один револьвер — но есть ещё отличная винтовка плюсом к нему и, может, они договорятся на неё, — как Дина снова заставила её челюсть отвиснуть от удивления: выступив вперёд, она протянула мужику свою Беретту:

— Не морочь девушке голову. Держи. Как условились.

Не поверив своим глазам, Элли только и могла, что глупо хлопать ресницами и глотать ртом воздух, как барахтающаяся на берегу рыба; только когда они спустились вниз, после того, как мужик осмотрел дробовик, довольно покивал и пообещал разнюхать о последних проходивших через штат всё, что можно, её как прорвало:

— Погоди… Так ты с самого начала знала, что он здесь? Почему мне не сказала? И почему он заломил такую цену? Ведь ты ему отдала…

— Ну да, мамин дробовик, — Дина пожала плечами так безразлично, будто они говорили об обмене продуктами. — Талия меня прибила бы, если б дожила.

— Я не могу позволить тебе жертвовать столь дорогой для тебя вещью.

— И что теперь, отнять его у мужика обратно?

— Да. Я сейчас так и сделаю, — Элли уже развернулась на пятках, собираясь вернуться в здание — тут этажей девять, не меньше, вряд ли он прошёл бы мимо них незамеченным, — но Дина вдруг поймала её за рукав:

— Куда ты собралась, дурилка? Я хочу, чтобы ты как можно скорее разобралась с этим делом и вернулась в Джексон вместе со мной — и ради этого не пожалею отдать хоть последнюю рубашку, — она так тепло улыбнулась, что у Элли чуть сердце не заболело — то ли от нежности, то ли от вины. — А дробовик — ну, ещё неизвестно, понадобится ли он нам вообще, может, эта белобрысая где-то поблизости прячется.

Новостей пришлось ждать долго: Элли истоптала все улицы Малед-Сити раза по три, вычистила все пять незапертых магазинов — бакалейный, с одеждой, супермаркет, книжную лавку и тот, в котором по всему полу были разбросаны запчасти и микросхемы, — и даже смогла найти способ пробраться в местное отделение почты, запертое на несколько замков. Стоило того: на складе посылок оказалось много нетронутых коробок, какие-то с самодельными консервами, какие-то даже с патронами; в кабинете начальника Элли обнаружила бар с внушительной коллекцией крепкого алкоголя — хватило наделать аптечек и себе, и Дине, и пару коктейлей Молотова просто про запас.

С её тревожностью на всё это ушло меньше недели, но Элли казалось, что минула целая вечность. Дина спокойно наблюдала за её метаниями, уже на второй день уйдя в противоположную от неё сторону, в леса, с присказкой, что хочет наловить что-то на ужин. Отпускать её Элли не боялась: Илия сказал, на двадцать миль окрест нет ни одного заражённого, потому что погода, слишком уж холодная для кордицепса, держалась тут с середины декабря, а за это время он успел вычистить всю округу. Разве что в домах могли быть какие-то задремавшие, как те, на кого они с Диной нарвались на подходе к площади — но отчасти и из-за этого Элли шарилась по городу в одиночку.

Наконец, на восьмой или девятый день после их встречи с разведчиком, тот принёс информацию.

Элли сорвалась в путь, едва дослушав его; Дина недовольно ворчала что-то про то, что они ещё не все припасы успели упаковать, а вот застоявшаяся за неделю Шиммер, радостно вскидывая запястья, понесла их по редколесью на границу с Вашингтоном с такой скоростью, что уши закладывало от ветра.

Правда, радость её продержалась ровно день.

Они шли вот уже две недели — назавтра начнётся третья — подряд, нигде не останавливаясь больше чем на сутки. Элли не знала, нужно ли чем-то оправдывать такую почти паническую скорость, и на всякий случай говорила, что это для их же безопасности: быстрее идут — меньше привлекают внимание таких же случайных (или нет) кочевников, реже рискуют повстречаться с ордой на пути их миграции и уж точно избегают возможности застрять в снежном завале, которые в начале марта на севере Айдахо случались с завидным постоянством. Но даже при такой скорости время в пути тянулось слишком медленно. У Элли свербело от нетерпения — она знала, где сейчас её цель, знала, что оттуда она никуда не денется, и всё равно была ещё так далека от неё, что это было почти физически больно. По ночам, едва задремав, Элли видела эту белобрысую суку — пусть её имени она пока не знала, это не мешало Элли фантазировать, как она поймает её и заставит заплатить за содеянное. Как стиснет руками её накачанную шею. Или нет, лучше вонзит нож матери чуть выше того места, где сходятся ключицы. Может, удастся вынести ей мозги из пистолета, а может, и из снайперской винтовки — но это, конечно, крайний вариант. Ей хотелось, чтобы белобрысая видела её лицо, когда будет подыхать, так близко, словно будь они любовницами, только захлебнётся она не стонами страсти, а собственной кровью.

После таких снов Элли просыпалась злая и возбуждённая, каждый раз раньше вымотанной Дины, раньше Шиммер, которая лежала, опустив голову в траву, и лишь вздрагивала боками во сне. Приходилось выпутываться из спального мешка, сбегать подальше, чтобы где-нибудь в укромном уголке стащить штаны и, сунув пальцы в мокрое влагалище (потому что трогать клитор было слишком больно, настолько она заводилась), выдаивать из себя оргазм — в принципе, ей хватало двух-трёх движений. Перед Диной, если та успевала проснуться от её судорожных метаний по лагерю, Элли оправдывалась тем, что ходит по нужде. Не сильно кривя душой, впрочем.

Сложно сказать, на что она так остро реагировала — на видения смерти или на запах той белобрысой суки, который во снах заполнял ноздри Элли плотной дымкой; проблема была лишь в том, что именно ей, этой твари, убившей Джоэла, и принадлежал заглушенный запах. Пол угадывался с первого вдоха, но личность, особые флюиды человека, носящего свой конкретный запах, оказались стёрты из него, как портретные черты с листа бумаги. А Элли каждый раз мерещилось что-то новое — и каждый раз раздражающе-непохожее. Она злилась ещё и поэтому.

Возможно, белобрысая была чем-то больна, или сидела на препаратах, подавляющих запах — как-то раз Томми рассказывал Элли, что в мире до эпидемии существовала целая отрасль медицины, которая занималась проблемами человеческих репродуктивных циклов; лекарствами можно было предотвратить зачатие, заставить матку отторгнуть уже закрепившееся плодное яйцо, остановить начавшийся цикл или ускорить его, сделать так, чтобы цикл вообще не начинался… В общем, всё, что угодно, для комфортной жизни без проблем. Даже пол и вид сменить, если захочешь — но тут чисто декоративно, чтобы внешне было похоже, потому что для перекроя внутренних органов технологию так и не нашли. Лекарств было много, производили их в промышленных масштабах — и всё же после начала пандемии КЦИ и их, и прочие препараты быстро подгребла под себя ФЕДРА. Ну или разномастные группировки выживальщиков, которым повезло наткнуться на нетронутые заводы и склады, что располагались подальше от карантинных зон.

Если то, что Илия разведал про “волков”, правда, у них наверняка тоже имелись такие ресурсы; а та тварь намеренно сбила запах, подозревая, что за ней может быть погоня. Но, в таком случае, почему остальные не сделали того же?

Элли ответов не знала, да и не очень-то они ей были важны — как и причины, по которым Джоэла вообще кто-то захотел убить так сильно, что притащился через два штата в самый труднопроходимый сезон. Важен был сам факт: это случилось, и возмездие за это уже грядёт.

Словно мирозданию было мало издеваться над Элли во сне, наяву оно тоже окутало её незнакомым запахом, природу которого она, как ни старалась, никак не могла уловить. Ей раньше чуять подобное не доводилось; не сказать, чтобы запах был неприятным, но он бесил её своей неопределимостью.

Из-за своего пола (или благодаря ему, как посмотреть) Дина не могла чувствовать запахи настолько хорошо, но и она заметно напрягалась, неосознанно перенимая взвинченность Элли. Она много говорила — больше, чем обычно, и особенно странно это смотрелось на фоне сосредоточенно-злого молчания Элли, — настойчиво искала контакта и порой прижималась к Элли в седле так сильно, что дыхание перехватывало. На привалах было не легче. Пару раз Дина пробовала утянуть её в поцелуй, забираясь вечером в её спальный мешок, а Элли только тыкалась ей носом в стык плеча и шеи и обнимала, тихо дрожа от нежности и вовсе не желая вываливать на неё ту дикую, постыдную страсть, что преследовала её по ночам. Однажды, когда они проходили на удивление хорошо сохранившийся участок 84 федеральной трассы, на котором даже не было нужды править Шиммер — она сама охотно переставляла ноги по согретому первым весенним солнцем асфальту, — Дина скользнула холодными руками под толстовку Элли, поглаживая кончиками пальцев её впалый живот. Элли вздрогнула от столь неприкрытого желания (посреди бела дня, прямо на открытой дороге, подумать только — хотя не то чтобы кто-то правда мог их увидеть), чуть откинулась лопатками на грудь Дины, готовясь отпустить защекотавшую под кожей похоть. Но, стоило Дине щёлкнуть кнопкой на её джинсах и просунуть ладонь в ширинку, обнимая быстро повлажневшую промежность Элли, той как будто вожжой по жопе попало. Она слетела с седла с такой скоростью, что Шиммер от неожиданности качнулась в сторону, и до самого привала шла пешком.

Элли нервничала. Элли дёргалась от любого прикосновения, даже самого невинного, как ужаленная. Элли вела себя так, будто вот-вот впадёт в охоту, — и это было заметно невооружённым глазом. Как-то Дина даже спросила:

— Ты ведь захватила с собой агату? — они проходили, кажется, уже рядом с Якимой, всего в трёх-четырёх днях пути от Сиэтла; и Элли тогда так зыркнула на неё, что Дина не рискнула приближаться к ней до самого вечера, следуя по пятам на еле бредущей Шиммер (которая прямо на ходу досыпала положенные ей часы, потому что Элли приспичило свернуть лагерь за час до рассвета). Потом Элли, конечно, извинилась — соврала, что сама не своя, наверное, от голода, но, судя по тому, что Дина против своего обыкновения не попыталась впихнуть ей пару полосок подвяленного на солнце заячьего мяса, не особо-то она и поверила. Правда же была в том, что, не помня себя от переполняющей разум ярости и боли, Элли совершенно забыла взять подавляющие охоту травы. Ну и пусть. В последний раз признаки охоты у Элли были как раз после того, как… В общем, сразу, как её и Томми привезли в Джексон. Она их, конечно, сбила, и с тех пор ещё и месяца не прошло, а обычный цикл у её организма занимал от трёх до четырёх, так что на этот счёт Элли не опасалась.

Вообще-то та охота была странной — предыдущая у неё случилась буквально накануне Рождества, Дина ещё пробовала уговорить её принять вместо агаты вой-траву и отдаться охоте в компании её и Джесси; Элли чуть воздухом не подавилось от такого откровенного предложения, потому что в самую последнюю очередь ожидала услышать его от Дины. От кого угодно другого — от Криса, молодого омеги с западной конюшни, от Марии, но не жены Томми, а ремонтницы, что отвечала за подачу электричества на той улице, где жила Элли; от той же Кэт, которая рассталась с Лиз и пока ещё не сошлась ни с кем, дрейфуя от одной случайной любовницы к другой. Но Дина? Они ещё ни разу не позволяли себе что-то серьёзнее флирта, хотя порой их флирт напоминал больше ролевые игры — разве что словами, без касаний и безумно жаркого слияния тел.

А потом во время патруля на горных ручьях они нашли делянку Юджина, дёрнули по косячку и… Ну, Элли ведь тоже не железная. И тоже хотела перейти от слов к делу.

Охота началась днём позже, и Элли чуть было не упустила её, всё ещё отходя от шока и осознания смерти Джоэла — она думала, что жжёт в животе у неё от слёз и ярости. Мелисса, когда пришла проведать её в садовый домик, пулей выбежала обратно и вернулась спустя десять минут с двойной дозой травяного настоя. К счастью, она успела. И теперь, даже если цикл поехал по какой-то неизвестной причине, у Элли по самым пессимистичным её предположениям был в запасе месяц — новая охота просто не могла начаться так быстро.

Времени должно хватить на то, чтобы разыскать ту белобрысую суку, натянуть её глазом на нож и убраться восвояси.

Вздыбленные высоко в воздух небоскрёбы Сиэтла появились на горизонте спустя ровно два месяца и два дня с того момента, как Элли и Дина покинули Джексон. Им пришлось сделать немаленький крюк, чтобы обогнуть озеро Вашингтон — до пандемии через него в центр Сиэтла пролегали несколько мостов, только вот без ухода, обслуживания и регулярного ремонта они предсказуемо обвалились (вообще-то Элли понадеялась на удачу, поведя Шиммер по Эвергрин-Пойнт; им не повезло — обвал обнаружился ближе к половине моста, они буквально уже видели другой берег, но переплыть до него не могли). Крюк затянулся и по расстоянию, и по времени ещё и потому, что пролегал по раздолбанным улицам пригородов, в которые давным-давно не наведывались живые здоровые люди. Конечно, там были не прям уж орды, однако рисковать своей шкурой — или того хуже, здоровьем Дины, — Элли не хотела, особенно сейчас, когда до цели остались считанные шаги.

Северный Сиэтл встретил их тишиной, пустыми провалами окон смотровой башни и красноречивым «ВЛК. Стреляем в нарушителей без предупреждения» на воротах карантинной зоны — бывшей, судя по надписи. Перемахнуть через стену оказалось той ещё задачкой, всё-таки стена поднималась аж на двести футов, не меньше; и на этом трудности только начинались. Найдя, как открыть внутреннюю решётку, Элли пробралась в барак КПП и обнаружила две неприятности: во-первых, многотонные ворота, теперь разделявшие её и Дину, поднимались только при включённом электричестве; во-вторых, они были заперты на код. И, если проблема с электричеством решилась довольно быстро (спасибо Дине, сообразившей про длину кабеля раньше, чем она), то прикрепить записку с кодом рядом с цифровой панелью никто не догадался. Наверное, Элли могла бы попытать счастья и разгадать код так, как в том британском сериале про детектива — определить стёртые частыми нажатиями цифры и расположить их в порядке изношенности (это было в серии про женщину, что поставила весь высший свет на колени — в прямом и переносном смыслах, — и Элли пересматривала её десять раз вовсе не из-за волнующих кадров с женщиной, держащей в руках плётку, и привязанной к кровати юной девушкой). Вот только эти ворота в последний раз открывались, похоже, лет десять назад. Выбора особо не было: Элли принялась копаться по ящикам внутри передвижных блоков ФЕДРА, и прошло целых полчаса, прежде чем она смогла достать клочок бумаги с четырьмя цифрами. Никаких указаний на то, что цифры — именно код и именно от этих ворот, на клочке не обнаружилось. Элли скрестила пальцы и нажала ввод.

Хоть в этот раз удача ей улыбнулась.

— Ну, есть тут что интересное? — поинтересовалась Дина, подводя Шиммер к перилам блока. — Я думала, что на стенах карантинных зон всегда стоит дозор. Не думают же они, что грозная надпись отпугнёт людей и заражённых? 

— Он и был тут, не больше часа назад. Когда я подошла завести генератор, от мотора ещё несло теплом, и повсюду стояла вонь выхлопов. Хм, — Элли сунулась в ещё не обследованный блок, присела на одно колено, рассматривая брошенные в беспорядке коробки. На дне одной из них обнаружилась пара винтовочных патронов; в другой, у стены, оказалась нетронутая аптечка. Показавшаяся в проёме Дина подкинула на ладони полный магазин для пистолета, демонстрируя свою находку Элли.

— Собирались они явно в спешке, иначе не оставили бы столько припасов. Узнали о нас?

— И испугались двух тощих девок, у которых, кроме пары винтовок, измученной лошади и ориентира на Сиэтл только по предсмертным словам бывшей Цикады больше ничего и нет? — Элли невесело фыркнула. — Было бы лестно, конечно, но ты сама послушай, как тупо это звучит. Если Илия сказал правду про этих ребят, их тут могут быть сотни, а то и тысячи, — а уж судя по разграбленной заставе ФЕДРА, в их арсенале чуть ли не танки и БТРы.

— Кто они там такие?

— Вашингтон либерти корпус. ВЛК, Волки, как ни назови этих говнарей, суть одна — их там дохуя, они вооружены до зубов и не гнушаются нападать так, как и те зверюги, морды которых они нашивают себе на одежду: стаей на одного.

— Ну, тогда радует, что нас двое, — блеснула зубами Дина. — Даже трое, если Шиммер считать.

— Она тот ещё боец, конечно.

— Зря ты так. Кто вынес нас из Кингсгейта, когда со всех проулков вдруг повалили толпы бегунов? — она повернулась к Элли, и той ничего не оставалось, как согласно пожать плечами: не будь они на лошади, вряд ли смогли бы унести ноги, бегунов оказалась какая-то совсем нереальная куча. — То-то же.

Заглянув на всякий случай на смотровую вышку второго круга стен, Элли увидела разве что кроны деревьев и небоскрёбы центрального Сиэтла, сейчас маячившие дальше, чем когда они видели их в последний раз, на берегу озера. Добираться им ещё долго, но к вечеру, если нигде не задерживаться, как раз должны попасть.

— И куда нам дальше? — спросила Дина, стоило Элли взобраться в седло; та задумчиво покусала губу:

— Попробуем найти место повыше и осмотреться.

Им пришлось попетлять по проулкам между старинными зданиями — даже во времена до пандемии они считались таковыми, а сейчас Элли вообще удивлялась, как они до сих пор в труху не рассыпались, — преодолеть пару преград, увитых колючей проволокой и дикими цветами, и глубоких рвов с застойной водой, как вдруг деревья и здания словно расступились перед ними, выпустив на просторную поляну. Поперёк неё высилась стена, хоть и не столь высокая, как первая, всё же непреодолимая с земли, с обеих сторон примостились будки контроля; похоже, двадцать пять лет назад это была не по-хорошему оживлённая площадь перед карантинной зоной, рубеж между внешним миром, погрязшим в панике из-за смертельной заразы, и жизнью под защитой (и контролем) военных. Выбор между двумя гнилыми яблоками, как порой говорил Джоэл.

Шиммер тут явно не нравилось — она беспокойно пританцовывала задними ногами, вытягивала шею из-под повода и фыркала; стоило чуть принюхаться, чтобы понять, почему: всюду, впервые за долгие месяцы, были запахи людей. Большинство из них принадлежало альфам. Элли тоже напряглась, даже привставая на стременах: 

— Я чую что-то… Знакомый запах, — вдохнув ещё раз, она только укрепила догадку. — Это точно один из них.

— Кто именно?

— Не могу сказать.

— Не белобрысая?

— Точно нет. Омега, но не та, которая брюхатая, — Элли сосредоточенно тянула носом воздух, поворачивая голову за изменчивыми потоками ветра, — пока, наконец, не ухватила нить. — Вот оно. След ведёт через те ворота.

На крыше здания, в которое убегала нить запаха, красовалась вывеска “Отель Серевина” — туда стекалось ещё множество нитей со всех сторон, как будто люди основательно вытоптали округу, прежде чем спрятаться внутри; но путь в него перекрывали решётчатые ворота, которые (Элли чуть не зарычала со злости) опять оказались заперты на кодовый электронный замок. И вряд ли на этот раз им удастся найти клочок бумаги — где угодно, но не на широкой поляне, сплошь заросшей травой по пояс. Оглядевшись, Дина вздохнула и одним плавным движением стекла со спины лошади в траву:

— Значит, осталось понять, как их открыть.


	16. Глава 3: Погоня. Эпизод III

Решение проблемы появилось само собой: откуда-то сбоку раздалось ворчание моторов, и Элли, едва успев увести Шиммер в кусты и уложить её так, как все патрульные лошади Джексона были приучены с первого года жизни — на боку, голова на земле, и не подниматься до сигнала, — увидела выехавшие на поляну грузовики. Всего два; один оказался гружёный канистрами с, похоже, бензином, а во втором сидели люди. Из окна первого высунулся мужик, махнул рукой:

— Грэг и Бонни, отправитесь со мной в Серевину. Остальные — готовьте мины и возвращайтесь, как всё будет закончено.

Засевшие в кустах Элли и Дина одновременно чертыхнулись — шёпотом, конечно, они даже друг друга не услышали, — потому что после отъезда машины с бензином оставшихся оказалось штук двенадцать, не меньше. Благо, поляна была усеяна оставшимися от ФЕДРА заслонами и ящиками, а в пространстве между ними колосилась трава; Волки потому и хотели ставить мины именно тут — идеальное прикрытие, даже если будешь знать, что искать, в жизни не увидишь. Значит, с внешней стороны они больше никого не ждут. Только вот они опоздали. Элли уже была здесь.

Первым в траву она утащила широкоплечую черноволосую женщину-альфу; та, в отличие от остальных, не натягивала струны ловушек от громоздких военных ящиков к пластинам забора и обратно, а стояла на самой периферии, носом к внешней стене. Элли повезло подойти с подветренной стороны — если это была ищейка (что скорее всего), она за пять шагов могла бы учуять её и наверняка подняла бы хай. Может, и не беда против трёх-четырёх человек, получилось бы отстреляться, но против десятка Элли и Дина точно не выдюжили бы. Ещё двоих они схватили одновременно: Дина всадила нож под ухо рыжему мужику, тот даже булькнуть не успел, как умер; а Элли притянула за шею склонившуюся к траве девочку-бету и загнала ей нож в глазное яблоко по самую рукоять — девочка захрипела, дёрнулась пару раз и затихла, лёжа на провисших нитях. Волки почуяли неладное только в тот момент, когда их осталось вдвое меньше — устроив перекличку, они выяснили, что шестерых как ветром сдуло при том, что захлопнувшиеся за укатившим грузовиком ворота как были закрыты, так и остались; похватав оружие, они нестройным рядом двинулись прочёсывать поляну.

Элли успела полоснуть лезвием по глотке подобравшегося ближе прочих к её положению Волка и, прежде чем по ней открыли огонь, спрятаться за ящик. Трёх сняла Дина, выхватив поочерёдно пистолет, винтовку и подобрав с земли дробовик убитого ею рыжего мужика; двое достались Элли и её револьверу. Последняя попыталась спастись бегством: ввела код, дёрнула ворота, чтобы те отъехали побыстрее, и, не дождавшись, протиснулась в образовавшуюся щель — но в этом и была её ошибка: Дина застрелила девку в затылок, который так удобно оказался в маленьком промежутке между створкой и стеной.

— Блядь, — Элли поморщилась от резонирующего в ушах эха выстрелов. Они ведь сейчас буквально оповестили всех, кто прятался внутри отеля, о своём приходе. А она-то надеялась подойти незаметно.

— Девчонка уже вывела бы сюда всю базу, — словно в оправдание пробормотала Дина, пряча пистолет в кобуру — как будто это она, а не Элли, спровоцировала того Волка на первые выстрелы. — А мы не знаем, сколько их там ещё осталось — хорошо, если к тем троим, которых мы видели, добавится десять человек, ну а если все сто? Может, схоронимся где-то в зарослях и выждем? Вдруг сами попрут проверять эти ворота? Тут мы хотя бы укрытия более-менее изучили.

— А если не попрут? Будем до вечера тухнуть в засаде? Такими темпами белобрысая состарится и поседеет, пока мы до неё доберёмся — а то и помрёт ненароком, — на волне адреналина от схватки и ощущения, что дело вот-вот сдвинется с мёртвой точки, для Элли даже минута промедления была пыткой. — Тогда сядь здесь, вместе с Шиммер — а я проберусь внутрь, разыщу эту омегу, потолкую с ней немного и сразу обратно.

— Это самоубийство. Они наверняка тебя ждут.

— Вот и посмотрим, кто подготовился лучше.

— Нет. Я пойду, — твёрдо решила Дина. Элли пожала плечами — казалось, ей нет особой разницы, будут ли у неё прикрыты тылы или она останется с незащищённой спиной в самой гуще Волчьей стаи.

Тем более что идущая за ней по пятам Дина никак не повлияла на исход событий. Наверное, забывшись в охотничьем азарте, Элли перетекала из одного укрытия в другое слишком быстро, скользила вдоль стен почти не прячась, потому что нить запаха вела её куда-то вверх, слишком явная и свежая, чтобы осторожничать, — а Дина от неё просто отстала. Где-то на первом этаже. Или в одном из распахнутых настежь номеров. И некому оказалось отвести от головы Элли удар — или хотя бы предупредить о нём; только что она толкнула дверь в залитую непривычным оранжевым светом комнату, и вот уже ухнула в темноту, не поняв толком, что случилось.

Из мрака бессознательности её вырвал хлопок по лицу. В затылке пульсировало — приложили её знатно, наверняка чем-то вроде приклада винтовки (и как только череп цел остался?); ещё даже не открыв глаз, Элли уже почуяла, кто перед ней.

— Не думал, что снова твою тощую рожу увидеть доведётся, — напротив неё, присев на корточки, сидел тот омега, по следу которого она шла, — и который там, в особняке Болдуинов, выбил у неё из руки пистолет. Она тогда отмахнулась ножом просто на рефлексе, не целясь — но удачно пропахала этому гадёнышу щёку напополам; рана уже затянулась, а вот шрам был ещё свежий и некрасиво бугрился красной рубцовой тканью. — Как ты нас нашла?

Сама она сидела на полу, привязанная к трубе или чему-то такому. Незавидное положение — Элли это понимала, поэтому нагло вскинула голову:

— Да очень просто, поспрашивала в округе, не видел ли кто занюханную альфачью подстилку с располосованным таблом. Подсказали, что ты тут.

— Очень смешно.

— Ты не переживай, тебя не портит. Хотя тебя и ядерный удар бы не испортил, еблет такой редкой уродливости ещё поискать.

Располосованный, до того спокойно вертевший в руках её нож, вдруг схватил Элли за волосы и, выпустив лезвие, прижал его к её сонной артерии:

— Ты тут одна? С напарником? Сколько вас, ублюдков, набежало?

— Твоей чёрной дырищи на всех нас хватит, будь уверен, — насмешливо приподняла верхнюю губу Элли: если её до сих пор не убили, значит, стоит потянуть время и дать Дине возможность отыскать её (где бы они обе, чёрт возьми, не находились). Омега хотел сказать что-то ещё, но его прервали — в проёме двери над его плечом показалась женщина-альфа с забранными в пучок русыми волосами и перекошенным явно недружелюбной миной лицом:

— Джордан! Ты чё вытворяешь, мать твою? Нас и так из-за этой сволочи только четверо осталось, а ты ещё и со своего поста слинял? — альфа чуть не рычала, но сдерживалась — очевидно, из последних сил. — Ну-ка взял жопу в руки и вернулся на крышу, не то отправлю таким подсрачником, что неделю будешь мой ботинок из очка выковыривать.

— Тише ты, Карэн, — то ли не чуя надвигающейся опасности, то ли специально игнорируя её, омега потянул волосы Элли вверх ещё сильнее, заставив приподнять подбородок. — Она сюда не просто так пришла. Помнишь, мы зимой побывали в Джексоне?

Уже собравшаяся было выполнить свою угрозу альфа вдруг осела, заинтересованно оглядывая Элли с ног до головы — у той аж руки зачесались сложить ей два средних пальца, жаль только, оба запястья были связаны за спиной чем-то плотным, навроде кабеля. В глазах альфы мелькнуло понимание:

— Это куда наша Полярная Волчица наведалась за своим старым врагом? Как не помнить, Айзек весь на говно изошёл, но всё-таки не смог отказать ей.

— Так вот эта мелкая тварь оттуда. Видела, как мы того урода на фарш разделали. Мстит теперь.

— А сразу подтереть за собой не судьба было?

— Это решение Волчицы. Она и брата его приказала не добивать.

— И что, хочешь сказать, такая тощая маленькая омега переложила дюжину человек? В одиночку?

Лезвие вжалось в кожу ещё сильнее — Элли поморщилась, чувствуя, как вниз зачертила тяжёлая горячая капля крови; омега довольно оскалился в ответ на её реакцию:

— Вот это я и хочу выяснить.

— Ну, это не наш профиль. Надо доложить Айзеку, а то и самой Волчице — если это по её душу пришли, пусть сама и разбирается. Кстати, — тут альфа усмехнулась, словно вспомнила что-то, что давно хотела рассказать, — я знаю, что Полярной её кличут не только по положению в рядах Айзекова спецназа. Когда я сюда пришла, у меня были по первости мутки с Женевьев, которая на Стадионе в репродуктивном отделении служит, — так вот она мне рассказывала, что с тех пор, как ваша «команда Солт-Лейк» появилась в Сиэтле, по Волчице все омеги в округе текли, независимо от вида, но у неё самой какая-то проблема по этой части была. Вообще по нулям, никого не хотела. А тут я слыхала недавно, что лёд-то тронулся: только вы из Джексона вернулись, она и впала в эструс. Видать, аж от души отлегло, как разобралась с делами прошлого — ну или нашла себе там хорошенькую омежку.

— Ну, я в эти её дела не лезу, — располосованный отмахнулся, состроив такую рожу, будто ему всё равно. Долговечностью эта рожа похвастать не смогла: — Так что, кому посчастливилось?

— А никому, она на подавители села, — пожала плечами альфа. — Представляешь? Такого кайфа себя лишать. Да она поехавшая.

— Эй, выбирай выражения.

— О, так ты что, тоже в неё… того?

— Нет, я с Лией уже полгода как. Через неделю отмечаем, она обещала раздобыть что-то вкусное на кухне в честь такого события.

— Мило, — хекнула альфа таким тоном, что сразу было понятно — будь её воля, она бы не подпускала мужчин и женщин (независимо от пола) друг к другу на отношения теснее, чем деловые. Видать, радела за чистоту вида. — Повезло вам обоим, что стреляете метко — не будь вы снайперами, Айзек вас уже пристроил бы рожать ему новых солдат.  
Располосованный предпочёл проигнорировать этот выпад — похоже, ещё не все берега растерял и какое-то понятие субординации в его крошечном мозгу всё ещё сохранялось. Небрежно окинув взглядом Элли и уже третью струйку крови на её шее, альфа взялась за ручку двери:

— Не затягивай тут, меня не устраивает, что снайперское гнездо базы пустует. И ради всего святого, не убей её ненароком до того, как Индия до нас доберётся, хочу показать её Айзеку — а тот уж сам решит, чего эта девчонка стоит.  
Омега даже ухом в её сторону не повёл — впрочем, той было уже похуй, она направилась куда-то вглубь отеля по своим делам, — а с Элли, судя по всему, вознамерились снять скальп голыми руками:

— Вернёмся к тому, на чём остановились? — располосованный встряхнул её так, что перед глазами на миг потемнело. И прежде, чем зрение прояснилось достаточно, Элли почувствовала тонкую полоску холода на своей скуле. — Лучше бы тебе достать язык из жопы и начать говорить, если не хочешь, чтобы твоё смазливое личико тоже обзавелось парочкой шрамов.

Боковым зрением она успела заметить, как в дальнем конце коридора на альфу, не дошедшую до лестничного пролёта буквально пары шагов, набросилась быстрая лёгкая тень — и вот, дёрнувшись в предсмертных конвульсиях, труп альфы уже застыл посреди стремительно расплывающейся по полу лужи крови. Злая ухмылка сама собой скривила её губы:

— Ты кое-что забываешь, лапа, — всё внимание омеги было сосредоточенно на Элли, так что он не заметил подкравшуюся к нему со спины Дину — та уже занесла биту для без всякого сомнения великолепного хоум-рана. — Если ты — не самый крутой хищник в лесу, то каждый раз, когда ты охотишься на кого-то, кто-то охотится на тебя.

Ударом по виску располосованного скинуло на пол; Дина кинулась к ней, на ходу доставая из набедренного чехла нож, и одним взмахом перерезала путы на руках Элли. Та благодарно улыбнулась:

— Спасибо.

— Ты в порядке?

— Вполне. Ты? — Элли спросила это просто из вежливости — на беглый взгляд никакой крови ни на одежде Дины, ни на её руках не было (за исключением того бурого крапа, который попал на ладони из вспоротой глотки альфы), а значит, беспокоится не о чем. Куда больше Элли волновал распластавшийся по полу омега: глаза у него закатились, но грудная клетка вроде бы ходила в дыхании, хоть и еле-еле. Кивком попросив Дину, чтобы та подсобила, Элли подняла его, усадила на стул, обнаруженный тут же, в углу комнаты, и достала из своего рюкзака скотч — она подобрала его незадолго до внешней стены Сиэтла, не уверенная, пригодится ли он для чего-нибудь, но и не горящая желанием оставлять крепёж, да ещё так хорошо сохранившийся, и дальше гнить в том закоулке. Сейчас вот пригодилось.

К тому моменту, как омега начал приходить в себя, со стонами мотая ушибленной головой, Элли как раз закончила приматывать к стулу его левую ногу — все остальные конечности уже были надёжно закреплены — и, дождавшись, пока его взгляд полностью прояснится, взялась за биту:

— А вот теперь мы поговорим.


	17. Глава 3: Погоня. Эпизод IV

— Ещё раз. Как её зовут? Где она?

— Хуйца на, — осклабился окровавленной пастью Джордан. — Ничего ты от меня не дождёшься.

Они торчали тут уже битых полчаса — буквально, потому что и минуты не проходило без того, чтобы Элли не подняла биту в воздух, не размахнулась ею и не впечатала в привязанного к стулу ублюдка. Обычно без цели, куда придётся, лишь бы по телу — но натренированный за годы патрулей вокруг Джексона глазомер не давал промахнуться: у омеги уже нехорошо раздуло челюсть, половина зубов валялась по углам комнаты (на обоях там, где они отлетали рикошетом от стен, отпечатались маленькие красные пятнышки брызг), а толстовка от ворота до живота потемнела от крови и влажно блестела — хоть выжимай. В какой-то момент Элли слышала отчётливо хрустнувшую ключицу. Хорошо, что Дины рядом не было: она ушла обследовать номера «Серевины» на предмет оставленных припасов, как только Элли закончила привязывать омегу, и в этом они сошлись без единого слова — Дина не хотела видеть то, что будет происходить дальше, а Элли не хотела, чтобы Дине открылась не лучшая её сторона, которая могла (и умела) пытать людей.

Удовольствия ей весь этот процесс не приносил. Элли старалась задавать максимально простые вопросы, чтобы недалёкий мозг бедолаги, толком не оправившийся от удара, смог их обработать и выдать ответ; однако за всё это время Джордан ни сказал ни слова из того, что ей было нужно — только выплёвывал ругательства вместе с выбитыми зубами, рычал от боли и насмехался над Элли так, будто это не ему ежеминутно прилетало битой по лицу. И чем дальше, тем сильнее Элли хотелось вынести ему мозги окончательно.

Но нет — информация ей была нужнее.

— Хуйца, говоришь?

Идея пришла неожиданно и поначалу даже напугала — может, стоило всё-таки подёргать щипцами ногти или поотрезать пальцы, чему там ещё учила тощая нервная бета на курсах ФЕДРА, — однако у Элли терпение уже было на нуле. Если не сказать, что ушло в минус. Негнущимися пальцами выпростав ремень из пряжки, она рванула на себя ширинку, прижала ладонью член и сунула под основание лезвие ножа. С изрядно потрёпанного лица омеги тут же схлынула вся кровь, словно он пытался слиться со стенами:

— Блеф. — Попытка была даже похвальной, цвет идеально соответствовал голубоватому оттенку обоев — разве что его всё равно выдавал кроваво-красный провал рта и уродливые синяки тут и там. — Ты этого не сделаешь.

Не хотелось бы, мысленно поправила Элли. Существование в военном интернате научило её делать многое из того, что не хотелось бы.

— Ты настолько уверен в собственной правоте, что готов рискнуть целым органом ради этой альфы? Она тебе кто, сестра, подруга? Да вы небось в одном поле срать не садитесь, она ведь явно повыше тебя будет в вашей стае ублюдков, — Элли тыкалась наугад, но, судя по выражению глаз омеги, стремительно перекидывающемуся из удивления в злость, из неё в осознание и обратно, попадала она в самую точку. — Последний шанс, Джордан. Кто она такая? Как зовут? Где сейчас находится?

У неё был совсем нетвёрдый голос, а ладонь в ширинке омеги отчётливо дрожала — она и сама себе не верила, хоть и отчаянно храбрилась. Омега наверняка это просёк, и почему-то решил, что ему действительно ничего не угрожает:

— Да пошла ты, — в очередной раз выплеснулся из его рта сгусток крови и словесного дерьма. Что ж, он свой выбор сделал, а Элли выбирать уже не приходилось: зажмурившись от страха, она выдохнула — и полоснула лезвием снизу вверх.

Тело под рукой дёрнулось с такой силой, что её откинуло назад, выбив из равновесия, а уши моментально заложило от визга омеги — высокого, отчаянного, почти переходящего в ультразвук; Элли вдруг подумала, что, будь она одной из близняшек Кин, такой ор она расслышала бы и с другого конца планеты. Омега бился на стуле, подкидывая бёдра вверх и заливая всё вокруг кровью, которая хреначила неожиданно сильным фонтаном — похоже, по неосторожности Элли всадила нож глубже, чем хотела, и вместе с членом сняла кусок мяса с лобка. Выглядело мерзко, поэтому она старалась туда не смотреть; вместо этого, обойдя корчащегося в агонии омегу по кругу, чтобы уйти из-под кровавых брызг, Элли одну за одной влепила ему три пощёчины, приводя в чувство и отвлекая внимание обратно на себя:

— Ты этим всё равно не пользуешься, главное, чтобы жопная дырка цела была, так что много с тебя не убыло. Пока.

Глаза омеги никак не могли сфокусироваться на ней — кричать он перестал, только противно выл на одной ноте, захлебывался рыданиями и явно не собирался выдавать какие-либо связные слова. Штаны у него промокли насквозь то ли от крови, то ли от мочи, да и дерьмом, кажется, тоже немного потянуло в общей духоте комнаты. Только что это ей дало? Чертыхнувшись, Элли отошла к занавешенному оранжевой шторой окну — господи, как же она хотела на воздух, может, у неё хоть руки перестали бы дрожать; но нет, нельзя, потому что уйди она сейчас, её отчаянный поступок не будет стоить ровным счётом ничего. Элли не собиралась так запросто просрать выгаданное (вырезанное, вообще-то) преимущество перед омегой. Справившись с дрожью, она вновь подошла к бите и привычным хватом взялась за рукоятку — замахиваться её учил Томми, который, в отличие от брата, по бейсболу тащился больше, чем по американскому футболу (да и организовать первое в условиях ограниченного защитными стенами города было проще, чем второе) — как вдруг услышала за спиной сдавленный шёпот:

— Чёрт, Эбби, надеюсь, всё это стоит того…

Вот оно.

— О, так её зовут Эбби? — Элли прокатала это имя на языке. Эбби. Как удар по почкам. Ей подходит. — Видишь, у нас уже прогресс. Осталось всего-то ничего — рассказать мне, где она сейчас.

Видимо, только теперь сообразив, что он спорол ценную информацию, омега поник как-то сразу весь: до того судорожно сжимавшиеся в кулаки пальцы расправились достаточно, чтобы было видно, как их трясёт, плечи опустились вниз, а голова завалилась на грудь и вбок. Почуяв неладное, Элли подошла к нему и наклонилась, заглядывая в закатившиеся глаза. Ну точно.

— Эй, куда это ты собрался? — от шлепка по роже омега рванулся в сторону, чуть не наебнувшись набок вместе со стулом — спасла только рука Элли, предусмотрительно вцепившаяся в ворот окровавленной толстовки. — Рано ещё отключаться.

На то, как скрипнули дверные петли, ни один из них не обратил внимания — зато на последовавший за этим звуком крик пропустить было невозможно:

— Элли, я нашла… — наверное, Дина хотела рассказать что-то важное, раз решилась вернуться, но не настолько, чтобы не забыть об этом при виде развернувшейся перед ней сценой. — О боже!

Элли не собиралась поворачиваться, как минимум потому, что не хотела, чтобы Дина запомнила её такой — вымазанной в чужой крови, с перекошенным от бессильной злости лицом и наверняка лихорадочно блестящими глазами, — она сама себе в этот момент была противна, но разве ублюдок Джордан оставил ей выбор?

— Дина, уйди в другую комнату, если тебе невмоготу.

— Нет-нет, я… Вроде в порядке… — начала было Дина, но запнулась, так и не договорив: Элли испуганно дёрнулась, услышав, как на пол грохнулось тело, и всё-таки развернулась. Слава богу, упала Дина не в обморок — просто на пол, который теперь собралась от души обблевать, судя по характерным звукам выворачивания желудка наружу. Элли на мгновение замерла, разрываясь между ней и омегой, который, казалось, вот-вот отъедет в мир иной — а потом, мысленно отвесив самой себе подзатыльник за то, что вообще засомневалась над столь очевидным выбором, всё же кинулась к подруге и, подхватив её под руку и спину, повела через соседнюю комнату на балкон. Свежий воздух им обеим не помешает.

Дину ещё минут десять рвало в кадку с высохшим скелетиком какого-то растения, в прошлом разлапистого и несомненно диковинного, — впрочем, даже оно вряд ли было бы радо такому удобрению (насколько Элли могла судить из своего мимолётного опыта пребывания в теплицах, растения предпочитали всё же щёлочь, а не кислоту). Она не знала, как себя вести: при любой попытке приблизиться к Дине та отмахивала рукой, то ли боясь замызгать её одежду, то ли не желая, чтобы Элли прикасалась к ней; но и оставить её в одиночестве Элли не могла. Перегнувшись через перила, она судорожно вдыхала потоки свежего ветра, прочищая нос и затуманенную голову разом. Конечно, Дина знала, что до Джексона жизнь Элли была далеко не сахар, в сравнении с ней даже тяготы кочевого образа жизни в окружении смертельной заразы, бандитов с одной стороны и военных с другой, казались пустяком. Вот только знать и видеть воочию — это совсем не одно и то же.

Элли думала, что лучше бы Дина не пошла с ней, и за такие мысли костерила себя почём зря; впрочем, избавиться от мыслей это не помогало.

Наконец, когда в кадку оказался выблеван весь утренний перекус — завтраком это можно было назвать с натяжкой, в последнее время на съестные припасы им не везло, — Дина поднялась на ноги, утёрла рот и мокрые от рефлекторных слёз щёки и взглянула Элли в глаза:

— Я понимаю, что ты как можно скорее хочешь найти её. — От плескавшихся на дне её зрачков эмоций в животе против воли похолодело. — Но это…

— Дина, я не хотела бы, чтобы ты думала обо мне плохо, но поверь — по своей доброй воле никто нам ничего не расскажет. Либо они будут молчать, либо это будет ложь, которая заведёт нас в ловушку прежде, чем мы сумеем это понять. Мне было бы глубоко насрать на такую возможность, будь я одна, но я не могу позволить себе рисковать твоей жизнью.

— Я понимаю, и всё же… День-другой проволочки разве стоит того, чтобы так?.. — она повела рукой в сторону комнаты, не решаясь обличить то, что сделала Элли, в слова. Элли ненавидела оправдываться; вдвойне ненавидела оправдываться за поступки, которые её вынудили совершить; и в дохуилионной степени ненавидела мысль о том, что Дина будет считать её монстром — поэтому, вновь облокотившись на перила, она зажмурилась и выпалила:

— Вспомни, что они сделали с Джоэлом. И с Томми. Это ведь ты нашла нас тогда, всё своими глазами видела. Поставь себя на моё место.

Кажется, дыхание само собой замерло в груди, вместе со стуком сердца и мечущимися в лихорадке мыслями — Элли вся обратилась в слух, словно от того, что ответит Дина, зависела её жизнь, — но ожидание затягивалось: прошло десять секунд, тридцать, минута, а в воздухе до сих пор витал лишь слабый шелест только-только распустившихся листьев и натужное карканье вороны, которая, видимо, прилетела к воротам на запах крови. Ещё минуту спустя Элли всё-таки решилась открыть глаза.

Дина смотрела на неё, глотая ртом воздух, и этим напоминала выкинутую на берег рыбу; выражение её глаз стремительно менялось из возмущения в понимание, даже солидарность в какой-то мере, пока, наконец, не послышался её дрожащий голос:

— Наверное, ты права. Отправься я искать тех, кто зарезал Талию, им досталось бы и того сильнее.

Между ними воцарилась тишина, но уже не гнетущая своей неопределённостью. Одними губами Элли прошептала неслышное:

— Спасибо. — За такое не благодарят, но ей хоть как-то хотелось выплеснуть из груди это невозможное чувство — стыдное облегчение за то, что тёмная сторона её личности не отвратила Дину, хоть и напугала её по первости. Дина никак не среагировала; постояв рядом ещё какое-то время, она вдруг хлопнула себя ладонью по лбу:  
— Совсем забыла!

С удивлением наблюдая за тем, как она скинула с плеч рюкзак и принялась судорожно рыться в его нутре, Элли гадала, что такое Дина могла вспомнить и нужно ли ей бояться. Всё оказалось совсем нестрашно:

— В одном из номеров я нашла походную сумку с его именем, а рядом лежала ещё одна, с нашивкой «Лия» — не знаю, кто такая, решила порыться на всякий случай и в ней — и вот что нашла, — Дина протянула ей плотные квадратные карточки — полароид, поняла Элли, прямо как тот, который достался Райли в наследство от брата; кажется, она щёлкнула ту памятную фотку, где они вдвоём и радуются особо удачной шутке, только вчера — а на деле ни карточки, ни самой Райли уже нет на свете, осталась лишь Элли, да и та давно уж перестала быть той беззаботной девчонкой с отпечатка. — На одной из них он, с девкой какой-то обжимается. Посмотри на остальных, вдруг узнаешь кого?

Элли перетасовала фотографии, бегло всматриваясь в лица на них. Всего карточек оказалось шесть, и с каждой новой лицо Элли вытягивалось от удивления всё больше: 

— Это они. Все они, до последнего. Этот меня с ног сбил, — Элли показала на азиатской внешности парня за рулём не то машины, не то целого танка, а потом перевела ноготь на сидящую рядом темнокожую девушку. — И она ему помогала меня держать. Они оба беты, без запахов.

— Значит, след взять не получится, — понимающе кивнула Дина. Под фоткой стояла подпись «Ник и Нора преодолевают перевал Биг Спрингс»; Элли спрятала её под низ и посмотрела на следующую.

— Эта мразина плюнула в Джоэла, когда он уже… был мёртв, — она невольно скрипнула зубами, на мгновение возвращаясь в стылый подвал особняка Болдуинов. Одной рукой на корешке было написано «Мэнни и его карп», а ниже, уже другим почерком, оказалось добавлено «почти двадцать пять фунтов, Dios mío!».

Следующий снимок Элли чуть не выронила, так у неё затряслись пальцы:

— Она…

— Белобрысая, неужели? — Дина вгляделась в надпись. — Эбби? А этот, рядом с ней, что за Оуэн такой?

— Это он сказал ей заканчивать. И она его послушалась, хотя я умоляла её… Ладно, — со всей силы прикусив щёку изнутри, чтобы не заплакать, Элли вгляделась в изображение на карточке — качество у него было так себе, словно с фоткой обращались чуть лучше, чем с перевязочной тряпкой, но лицо сохранилось. Точнее, та его часть, что была видна; в отличие от второго, Оуэна, который открыто улыбался фотографу, прижавшись одним плечом к деревянной раме широкого панорамного окна, она повернулась только в профиль, видно, застигнутая врасплох посреди разговора. Вспышка выбелила и без того светлые волосы, покатую линию челюсти, открытую шею и облепленное замызганным рукавом хенли плечо. Элли разочарованно вздохнула — невелика находка, с того места на полу, к которому её придавили, она видела эту Эбби точно так же, и ни там, ни на фотке не смогла разобрать глаз; вкупе с заглушённым запахом шансы найти её стремились к нулю. Но теперь у Элли есть хотя бы её имя.

— Чёрт, Дина, что ж ты раньше не появилась, этому Джордану можно было бы задавать вопросы поконкретнее, а так только зря его покромсала, — посетовала Элли, пряча фотографии в свой рюкзак; наткнувшись на нечитаемый взгляд Дины, она смутилась, поняв, как прозвучали её слова: — В смысле, это не в обиду тебе, просто… — тут она запнулась, внезапно осознавая, что ставший привычным фон из завываний и бессвязного потока ругательств, раздававшихся из соседней комнаты, исчез, и довольно давно. — Почему его не слышно?

В мысли закралось нехорошее предчувствие; бросившись со всех ног обратно внутрь, Элли подлетела к сидящему на стуле омеге и приподняла его безвольно обвисшую голову. Пощёчина ничего не дала. Тогда Элли прислушалась, пытаясь уловить дыхание — но его уже не было.

— Вот сука!

— Что?

— Он подох! — Элли с досады пнула ножку стула, отчего тот опасно накренился под тяжестью трупа. — А я не добилась от него даже приблизительных координат, где эта Эбби может находиться. Мы снова на нуле — ни информации, ни следа, нихуя!

Позади неё Дина, зажав нос рукой, беспокойно переступала с ноги на ногу и оглядывалась, как будто боялась чего-то; а потом позвала:

— Элли, та баба, которую я убила последней, говорила что-то про то, что сюда направляется Индия. Держу пари, это она не про страну за полмира отсюда — а если это обозначение отряда поддержки, надо бы нам убираться отсюда…

Её прервал гул множества моторов — штук десять, не меньше, — а значит, при самом оптимистичном раскладе сюда присобачили два десятка человек; у Элли мелькнула было мысль выглянуть сквозь щёлку шторы в окно, примериться к количеству, но Дина дёрнула её за рукав, молча призывая бежать, и она согласилась. Спринтом они добрались до второго этажа, а дальше бежать в открытую уже не было возможности: по холлу первого рассредоточились несколько Волков. Больше, чем Элли ожидала увидеть. В парадных дверях показался высокий коренастый мужик, держа наизготовку автомат, и зычно крикнул своим людям:

— Рация уже больше получаса не отвечает! Обыскать отель, найти мне эту девку живой или мёртвой!

За его спиной из машин продолжали сыпать Волки, женщины и мужчины, все сплошь вооружённые, и часто не с одним видом оружия — Элли мельком уловила отскакивающие блики от мачете, биты, шипованные дубинки, когда-то бывшие полицейскими, — но волновало её не это:

— Блядь! — Главной проблемой стало то, что машины плотным кордоном встали именно с той стороны, в которую им нужно было выбраться. — Они перекрыли нам дорогу к Шиммер. Придётся в обход.


	18. Глава 3: Погоня. Эпизод V

Прокравшись по коридорам в заднюю часть здания, неведомо каким чудом избежав встречи с Волками, что обнюхивали каждый закоулок в отеле, Элли знаком попросила Дину остановиться и, пытаясь разведать путь дальше, выглянула в полуразрушенный зимний сад. Обвалившаяся стеклянная стена выходила на улицу, заросшую деревьями, дальше шла плотная гряда зданий, а за ней парящей в воздухе лентой возвышалась автострада, на первый взгляд даже не сильно расколотая. Она убегала в обе стороны, удачно заворачивалась полукругом рядом с той поляной, где у них была первая стычка с местными говнарями, и там даже был спуск. Возможно, если они смогут подняться на эту автостраду, получится бесшумно обойти отряды Волков.

Поначалу всё было весьма неплохо: Элли вела Дину вперёд, принюхиваясь, как бы не напороться ненароком на солдат, уже прочухавших, что в здании, кроме трупов, никого нет, и лишь изредка поднимала голову, чтобы окинуть взглядом местность. Высокая трава надёжно укрывала их от глаз, а там, где бывали пролысины, достаточно было просто пробежать, расстояние позволяло. До спасительной лестницы оставалось всего ничего — только проползти по осколку дороги, невесть как уцелевшему после падения с высоты опор, и перемахнуть через завалившийся на бок грузовик, — как вдруг Элли, в очередной раз оглянувшись, замерла на месте от страха.

Футах в ста от их укрытия шёл мужик, и при прочих равных никакой опасности Элли в нём не распознала бы, только вот двигался он прямо к ним, не сворачивая и не замедляясь; чуть пригнув голову к земле, мужик как будто к чему-то принюхивался, — по спине Элли заструился холодный пот, едва она поняла, кто это. Альфа, но не простая — ищейка, к тому же, уже взявшая след. Спешно выхватив из кобуры револьвер, Элли дрожащими пальцами запихнула в барабан один из двух оставшихся у неё патронов. Ровно в тот момент, когда глаза альфы наткнулись на Элли, она нажала на курок. Громыхнуло так, что уши на пару секунд оказались как будто напиханы ватой, но даже без слуха Элли знала, что выстрел привлёк внимание всех Волков в округе — благо, ищейка осел в траву с аккуратной круглой дыркой во лбу и не очень аккуратно развороченным на куски затылком; вскочив на ноги, Элли вытолкнула Дину перед собой и крикнула:

— Беги! — а когда та рванула к лестнице, рявкнула снова: — Нет, не успеем! Давай вниз, в пролом, вроде там можно пройти!

— Поняла, — Дина рыбкой ушла от просвистевшей в воздухе автоматной очереди, бросилась овраг, оставшийся то ли от бомбёжки, то ли от естественных землетрясений; неподалёку виднелись колонны и наполовину покрошенные этажи, уходящие ниже уровня земли — вот к ним-то Элли и хотела добежать. Если не удастся через них выбраться снова на автостраду, то хоть какой-нибудь проход они найдут — да и возможностей укрыться у них там будет несравнимо больше, нежели здесь, посреди улицы.

За спиной раздавались крики и выстрелы, пули визжали над ухом, но пока ни одна Элли даже не задела, а Дина бежала всё так же ровно. Нырнув между колонн, они отмотали пролётов пять, не меньше, пока им наперерез не кинулись невесть откуда взявшиеся Волки — двое, но здоровенных настолько, что Элли не стала рисковать и нарываться на драку с ними, — наугад повернули направо и оказались в тоннеле, перекрытом с одной стороны решеткой.

— Тупик? — задыхаясь, озвучила Дина её мысли. Элли в панике кинула взглядом по сторонам, ведь должно же быть что-то…

Вот. Прямо перед решёткой в тоннель открывался небольшой коридор, а в нём виднелась дверь.

Чувствуя, как лёгкие горят огнём, Элли из последних сил кинулась к этой двери — она оказалась подпёрта чем-то изнутри, но ненадёжно, и это дало Элли надежду; толкнув плечом со всей дури раз, второй, Элли на третий с криком бросилась на дверь всем телом и — наконец-то — пробилась внутрь. Как раз вовремя: забежавшая сразу за ней Дина помогла подтолкнуть упавший на бок торговый автомат, перекрывая доступ Волкам. Снаружи на дверь кто-то кинулся, полотно вздрогнуло от очереди (похоже, решили, что они запрелись на защёлку, и это поможет вскрыть замок). Не желая испытывать судьбу, Элли махнула рукой на едва заметный пролом в стене — и протиснулась туда прежде, чем Дина успела кивнуть.

— Обратно мы уже не вернёмся. Мне жаль.

Элли не нужно было пояснять, о чём именно сожалеет Дина:

— Что ж, придётся девочке забыть о нас. Надеюсь, её не съедят, — она оскалилась чересчур ярко; в груди жгло печалью — они с Шиммер все четыре года были неразлучны, Элли сама заезжала двухлетнюю кобылу под седло и учила её слушаться повода от шеи, а теперь оставлять её вот так, даже не попрощавшись… Элли тряхнула головой. Сейчас не время предаваться скорби.

Какое-то время они лазили по обломкам, подсвечивая себе путь фонариками; голоса Волков, хоть и были слышны, постепенно удалялись, глохли по мере того, как Элли соскальзывала всё ниже и ниже. Спуске на третьем впереди замаячили клубы спор. Элли, забывшись, уже хотела сунуться в них, — остановил её разве что чуть не сорвавшийся в панический визг голос Дины:

— Элли, маска!

Ох блядь, точно.

Ровная поверхность началась только после пятого подряд спуска; пройдя через заваленное каким-то шкафами и бумагами помещение, они внезапно оказались посреди огромного зала, разделённого пополам провалом с рельсами на его дне.

— Это… метро? — Дина оглянулась по сторонам и наверняка бы присвистнула от восторга, не опасайся она поднять шум. — Впечатляюще.

Пожав плечами, Элли присела на одно колено и сосредоточилась, пытаясь расслышать даже самые незначительные шорохи. Ей это не удалось: здесь было темно, тихо и ни намёка на Волков.

— Заражённые есть?

— Никого не слышу, — покачала головой Элли. — Только споры — возможно, здесь где-то проросла грибница, но носители уже давным-давно мертвы.

Только теперь они смогли вздохнуть свободно — ну, насколько это позволяли плотно прилегающие маски.

Дальше время потянулось однообразной серой нитью, бесконечной, как и рельсы, по которым они шли. Тоннели петляли между обвалами сводов, накренившимися друг на друга вагонами метро, редкими узлами станций и технических заслонов. Здесь, внизу, не было возможности отследить по солнцу, сколько часов прошло, как далеко внутрь Сиэтла они продвинулись и движутся ли вообще: Элли порой казалось, что они идут уже сутки напролёт, но так медленно, что каждый фут приходится преодолевать минут по десять; а порой было ощущение, что они вообще стоят — ведь очертание округлых стен в размытом пятне света от фонаря не менялось ни на гран. Небольшие механические часы, которые носила в рюкзаке Дина — в отличие от пробитых пулей часов Джоэла, этот кружок металла мало что значил для любой из них, но позволял достаточно точно проверять прошедшее время, — показывали, что минул уже третий час с того момента, как они спустились в метро.

— Как ты думаешь, это они про тебя говорили? — подала голос Дина. До того она в основном молчала, невпопад отвечая на случайные реплики Элли. — Там, в Серевине?

— Ты о чём?

— Ну, про то, что эта Эбби в Джексоне нашла себе пару? Ведь кроме тебя, Томми и Джоэла, они больше ни с кем из города не пересекались. И ты сама говорила, что у тебя тогда признаки охоты появились…

— Замолчи, — едва Элли поняла, к чему клонит подруга, у неё мгновенно подвело живот — но не от желания, как в охоту, а от отвращения. — Наверняка они встретили кого-то по пути обратно. Или всё у неё было нормально, только скрывала по какой-то причине. И вообще, какая нам хрен разница… Погоди. Ты что, слышала этот разговор?

— За дверью сидела.

— А какого хрена ты тогда не застрелила их обоих сразу? Как ты вообще умудрилась отстать? Вроде бы ты двигалась прямо за мной, так почему… — Элли не успела закончить: пол вагона, по которому она шла, вдруг вздыбился, заставив её потерять равновесие — и вместе с ней обрушился куда-то вниз. Приземлилась она неудачно; пока летела кубарем, не смогла сориентироваться, где верх, а где низ, и с размаху приложилась лбом об бетон. В глазах потемнело, как по щелчку, но, словно и этого было мало, где-то сбоку раздался вой.

— Бегун! — пронёсся над головой предупреждающий крик Дины. Элли быстро, насколько могла, потянулась к кобуре — и тут бегун напрыгнул на неё, отмахнул кулаком ей по лицу с такой силой, что, если бы не маска, собирать бы ей вылетевшие зубы по всей округе. Элли попыталась оттолкнуть его ногами. Попытка провалилась — с координацией у неё всё ещё были нелады, поэтому вместо живота Элли упёрлась в бок бегуна, и ноги, естественно, соскользнули. Заражённый уже брызгал слюнями ей в маску, давясь от нагнетаемого кордицепсом желания побыстрее сожрать свежее тёплое мясо.

Две пули из пистолета Дины пропороли грудь бегуну, навсегда лишая его возможности жрать что-либо.

— Ты в порядке? Этот не последний, — с досады рыкнула она, помогая Элли подняться; в том, что она права, они убедились уже несколько секунд спустя. На выстрел присандалили ещё двое изрядно проросших заражённых. А потом в тоннеле, убегающем в жуткий провал темноты, раздался такой гул, который Элли доводилось слышать только пару раз, в горах, когда мимо шла Канадская орда.

— Ходу!

Им дорогого стоило оторваться от толпы. Кинувшийся на спину Элли щелкун чуть не оставил её без рюкзака и целой шеи. Пролётом выше с противоположной стороны станции показался взбухший здоровый мутант, каких им ещё не доводилось видеть — он понёсся на них, как бык, рыча на ходу, и одному только богу известно, как они умудрились уйти с его пути; мутант врезался в толпу позади них и взорвался облаком кислоты. Это дало им время — пусть немного, но и оно было подарком судьбы. Один раз Дина неудачно оступилась, и на неё тут же набросился бегун — хорошо хоть, что Элли держалась в двух шагах от неё и сразу раскроила череп заражённого прихваченной из Серевины битой. Наконец, впереди забрезжил дневной свет.

Им повезло, что двери станции Вестлейк были не стеклянные, как везде, а металлические — и что их удалось привалить стоявшим тут же ящиком с песком.

Едва вывалившись на улицу, они моментально промокли до нитки под проливным дождём — но он их ничуть не расстроил, даже наоборот: Элли сорвала с лица маску и вдохнула, наконец, сырого свежего воздуха во всю мощь лёгких; после духоты маски он казался слаще льда в холодном чае в жаркий летний полдень. Поддерживая прихрамывающую Дину под руку, она побрела вдоль улицы, тщетно выискивая по окрестностям хоть что-то, похожее на убежище. Но почти все окна оказались заколочены. На каких-то щитах стояла печать ФЕДРА, иные красовались перед пустынными улицами эмблемой с оскалившимся волком. Элли готова была проклясть их все, за то, что перекрывают им путь именно сейчас, когда сильнее всего нужно спрятаться от дождя и передохнуть. Но вот впереди мелькнул проблеск надежды: через квартал, в конце чудом сохранившегося проспекта, громоздилась неуклюжая масса городского театра — Парамаунт, как гласила наполовину обвалившаяся и ещё на четверть заросшая сорняками и вьюном вывеска, — и вроде бы там даже виднелась щель, через которую можно пробраться внутрь и открыть одну из парадных дверей. Элли не хотела оставлять Дину без присмотра, в её-то состоянии, но им обеим куда хуже было продолжать торчать на улице.

Трещина в стене провела её в тёмный, пахнущий пылью и гнилыми тряпками коридор, одной стеной выходящий в зал размером не меньше клуба в Джексоне, помноженного на три, — вроде, Джоэл ещё в Питтсбурге говорил, что такого масштаба и конфигурации залы называют фойе, — но Элли некогда было осматривать красоты. Она кинулась к дверям, распинала на стороны сваленные в кучу стулья и дёрнула ручку. Дверь не пошевелилась. У неё, похоже, напрочь проржавел замок, так что вариант оставался один — выдавить её наружу. Разве что веса Элли немного не доставало для такой работы: как она ни старалась, петли только стонали, не спеша открывать створку.

Элли чертыхнулась. А когда было просто, действительно.

Но, едва она решила, что быстрее будет провести Дину через щель — та, конечно, была узковата, даже Элли в неё протиснулась с трудом, но лучше попытаться, чем переть дальше в тщетной надежде найти ещё какую-то крышу, — снаружи послышались какие-то сдавленные звуки. Испугавшись, Элли подналегла на дверь сильнее — та поддалась неожиданно, так что на инерции Элли вынесло на улицу; она едва успела затормозить, чтобы не навернуться через стоящую на коленях Дину, которая — так вот что это было — опять пыталась выблевать внутренности.

— Что с тобой такое? — едва конвульсии стихли, Элли завела её внутрь, усадила на диван и присела перед ней на корточки. — Два месяца мы шли, и всё было нормально, а тут тебя второй раз на дню выворачивает просто потому, что мы еле-еле от косяка заражённых урвали.

— Элли, я… — Дина всхлипнула, тщетно утирая рукавом льющиеся слёзы. — Кажется, я беременна.

Под пыльными сводами театра повисло нехорошее молчание.

— Что? — недоверчиво усмехнулась Элли. Дина её за дуру держит или как? Но нет, побледнела та вполне натурально.

— Я поэтому и не рискнула броситься за тобой, когда тот урод тебя по башке шандарахнул. Я шла прямо за тобой, это правда; и испугалась, вдруг он будет отбиваться и по животу заедет.

— Брось, это невозможно, ты же бета… — Элли запнулась на полуслове, ошарашенно глядя на согнувшуюся пополам Дину. Нет, Джоэл ей, конечно, рассказывал, что в его время беты были на такое способны — благодаря достижениям науки, медицине и лекарственной поддержке они вынашивали и рожали лишь вполовину тяжелее, чем омеги, — но сейчас? Элли перебрала в уме события зимы: у Джесса действительно был гон, за неделю до той чёртовой вечеринки, и пособачились они как раз тогда, только вот Дина так не призналась, почему, а Элли посчитала неприличным настаивать… Стало быть, правда?

— И что теперь? Тебе ведь даже бегать нельзя, беременность очень нестабильная… Когда ты узнала?

— Не помню. Несколько… недель назад.

— Недель? То есть мы ещё могли вернуться, но ты молчала?

— Не хотела мешать тебе.

— Ну да, а теперь бесполезная брюхатая бета на моём хребту мне точно не помешает. Каким местом ты вообще думала, когда... — Элли не закончила свою мысль, заметив, каким ошарашенным взглядом смотрит на неё Дина; спешно откатившись назад в попытке выяснить, что произошло, Элли вдруг как в ледяную воду окунулась. Она ведь только что назвала Дину бесполезной.

— Я… Пойду проверю здание, — не зная, как ещё сбежать от этого её взгляда, Элли частила то, что первое пришло в голову. — А ты, это, отдыхай. Только ложись на бок, не поворачивайся на спину, а то захлебнёшься блевотой во сне — некрасивая получится смерть…

Уж лучше бы она заткнулась нахуй.


	19. Глава 3: Погоня. Эпизод VI

Элли не спалось. То ли из-за неудобной позы — она кое-как устроилась на кресле в большом зале, закинув ноющие ноги на спинку переднего ряда, но натруженную спину и сбитые в кровь ступни это не успокаивало, — то ли из-за слов Дины, так и крутящихся назойливой пластинкой в голове. Вот что это был за запах, который она никак не могла определить. Беременная бета, надо же… Элли и не думала, что такое возможно. Чудеса случаются. С каждым разом всё чудесатее и чудесатее.

Тёмные гулкие залы театра Парамаунт на проверку оказались пустыми — последнего живого человека эти стены видели десять лет назад, не меньше; они же его и похоронили — обгоревший труп паренька из ФЕДРА, записки которого тут и там валялись по коридорам, Элли нашла на крыше, рядом с генератором. Застыв над ним на пару секунд, она невольно поразилась жестокой иронии обстоятельств: невесть как уйти от преследования Волков, пережить тяжёлую болезнь и выздороветь только для того, чтобы закончить вот так, пришкварчённым к бетону обуглившимся куском мяса. Глупая случайность, но ничего с ней поделать ты уже не можешь, потому что умер. И такое поджидает на каждом шагу. Только за сегодняшний день они с Диной раз двадцать оказывались в ситуациях, гарантированно приведших бы к их смертям, быстрым и не очень, если бы не всё те же случайности. Однажды пруха непременно закончится, и что тогда?

Элли было страшно — за себя, за Дину, за ту крохотную жизнь, которая теперь сидела под тонкими мышцами её живота — и всё же этот страх ни на миг не поколебал её решимости довести дело до финала. Она прошла через три штата, пересекла маршрут орды, рискуя собственной шкурой, и допустила произошедшее в Серевине не для того, чтобы отступить сразу, как только она нащупала след. Тварь, убившая Джоэла, не сможет скрыться от неё.

На втором этаже театра, в крохотной комнатёнке звукооператора, обнаружилась рация — Элли попрыгала вокруг неё, но безуспешно, чёртова штуковина не собиралась выдавать ей ни звука, то ли из-за неисправности, которую Элли просто по неумению не могла определить, то ли просто из вредности. Ничего, не зря в Джексоне Дина слыла отличной мастерицей по механике; вот оклемается немного, и Элли попросит её посмотреть, вдруг можно что-то сделать.

О том, что после их последнего разговора Дина наверняка пошлёт её далеко и надолго, с каким вопросом ни подойди, она старалась не думать. Куда привычнее было размышлять о планах мести.

Если альфа в Серевине знала про отряд, спешащий на подмогу, значит, у ВЛК есть средства связи, и если они отжали их у военных, то это наверняка рации, даже не перенастроенные толком на другие радиоволны — стало быть (если предположения Элли верны), по этому радиоприёмнику можно будет прослушать любую нужную им информацию. Маршруты. Дислокации. Как избежать встреч с патрулями там, куда Элли пойдет дальше. Возможно, где-нибудь в переговорах упомянут одно из тех семи имён, что интересовали её прежде прочего. И даже — если очень повезёт — ту суку Эбби. В том, что она — солдатка в рядах Волков, Элли не сомневалась: даже если ей удалось заманить Джоэла в ловушку хитростью, а не силой, внушительные мышцы рук, груди и бёдер говорили сами за себя (не в прачечной же она их нажила, в самом деле); к тому же, прозвище «Полярная Волчица», которым альфа и тот покромсанный омега называли её между собой, вряд ли даётся любому в ВЛК от нефиг делать. Стало быть, к встрече с ней надо будет основательно подготовиться, и самой постараться прийти не в полудохлом состоянии — иначе Эбби свернёт ей шею, просто щелкнув пальцами.

Для этого стоило бы поспать, вот только Элли ворочалась в кресле и спать хотела ровно так же, как и есть — вообще никак. В очередной раз дёрнув ногами, чтобы растрясти затёкшие лодыжки, она вдруг уловила шум у себя над головой; похоже было на… Радиопомехи. Не веря своим ушам, она порысила по лестницам наверх. В звукооператорской горел свет, что-то трещало и булькало; заглянув внутрь, Элли поняла, что треск раздавался из полуразобранной рации на полу, теперь исправно принимающей сигнал, а булькала Дина, скрючившаяся в три погибели над помойным ведром. Элли саму замутило при взгляде на неё; что же она такое пытается выблевать, если они обе в последний раз ели больше двенадцати часов назад?

— О, ты уже тут? — едва Дину слегка попустило, Элли сделала шаг ближе. — Справилась с этой штукой, смотрю? А я как раз хотела просить тебя… — новая волна судорог не дала ей закончить. — Дина… Ты как?

— Стараюсь не поворачиваться на спину, как ты и советовала, — прохрипела та, больно возвращая сказанную по глупости шпильку. Перед ней по полу расстилалась карта с отметками — Элли рассмотрела позывной «Индия», ещё несколько других, контуры зон с номерами и какие-то маршруты по воде, — видимо, над ней и трудилась Дина, прежде чем ей в который раз поплохело. Она снова схватилась за живот, как будто предчувствуя позывы; Элли, не теряя больше ни минуты, встала на колени за её спиной и принялась растирать поясницу обеими ладонями.

— Это мне Кэт показала, она ведь часто с беременными омегами возилась, вот и умела справляться с пакостью навроде токсикоза. И меня заодно научила. Уж не знаю, на кой мне сдалось это умение, я ведь никогда не была беременна и вряд ли буду, — она дёрнула уголком губ — но тут же помрачнела, заметив, что Дина не меняет напряжённой позы, уставившись на карту как на личного врага. Элли вдохнула, стараясь пересилить себя и признать то, что произошло. — Слушай… Так тупо получилось — ну, вечером. Я была на взводе, а тебя полоскало, в общем… Давай забудем.

Слово «прости» ей выдавить так и не удалось. Впрочем, Дине достаточно было и этого: она заметно расслабилась, села вполоборота к Элли, помолчала какое-то время — и всё-таки подняла глаза на неё:

— Ну да, — во взгляде сквозила тёплая благодарность. Не справившись с нахлынувшими в один миг эмоциями, Элли порывисто обняла её — и Дина ответила, прижавшись к её груди и крепко обвив руками талию. — В конце концов, слова — это просто слова, а я привыкла смотреть на поступки.

Элли хотелось расплакаться от облегчения:

— Мой гадкий язык порой треплется независимо от мозга, — вместо этого она глупо захихикала, чувствуя, как рвано бьётся её сердце в одном ритме с сердцем Дины. — Просто беда.

Та согласно хмыкнула, но больше ничего не сказала. Наверное, массаж сделал своё дело, и теперь, на контрасте с отпустившим её хреновым состоянием, Дина поплыла; или она, банально устав за весь долгий день, клевала носом, или истосковалась по прикосновениям, или ещё что — в общем, какова бы ни была причина, Дина, уткнувшись в шею Элли лицом, вдруг коснулась губами пульсирующей там венки, осторожно, но вполне ощутимо.

Низ живота в мгновение ока загорелся искрой желания. На лбу Элли и между грудей мгновенно выступил горячий пот, когда она, от неожиданности резко втянув воздух, глотнула и погустевший запах Дины — непривычный и оттого ясно ощутимый. Может, это совсем не вовремя, может, Элли всё не так поняла, и Дина сейчас шлёпнет её по губам и прикажет отвалить, но не проверить свою догадку она не могла. Ощущениям тела Элли доверяла больше, чем голосу разума; а тело утверждало, что Дина только что сделала ей предложение. От таких не отказываются.

— Эй. Как смотришь на то, что я использую его, чтобы загладить вину перед тобой? — Элли поцеловала уголок рта Дины, — Или, — бережный поцелуй осел возле завитка вороных волос на виске, — выражаясь точнее, — и ещё один, чуть ниже, не доставая мочки уха, — зализать?

Боже, она надеялась, что Дина сжалится над ней и не убьет за такой бездарный флирт. Элли хотела дать ей возможность отступить, перевести всё в шутку, если Дина не захочет продолжения; но все опасения, похоже, были напрасны.

— Весьма… Ах, положительно смотрю, — промурлыкала Дина, тонко задрожав от предвкушения. Запах разлился в воздухе ещё сильнее — тягучий, сладкий, похожий на карамель, которую порой, если находились ингредиенты и вдохновение, месила Астрид из кондитерской лавки, — и у Элли от желания попробовать его источник во рту сразу набралось воды. Продолжая тихонько массировать поясницу одной рукой, она помогла Дине подняться с пола и повела её к широкому пыльному дивану в углу звукооператорской. Дина с готовностью плюхнулась на обивку, задрала руки, предлагая Элли стянуть с неё провонявшую потом и грязью рубашку ещё до того, как Элли догадалась об этом сама; избавившись от неё, следом она стряхнула и спортивный бра, обнажая полную грудь в потеплевшем воздухе комнатушки. Тёмные коричневые соски уже затвердели, хотя Элли ничего ещё толком не сделала — чтобы как-то исправить ситуацию, она упёрлась коленом между разведённых бёдер Дины, прижала её плечи к спинке дивана и склонилась, тыкаясь губами в её шею. Её запах просто с ума сводил. Элли провела языком длинную мокрую полосу от основания шеи к челюсти, смакуя вкус кожи Дины, чуть сжала зубами под ухом, не прокалывая, просто давая почувствовать острое давление. Рука Элли в этот момент скользнула к одной из грудей, стараясь обхватить всю её целиком, но не удалось; вот теперь разница была заметна — если зимой, в набитом марихуаной подвале Юджина, маленькие округлые груди Дины ложились ей в ладони как влитые, сейчас они стали заметно больше. Так что вместо того, чтобы сложить руку чашечкой и пощекотать сосок большим пальцем, как тогда, Элли растопырила всю пятерню и нежно погладила грудь, лаская чувствительную горошину плоти ладонью.

— Боже, Элли! — не то застонала, не то рыкнула Дина. — Продолжишь дразнить меня — и я тебя покусаю, клянусь.

Судя по прокатившейся по её телу волне дрожи, она не преувеличивала; не решаясь испытывать судьбу и дальше, Элли соскользнула коленями на пол и оказалась аккурат напротив промежности Дины, досадно спрятанной от неё за слоем плотных джинсов. Щёлкнув кнопкой, она подцепила пальцами ременные шлёвки, потянула вниз — Дина подкинула бёдра, помогая Элли избавиться от раздражающей одежды, — и пнула их куда-то в сторону. Бельё она пока оставила — это очевидно не нравилось Дине, но здесь Элли собиралась вдосталь насладиться моментом, и ради этого готова была потерпеть возмущение подруги.

Как загипнотизированная, Элли коснулась самыми кончиками ногтей нежной кожи внизу живота, прямо над поясом белья; сложно было сказать, есть ли здесь изменения — вроде бы на глаз живот Дины казался таким же плоским — но само осознание того, что внутри теплится жизнь, настолько упрямая, что зацепилась даже в неприспособленном для зачатия организме Дины, прошибала током по всему телу, от затылка к уже пульсирующему от напряжения клитору. Словно отдавая дань уважения этой жизни, язык Элли прошёлся вкруг по животу, от тазовой косточки к шраму на правом боку и обратно; пальцы Дины больно впились ей в плечи, над головой резонировало от вздохов, грязных ругательств, угроз, проглоченных наполовину из-за сбившегося дыхания, и смешавшихся с ними радиопомех. Элли зажмурилась от удовольствия — это была самая прекрасная музыка из всего, что ей доводилось слышать; а уж в музыке она секла как никто другая.

В носу уже щипало от перенасыщенного запахом возбуждения воздуха, но Элли изо всех сил держалась. Она вылизывала живот Дины до тех пор, пока кожа не покраснела восхитительно-розовым румянцем, а мышцы под ней не начали беспорядочно сокращаться не то от нетерпения, не то от уже ощутимого удовольствия. Тронув языком напоследок рваный шрам от ножа, Элли ухватила зубами поясок трусиков, подняла глаза, убеждаясь, что Дина не сводит с неё взгляда, — и потянула бельё вниз по бёдрам. Ткань повлажнела по всей промежности, от лобка до складки между ягодицами; липкие прозрачные нити смазки до последнего цеплялись за неё, когда Элли стащила трусики до колен Дины. Дальше она просто не утерпела. Сорвав их неожиданно сильно даже для себя (Элли напряглась, услышав треск рвущихся швов, но, кажется, Дина ничего не заметила; да и хуй бы с ними, назавтра она пошарится по ближайшим магазинам и наверняка найдёт пару-другую взамен этих, ещё лучше и красивее), она одним движением развела бёдра Дины в стороны — спасибо растяжке, это не ограничилось углом в девяносто градусов, — и ткнулась носом в густые смоляно-чёрные волосы на лобке, длинно вбирая запах.

Они обе громко застонали, делясь друг с другом выплёскивающимися через край эмоциями.

— Элли! Блядь… — Дина отчаянно скулила, потерявшись в дымке возбуждения — наверняка непривычное для неё состояние, но Элли не собиралась спрашивать, как она себя чувствует, на это просто не хватило бы выдержки. Ни у одной из них.

— Пока не забыла, хочу сказать тебе спасибо.

— За что? — В глазах Дины читалась восхитительная растерянность. Элли хищно оскалилась, намеренно задевая острой кромкой зубов кожу на стыке бедра и таза:

— Мало кому удаётся попробовать такой деликатес, — от этой нехитрой ласки Дина выгнулась, а по промежности вниз зачертила крупная бусина смазки — да, ей определённо нравилось происходящее. Торопливо нырнув вниз, Элли успела перехватить каплю как раз перед тем, как та скатилась бы на пропылённую ткань дивана, и довольно заурчала, наслаждаясь вкусом.

Так она оказалась ещё лучше, чем на запах; Элли не очень хорошо помнила его с зимы, потому что тогда они были под кайфом и слишком возбуждены, чтобы выдержать долгие неторопливые ласки — их хватило только на судорожное толкание пальцами, и, хотя Элли потом облизнула влагу с костяшек, её явно было недостаточно, чтобы запомнить. А здесь — пируй не хочу.

— Ну ты извращенка.

— Разве я когда утверждала обратное? — Пытаясь разбавить терпкость смазки, чтобы не потерять голову окончательно, Элли облизнула её бедро. — И, вообще-то, из нас двоих сейчас течёшь ты.

— Голословно, — фыркнула Дина, не желая сдавать позиции даже в таком состоянии. — Я ведь в душе не знаю, как у тебя там дела.

Дела были что надо: Элли готова была поклясться, что в штанах так же мокро, как в начале негашёной охоты — положи она сейчас ладонь поверх лобка, просто прижав пальцы к налившемуся твёрдостью клитору, и тут же кончила бы, как пить дать. И ей было бы этого мало — поэтому Элли предпочла сосредоточить усилия на Дине; а о себе и после можно будет побеспокоиться.

Раскрыв большими пальцами потемневшие от притока крови губы Дины, Элли впилась голодным взглядом в развернувшееся перед ней зрелище: складки малых губ, насыщенного тёмно-розового цвета, ярко блестели от обильной смазки, как и подрагивающий от желания вход во влагалище, как и клитор под нежной кожей капюшона. Он был похож на крупное гранатовое зёрнышко, такой же твёрдый, красный и терпко-сладкий на вкус — и Элли, не в силах больше ждать, набросилась на него, забирая губами и высасывая всю сладость, какую только возможно. Одновременно с этим три её пальца, сложившись вместе, проскользнули по смазке внутрь Дины. Элли не нужно было давить на ту точку внутри, чтобы она расслабилась — годы отношений с Джессом приспособили её тело под его размер, так что сейчас она с лёгкостью принимала три пальца и даже могла бы попросить о всей ладони, если бы ей было недостаточно.

Но, похоже, всего хватило в меру. Или даже чересчур: понадобилось всего несколько уверенных твёрдых движений языка, чтобы Дина зашлась криком — её клитор под языком Элли едва ли не вибрировал, вздрагивая от удовольствия, когда та выгибала спину и тряслась всем телом, переживая одну волну оргазма за другой. Элли не останавливалась, нить за нитью выманивая пальцами новые судороги наслаждения, прихлёбывала её смазкой, утробно стонала, чтобы послать ещё немного стимуляции чувствительному органу.

Будь у неё здесь диктофон, Элли записала бы всё происходящее и потом переслушивала бы ночами, заводясь за минуту только от слияния таких пошлых звуков.

Наконец, убедившись, что Дина полностью выжата и не способна больше вытерпеть ни одной минуты ласк, Элли откинулась назад и села на пятки, облизываясь, как довольная кошка. Перед ней Дина растеклась по дивану так, будто из неё разом вытащили все кости; от её мокрой кожи шёл пар, теплые блики от настольной лампы красиво очерчивали круглую грудь и живот, мазали между ног по блестящей смазке, которая теперь беспрепятственно капала на обивку. Великолепнее зрелища Элли за всю свою жизнь не видела. 

— Разреши мне вернуть услугу, — едва отдышавшись, Дина просяще взглянула на неё. — Ты так давно не подпускала меня к себе, вообще ни разу с тех пор, как мы уехали из Джексона… Я безумно соскучилась.

С одной стороны, Элли была совсем не против; с другой, её мучили сомнения:

— Не хочу, чтобы ты напрягалась.

— А мне и не придётся, если ты сядешь мне на лицо.

Ох блядь, Элли не доживёт до встречи с Эбби — она помрёт прямо здесь и сейчас, задохнувшись от возбуждения. Кое-как содрав дрожащими пальцами узкие джинсы, Элли опёрлась на протянутую руку Дины, которая уже откинулась лопатками на сиденье дивана, и, перекинув ногу через её грудь, устроилась прямо над ней. Она всё-таки ещё раз спросила, прежде чем покориться лёгшим ей на задницу ладоням:

— Ты уверена?

Выражение лица Дины можно было сравнить разве что с человеком, который шатался без жратвы по бесплодной степи с месяц и теперь видел перед собой запечённого оленя:

— О да.

Горячее дыхание обожгло мокрую от пота и смазки кожу промежности, когда Дина притянула Элли вплотную к себе. Та прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь голодными поцелуями, которые пока не касались её туго пульсирующего клитора, но планомерно двигались к нему с внутренней стороны бёдер вверх — и вдруг дёрнулась, осознав закравшуюся в мысли картинку. Там вместо Дины на пропылённом диване лежала Эбби.

— Элли? Всё хорошо?

— Д-да… — от испуга она даже заикаться начала, но поспешила успокоить встревожившуюся Дину: — Просто… Там всё слишком чувствительное.

— Тогда я буду с тобой понежнее, — глаза Дины (её рта Элли не видела по понятным причинам) сверкнули многообещающей ухмылкой. Элли благодарно застонала, ощутив лёгкое касание языка к большим губам, и снова зажмурилась.

Не стёршийся до конца образ белобрысой мерзкими белёсыми щупальцами пробрался в её воображение, но на этот раз Элли, пообещав потом надавать самой себе воспитательных пиздюлей, не стала вытравливать его наружу — вздохнув, она позволила мыслям соскользнуть в эту грязную фантазию.

Это было бы хорошо — оседлать её лицо, удерживая за растрепавшиеся из косы светлые пряди, чтобы никуда уже не делась, и тереться об него, намеренно игнорируя любой протест снизу. О, Эбби протестовала бы, ещё как. Ведь где это видано, чтобы альф использовали как подстилку для удовлетворения собственных нужд, да ещё альф такого высокого положения, как она, — а в её положении Элли не сомневалась. Она бы рычала, крыла хуями всё вокруг, пыталась бы сбросить Элли с себя или, может, даже цапнуть её зубами за что придётся — и тогда Элли зажала бы ей нос и рот обеими руками и держала так долго, пока Эбби не начала дёргаться от удушья. После этого она открывала бы рот уже намного охотнее, всё же гордость не стоит того, чтобы из-за неё терять жизнь; а Элли, сделав вид, что шансы на спасение у белобрысой ещё есть, начала бы трахать её лицо, размазывая липкую влагу по щекам, губам и подбородку. Даже носу и бровям досталось бы, вот как сильно Элли хотела её.

Конечно, чтобы такое провернуть, нужно было бы сначала связать Эбби по рукам и ногам. В идеале и туловище примотать к поверхности, на которой она бы лежала, а то вдруг взбрыкнёт бёдрами и всё-таки сможет скинуть её с себя — но это уже не принципиально. В тот раз, в особняке, у Элли не было времени хорошо её рассмотреть, но контур внушительных мышц под обтягивающей хенли угадывался сразу; а будь запястья Эбби перехвачены грубой верёвкой у неё над головой, они бы бугрились от усилий разорвать путы, но в результате только стирали кожу в кровь ещё больше, добавляя острого запаха железа в воздух. Элли наклонилась бы, слизала капельки алой жижи, упиваясь неприятной смесью соли и заветрившегося металла, а потом проследила языком каждую вену на дрожащих от напряжения толстых мускулах, борясь с желанием прокусить их. Или не борясь — может, пару-тройку укусов она бы и оставила, соскользнув для удобства ниже, на грудь Эбби, и забрызгивая кожу обильной смазкой и там.

Эбби, наверное, не умеет ласкать омегу языком — она слишком высокомерна для этого, её задача брать девушку так, чтобы вкачать побольше своей спермы, не заботясь особо об удовольствии омеги, — и под движениями Элли она бы задыхалась, но всё равно бессмысленно высовывала язык, чтобы разобраться с происходящим как можно скорее. И Элли дико завелась бы от её тупых попыток, подхватила под затылок и прижала к себе, до рези вдавливаясь в её рот, только теперь выгибая спину от жгучего, опасно-болезненного удовольствия.

Может, на этом моменте до белобрысой дошла бы простая мысль обхватить ртом всю её промежность поверх больших губ и начать сосать — впрочем, так же нелепо, как до того она толкалась языком, так что это совсем не помогло бы Элли в её попытках достичь оргазма; и это разозлило бы её. До такой степени, что Элли начала бы прыгать на ней с силой, способной сломать Эбби челюсть. Та бы визжала от боли и возмущения, у неё все губы были бы в крови — то ли потому, что Элли порезалась об её зубы, то ли из-за разбитых губ. Элли в тот момент было бы уже глубоко наплевать, потому что наконец-то она нашла идеальный баланс: и боль, и удовольствие, и ярость, и восхищение — всего ровно столько, чтобы кинуть её через край в бесконечное море безумства.

Ей хватило бы минуты.

А потом, уже когда внутренности начало подёргивать от приближающегося оргазма, оглушительного как девятый вал, Элли опустилась бы насовсем, стиснула бёдрами голову Эбби изо всех сил, одновременно зажимая и нос — и, выгнувшись от невиданно-острого наслаждения, накатывающего снова и снова, разбивающего её на части изнутри, Элли бы чувствовала, как Эбби насмерть захлёбывается её смазкой.

— Эбби… — само собой вырвалось из её губ глухим стоном; Элли зажмурилась, до онемения вдавливая пальцы в подлокотник, представляя вместо него голову той твари, имя которой танцевало на языке жгучей яростью: — Эбби, Эбби, Эбби!

Волчице — волчья смерть.

Элли запрокинула голову, не то рыча в духоту звукооператорской, не то воя от бессилия; стянувшийся в её животе узел болезненного напряжения готов был рвануть выжигающим все внутренности взрывом, осталось лишь пара движений, и вдруг… Её с силой отбросило на пол, так, что Элли вскрикнула, ударившись спиной об твёрдый пол. Она распахнула глаза, пытаясь понять, что произошло — и увидела, как Дина зажимает рот обеими руками, а по её нехорошо покрасневшему, уже отливающему немного в лиловость, лицу катятся слёзы.

Вот блядь, только не это.

Кинувшись было на помощь, Элли наткнулась на выставленную в оборонительном жесте ладонь Дины; но так стало хотя бы видно её рот. Похоже, треснула верхняя губа — и судя по тому, что кровь изрядно размазалась по щекам и подбородку, явно не только что. И долго же она её так… насиловала?

— Боже, прости меня, Дина, я… — для подобного не существовало никаких слов раскаяния, но Элли не могла просто молчать. — Я не знаю, как это…

— Да что на тебя нашло?! — взорвалась Дина, отталкивая её от себя обеими руками. Голова Элли безвольно поникла, как будто придавленная тяжестью вопроса. Ей и самой хотелось бы знать, хотя бы для того, чтобы успокоить Дину. Та продолжала плеваться злобой, даже не вытирая струящуюся по подбородку кровь: — Ты как будто одержима этим — но уже не просто местью за Джоэла; ты одержима ею, и это ненормально. Я, конечно, не великий эксперт по части нормальности, не в моём положении, но даже мне это понятно!

— Всё… не так.

— О, правда? Настолько не так, что ты кричишь её имя, когда кончаешь?

Эти слова, так внезапно — и оглушительно-громко — произнесённые вслух, полоснули Элли хуже отравленного ножа; если до того она кое-как могла сдерживать рыдания, то теперь просто закрыла лицо ладонями и отдалась истерике, визжа как раненное животное и содрогаясь от душащих её слёз. Почему Эбби мало было отнять у неё Джоэла? Почему даже сейчас, спустя два месяца после того, как они впервые встретились, она продолжает забирать у Элли близких людей?

Дина так и не поднялась её успокоить.

Когда Элли, чуть было не задохнувшись от непрекращающихся всхлипываний, всё же сумела отдышаться, она обнаружила, что осталась в комнате одна — вещи Дины исчезли вместе с ней, даже порванные напополам трусы и ведро, в которое её рвало. Кое-как соскребя себя с пола, Элли слепо пошарилась вокруг в поисках собственных джинсов, нашла их за подлокотником дивана и поспешила натянуть; руки слушались плохо, всё тело болело из-за долгого дня и перенесённых эмоциональных качелей, в горло как будто щедро сыпанули стекла и заставили глотать. Ей только-только удалось справиться с одеждой, как вдруг ожило до того затихшее радио:

— Рапорт о нарушении периметра. Вооружённый мужчина в седьмой зоне, есть раненные. Приём.

— Сьерра, Эбби ведёт к вам своих из зоны два, гоните этого нарушителя поближе к зоне четыре. Приём.

— Вас поняли. Помощь Полярной стаи пригодится. Отбой.

Элли застыла на минуту, не веря собственным ушам — неужели такая удача? — а потом подхватила с пола карту и вынеслась из звукооператорской, крича на ходу:

— Дина! Дина, ты где?

— Здесь, — послышалось снаружи, с пожарной лестницы; Элли кинулась туда — оказалось, что Дина раздобыла где-то ещё несколько вёдер и теперь, подставив их под струи бесконечного дождя, набирала воду, чтобы умыться или попить. Неважно.

— Мне… нужна твоя помощь. Ты ведь вроде разобралась с местными локациями? — Элли торопливо сунула ей карту. — Четвёртая зона — это где?

— Я не уверена… — почесав уже промытую и заклеенную пластырем губу, Дина стукнула ногтем по бумаге. — Кажется, граница четвёртой и седьмой зоны проходит по Пайку. Элли, что там?

Та уже не слышала вопроса; подхватив свой рюкзак с оружием, она наспех обулась и выбежала из театра, успев крикнуть только:

— Закрой за мной дверь!


	20. Глава 3: Погоня. Эпизод VII

Сиэтл погрузился в кромешную тьму пасмурной ночи, едва разбавленную проскальзывающими порой сквозь облака лучами лунного света. Не будь у Элли натренирован нюх не хуже, чем у любой альфы-ищейки, ей пришлось бы несладко — скорее всего, она потеряла бы ориентиры уже через квартал от Парамаунта, и пришлось бы забиться в какую-нибудь более-менее сухую трещину и ждать до утра, дрожа от холода и молясь о том, чтобы солнце скорее выглянуло; не будь у неё иммунитета, она могла бы пять раз кряду угодить в гнёзда щелкунов, но характерный гнилостно-кислый запах спор Элли чуяла за милю.

Она двигалась быстро — и всё-таки лёгкой её дорогу назвать можно было с серьёзной натяжкой.

Гонимая яростью и желанием поквитаться с белобрысой сукой сразу за всё — и за Джоэла, и за погибшего днём позже Томми, и за то, что Дина теперь ходила с разбитой губой и наверняка ненавидела её сильнее, чем сама Элли ненавидела Эбби, — она бежала, не разбирая дороги и только чудом успевая обогнуть возникающие на пути препятствия. У неё с собой не было карты — Элли бросила её обратно на стол звукооператорской, справедливо рассудив, что Дине (если она всё ещё захочет заниматься этим после случившегося) она нужнее: записывать маршруты Волчьих патрулей надо сразу, а Элли и сама кое-как доберётся, запомнив направление. Плюс она надеялась на свой нос.

Никакого конкретного плана она тоже не придумала; знала только, что в Пайне, на проходящей по Восток-Мэдисон-стрит границе двух зон патрулирования, будет Эбби, и этого, казалось, должно хватить. Улови Элли хоть отзвук её запаха, заметь краем глаза мелькнувшую в воздухе светлую косу — и тварь от неё уже не скроется: Элли ухватит бульдожьей хваткой её след и не успокоится, пока одна из них не сдохнет, не столь важно, кто именно. (Но предпочтительнее всё же была смерть Эбби, всё-таки Элли при всём наплевательском отношении к себе ценила собственную жизнь и расставаться с ней так запросто не собиралась.) Уже на полпути она вспомнила, о чём говорила та альфа в Серевине — Полярная волчица на подавителях, значит, её запах всё такой же глухой, — но возвращаться не стала. Справится и так.

Элли не гнушалась залазить в протухшую воду, налитую между разломами дороги, потому что ей вообще было насрать на окружение; может, нос у неё недовольно морщился сам собой, но Элли не считала это весомым поводом для того, чтобы тратить драгоценное время и обходить провалы кругом. И всё же пару раз ей пришлось обогнуть глубокие рытвины с уткнувшимися капотами в землю машинами на их дне — главным образом потому, что из таких оврагов не было выхода на поверхность; похоже, без должного ухода Сиэтл распоясался во всю мощь своего морского климата и располосовал сам себя глубоко, но коротко, как не уверенный в собственном решении самоубийца. Элли предпочла бы прямые продольные полосы, но кто её вообще когда-нибудь спрашивал.

Препятствия ей чинил не только естественный ландшафт города; едва она пересекла внутренний кордон-рабицу ФЕДРА, разделявший Запад-Пайк-стрит и Белвью-авеню пополам, и заглянула в изрядно заросший вьюном отель, чтобы пополнить припасы, на неё накинулся какой-то омега — и откуда только вылез? — крича дурниной:

— Нахуй Айзека! Нахуй Волков, обратно мы не вернёмся!

Элли его полоснула. А потом перестреляла выскочивших вслед первому троих людей — ну а что ей оставалось делать, если первоочередной её задачей было спасти себе жизнь, а те наставили на неё пистолеты в отместку за убитого друга? Только потом она нашла записку некой Цзы-Со Хуань своей девушке, а следом — и список дезертиров чуть дальше, у какого-то случайного щелкуна, который сожрал письмо наполовину, видимо, вместе с посыльным. Она не могла знать заранее, что это за группка, враги или союзники; бывшие Волки не могли знать, что представляет из себя Элли, и приняли лучшее, как им казалось, решение — убивать всех подряд на пути к свободе от диктаторства нынешнего руководителя ВЛК. В некотором роде они и освободились, но явно не в том, в котором им хотелось бы.

Да похуй. У Элли есть задача — и она от неё не отступится ни на миг.

Свернув с улицы под указатель «Парк Кола Андерсона — 0,5 мили», она порысила вдоль полуразрушенных двухэтажных домов, лишь на пару секунд притормозив, чтобы прислушаться: где-то неподалёку (квартал, может, два от неё на восток) ворочались моторы на холостых оборотах. Была ли это Эбби или отряд Сьерра, который запрашивал поддержку, Элли не знала — но, по крайней мере, это точно были Волки. А значит, белобрысая обнаружится среди них рано или поздно, надо только подобраться поближе и выследить её. Элли так и собиралась сделать, как вдруг прямо перед ней послышался негромкий разговор:

— Слыхал, что Шрамы сделали с отрядом Квебек? Их по всему Капитолийскому холму раскидало, ни одного в живых не оставили; Лие с её группой, ушедшей на зачистку школы, кишки выпустили, а Джордана запытали насмерть в Серевине. Адам сказал, на него аж смотреть страшно было, как отделали.

Молниеносно кинувшись животом в траву, Элли рискнула выглянуть, чтобы понять, кто это — через проулок от неё шли двое, женщина и мужчина с автоматами наперевес. На поясе мужчины болталось две гранаты; к портупее, перетягивающей грудь женщины, крепился дробовик и патронташная лента.

— С Джорданом — это не Шрамы постарались, — у женщины, похоже, информации было больше, чем у её напарника.

— А кто?

— Гастролёры какие-то с севера. Двое девок, одна — точно омега, от второй несло чем-то странным, как мне Лили сказала, — только их след потеряли в разломе метро. Это из-за них Айзек отдал приказ убивать всех нарушителей, вот и пришлось присандалить сюда на подмогу, потому что в ночи Сьерра не справляется одна.

— Знаешь, в дневных патрулях хоть и ходит отребье, но даже они заслуживают человеческую смерть, а их как свиней режут. Сначала Шрамы, теперь это, что за блядское невезение у нас в последнее время…

Они уже почти скрылись за поворотом, и Элли поднялась на корточки, прикидывая, как бы обойти преграждающую ей путь сетку — но внезапно женщина встала как вкопанная:

— Тихо.

— Что? — мужчина отреагировал молниеносно — вскинул автомат по направлению взгляда женщины, щелчком сняв с предохранителя. — Чуешь кого?

Элли обдало холодным потом, когда женщина повернулась в её сторону — хоть их и разделяли добрых семьдесят футов, вместе с ячеистым забором, по верху которого клубилась колючая проволока, нельзя было исключать возможность того, что след возьмут даже оттуда. Она тоже глубоко вдохнула, пытаясь разобрать запах, даром что ей опять повезло оказаться по направлению ветра, но с треском провалилась: от женщины ничем не пахло. Бета? У бет не бывает чуткого нюха, однако именно к ней обращался второй, запах которого Элли тоже не могла разобрать. Да какого чёрта происходит?

Матернувшись одними губами, Элли поползла в соседние заросли папоротника, из которых можно было попасть в наполовину обрушенное двухэтажное здание, а там, с него, перемахнуть на крышу стоявшей рядом парковки и так уйти; но, только она успела проскользнуть за кирпичную стену, с внешней стороны в неё грохнуло зарядом шрапнели.

— Сюда! — мужской голос на мгновение оглушил Элли, раздавшись чуть не над ухом. — Здесь девка!

Она в панике бросилась бежать, петляя между упавшими на бок шкафами, поломанными стульями и вырастающими как из ниоткуда барьерами барных стоек — зачем столько на одно-то здание? — однако топот ног за спиной не отставал. На ходу вытащив пистолет, Элли пальнула за плечо, не глядя.

— Стивен! — заверещала женщина, но Элли и теперь не стала оглядываться, вместо этого нырнув под поваленную бетонную стену, и что было сил заработала локтями и коленями, выбираясь наружу. Ползти пришлось минуту, не меньше — зато, когда она протиснулась мимо завала кирпичей и вновь увидела ночное небо, преследователей уже не было слышно.

Элли замерла в траве, пытаясь успокоить бешено колотящееся в горле сердце. Как оказалось, рано: сбоку на неё прыгнул кто-то с мачете — новый мужик, у предыдущих двух такого оружия не было, — и Элли на чистых рефлексах успела откатиться в сторону, так что лезвие вонзилось в землю. Не задумавшись ни на секунду, Элли взвилась в воздух, обхватила мужика предплечьем за шею, пока тот пытался выпростать мачете из почвы; тот даже, кажется, фыркнул — может, не поверил сначала, что тощая девчонка-омега пытается его задушить, — вот только целью Элли было не это. Привычным движением выхватив из кармана нож, она приставила его к горлу мужика и несколькими рывками пропорола плоть почти до самого позвоночника. Мужик, забулькав, упал. А Элли увидела наставленное себе в лицо дуло дробовика.

— Ах ты паскуда, — палец женщины уже лежал на курке; Элли спасло только то, что стремительно натёкшая лужа крови буквально за пару мгновений добралась до ног женщины, и та, стоя на краю криво убегающего вниз обрыва, оскользнулась. Заряд дроби ушёл в воздух — от громоподобного звука выстрела у Элли в ушах противно зазвенело. Она кинулась на женщину, сбила её с ног, но полетела в овраг вместе с ней и, перекувыркнувшись несколько раз, оказалась снизу. Ноги сами собой дёрнулись, пнув женщину в живот; в ответ Элли получила прикладом по лицу, но умудрилась остаться в сознании, разве что во рту стало солоно от крови. Скинув с себя противницу, она припустила со всех ног в оказавшееся рядом здание; шрапнель опять впилась в штукатурку вместо тела Элли (хотя, может, пара дробинок всё же попало, потому что по плечу ожгло болью — но Элли некогда было рассматривать, что там). На то, чтобы преодолеть два пролёта и выпрыгнуть — скорее выпасть, — из окна в траву на ту же улицу, пролегающую над оврагом, у Элли ушли считанные секунды. Она снова оказалась над трупом мужика, рядом с которым в земле увязло мачете; ухватившись за него, как за последний шанс, Элли с рыком вытянула его из земли и наугад отмахнула в сторону топота — вылетевшая из окна женщина даже не успела ничего понять, как её голова развалилась напополам.

Элли рухнула рядом с ней на задницу, захлёбываясь хриплыми вздохами. Ей отчаянно не хватало воздуха.

Как же она умудрилась не понять, что женщина — альфа, да ещё и ищейка? Неужто потеряла нюх, пока пробиралась сквозь провонявшие разложением и старостью улицы Сиэтла? Элли тряхнула головой. Не может быть. Для верности она поднялась, сунула нос в здание с упавшей бетонной стеной, бывшее до пандемии кафетерием, и сходу разобрала давно выветрившуюся вонь прогорклого масла, кофе, крысиного помёта и чистящих средств. С этим у неё точно всё в порядке, так что же тогда?

Элли обнаружила причину, только когда начала обыскивать трупы на предмет боеприпасов. Кожу женщины покрывала тонкая блестящая плёнка, как будто масло; такая же обнаружилась и у мужика. Значит, это какая-то хрень, глушащая запах? Тогда Элли в огромной-огромной жопе — ведь без запаха она не сможет определить, сколько всего здесь людей, которые из них ищейки и как далеко от неё они находятся.

Но отступить ей не позволило собственное упрямство.

Элли сорвала со спины женщины дробовик, спешно перекинула на себя ленту с патронами — ячейки заметно поредели, но ей и оставшееся пригодится, потому что лежавших в рюкзаке двух полупустых магазинов и пригоршни пуль для револьвера может и не хватить, — и двинулась в ту сторону, с которой раздавался рёв моторов.

Следующий час она с переменным успехом умудрялась скрываться от прочёсывающих улицы патрулей. Иногда её обнаруживали, и приходилось драпать на внешнюю сторону, чтобы потом снова вернуться к поискам. Среди множества неуловимых запахов всё-таки была одна нить — тяжёлая мускусная дратва альфы, только-только прошедшей гон, — и Элли узнала его, едва вдохнув. Тот латиноамериканец, который на полароидном снимке стоял с рыбиной; за то, как он обошёлся с трупом Джоэла, Элли хотела самолично плюнуть ему в раскрошенную рожу — но найти Эбби сейчас было важнее. Она предполагала (отчаянно надеялась, на самом деле), что белобрысая отирается где-то рядом с ним, и, если прийти по нити к нему, Эбби тоже будет там. Ухватив след, Элли выглянула из-за угла, осматривая улицу и убеждаясь, что ближайший патруль умотал обыскивать здание на противоположной её стороне; она хотела было уже броситься рысцой туда же, разве что обогнуть по внешней стене, чтобы её не засекли — но внезапно её схватили сзади.

Элли попыталась вырваться, но захват был умелый — у неё оказались обездвижены руки так, что ни пистолет достать, ни схватиться за нож она не могла; поэтому она пнула противника по коленке. Тот охнул, чуть разжимая руки, и это дало возможность Элли развернуться и ткнуть кулаком под дых. Рядом неудачно оказалась очередная тухлая лужа — потеряв равновесие, противник рухнул в неё спиной, утягивая Элли следом. Вот же тварь, скрипнула зубами Элли. Никак не отцепится! Отчаявшись, она замахнулась для хука справа, но её руку с лёгкостью остановили. Противник перекувыркнул её под себя; Элли не осталась в долгу и оттолкнулась вверх, скидывая его ударом. Они катались по грязи молча — не считая плеска воды и сорванного дыхания — и Элли это озадачило: Волки обычно кричали друг другу, собирая подмогу в радиусе слышимости. Впрочем, это не повод прекратить сражаться за свою жизнь. Заметив, что противник явно устал, Элли села сверху и принялась лупить руками до тех пор, пока ей в лицо не зашипели:

— Да угомонись ты, Элли, это я!

Вглядевшись в грязное лицо, она ошарашенно отпрянула:

— Джесси? — она много к чему была готова, но не к тому, чтобы увидеть лучшего друга за невесть какую прорву миль от Джексона здесь, в руинах Сиэтла. Рефлекторно она постаралась не показывать своего удивления: — Могла бы догадаться. С тех пор, как мы в последний раз дрались, прошло четыре года, а ты всё так же хуёво держишь удар.  
Альфа не отреагировал на подкол:

— Где Дина?

— В безопасности. Она… Ей поплохело немного в последние дни, — споткнувшись о воспоминание про беременность, Элли замолчала, прикидывая, стоит ли рассказать об этом или нет. С одной стороны, как отец ребёнка, Джесси должен знать; с другой, она не имеет морального права забирать эту новость у Дины. Сама расскажет, если захочет, решила для себя Элли. И без того узкие миндалевидные глаза Джесси прищурились, смерив её подозрительным взглядом, однако вслух он ничего не стал говорить и вместо этого кивнул ей на пролом в стене, из которого, видимо, и вылез, когда увидел Элли. Внутри оказался спуск на несколько пролётов вниз, тянуло сыростью, дерьмом и плесенью; подземная канализация, стало быть. Неплохой путь отхода был бы, если бы Элли собралась уходить. Но она остановилась всего на этаж ниже и требовательно потянула Джесси за рукав:

— Ты что здесь делаешь?

— Не мог же я так запросто отпустить своих девочек причинять справедливость в одиночку.

Держись она на ногах увереннее, чем сейчас, после непрерывного часа выслеживания Эбби с попутным столкновением с отрядами Волков, Джесси отхватил бы пинка за это его «своих девочек». Но Элли еле стояла. Как и Джесси, похоже — он устало опустился на пол, скинул со спины рюкзак и принялся рыться в нём.

— Чего это с тобой? Сам на себя не похож из-за грязи, я ж и убить могла.

— Вымазался в болоте, чтобы по запаху не нашли. Как и ты теперь — но ты успела собрать их по всей округе. Несладко бы сейчас пришлось, останься ты там, наверху.

— Так ты и есть нарушитель? Волки на тебя всех своих собак спустили, включая эту суку Эбби.

— Да? В любое другое время мне это польстило бы, но, боюсь, не сейчас — они тут пытаются из меня решето сделать, и весьма в этом преуспевают.

Только сейчас Элли заметила, что с правого боку, там, где Джесси прижимал ладонью футболку и минуту назад подложенную под неё проспиртованную тряпку, расплылось чёрное пятно.

— Пулевое?

— Не, мачете проехалось. Повезло, что вскользь, но тоже не особо приятно, — он поморщился, и Элли отметила про себя нехороший нежно-зелёный оттенок его лица.

— Тебя срочно надо отсюда вытащить.

— Погоди, а ты сама что тут делаешь?

— Я ведь сказала — где-то здесь Эбби, рыщет в поисках тебя. А я пришла за ней.

Джесси непонимающе вскинул брови:

— Кто такая Эбби?

Ох, точно. Она ведь и сама знает её имя не больше дня — но оно уже, казалось, осело внутри черепа Элли кислотным травлением.

— Та самая. Которая Джоэлу мозги вышибла. Одного из её шайки уже нет в живых — двоих даже, но к смерти второй я никак не причастна, тут какая-то местная возня идёт.

— И ты заявилась сюда в одиночку? — Джесси скептически фыркнул. — Не то чтобы я сомневался в твоих способностях, но их тут не восемь человек. И даже не восемнадцать — из того, что я видел, шесть грузовиков с не меньше чем дюжиной людей в каждом, из них штук пять — явно ищейки. Даже зная всё это, ты всё равно собираешься вернуться наверх?

До того, как он задал этот вопрос вслух, Элли была уверена, что собирается. Теперь её уверенность пошатнулась. Пятно на одежде Джесси увеличивалось пугающе быстро, его руки и лицо были все в кровавых потёках и порезах, а сама она вдруг поняла, что за прошедший час успела нахватать полную шкуру всяческих повреждений — плечо болело от засевшей внутри дроби, колени были содраны в кровь так же, как и ладони, на бёдрах красовались длинные следы от тесаков, которыми её порой охаживали Волки, пусть и вскользь. Голова тоже изматывающе ныла от усталости и частых ударов. Элли вздохнула. На себя-то ей, может, и было наплевать, а вот Джесс без посторонней помощи не выберется. В который уже раз за последние сутки перед ней встал выбор: или друг, или эта долбанная сука Эбби? Гладя на то, как тяжело и часто ходит в дыхании грудь Джесса, Элли поняла, что на самом деле выбора нет.

— Ладно, хуй с ней. Сейчас нам надо выбраться и залатать тебя, а она может и подождать. Всё равно никуда не денется.


	21. Глава 3: Погоня. Эпизод VIII

Когда они вышли к театру Парамаунт, над Сиэтлом уже занимался рассвет.

На первые несколько стуков в дверь никто не отозвался; Элли, рассудив, что Дина может сидеть в звукооператорской и не слышать, что происходит у парадного входа, метнулась за угол, к пожарной лестнице. Нижняя перекладина была высоковата — не допрыгнешь, — а на Джесса и его помощь в подсадке рассчитывать не приходилось: тот из последних сил держался в сознании и не падал только потому, что привалился спиной к стене. Как ни крути, вариант оставался один.

— Дина! — сложив ладони рупором, крикнула Элли. Если им не повезёт, если в округе бродят заражённые, или Волки, или те неизвестные фанатики, о которых говорили между собой в патруле, — то сейчас они все сбегутся на этот крик; но главное, что из окна над пожарной лестницей всего через минуту выглянула взъерошенная кучерявая голова:

— Элли? — похоже, Дина задремала там же, на диване, и только теперь подскочила от громкого звука. — Погоди, сейчас спущусь.

Подставив плечо Джессу, Элли дождалась, пока в двери не заворочалась защёлка; она думала, что Дина поможет ей подхватить друга и дотащить хотя бы до барной стойки на втором этаже — там удобно завалялось несколько бутылок разномастного алкоголя (был даже крепкий бренди, который как нельзя лучше подходил для обеззараживания грязных ран) — но та встала как вкопанная при виде них. Элли покряхтела-покряхтела и свалила Джесси на диван в паре шагов от входа. На большее её просто не хватило.

— Джесси? — судя по побелевшему лицу Дины, она будто призрака увидела, не меньше; у неё ушло больше минуты времени на то, чтобы прийти в себя — и наконец-то кинуться к нему, заключая в тесные объятия: — Боже, Джесси! Как я рада тебя видеть!

Тот не сразу среагировал, как будто уже соскользнув одной ногой в бессознательность. Его руки слабо поднялись, отвечая на объятия, и вот теперь к нему более-менее вернулся осмысленный взгляд, словно он только что понял: они в безопасности, Дина рядом, тут тепло и сухо, а раны… Ну, раны заживут. Когда-нибудь.

— И я рад, — Джесс зарылся носом в волосы Дины, с видимым упоением втягивая запах. — Я так и знал. Дина, почему ты не сказала мне? Ты ведь беременная. Я всю неделю после того чёртова дня в Джексоне думал, что у меня что-то с нюхом приключилось, а потом ко мне Мелисса пришла, спросила, когда ты вернёшься, ведь поддерживающие травы с третьего месяца надо пить. А что… — тут он заметил стяжку на губе Дины. — Что с тобой случилось?

— А, ввязалась в пару неудачных драк, — отмахнулась Дина, взяв Джесси за руку и самозабвенно пересчитала костяшки поцелуями, совершенно забыв про стоящую тут же Элли — та неловко потупилась, уже и забыв, что с Джесси Дина саму себя забывала от влюблённости. Подумать только, несколько часов назад они занимались сексом в звукооператорской, а сейчас Дина на неё даже не смотрит. — Как же ты нас нашёл? Встретился с Илией?

— Понятия не имею, откуда ты это знаешь, но да. Сразу после того, как вы ушли, Мария выперла меня из дозора, написав, что это для моей же безопасности и её спокойствия — мол, вдруг посреди очередного рейда я вздумаю пойти за вами. Пришлось выжидать три дня, прежде чем подвернулась удачная возможность проскочить сквозь ворота во время пересменка, да и Шон немного помог, сделав вид, что увлечённо скармливает своей Носатой морковку. По горам на своих двоих спринтом пробраться не получилось, зато в Бьютте сказочно повезло: пошарившись по гаражам, я умудрился наткнуться на исправную Хонду, а на заправке через пару кварталов даже бензина немного нашлось — хватило дотянуть до Миссулы. И там же я нагнал Илию.

— Так ты через Монтану шёл?

— Да, хоть это и дольше по времени. Но я же не знал, что вы направились в Сиэтл! А уж когда услышал, что против вас там будет целый Корпус, выжал из малышки Хонды всех её лошадок. Приходилось по восемнадцать часов ехать, чтобы нагнать вас.

— А где ж твой мотоцикл теперь? — решила подать голос Элли; она старательно не смотрела на то, как ладонь Дины гладит Джесси по бедру, вместо этого вперев взгляд в спинку дивана за его плечом. — Для города он сейчас бесполезен — и пердит громко, и дорог для него нет, — но, когда я закончу дело, рвать когти придётся максимально быстро.

— Прости, — виновато понурился Джесс. — Эти пидоры отжали его у меня ещё на острове Мерсер. Зато я в ответ отжал у них катер, запрятал в зарослях по восточному берегу; если у вас есть карта, попробую показать, но… — Тут его повело вперёд, а из-под прижатой к боку руки на диван закапала кровь, — ...можно не прямо сейчас?

Не сказав ни слова, Дина потянулась туда и осторожно приподняла куртку вместе с футболкой, открывая взгляду рану. Выглядело хреново: длинный порез по косой лёг от рёбер к боку, края разошлись вверх и вниз, обнажая сочащееся красным мясо, кожа была воспалённо-алой, и тем контрастнее рана смотрелась на общем синевато-белом фоне его туловища.

— Господи, нехило же тебя покоцали. Давай, — она изящным движением стекла на пол у его ног и принялась развязывать ботинки. — Надо тебя подлатать. Элли, будь добра, принеси мою аптечку, она на барной стойке осталась.

Та была только рада наконец сбежать от них; даже не скинув потяжелевший от дробовика рюкзак, Элли ломанулась наверх, ничуть не скрывая скорости — тем более она так удачно маскировалась под заботу о бедолаге Джессе. То есть, не то, что бы Элли не беспокоилась о нём, просто куда сильнее ей хотелось оказаться подальше. У Элли не было никаких душевных сил смотреть на такую Дину.

Вот почему последние пару лет её так мотало по кривой отношений с ними обоими: Элли была слишком ревнивой натурой, считала, что, если уж встречаться с кем-то, то только вдвоём — Мария как-то назвала это странным словом “тет-а-тет” и так и не объяснила Элли его значения, — она с пониманием относилась к полигамным семьям, которых в городе насчитывалось домов пять-шесть, но сама не готова была принимать в таком участие.

И от того предрождественского предложения Дины шарахнулась по той же причине — ей физически не хотелось делить постель с кем-то третьим, тем более с Джессом, ведь это наверняка порушило бы к херам их дружбу, как бы крепка на первый взгляд она ни казалась.

Джесси был сыном лучшего в Джексоне омеги-снайпера и самого увлечённого фермера-альфы; замешанный на столь противоречивых кровях, сам он вобрал, казалось, только лучшие черты обоих родителей: от Джесса-старшего ему достался меткий глаз, способности к маскировке и дотошность, от которой порой аж зубы сводило; от Робина же Джесси взял широкоплечую поджарую фигуру, выносливость дюжины волов и желание заботится обо всём, что попадёт в поле зрения. Хотя в первую встречу они не понравились друг другу настолько, что всё закончилось дракой и нагоняями от Марии, при ближайшем знакомстве Джесси оказался тем самым «славным парнем», которым его все кругом называли.

Поначалу они примеривались друг к другу, как две равносильные альфы — Элли как могла демонстрировала свою независимость, а Джесси, наоборот, как будто тушевал свой пол, всячески ластясь к ней при каждом удобном случае. Если у него и были какие-то виды на Элли, он их не демонстрировал, особенно после того, как она призналась, что мужчин-альф недолюбливает больше прочих. (Причину такой избирательности не знала даже сама Элли — может, просто звёзды так сошлись, а может, в тот единственный раз, когда ей выпал жребий обязательных работ в омежьем бараке ФЕДРА, она по неудачливости угодила именно в мужской; она и Джоэла по первости сторонилась). К тому же, она пока ещё счастливо встречалась с Кэт, а Джесс, в свою очередь, бегал за Диной — или она за ним, это дело у них от настроения зависело, — так что конфликт на этой почве зачах, не успев начаться. Из Джесси получился отличный друг: с ним можно было и пивка дёрнуть после дневной смены, и пострелять бегунов в патруле, и просто поболтать за жизнь. Элли рассказывала ему сюжеты новых комиксов, что удавалось обнаружить Джоэлу или Томми в окрестных заброшенных районах; Джесси крутил ей документалки про динозавров и дикую природу на своём видаке. Если бы он ещё охотой интересовался, цены б ему не было — однако почти все вечера Джесс пропадал в своих теплицах, которые организовал на полученном после созревания участке чуть ли не прежде, чем обставил дом.

Элли в его занятии нашла свои плюсы — Джесс порой мог подогнать ей фруктов в обход пайков, если она взамен предлагала ему настрелянных сверх нормы кроликов. А то и просто так, по доброте душевной.

Как-то раз, на второй её день рождения в Джексоне, Джесси припёр ей эту японскую приставку. До того его не было с неделю, по городским правилам неслыханно долго для их возраста, даже для альф, а Мария на вопросы неопределённо бормотала что-то про рейды, сюрприз и «совсем уже молодняк от рук отбился» — Элли не знала, что и думать. В итоге он заявился аккурат под полночь с коробкой и россыпью дисков. Они до утра гоняли в игруху про мужика-искателя сокровищ, трескали насушенные из картошки чипсы и спорили про то, существовал ли Тибет взаправду или это просто придуманная для игры локация. Отличная днюха тогда вышла.

Элли не сомневалась, что, скажи она и Джессу, что собирается в погоню за убийцами Джоэла, тот навязался бы к ним третьим, — и не хотела подвергать его опасности. А поди ж ты, он и сам отлично справился.

Когда Элли вернулась с аптечкой, Дина уже успела раздеть Джесси до пояса, чтобы удобнее было рану обрабатывать — по крайней мере, Элли надеялась, что дальше они не пойдут, учитывая состояние Джесса, — и поспешно свалила в концертный зал. Отрубившись прямо там, где упала носом в кушетку, она провалялась почти три часа. Ни снов, ни изнуряющей боли в конечностях и на коже, только темнота; она даже не почувствовала, как Дина, уложив Джесси спать, пришла к ней и час кряду выковыривала из её плеча шрапнель, латала, промывала и перевязывала другие раны. Может, она и не спала вовсе, а просто потеряла сознание, — но, как бы там ни было, придя в себя, Элли обнаружила, что вместо джинсов у неё на ногах теперь столько бинтов, что напоминало какой-нибудь хэллоуинский косплей под мумию, футболка заменена на более свежую, а на руках узор из синяков походил на пятнистую шкуру леопарда. Чувствовала она себя примерно так же, как и выглядела — хуёво — но теперь в мышцы вернулось хоть немного бодрости, и Элли готова была вновь отправиться за Эбби.

Осталось только понять, куда именно.

Поднявшись в звукооператорскую, Элли застала умилительную картину прикорнувшей прямо за столом Дины; вроде бы её больше не выворачивает каждые пять минут, что уже звучало как хорошая новость. Она тихонько коснулась её плеча:

— Дина? — Та вздрогнула, просыпаясь, но не отпрянула от Элли — только сонно дёрнула уголком губ и неожиданно тепло прижалась щекой к её ладони. Элли не стала её убирать. — Как у тебя тут дела?

— Ничего.

— Новости есть?

От простого вопроса Дина неожиданно напряглась, прикрывая рукой испещрённую линиями карту.

— Дина?

— Вообще-то… есть.

— Ну? — информацию приходилось тянуть как будто клещами, и Элли это не нравилось.

— Полярная стая не смогла вас обнаружить.

— Спасибо, это я знаю — раз мы здесь, живы и, пусть и с натяжкой, но здоровы, логично было бы предположить подобный исход событий. Дина, я спросила про новости, а не про очевидно сложившиеся факты.

— …они отправились по прежнему курсу.

— Куда?

Вместо ответа Дина длинно выдохнула — а потом вдруг вскочила с кресла и повисла на шее Элли; та аж опешила, рефлекторно сомкнув руки на её талии, и теперь непонимающе погладила её по спине:

— Дина?

— Не ходи за ней, Элли. Тебя это убивает. Пошли к чёрту эту Эбби, она не стоит того, чтобы умереть ради неё — посмотри на себя, ты ведь на ногах еле держишься! А что, если случайная пуля угодит тебе не в плечо, а в голову? — Дина крупно вздрагивала, давясь вздохами — плачет, неожиданно равнодушно отметила про себя Элли.

— Где они?

Ответа Элли так и не услышала — и, отодвинув Дину в сторону, сама взглянула на карту. Кружочками оказались отмечены два места: больница в Лейкхилле и большой стадион в окрестностях Нижнего Сиэтла, стрелки же вели из спрятавшегося под жирным крестом Пайка сначала к первой точке, и лишь затем на зелёный квадрат стадиона.

— Давно передали сообщение об отходе?

Дина, поняв, видимо, что скрывать что-то и дальше бесполезно, кивнула:

— Часа три назад, — она старательно утирала слёзы, но те всё равно собирались под подбородком и капали на рубашку. — Я… я записывала его как раз в тот момент, когда вы вернулись…

— То есть, ты знала местоположение Эбби всё это время, но говоришь об этом только сейчас?

— Тебе нужно было отдохнуть!.. — начала было Дина, но наткнулась на жуткий нечитаемый взгляд Элли. В груди у той шевельнулось какое-то нехорошее желание — как будто, если бы сейчас выяснилось, что в больнице был последний шанс встретить Эбби и она его упустила из-за этой идиотской игры в молчанку, Элли влепила бы Дине серьёзную затрещину. Она не успела толком испугаться этого желания; её пальцы сами собой вцепились в карту, а ноги понесли прочь с такой скоростью, что Дина не смогла отскочить в сторону — так и рухнула на колени, по новой захлёбываясь слезами и просьбами подождать. Элли достаточно уже ждала.

Хватит с неё.

До Лейкхилла пришлось добираться больше двух часов — может, у Элли получилось бы и быстрее, не скинь её в реку тот говнарь сталкер, с которым она сцепилась в районе Фёрст-Хилла и из-за которого выбраться на поверхность удалось только на станции Пайонер Сквер; может, тогда Элли смогла бы застать хоть последние несколько пар, оставшихся, чтобы собрать остатки нелекарственных припасов и погрузить их в грузовик. Даже одной дохленькой беты (такие вряд ли входили в стаю Эбби, но если она её видела, то уже могла быть полезной) хватило бы, чтобы выпытать местонахождение белобрысой.

Однако в тот момент, когда она выбралась из реки на сухой клочок суши перед госпиталем, там уже час как не было ни одной живой души.

— Ебанная ты сука, Эбби, — в сердцах Элли треснула кулаками по рабице ворот, шатающихся на одной петле так, словно их снесли капотом на большой скорости — проволока тонко защёлкала, будто диковинный заражённый, и больше никак не отозвалась на гнев Элли. — Клянусь, в этот раз я не остановлюсь, пока не найду тебя. Подыхать буду, но не отцеплюсь, слышишь?!

Слышали её разве что вросшие в стены больницы деревья, раскинувшие ветки по фасадам — впрочем, Элли было всё равно: она уже проскользнула внутрь периметра, вдохнула поглубже воздух у земли, привычно разбирая его на составляющие. Вот острая вонь бензина и выхлопов, вот оглушающий запах антибиотиков, нашатырного спирта и йода; гипсовые смеси для переломов, истлевшие за давностью лет перевязи, звонкий хирургический металл — ему-то ничего не будет и через пятьдесят лет — всё говорило о том, что ВЛК выгребли подчистую все припасы, какие только могли понадобится для… травм? Как будто они собрались собрать по кускам сто человек разом, а потом укатать в бинты и гипс ещё пару-тройку сотен. Чтобы подтвердить свою догадку, Элли на пробу сунулась в отделение, озаглавленное «Репродуктивная терапия» — там не тронули ни единой коробки. Интересно, почему?

Элли в задумчивости перебиралась с этажа на этаж, пока не дошла до четвёртого, с надписью «Исследовательская лаборатория»; тут она замерла, напрягшись всем телом и сперва даже не веря собственному нюху.

Он всё ещё был глухим — этот запах, похожий не то на сладкий красный чай, которым её один раз в жизни угостила Марлин (это было ещё в Бостоне, сразу после того, как Элли укусили, поэтому кисловатая сладость на языке для неё навсегда оказалась связана со смертельным страхом, недоверием и почти незаметной ноткой восторга), не то на красную же кровь, — Элли едва ли могла выцепить его из намешанного в воздухе хаоса, но четко ощущала: она тут была. Ходила, переругивалась со своими подчинёнными, таскала ящики, исходя горячим потом и матерщиной не хуже беты самого низкого социального положения. Элли чувствовала это на кончике языка. Разве что ей изрядно мешала другая нить — тоже альфы, но уже мужчины, которого память связывала со словами, спровоцировавшими Эбби проломить Джоэлу голову окончательно (лишить его шанса на жизнь? или закончить его мучения? да какая к хуям разница, если итог один); они были тесно переплетены друг с другом, и из-за этого другого запаха приглушённый след Эбби разобрать не представлялось возможным. Зато вторая нить привела её прямиком в одну из дальних комнат отделения — не то склад реагентов, не то хранилище лабораторных образцов, всё та же разворошённая куча коробок и перевёрнутые стеллажи; правда, это место единственное не вписывалось в схему припасов, которые забрали ВЛК. Элли отметила про себя этот факт, но не стала задумываться — были дела и поважнее.

В тусклом свете из окна она плохо видела, зато отлично чуяла источник — брошенную за коробками куртку. Подцепив её пальцами и принюхавшись, Элли вдруг чихнула от резкого запаха; ей никогда не доводилось чуять его в таком чистом виде, просто потому, что отношения с мужчинами-альфами (как и с альфами в принципе) её не интересовали, но всё же спутать его ни с чем другим Элли не могла:

— Он тебя тут вязал, а? — Только у мужской спермы был этот оттенок свежепроросшего табака. Элли насмешливо фыркнула: — Бесполезная затея, Эбби, ты при всём желании залететь не сможешь.

Женская сперма тут тоже чувствовалась — немного, не больше пары капель, но была, — и Элли поспешила откинуть от себя провонявшую куртку, почувствовав, как нехорошо подводит живот. (От тошноты, только от тошноты и ничего кроме).

Что-то тускло сверкнуло возле ножки поваленного стеллажа: протянув туда руку, Элли подняла за цепочку круглый жетон с выбитым на одной стороне именем «Оуэн Мур» и до зубовного скрежета знакомым крылатым значком на другой. Цикады… Это многое объясняло, ведь у них с Джоэлом конфликт исчислялся полусотней человеческих жизней и ею самой, девочкой с иммунитетом. Чёрт, как же она не додумалась спросить Джордана о том, кто они такие?

Судя по тем записям, на которые Элли иногда натыкалась в пути до больницы, ВЛК начинали путь сродни Цикадам — даже идейные основатели у них были одной военной школы — только первые, в отличие от вторых, избравших путь мирного восстановления структур власти, оказались серьёзной бунтарской силой и захватили Сиэтл буквально за день-другой (конечно, перед этим они долго набирали людей и ресурсы, и окончательному разгрому военных предшествовало пятнадцать долгих лет подполья, пропаганды и тщательно продуманных диверсий, но сам факт). Возможно, кроме Эбби и её ублюдков сюда прибились ещё какие-то Цикады, которые после бойни в Солт-Лейк остались без руководителей и целей в жизни, а к Волкам пришли в надежде на то, что схожая история организаций подарит им и схожие задачи. Только вот нарвались они на филиал ФЕДРА в худших его проявлениях.

Впрочем, тогда, в Серевине, Элли было похуй — да и сейчас не особо ебло: Волки, Цикады, да хоть черти лысые — на пути к Эбби никто не сможет её остановить, а у той окажись хоть миллион причин, по которой она хотела убить Джоэла, ни одна не искупит этого поступка. Белобрысая тварь сдохнет так или иначе, и Элли за этим проследит.

Она уже порысила обратно к выходу из больницы, следуя устойчивой нити запаха Оуэна (похоже, он покинул это место одним из последних, и тем лучше — с чёткого следа у Элли меньше шансов сбиться), как вдруг заметила движение в одном из коридоров. Рефлекторно вскинув дробовик, она сделала пару осторожных шагов — и выругалась, определив его причину:

— У тебя что, блядь, телепорт, или встроенный реактивный двигатель в жопе? — Из тени, успокаивающе подняв обе руки, на неё выступил Джесси. — Какого хуя уже второй раз ты появляешься там, где не ждали?

— Я бегаю быстро. Но вообще-то за тобой идти довольно просто — ты ведь никого не щадишь по пути, ни Волков этих, ни заражённых. Правда, я потерял твой след в Фёрст-Хилле, замешкался там, но потом решил идти напрямую в больницу, как мне и сказала Дина. Понадеялся, что рано или поздно ты всё равно доберёшься. И вот ты здесь.

— Тебя за мной Дина послала? — Элли нахмурилась, возвращаясь к неприятным воспоминаниям: про то, как Дина плакала и просила её не уходить, про то, как считанными часами раньше ей было на Элли чуть меньше, чем насрать, потому что Джесси для неё был важнее, и про то, что именно по её вине Элли сейчас стояла посреди опустевшей больницы, а не всаживала нож в глотку Эбби. Джесс покачал головой:

— Нет, я сам пошёл. Как только проснулся и увидел, что тебя нет, тут же кинулся к Дине. Она мне всё рассказала — что ты направилась сюда, что из себя представляет эта Эбби — и что тебе пришлось сделать, чтобы выследить её. И про то, что между вами было все эти месяцы. Про вчера тоже — мы такие вещи, случись они с любым из нас, друг от друга не скрываем.

Ох блядь, Дина. Закинув дробовик обратно на спину, Элли сложила руки на груди в неосознанном защитном жесте:

— Не собираюсь оправдываться перед тобой.

— И не надо. Я не в упрёк тебе, правда, Дина давно этого добивалась — кто ж мог предположить, что тебя удастся подловить только тогда, когда меня рядом нет, — Джесси отвёл взгляд, потёр шею как будто в смущении (ой, они тут что, только что обсудили начало полигамных отношений, о которых Элли никто не изволил предупредить? ебать неожиданность) и снова взглянул Элли в глаза. — Давай вернёмся.

— И потеряем след? — Элли покачала головой с таким видом, как если бы объясняла неразумному ребёнку алфавит. — Джесси, раз ты знаешь о том, каких усилий мне стоило её найти, то должен понимать: во второй раз я её не упущу. Тем более когда она буквально в двух шагах.

— Ты можешь чуять её запах?

— Не совсем, — стушевавшись на мгновение, Элли всё же протянула руку и кинула на ладонь Джесси медальон. — Этот парень, Оуэн, был тут с ней. Найдём его, и я уверена, сучка будет где-то поблизости.

— А если нет?

— Тогда он наверняка сможет нам подсказать, где её найти. Я умею убедительно спрашивать.

Вернув медальон, Джесси помолчал, прикидывая, как видно, с какой ещё стороны зайти.

— Дине нужны лекарства. Отнесём их — и отправимся за ним.

— А ты их, надо полагать, уже добыл?

Кивнув, он полез в рюкзак и вытащил на свет несколько упаковок, непримечательных ничем, кроме надписи «Для стимуляции мышечной деятельности матки, поддержания тонуса органов малого таза, усиления кровообращения и выравнивания гормонального баланса. Предназначено для бета-людей, планирующих беременность. Категорически запрещено для омега-людей» на одном из боков. Раритет, надо же. У Джесса рюкзак оказался набит под завязку — наверняка хватит до Джексона, даже если они будут идти полгода вместо полутора месяцев. И это, как ни крути, было хорошей новостью.

А плохая заключалась в том, что Джесс неловко топтался рядом с ней и нервно дёргал носом, что вкупе с нехорошим тянущим ощущением внизу живота навело Элли на очевидную мысль:

— Но это ведь не единственная причина, по которой ты хочешь вернуться сейчас.

— Да. Ты не чувствуешь ничего… странного?

Она попыталась сделать сносную мину при откровенно хуёвой игре:

— Нет. А должна?

— У тебя запах такой, будто вот-вот в охоту впадёшь, часа два-три — больше не продержишься.

Элли чуть не ляпнула «спасибо, Шерлок», прикусив язык в самый последний момент. Джесс был прав — по какой-то непонятной причине у неё снова наступала охота, раньше срока на целых три недели. Может, действительно поехал цикл из-за стресса, как предположила Мелисса, а может, что-то спровоцировало её, но мысли о последнем Элли старательно гнала от себя. Она уже выросла из того возраста, когда охоту мог вызвать любой мало-мальски притягательный альфий запах (ну и что, что конкретно с ней этого ни разу не случалось, и цикл шёл как часы ровно до того дня, как в окрестностях Джексона объявилась Эбби? может, как раз поэтому это славное свойство и прилетело ей сейчас во всю нерастраченную мощь сразу? только вот Элли не сказала бы, что ей понравился хоть какой-то запах из учуянных).

— И как мне поможет то, что мы вернёмся? Ты случайно прихватил из Джексона пакет агаты? Раскопал вдобавок к этим пилюлькам ещё и для меня гостинец, который собьёт охоту? Или надумал целительно меня трахнуть, чтобы — как там Сэт говорил, “отказалась от своей противоестественной ориентации и начала приносить Джексону деток”? — Судя по тому, как отчаянно Джесси залился краской, один из вариантов Элли угадала — но, на самом деле, она не хотела знать, какой именно.

Если она упустит Эбби сейчас только потому, что не ко времени трахаться захотелось, потом всю жизнь будет за это казниться. Ну уж нет.

— Похуй. Я не отступлюсь.

— Тогда я пойду с тобой, — обречённо вздохнул Джесс. Ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть — спорить она не хотела и не могла себе позволить, они и без того торчат тут непозволительно долго, а время Элли истекало.


	22. Глава 3: Погоня. Эпизод IX

— Тебе не кажется, что вокруг подозрительно тихо?

Они двигались по прямой — свежий след отлично ложился по воздуху, ведя за собой по едва заметной, но всё же хорошо проторённой тропе; Оуэн ушёл из больницы на своих двоих, не воспользовался никаким транспортом, хотя у Волков его наверняка было в достатке — и это казалось Элли подозрительным, но не настолько, чтобы останавливаться или выбирать обходные пути. Куда сильнее её напрягала эта тишина: мерзкая, гнетущая, как будто физически ощутимая, она залегла между разрушенных домов и накренившихся в проломы рек автострад. Тишина никогда ничего хорошего не приносила. На развилке перед Питтсбургом было тихо. В Денвере весь университетский городок замер в тишине перед тем, как Элли увидела большое задние-зеркало. Мёртвого молчания Солт-Лейк-Сити ничто не нарушало уже который год подряд.

Вот и сейчас тихие улицы Сиэтла вызывали у неё чувство необъяснимой тревоги: не было слышно ни порывов ветра в оголённых опорах небоскрёбов, ни гулкого перестука хвои над головой, ни характерных звуков живности для города, который природа уже подмяла под себя, заплетя бывшие когда-то ровными и гладкими фасады зданий плющом, лозами дикого винограда и хмелем. Элли не нравилась и та тишина, что установилась между ней и Джессом — как минимум потому, что прошла уже минута с того момента, как она задала вопрос, а ответной реакции так и не последовало:

— Джесси?

— А? — Тот дёрнул головой, как будто задумался, а Элли его из этой задумчивости вырвала.

— Говорю, тут слишком тихо, — глухим от раздражения голосом повторила она. — Меня это напрягает.

— Да, согласен. Может, это затишье перед бурей? Вряд ли она обойдёт Сиэтл по краю, — Джесси показал рукой на запад, как раз туда, куда убегала нить запаха, и где на фоне беспокойно ворочающегося моря возвышалась громадина чёртова колеса; небо там действительно уже наполовину затянуло чёрными тучами, если приглядеться, на горизонте даже можно было заметить сполохи молний — пока ещё тонкие, как нитки, но уже сейчас обещающие яростную, затяжную бурю на несколько часов, если не суток. Надо будет успеть вернуться в театр до того, как Сиэтл накроет, не то они рискуют оказаться смытыми в океан. — Или Волки только ночью активничают, как и те божьи твари, чьё название они носят.

— Думаешь? — выгнув бровь, Элли прикинула, насколько это может быть правдой. В Пайке она слышала, что у ВЛК есть дневные патрули, значит, они так или иначе должны себя показать — если только Оуэн в попытке сократить время в пути не забрёл на чужую территорию. — Но в таком случае здесь можно было бы уловить хотя бы щёлканье и стоны заражённых. А я даже птиц не слышу. Знаешь, нас на промысловых курсах в первую очередь учили слушать лес, не полагаясь на зрение или нюх — в густой листве и за множеством запахов можно что-то упустить, но по тому, каким тоном сейчас живёт лес, можно понять его состояние. Если под кронами стоит гомон, то жизнь идёт своим чередом и ничего страшного в этом нет. Перед бурей птицы всё равно пересвистываются, хоть и реже, потому что бури приносят необходимую для жизни воду. Если животные попрятались кто куда, значит, они чего-то боятся — а если боятся все сразу, этого стоит опасаться и охотнику. В нашем случае, если не слыхать ни животных, ни заражённых, есть только два варианта: или это сталкеры, или всех вычистили до нашего прихода — и тогда вопрос, кто это сделал?..

В воздухе раздался свист, оборвав Элли на полуслове — от неожиданности в ушах зафонило, так это было громко и пугающе близко — а потом вдруг ещё один, похожий на предыдущий, только вот издавало его не человеческое горло. Им обоим этот звук был знаком ещё со стрелковых курсов в Джексоне — таким тоном в воздухе поёт только стрела; Джесси успел кинуться животом на землю, а Элли уже не так повезло. Взвизгнув, от силы удара она потеряла равновесие и рухнула на спину: наконечник впился ей под ключицу, разорвав мышцы почти до середины, но всё-таки не пробив плечо с другой стороны. Пока Джесс отстреливался наугад, она кое-как поднялась и потянула стрелу наружу — пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не закричать ещё раз, когда вслед за стрелой из её тела пролилось несколько струй крови. Только благодаря удаче (и вмиг обострившемуся слуху) Элли сумела увернуться от следующей стрелы; перекатом уйдя в папоротниковые заросли, она паническим шёпотом окликнула Джесси:

— Эй! Не трать патроны! Обойдём.

Папоротники хорошо скрадывали запах — это Элли заметила ещё днём раньше, так что она поползла вперёд, не разбирая дороги, лишь бы подальше, и слепо надеялась, что за границей этих зарослей преследования не будет. Взять след Оуэна можно и потом. Однако на этот раз удача, как видно, предпочла не их сторону: Элли слышала погоню ясно, как день, и для верности даже рискнула поднять голову. Между массивных стволов деревьев и повалившихся опор металлического забора по их следу действительно двигался мужик в накинутом на лысую голову капюшоне. Остановиться и подкараулить его, чтобы воткнуть нож в горло, она не могла — он постоянно пересвистывался с кем-то поблизости (отзывы слышались через каждые пятьдесят шагов по левую и правую стороны), значит, если хотя бы раз он не ответит, сюда по сигналу тревоги сбегутся его приятели со всего леса. Элли не знала, что хуже: вся толпа разом или этот один, но точно знающий, где их искать.

Она была уверена, что с минуты на минуту мужик их нагонит — шёл он с такой скоростью, будто из зарослей над их положением выглядывал красный флажок, сигнализируя, где они находятся, — как вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, он остановился. Потоптавшись в нерешительности, лысый всё-таки развернулся на сто восемьдесят и утопал обратно; может, Элли и стоило бы насторожиться, но она только с облегчением вздохнула. А потом подняла голову, чтобы осмотреть округу — и увидела новую опасность.

Впереди, футах в ста от них, лес прочёсывал ещё один отряд, на этот раз состоявший полностью из женщин, что ставило её и Джесса в ещё более рисковое положение. Если мужчины, скорее всего, среагировали на Джесси, то этим ничего не стоит учуять Элли и её скорую охоту сразу, как только с её стороны дунет ветер, если у них в отряде были альфы — а они были, ведь ни с каким другим полом невозможно спутать этих широкоплечих коренастых женщин, которые раза в три, если не в четыре, были больше Элли, и в руках которых внушительно темнели многофунтовые молоты.

Элли не считала себя религиозной, но сейчас повторила, кажется, вообще каждую из известных ей молитв. Прижав голову к самой земле, она ползла до тех пор, пока надёжно смыкавшиеся над макушкой папоротники не поредели, и неожиданно для себя Элли оказалась посреди свалки прогнивших машин — то есть, до пандемии это место было стоянкой, но после, без должного ухода, стильные новенькие иномарки превратились всё в те же груды бесполезного металла. Вокруг снова было мертвенно-тихо — только теперь это была благословенная тишина:

— Оторвались? — не повышая голоса, как будто боясь спугнуть собственную догадку, поинтересовалась Элли. Прижавшийся к земле по правую руку от неё Джесси помолчал, прислушиваясь, и так же осторожно кивнул:

— Вроде да.

Ещё никогда она не была настолько рада этим простым словам.

— Кто это, блядь, такие были? Те самые сектанты?

— Похоже на то, — поднявшись, Джесси старательно отряхивал куртку от хвойных иголок и грязи. Элли над этим не парилась — куда сильнее её тревожило то, что в душном предгрозовом воздухе больше не было ориентиров на сбежавшего из больницы Оуэна (а в том, что он сбежал, Элли теперь была уверена — иди он спокойно, не рискнул бы сунуться на территорию враждебной группировки); она беспокойно вертела головой по сторонам, пытаясь нащупать потерянный след, но пока что безуспешно. — Заметила, как странно они одеты? Как будто сами шкуры выделывают, вручную, без химии.

— Ага. А ещё отряды все исключительно одного вида, и на условный квадрат другого не заходят — так и держатся друг от друга на расстоянии, — ничем другим объяснить поведение того мужика, что преследовал их, но тормознулся ни с того ни с сего, она не могла. — Может, это нас и спасло.

Джессу не нужно было пояснять, о чём это она.

— Тот парень точно был ищейкой, без сомнения. И тоже с маскировкой, но не как у Волков — эти ребята пользуются тем же принципом, что и мы, когда выбирались из Пайка: их глушители запаха — это перегнившая земля и травяные соки.

Элли скептически фыркнула:

— Что, при делёжке припасов после разгрома ФЕДРА им препаратов не досталось?

— Вряд ли в этом причина, — покачал головой Джесси. — Мне как-то встретилась газетная вырезка, ещё из тех времён, когда цивилизация только начала свой полёт в ебеня, и газеты ещё печатались по инерции — так вот там написано про местную женщину, которая создала религиозное общество и топила за возвращение к истокам. Типа — строй дома из говна и палок, жопу листком подтирай и на людей другого вида засматриваться не смей. А связи со своим полом это вообще грех, зло и чуть ли не один из столпов случившегося апокалипсиса. Натуральная жизнь для натуральных людей, подобная херня.

— Не хотела бы я родиться в их секте, с моими-то предпочтениями.

— Согласен. Там ещё кусок фотки был — у неё на лице как будто увечье какое-то…

— Шрам? — Встрепенулась Элли, когда в воспоминаниях мелькнуло что-то похожее. — На щеке?

— Точно.

— Я видела её изображения. Они тут везде, особенно на верхотурах часто встречаются, вместе со словами «Да направит тебя Она» и «Почувствуй Её любовь». Как ебучие рекламные вывески, про которые старшее поколение рассказывает, ей-богу, — её невольно прошибло холодным потом при мысли, что именно кроется за безобидными, на первый взгляд, фразами. — Я так понимаю, больше всего любви отсыпают омегам — в патрулях ни одной не было. Очень по-традиционному.

— Думаю, там всем достаётся любви по самое не балуй, никто обиженным не уходит, — Джесси оглянулся на неё с нечитаемым выражением лица. — Тебя это волнует?

— Нисколько. Меня волнует эта вёрткая тварь Эбби — ну или этот Оуэн, за неимением лучшего следа.

— Кстати, о нём. Как успехи?

Вместо ответа Элли отвернулась и, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, зашагала по кривому разлому между двух опор многополосного шоссе — судя по знаку, бывшей федеральной трассы 5. Успехов не было от слова совсем: как она ни старалась выцепить из воздуха тот же запах, что шёл от медальона, который Элли то и дело подносила к носу, чтобы взять след точнее, ничего не получалось. Она уже начинала нервничать, и общему настроению никак не способствовала тянущая боль нужды внизу живота — хорошо было бы уметь и мочь облегчить её так же, как мочевой пузырь, отбежав в кустики, но, как и многие другие хорошие вещи, Элли это умение оказалось недоступно. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь себя от невесёлых мыслей, она заговорила снова: 

— Ту больницу в Лейкхилл ВЛК обнесли только на предмет припасов для экстренной помощи — не тронули ни долгосрочную терапию, ни репродуктивные лекарства, — как будто, знаешь… готовились к чему-то?

— К войне? — предположил бредущий за ней по пятам Джесси, однако Элли отрицательно мотнула головой:

— Война тут у них давно продолжается. Скорее, к решающему сражению в ней.

— Думаешь, Эбби с ним как-то связана?

Задумавшись было над такой возможностью — ведь если у белобрысой в подчинении целая стая (много это или мало по меркам ВЛК, Элли судить не бралась, но всё равно какая-никакая руководящая должность), а Волкам предстояла схватка с фанатиками, то было бы логично предполагать участие Эбби во всей этой заварушке, — Элли чуть было не пропустила слабо потянувшую с одной из троп нить запаха. Её дёрнуло только запёкшейся в подкорке мозга ассоциацией: этот запах — и последний взгляд Джоэла перед смертью, его беспомощный жест, протянутая к ней словно в мольбе рука (о чём он просит? не смотреть на него? простить за что-то? понимает ли он вообще, кого видит перед собой, если его мозг и так уже перемесили в кашу?); затормозив на ходу так резко, что приноровившийся к её шагам Джесси с размаху влетел ей в спину, Элли повела носом ещё раз. Это точно он.

След привёл их к главному входу под вывеской «Океанариум Сиэтла», неповоротливая туша которого развалилась на соседнем с чёртовым колесом клочке земли, языком выступавшем в залив — Элли оценила бы стратегически удачное положение с выходами и в воду, и на сушу, если б ей было не похуй. Она уже достала из кобуры револьвер, проверила барабан — на полную, к встрече с Эбби она всё-таки недурно подготовилась, — и хотела рвануть в дверь, как вдруг её остановил Джесс:

— Прошу, Элли, подумай ещё раз. Ты уверена, что не хочешь повернуть назад?

— Абсолютно.

— Это же самоубийство.

— Как ты не оригинален, — вдруг хихикнула Элли, скорее нервно, чем с ноткой веселья. — Не будь вы не женаты, я бы обязательно спросила: это у вас что, семейное?

— В смысле?

— Дина мне то же самое говорила вчера утром. Раз я тут стою, значит, всё-таки не самоубийство — или, по крайней мере, не самый действенный его способ.

Джесси закатил глаза:

— Мы даже не знаем, сколько их тут, а от тебя разит так, будто ты готова прямо здесь лечь и раздвинуть ноги.

— Не готова, не обольщайся.

— Что ты несёшь, в своём уме вообще? Я бы никогда!.. — Джесси запнулся — видимо, и сам понял, что слишком переигрывает незаинтересованного, — и, сорвавшись почти до шёпота, поспешил пояснить: — Просто тебя ведь даже самая паршивая ищейка без труда унюхает за километр. А у Эбби в отряде ищейки высшего порядка, ты своими глазами их видела. Вдруг и этот Оуэн из них? Подобраться к нему тогда будет почти невозможно.

— «Почти» меня устраивает, — отмахнулась Элли, хотя Джесс добился того, чего хотел — червячок сомнения уже пробрался в её мысли. Прикусив губу, она окинула взглядом здание океанариума. — Хотя, знаешь… Может, ты и прав. Нельзя рисковать и бросаться напролом нам обоим — или спугнём его, или спровоцируем защищаться, а меня оба варианта одинаково не устраивают.

Решение этой внезапно возникшей задачи она нашла на удивление быстро, всего-то минуту побродив вокруг фонтана с дельфином:

— У них ведь есть выход прямо в открытое море. Подстрахуй меня. Я зайду с парадного входа, попробую застать их врасплох, а ты пока доберись вплавь — если у меня не получится, они всё равно отвлекутся на мой запах и тебя не заметят, — Джесси эта идея очевидно претила, как и любая другая, какую бы Элли ни предложила; заметив его кислое выражение лица, она пожала плечами. — Можно и наоборот. Мне не принципиально, как добраться до этого мудака.

— Ладно.

Над парадными дверями оказалось удачно выбитое окно, узкое, но Элли хватило протиснуться — с подсадкой Джесси пробравшись внутрь, она кинула ему глухое «удачи» через закрытую дверь и, развернувшись, принюхалась к прохладному воздуху внутри большого зала. Под подвешенными под куполом тушами китов, взбухшими так, будто они были сделаны из плоти и крови, и гнили здесь ещё с тех пор, как их вывесили на потеху приходящим сюда людям, клубился целый ком запахов. В основном, конечно, того альфы — Оуэн кружил здесь, как в жопу прижаренный, кругов десять точно намотал; рядом с ним вился ещё один, но он точно принадлежал не Эбби. Её тут и в помине не было. Элли чертыхнулась, чувствуя себя так, словно ей пообещали кусок торта, а принесли говна на лопате.

Следуя по спиралям хаотичного перемещения Оуэна по океанариуму, Элли прошла сквозь ворота-челюсти акулы, оказалась в длинных коридорах аквариумов, за стеклом которых ничего, кроме мутной воды, уже не осталось, и выбралась через двойные двери в открытый с дальнего конца залив-сцену. Там стояла яхта — и вот в неё стекались все те переплетения нитей, которые только мог уловить нос Элли. Окна кают-компании светились мерзко-жёлтым светом, который иногда мерцал из-за мечущихся внутри теней; всего внутри было двое. Второй запах Элли удалось разобрать без труда. Та омега, что в Джексон приехала еле-еле беременной, теперь была уже на изрядном сроке — месяц-другой и рожать — и Элли почуяла это прежде, чем увидела: тонкая золотистая лента, которую она чуяла в особняке, теперь развернулась в широкий шлейф, пронизанный голубоватой дымкой мужских феромонов. Значит, мальчика носит — что и неудивительно, от мужчин-альф другие и не получаются.

Подобравшись вплотную к дверям кают-компании и сжав обеими руками револьвер, Элли на секунду замерла, прислушиваясь к голосам внутри.

— У тебя скоро родится сын, — омега — коротко остриженная девушка с родинкой под нижней губой и изрядно надутым пузом — показушно-тщательно складывала какие-то тряпки и говорила вроде бы спокойно, но в её тоне сочилась холодная злость. — Я думала, ты завязал со своими гейскими замашками.

Оуэн — мало как поменявшийся с того раза, как Элли видела его в последний раз, разве что теперь более худой и с осунувшейся от недосыпа мордой, — стоял к ней лицом, скрестив руки на груди. Костяшки у него были содраны в кровь, а на предплечьях отчётливо проступали следы чьих-то зубов.

— Ты о чём?

— Можешь даже не делать этот вид «я тут не при делах». Я думала, ты так рвёшься в рейд со Стаей в обход гона, потому что хочешь раздобыть припасов в дорогу для нас, только ради этого и согласилась выгородить тебя перед комиссией медблока… А ты мало того, что припёрся весь разукрашенный, как рождественская ёлка, так ещё и хватило наглости провонявшие её запахом шмотки на нашем диване оставить! Сам знаешь, что омеги на последних месяцах беременности чуют не хуже тренированных альф.

Разговор, похоже, длился уже долго, и основательно достал обе стороны.

— Какая тебе разница, если я всё равно уезжаю с тобой? — раздражённо рыкнул Оуэн; омега вдруг отбросила очередную тряпку и развернулась к нему:

— А кто даст мне гарантию, что в Санта-Барбаре ты не сбежишь к первой попавшейся альфе?

— Потому что я никогда не хотел первую попавшуюся. Только одну.

— Знаешь что, Оуэн? — захлебнувшись от такого очевидного признания, омега сжала кулаки. — Иди ты нахуй!..

— Погоди… — тот вдруг насторожился, вытягивая шею в сторону распахнутой двери кают-компании. Там уже стояла Элли:

— Не хотелось бы вас прерывать, но мне до пизды надоело тут торчать, — она и не собиралась прятаться — направив пистолет вниз, на опешившую от такой наглости пару, Элли дёрнула подбородком. — Ну-ка руки вверх, так, чтобы я видела, и выходим.

— Ты ведь та девчонка из Джексона... — с лица Оуэна стремительно схлынула кровь; Элли покривила бы душой, если бы сказала, что не обрадовалась такой реакции, пусть радость её и походила больше на злорадство.

— Я тебя тоже помню, ублюдок. Но пришла не за тобой. Мне ни ты, ни она, ни ваш нерождённый выблядок не нужен — скажите, где Эбби, и разойдёмся все при своих жизнях.

— Ладно-ладно, только спокойно, — альфа поднял ладони в капитулирующем жесте, сделал пару шагов к ней, и Элли уже сделала шаг назад, чтобы дать ему пройти на палубу, как вдруг его рука метнулась к её лодыжке и резко дёрнула; от неожиданности палец Элли соскользнул с курка, она упала на задницу и пересчитала все три ступеньки кают-компании, прежде чем альфа навалился на неё, пытаясь обезоружить. Но, то ли он недооценил её силу, понадеявшись, что тощее тело вряд ли сможет оказать серьёзное сопротивление, то ли Элли вывернулась так, как он не мог предположить, в итоге она поменялись местами — и Элли, не мешкая, отмахнула дулом револьвера, нажимая на курок. Внутри маленькой комнатки выстрел прозвучал как атомный взрыв; едва проморгавшись от вспышки, Элли на последней секунде увернулась от налетевшей на неё омеги — та ножом пыталась целить ей в сонную артерию, но не рассчитала инерцию от пуза. Секунда — и вот нож у Элли в руке, а омегу с благополучно выбитым сознанием скинуло на ступеньки поверх истекающего кровью Оуэна мощным хуком справа.

Омега пришла в себя на удивление быстро — не найди Элли тут же прочный кабель, чтобы стянуть ей руки за перекладиной обеденного стола, наверняка попробовала бы броситься ещё раз; а так только заголосила на ультразвуке:

— Оуэн!.. — похоже, увидела лужу крови, натёкшую под альфой. Элли поморщилась:

— Не верещи, ради всех святых, живой он. Я в плечо целила.

Подкинув на ладони отобранный нож, она присела на корточки перед омегой и направила остриём вниз к вспухшему под кофтой животу:

— У меня только один вопрос, на который или ты, или твой ненаглядный Оуэн точно знаете ответ. Это срочно.

— Элли?! — Джесси, который, похоже, только-только выбрался из воды — с него лило целыми струями — подскочил к ней и вздёрнул в воздух, схватив за ту руку, в которой она сжимала лезвие. — Совсем поехала уже? Она же беременная.

— И чё теперь? — вырвав руку из его пальцев, Элли вспыхнула против воли. — Джесси, эти ублюдки сидели и смотрели, как Эбби пытает Джоэла. Им нет и не может быть прощения!

На лице того проступило какое-то нехорошее выражение, и, если бы у неё не повело сознание от гнева, усталости и подкрадывающейся всё ближе охоты, Элли бы испугалась.

— Боже, а я думал, Дина преувеличивает. Но нет. Ты действительно свихнулась со своей местью. Это и не месть уже — это кровавая баня.

— Не нравится? Вали на все четыре стороны, я тебя не держу.

Она отвернулась, стискивая зубы в ответ на чвокающие шаги за спиной — ну и пошёл он нахуй, и он, и Дина, и весь, блядь, Джексон заодно! — а Элли доведёт дело до конца, чего бы ей это не стоило. Она снова оперлась на одно колено, сев перед омегой. В глазах той блестело понимание, даже какое-то сочувствие; вот уж чего-чего, а этого Элли хотелось в последнюю очередь.

— Ты ведь почти вошла в охоту, — на удивление спокойным для только что истерившей голосом заключила омега. Даже не попыталсь сделать вид, что спрашивает.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Чую. Наверняка ты не знаешь, как её сбить. Давай так — я могу сказать, где в окрестностях есть корень волчанки, который поможет тебе гормоны унять, а ты нас не убьёшь. Ладно?

— Ты местный медик? — выгнула бровь Элли. Обычно только врачи или те, кто у них учился, знали травы каждой конкретной местности, поэтому последние двадцать пять лет эта профессия считалась самой оседлой. Конечно, Элли хотела бы погасить эту непрошенную охоту. Вот только проблема в том, что, даже если омега скажет ей правду, а не пошлёт куда угодно, лишь бы выгадать возможность на побег, поиск трав и кореньев займёт много времени. А этим Элли пожертвовать не могла.

— Так что решаешь? — заглянула ей в глаза омега — и тут же завизжала, когда ей в бедро вонзился её же нож, глубоко, до рукояти; Элли шлёпнула её по щеке, заставляя завалить хлебальник и вновь посмотреть себе в глаза: 

— Раз ты медик, то должна знать, что только что я перерезала тебе бедренную артерию. Если вытащить лезвие, ты истечёшь кровью за пару минут. Я не намерена больше торговаться, поэтому спрашиваю в последний раз: где Эбби?

— На острове! — рыдая, призналась та. — Господи, она на острове, повела стаю в атаку с фланга! У него в заднем кармане джинсов есть план, поищи там — только умоляю, аккуратнее, с таким ранением… Боже, Оуэн! — омега пискнула, когда Элли грубо перевернула его на живот и принялась ощупывать карманы джинсов. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что там собрались почти все бойцы ВЛК? Эбби тебе ни за что не достать.

— Срать я хотела. — Она, наконец, извлекла на свет порядком подпорченный кровью листок, сложенный вчетверо — благо, на основную схему движения кровь не попала, так что, сверившись с картой, Элли вычислила место. Интербей — конечная точка патруля Эбби, и именно туда направится Элли, но прежде… Она злорадно усмехнулась, скосив взгляд на омегу: — Кстати, ты знаешь, что он с ней трахался? Я нашла в больнице его куртку, всю уляпанную кончой, догадайся с нуля раз, чьей. О, конечно, для тебя это не секрет, ведь именно об этом вы говорили перед моим приходом, да? Не моё дело, конечно, но на твоём месте я бы не стала его спасать.

Она выполнила свою часть сделки — перерезала кабель на запястьях омеги собственным ножом — но на этом всё; прыгнув в стоявший тут же, возле причала, лёгкий катер (и откуда только взялся, если пара собралась уплывать на яхте?), Элли выкрутила мотор на полную мощность и понеслась в открытое море.

Снаружи уже потемнело так, что хоть глаз коли, ничего не видно. Буря разошлась во всю свою дикую, первобытную мощь неудержимой стихии, дождь хлестал её по лицу острыми пощёчинами, волны вздыбливались так высоко, что катер порой кренило почти до вертикали — но Элли всё это не волновало. До Эбби оставалось всего каких-то пару морских миль. Элли едва справлялась с рулём, лихорадочно выкручивая его из стороны в сторону, и ёрзала по сиденью от жгучей мысли о близости, чувствуя, как джинсы противно намокают не только от дождя и брызг морской воды. Боже, хоть бы ей хватило сил рассказать этой суке, за что конкретно она умирает, прежде чем вцепиться ей в глотку зубами — Элли неосознанно щёлкнула челюстью, сглатывая гадкую морскую соль и представляя вместо неё вкус крови.

Зарево пожара она увидела издалека: горел почти весь западный берег Холма Королевы Анны, крики умирающих доносились даже сквозь вой ветра, но Элли торопилась к нему, словно моль на свет лампы. Лишь незадолго до береговой линии в ней всё же возобладало здравомыслие, и она повела катер чуть в сторону, к тёмной гряде лесов, выстроившихся по правую руку от пожарища. Ей предстояло потерпеть ещё немного, зато потом она сможет выбраться с острова.

Теперь она чётко ощущала запах Эбби — кто знает почему, но он раскрылся, очистился от мерзкого привкуса медикаментов и непонятной глухоты, осталось только взять след и идти по нему. Элли так и сделала, повинуясь желаниям тела и разума одновременно. К чему она оказалась не готова — так это к тому, что Шрамы, эти фанатики, враждовавшие с Волками на протяжении десяти лет, накинутся и на неё тоже, то ли приняв за Волчицу, то ли просто смолов её под один молот с теми ублюдками, не разобрав. Дробовик она потеряла где-то возле Спейс-Нидл, полуавтоматический пистолет выбил из её руки какой-то сектант, наскочив на неё откуда-то из крон деревьев. Дважды она падала лицом в сажу, неисчислимое множество — животом в траву, хоть это и не особо помогало, потому что пожар её собственной крови, её зовущий запах почти вошедшей в полную силу охоты выдавал её положение любому желающему. И всё-таки она добралась — Интербей раскинулся перед ней, полный трупов, обуглившихся останков деревянных домов и оружия, теперь никому и не нужного. На первый взгляд казалось, что ничего живого тут уже не осталось. Но сладко-алая лента запаха чётко стелилась по воздуху к его обладательнице.

Как будто она ждала её. Элли вдохнула сквозь зубы, наводя револьвер на заплетённый в косу затылок:

— Здесь осталось ещё три пули, и поверь, я каждую из них всажу тебе в череп, Эбби.


	23. Глава 4: Трофей. Эпизод I

Что ж, наверное, настало самое время признать, что Эбби оказалась в полнейшей жопе.

Даже нет, не так. Жопа — это ещё мягко сказано: глубина пиздеца, в который она падала с того момента, как её подкинуло над матрасом от очередного кошмара, вытряхнув в реальность всё равно что нашкодившего волчонка за пределы материнской берлоги, простиралась явно ниже пучины Разлома. В далёком семнадцатом году, когда Эбби ещё даже в проекте не было, Разлом поглотил весь Белтаун, стрескав и красавицу Амазонку, для которой только-только разрыли котёл, и близняшек Инсигнии, — даже чуть было на Спейс-Нидл не покусился, но милостью природы (или по случайному стечению обстоятельств, что казалось вероятнее) один из главных символов старого Сиэтла остался стоять. Кто-то из штата сейсмологов Айзека однажды сказал ей, что провал разошёлся аж на полторы тысячи миль вниз; вроде бы не самое внушительное число, Эбби даже за свою недолгую жизнь успела пропахать расстояние вдвое большее, только вот именно поэтому она и понимала, что миля по горизонтали и миля по вертикали — это две разные мили. Этот парадокс она заметила, ещё будучи мелкой соплячкой: в Денвере, недаром ещё в мире до пандемии прозванным Городом одной мили, Эбби любила прицепиться к патрулю Магнуса — был такой забавный дядька-бета, дружил с её отцом, хоть и считал его повёрнутым на своей работе (вообще-то он выражался куда грубее, но за малостью лет Эбби тогда этого не понимала), а ей часто приносил разные интересности из рейдов, от неработающих электронных игрушек до фигурок лошадей с вывалившимися гривами и хвостами, — и одолеть вместе с ними соседнюю гору. Подниматься по скалистым склонам вверх было несравненно тяжелее; там, где спуск вниз занимал каких-то полтора часа, подъём мог скостить уже как минимум три. Отец так и не смог объяснить ей, откуда получается такая разница (эту особенность Эбби тоже для себя отметила — будучи сильно увлечён чем-то одним, человеческий мозг мог быть ни в зуб ногой в другом), а Магнус выдавал разрозненные факты то про давление, то про разреженность воздуха, то вообще про способности человеческого тела, которое по прямой может пробежать десять миль кряду, а на преодоление самого мало-мальски крутого склона силёнок-то уже и не хватает. Общую концепцию Эбби всё-таки поняла — и прикинула, что для воды, наверное, система та же: малейшее изменение условий, и каждая последующая миля кардинально отличалась от предыдущей. Равно так же, как и нынешний пиздец отличался от всех прочих пиздецов, на которые жизнь Эбби была богата и разнообразна.

Для начала, она проснулась не в своей комнате (ну как своей — их с Мэнни совместной, но по документам всё-таки её собственной, потому что обычно вожаков Стай селили отдельно, и только Эбби, отговорившись тем, что она привыкла делить казарму хоть с кем-то и одной ей будет скучно, протащила приятеля к себе; хотя факта того, что Эбби проснулась не в ней, это не меняло). Косые жёлтые лучи чертили по деревянной обшивке кают-компании, вызывая лишь одну стойкую аналогию с яхтой Морских братьев — так их прозвал Оуэн после того, как всерьёз вознамерился перекроить Океанариум Сиэтла под своё убежище на увольнительные.

На матрасе за её спиной, недовольно бормоча что-то про рань господню, кто-то лежал — жилистая рука, перекинутая через её обнажённые бёдра, и поджарая волосатая задница вкупе с окружением толсто намекала на то, что это Оуэн.

Произошедшее вчера Эбби отчётливо помнила, но и это было не самое худшее — вершину пьедестала пиздеца (или всё-таки самое дно, разлившееся ледяным озером Коцит, как у Данте? тут Эбби терялась в красочности ассоциаций и не знала, какая подходит больше — наверное, всё же последняя, ведь именно предатели коротали вечность во льдах на самом дне Ада, а она никем иным сейчас и не была) занимал тот факт, что она не брала в рот ни капли спиртного. Как и Оуэн, хотя поначалу он привычно протянул ей банку с мутным самогоном собственного производства. От самогона несло бензином — да и вкус был не лучше, и пусть альфа клялся и божился, что гонит на чистейших еловых шишках, благо в окрестностях океанариума их навалом, Эбби не спешила ему верить; обычно она не отказывалась, алкоголь помогал хоть как-нибудь провалиться в сон, не думая о том, что просыпаться придётся опять с криком и бешено колотящимся сердцем, но вчера изменила своей же привычке.

А Оуэн изменил Мэл. С ней, вот ведь ебучий случай.

Вчера вечером, как только Полярную стаю отпустили в единственную на неделе ночь, когда можно было не подрываться в патрули, чтобы выгрызть у Шрамов занятые ими за день опорные пункты, а бездумно прошвырнуться по барам в подвалах Сэнчури Линк-филд, смотаться на соседний стадион к любимой омеге или просто поспать, Эбби увела с причала свой катер и, обогнув Пайонер Сквер по воде, направилась в океанариум. Для начала апреля было уже довольно тепло, но от залива Пьюджет Саунд тянуло до мурашек холодным ночным бризом, так что Эбби к привычной безрукавке пришлось натянуть ещё и куртку. Она старалась не трогать её с того момента, как вернулась из Джексона, слишком уж много запахов за неё цеплялось даже после трёх стирок (в первый раз Эбби подумала, что беты в прачечной просто дурака сваляли вместо того, чтобы вычистить её как следует; во второй уже засомневалась в надёжности порошка, а на третий попробовала постирать сама и убедилась, что за неделю пути всё въелось напрочь), но выбора особо не было.

Хенли она вообще сожгла, чтобы не чуять вони подгнивших кровавых пятен — Эбби и в Джексоне-то еле выдержала запах тухлятины, что шёл от Джоэла, ведь кровь успела протухнуть в венах этой падали задолго до того, как Эбби его убила. Проделать тот же трюк с курткой вышло бы накладно — с зимними вещами в ВЛК в последнее время была напряжёнка, потому что одеть нужно было всех молодых Волков, а их осенью привалило приличное количество. Айзек уж с месяц собирался снарядить какую-нибудь из Стай в Канаду, чтобы там надыбали грузовик-другой тёплых шмоток, да всё никак не срасталось. Конечно, приди она за новой курткой на склад одежды, с вероятностью в сто процентов выбор сделали бы в пользу Полярной Волчицы, а не какого-нибудь новобранца, который и в свитере побегать может, перетопчется, но Эбби не хотелось, чтобы этот выбор вообще пришлось делать. Её как вожака уважали ещё и потому, что она, в числе прочего, всегда заботилась о молодняке — может, памятуя о первом годе службы в ВЛК, а может, просто по складу характера.

У океанариума был собственный небольшой причал — до того, как мир наебнулся во мрак смертельно опасной заразы, а Сиэтл на фоне этого решил перекроить себя как ему вздумается, здесь была арена дельфинария; а сейчас вода поднялась настолько, что можно было завести в бассейн даже яхту, не боясь, что ей оцарапает днище. Эбби выкрутила руль, с волной белой пены лихо залетев под дырявый навес, и притормозила возле белой туши яхты. Стоило ей заглушить мотор, как из нутра полуразобранного машинного отсека показалась макушка Оуэна:

— Ого, какие у меня гости. А я думал, ты сегодня снова на всю ночь в спортзал забуришься.

Снова — это как и на прошлой неделе, на позапрошлой и ещё пять недель до этого; только в первую неделю после возвращения Эбби до тренажёрки на Восточной трибуне не добралась, а так не пропускала ни одной выходной ночи. Её усилия не пропали даром (хотя не то, чтобы она старалась именно ради этого — скорее, ей просто нужно было забить голову привычным монотонным делом и ни о чём не думать): бицепс прибавил в объёме пару дюймов и теперь приближался к пятнашке, грудные налились сильнее, а из-за стремительно подросшего обхвата бедра пришлось наведаться на шмоточный склад и прихватить там штаны на размер побольше.

Снаружи Эбби выглядела куда более здоровой, чем была до Джексона. Внутри ощущала себя… Ну, мягко говоря, нихуя не так.

— Ну а я думала, что тебе прошлого раза хватило, чтобы не соваться сюда больше в одиночку. Или нравится пиздюлей выхватывать от Айзека? В тебе внезапно проснулся мазохист?

— Чего это внезапно, всегда там был, — соблазнительно оскалился Оуэн, на что Эбби только фыркнула и, подхватив привезённое с собой ведро с рыбой, направилась внутрь.

Её путь лежал через прозрачные подводные коридоры к внутреннему резервуару, где её наверняка уже ждала Ариэль. Пятнистая тюлениха была последней из своего семейства, кому удалось выжить после начала пандемии КЦИ, а до неё косяк насчитывал больше десятка особей, если верить залакированным табличкам, вделанным в стены стеклянного коридора. Может, этой конкретной тюленихи на фото и не было — она запросто могла оказаться дочкой или внучкой настоящей Ариэль, запечатлённой на фото с аквалангистом, поднявшим оба больших пальца вверх в жесте «всё круто», — но для Эбби и Оуэна это не имело значения. Они нашли её в самый первый раз, когда только обнаружили заплыв в бассейн дельфинария; тогда это была тощая, больная животина на последнем издыхании, которая за двадцать лет и думать забыла, кто такие люди, но и уплыть от замаячивших возле резервуара фигур не могла. Ариэль пожрала почти всех рыб, которые вместе с ней обитали в большом аквариуме — наверное, только благодаря им она протянула так долго, — и как раз в тот момент, когда еды не осталось, на помощь ей пришли люди. Оуэн наскоро наловил несколько рыбин в заливе, а Эбби скармливала их тюленихе по частям, чтобы у той разрыва желудка не случилось от обильной пищи. Конечно, им тогда по первое число влетело за самоволку, Айзек лично устроил Эбби выволочку, после которой пару дней ей пришлось подкладывать под майку спиртовые тряпки, лишь бы полосы от кнута скорее зажили, — однако Эбби ни минуты не жалела о своём решении остаться.

С тех пор то Оуэн, то она сама время от времени наведывались в океанариум, если позволяло время и когда можно было стащить с кухни живую рыбу (ну или выгадывался часок-другой, чтобы наловить её самим). Над прозрачным куполом снова начали мельтешить мелкие косячки сельди, размножившейся из тех, кого Ариэль не успевала съесть; сама она заметно округлилась в боках, за три прошедших года привыкла к людям настолько, что позволяла себя гладить, и даже иногда приносила со дна какой-нибудь мусор вроде камешков или ракушек, чтобы показать человеку свою признательность.

Когда Эбби вошла, тюлениха действительно уже выскочила на помост над резервуаром и нетерпеливо шлёпала ластами по воде, чуя в воздухе скорое лакомство.

— Эй, малышка, — Эбби присела на одно колено и почесала животное по пузу, отчего то довольно закурлыкало. — Как у тебя тут дела? Соскучилась по мне? Прости, что так долго не навещала тебя, как-то навалилось всё разом…

Ариэль готова была простить ей что угодно в обмен на то, чтобы ей разрешили запустить нос в ведро с рыбой. В отличии от сухопутных животных, у морских нюх был устроен иначе, так что альф они не боялись, — наверное, это свойство Ариэль и нравилось Эбби больше прочих. Скормив пару рыбёх прямо так, с руки, Эбби выбрала селёдку покрупнее, раскрутила и бросила подальше в резервуар; тюлениху как ветром сдуло, с такой скоростью она рванула за добычей, ну а Эбби, вытряхнув оставшуюся в ведре мелочь, вышла за дверь.

Оуэн, похоже, не отрывался от внутренностей двигателя всё это время; заинтригованная тем, что же такое можно искать в железных кишках полчаса кряду, Эбби подошла и заглянула ему через плечо.

— А ты всё-таки всерьёз вознамерился вернуть эту рухлядь на ход, — восхищённый присвист вырвался у неё сам собой — с тех пор, как она видела движок в последний раз, он сильно прибавил в качестве: Оуэн где-то разжился почти не проржавевшим топливным насосом, полностью перебрал один из цилиндров и заменил старые шестерни. По всему выходило, что яхта действительно будет готова «со дня на день», по любимой присказке Оуэна — но теперь это уже не присказка, а констатация факта.

— Ну да, — тот дёрнул плечом и снова нырнул вниз чуть ли не всей головой. Проблема однозначно была, вот только искал Оуэн совсем не там, где надо — это Эбби поняла, окинув беглым взглядом все части движка и наткнувшись на нестыковку почти сразу:

— Ты там ремень генератора не дотянул, вот она и не пашет.

Резиновая лента провисала совсем незаметно глазу — всего-то полдюйма, может, и меньше, — но как раз это не позволяло гребному винту ворочаться с нужной силой.

— Чёрт возьми, Эбс, а ты права. — Оуэн тоже это понял, едва поднял глаза. — Причина прямо под носом, а я почему-то закопался внутрь, как будто поломка где-то там.

— Так часто бывает. Не зря же раньше говорили — если хочешь что-то спрятать, положи на самое видное место; все будут искать тайник, не подозревая, что он прямо перед ними.

Оуэн на это только фыркнул, уже не слыша рассуждений Эбби в пылу работы. Справившись с поломкой, он захлопнул крышку и, даже не протерев руки от чёрного масла, кинулся к панели зажигания: после двух чихов двигатель недовольно заворочался, но потом затарахтел всё быстрее, наконец показывая нормальные обороты — просияв не хуже начищенного четвертака, Оуэн исчез в кают-компании и жестом позвал к себе Эбби.

— Будешь? — Желтоватая жижа в банке колыхнулась, вызывая у неё совсем неаппетитные ассоциации, когда Оуэн плеснул пару унций себе в кружку, а потом протянул Эбби. Та затрясла головой с таким энтузиазмом, что коса хлестнула по груди:

— Не, я пас.

Пожав плечами — мол, не хочешь, как хочешь, дело хозяйское, — Оуэн отставил банку и вдруг, сделав шаг к ней, оказался неожиданно близко. Эбби невольно шатнуло в сторону просто на рефлексе; она уже и забыла, что такая близость другого человека может нести не только угрозу — прочно въевшаяся под кожу аксиома «или бей, или беги» за долгих четыре года постепенно вытравила все воспоминания об интимных прикосновениях. Но под ладонью Оуэна, которая легла ей на предплечье и осторожно огладила по контуру проступивших от напряжения жил вверх, к бицепсу, воспоминания начали возвращаться.

Он коротко — всего на два выдоха — коснулся поцелуем её губ; и, пока истерящее от неожиданной нежности и неправильности ситуации сознание пыталось напомнить Эбби о том, что, вообще-то что они оба альфы и в рядах ВЛК к подобным парам относятся куда жёстче, чем у Цикад (что не работало, кстати, в сторону однополых связей среди омег, но Эбби до сих пор как-то не случалось задумываться над такой избирательностью), а Оуэн к тому же уже больше года живёт с Мэл и у них даже скоро появится ребёнок, тот без всяких сомнений продолжал гладить её руки.

— Что ты делаешь? — Сорвавшимся голосом прошептала Эбби; Оуэн вопросительно заглянул ей в глаза:

— Разве ты не за этим пришла?

Эбби и сама не знала, что привело её в океанариум. Конечно, она проведала Ариэль, и это было частью её планов, но… Лишь частью. Поэтому она молча кусала губы, всё ещё ощущая на них лёгкое покалывание от прикосновения, и старательно косила глазами куда угодно, лишь бы не пересекаться взглядом с Оуэном. А тот продолжал:

— Сегодня ведь срок, второй месяц уже подошел к концу. Я знаю, что с Норой в том месяце у тебя не получилось, но, возможно, на этот раз получится? Со мной?

Может, её и правда приманила сюда жгучая потребность в тепле чужого тела рядом, как и предположил Оуэн. А может, она до усрачки была напугана перспективой остаться наедине с собой на целую ночь, слишком тёмную даже в ярких прожекторах стадиона. Боялась ли она повторения той же истории, что случилась по их возвращению в Сиэтл, или до дрожи хотела её?

Во второй раз Эбби сама ткнулась губами в рот Оуэна; а дальше ночь потерялась в жаре похоти и стонах в унисон — вот только искренностью они были окрашены только с одной из сторон. Потому что Эбби ничего не чувствовала, как и месяц, как и четыре года до этого, за исключением разве что нескольких дней два месяца назад.

Тогда у Эбби впервые за четыре года случился эструс.

Если путь в Вайоминг занял у них три недели, то обратная дорога уложилась в одну — правда, и она показалась Эбби вечностью, за которую она чуть не умерла. Сразу, как только их грузовик стартанул из особняка, у неё начался жар; поначалу слабый, незаметный на фоне общего эмоционального потрясения — или опустошённости, Эбби не могла расчленить рвущую её на части бурю эмоций на отдельные воздушные потоки, — который она списала на простуду. Всё-таки улепётывать от крупного косяка заражённых по ледяной воде в минусовую температуру неполезно даже для альф, а ей приходилось проваливаться чуть ли не по пояс. На третий день у Эбби начал ныть живот, как будто она съела какую-то тухлятину; но, когда ни на этот, ни на следующий день боль не прошла, а лишь стала сильнее, Эбби поняла, что очаг боли разгорается не в кишках или желудке, а в, мать его, семенном кармане. Догадку подтвердили и нервно переглядывающиеся между собой Мэл и Лия. Только они, как омеги женского вида, могли реагировать на запах эструса — а значит, то, что происходило с Эбби, ничем иным быть не могло.

Когда они поделились своими соображениями с остальной командой, у Эбби уже с трудом получалось связно мыслить. Утром шестого дня её начало мелко трясти от судорог, лоб стал пугающе-прохладным, а под твёрдыми кубиками пресса ощутимо надуло шар скопившейся в полости спермы. Лия попыталась было отлизать ей, пока Оуэн на пару с Мэнни держали её, чтобы не пришибла омегу ненароком, но Эбби от этого только хуже стало — оргазма Лия так от неё и не добилась, лишь нагнала и без того нестерпимого напряжения. Мэл, пощупав её вспухший живот, сказала, что если они не доберутся до лазарета ВЛК в ближайшие сутки, Эбби буквально рискует лопнуть от слишком большого количества жидкости — не предназначенный для таких объемов семенной карман просто треснет, и сперма хлынет наружу; прорвать мышцы кора такое количество, конечно, не сможет, а вот затопить брюшину — запросто. И смерть от перитонита будет весьма долгой и неприятной. Друзья смотрели на неё со смесью жалости, страха и брезгливости: никто не хотел бы оказаться на её месте, когда и помочь-то особо некому.

Она еле-еле дотерпела до Сиэтла: в последний день, когда Ник уже выжимал последние мили, мча по остаткам федеральной трассы 5 прямо к стадиону, Эбби каталась по полу грузовика и выла от мучений, порывалась даже пистолет достать, чтобы унять уже собственные страдания; Оуэн едва успел выхватить ствол из её руки. Своими ногами выйти из грузовика она не смогла, пришлось Мэл кликнуть пару бет с носилками из медотсека, чтобы помогли перетащить её в изолятор для особо буйных альф, хоть в этом как раз не было необходимости — Эбби не то что броситься на кого-то, даже стоять толком не могла.

Только после того, как ей в плечо въебали лошадиную дозу супрессантов, Эбби смогла наконец выдохнуть, а до того сведённые спазмом мышцы промежности расслабились, давая вытечь скопившейся за несколько дней сперме. Лило долго, неприятно воняло изрядно подтухшей кончой, Эбби скулила и плакала то ли от облегчения, то ли от боли уже другого свойства — когда ей начали промывать внутренности, живот невыносимо щипало так, что хотелось расцарапать пресс и, забравшись склизкими от крови пальцами поглубже, вырвать нахрен бесполезный орган, из-за которого Эбби столько натерпелась.

Зажило-то, конечно, всё быстро, не прошло и двух дней (как и на любой альфе, впрочем), но само впечатление осталось просто непередаваемое, в худшем смысле этого слова.

Эбби уже успела привыкнуть к тому, что дефектная — за все четыре года с той злополучной ночи ей всего пару раз пришлось пожалеть о своём состоянии (впервые через месяц после смерти отца — она надеялась, что животная потребность её тела сможет вырвать разум из бесконечного цикла ненависти, которая грызла её день и ночь; и во второй раз в тот день, когда узнала, что Оуэн и Мэл начали встречаться). Конечно, поначалу она не вылезала из лазаретов и госпиталей, только это ничего не меняло — сколь бы долго врачи сначала в расползающихся Цикадах, а потом у Волков не рядились между собой о причинах и вариантах лечения, Эбби всё так же оставалась холодна даже к самым соблазнительным запахам омег. Потом она начала задумываться: а не благословение ли то, что происходит с её телом? Ведь без ежемесячного неконтролируемого желания спустить в кого-нибудь пару порций спермы жилось легче и… как-то понятнее, что ли? Чище? Как минимум, её ничто не отвлекало от главной цели — охоты на Джоэла, — а это для неё уже много значило.

Вот только вместе с эструсом из её жизни исчезло и обычное человеческое влечение; Эбби не особо замечала это, когда была одержима желанием мести, однако последние недели, особенно после жуткого гипертрофированного эструса сразу по возвращении, осознание уродливости собственного тела стало преследовать её почти постоянно. Уродливость не эстетического, а физического характера тем сильнее выламывала её изнутри, чем больше людей смотрело с непониманием на её вечно хмурое табло — ведь Эбби такая красивая снаружи, у неё такая мощная фигура, гладкие светлые волосы на зависть всем вокруг и умопомрачительного серого цвета глаза, что же у неё может быть не так?

Только один Оуэн её и понимал. Видел, как насквозь, этот мерзкий комок ненависти к себе глубоко у неё в груди, и по-своему пытался его вытащить. Пусть даже у него не получалось.

Ночь выдалась жаркой, даже несмотря на холодный морской бриз и тот факт, что Оуэн, почти полчаса без перерыва вылизывавший ей клитор, так и не смог возбудить Эбби. Когда они махнулись местами, Эбби старалась как могла (теперь у неё противно саднило горло, затекла спина, ныли мышцы рук и живота из-за непривычных движений, но того стоило). Потом уже, прижимаясь грудью к его спине, Эбби старательно выстанывала страстные ругательства вперемешку с ласковыми словами, целовала его покрасневшие уши и прикусывала плечи как будто от нестерпимого удовольствия — в общем, играла роль потерявшейся в эструсе альфы на отлично. Повезло ей, что Оуэн был мужчиной и почуять подвоха не смог. Она искренне надеялась, что хотя бы ему было хорошо — тем более что накончал он изрядно, пришлось сбить в сторону простыни, чтобы не спать на мокром.

А она и так проживёт, ничего страшного.

Из мыслей её вырвал какой-то звук, как будто шум мотора, но не со стороны моря; на какое-то время всё стихло, и Эбби даже успела откинуться на спину и прикрыть глаза, как вдруг снаружи, по кокпиту, застучали чьи-то ботинки, а бодрый голос оповестил о приближении их хозяина:

— Народ? Надеюсь, вы там одеты, потому что я вхожу — ну а если не одеты, то не моя печаль, чего я там не видел, подумаешь… — Мэнни запнулся на полуслове, чуть не рухнув на последней ступеньке, да так и застыл, разинув рот. — Ну… Ладно, retiro mis palabras. Такого я точно ещё не видел.

— Мэнни, мать твою! — Судорожно пытаясь натянуть одеяло на себя, зашипела Эбби; одеяло не поддавалось, прочно засев под неповоротливой тушей Оуэна, который всё так же безмятежно спал и даже не думал реагировать на появление в кают-компании третьего альфы, так что все попытки прикрыть гордо торчащий в промежности страпон с треском провалились.

— Хе, а Оуэн парень-то рисковый, подобрать для своего неразработанного альфьего зада такой размер.

— Чувак, свали нахуй, а?

— Надеюсь, не на этот.

— Будет этот, если сейчас же не возьмёшь жопу в руки и не исчезнешь.

Того угроза, похоже, убедила — Эбби только и видела, что сверкнувшие в дверях кают-компании подошвы его ботинок; наспех содрав с бёдер силиконовый член, анатомически точно соединявший женскую физиологию с мужской, она запрыгала на одной ноге, пытаясь натянуть штаны вместе с бельём. Накинув безрукавку, Эбби чертыхнулась, увидев под ним своё спортивное бра; потом плюнула, скомкала его и сунула в задний карман — потом наденет, если не забудет. Куртку она просто схватила вместе с ботинками и рюкзаком и вынеслась из кают-компании прежде, чем Оуэн начал возиться на матрасе, вот теперь уже растревоженный резкими движениями рядом. Мэнни ждал её возле первого ряда зрительских кресел, нетерпеливо постукивая пальцами по сложенным на груди рукам.

— Какого хуя ты присобачил сюда в такую рань, Мэнни? — Эбби плюхнулась на сиденье и сунула ногу в правый ботинок. — Ещё ж даже не полдень, а увольнительная только в три часа заканчивается.

— Тебя вызывает Айзек.

— И это настолько охренеть какая срочная и неожиданная новость, что ты не мог сообщить её по рации?

— Во-первых, где ты видишь здесь рацию? Во-вторых, si, это действительно очень срочно, а в-третьих, ты ещё благодарна мне будешь, ведь права на этот катер тебе так и не вернули — а узнают, что именно ты его увела, а не какой-нибудь первогодок, которому можно отговориться незнанием правил и лишением пайка на пару дней, выебут тебя во все дырки. Так что давай, vámonos!

У членов стай были свои преимущества перед дневными патрулями — помимо лучшего оружия и удвоенных магазинов для него, в увольнительные им разрешалось раз-другой в месяц уходить за пределы охраняемого периметра, не в одиночку, конечно, и не без обязательной снаряги, но всё-таки. С тех пор, как они вернулись, Эбби уже дважды нарушала это правило, а на третий, как правильно заметил Мэнни, её выебут во все дырки и не посмотрят, что она альфа и вожак Стаи.

— Ладно. Погнали, раз срочно.

— Не хочешь Оуэна разбудить для начала?

— Нет.

— Está bien, haz lo que quieras, — махнул рукой Мэнни и запрыгнул в кабину грузовика; Эбби, закинув за спину рюкзак, последовала его примеру, едва удержав себя от желания оглянуться назад.


	24. Глава 4: Трофей. Эпизод II

— Фу, Мэнни, — скривила нос Эбби, стоило ей вдохнуть спёртый воздух внутри. — Опять целую ночь напролёт шлюхался по омегам? На всём стадионе осталась хоть одна, которой ты не присунул? Везёт тебе, что нюх у них не такой острый, как у нас, не то гоняли бы они тебя ссаными тряпками через все линии защиты, это уж точно.

Тот в ответ закатил глаза, поворачивая ключ в замке зажигания:

— Dios mío, кажется, я пустил к себе в машину махровую ханжу. Сама-то, можно подумать, вела тут с Оуэном дискуссии о художественной литературе, а искусственный член для убедительности натянула. Хотя постой, — Мэнни склонился с водительского места, нахально поводя носом в воздухе — у Эбби аж кулак зачесался, как захотелось врезать ему по этому самому носу. — О, qué verguenza! Снова не получилось?

Вместо ответа она показала ему фак и отвернулась к окну.

Месяц назад, когда по календарю отсчитался срок для нового эструса, Эбби нервно носилась по своей комнате, загодя выставив Мэнни к одному из его многочисленных дружков, и в ужасе ожидала начало цикла. Ну да, она сидела на подавителях, которые ей весь месяц прокапывали чуть ли не еженощно (потому что если экстренные супрессанты ей вколют ещё раз, она просто-напросто загнётся от отказа сердца), но Кларк, нудный старикан, заправлявший всем медблоком стадиона, включая и репродуктивную ветку, предупредил Эбби: эструс всё равно может начаться, пусть и не такой силы, но всё же требующий для себя разрядки. И он не давал гарантии, что можно будет обойтись простой дрочкой. Эбби же разрывалась между двумя диаметрально противоположными желаниями: с одной стороны, её неиллюзорно пугала возможность повторения того же жуткого состояния, что и месяц назад (пусть по большей части оно явилось результатом не просто эструса как такового, а отсутствия каких бы то ни было лекарств и затянувшегося периода возбуждения); с другой, она со странным нетерпением ждала, когда низ живота вновь стянет чем-то посерьёзнее, чем желанием пойти отлить. Нора пришла к ней сама, отговорившись тем, что пусть лучше Эбби побудет под наблюдением докторки, всё меньше риск свалиться с каким-то осложнением; десять минут спустя они уже лихорадочно целовались, пытаясь поскорее сдёрнуть друг с друга одежду. Эбби не боялась потерять её под гнётом невесть откуда возникших обязательств и претензий, потому что Нора вообще не признавала романтические отношения — она считала секс отличным упражнением на мышцы ног, рук и пресса и занималась им со всеми, кто ей нравился. Было ещё до пандемии в ходу такое выражение: дружбу сексом не испортишь; так вот оно было про них. Поэтому Эбби не загонялась моралью, выцеловывая маленькие тёмные груди Норы под её одобрительные стоны, и нетерпеливо ёрзала задницей по собственной койке. У Эбби под грудиной сладко трепетало от предвкушения — вот оно, наконец, давно забытое, жаркое и нужное, которое склеит её разбитый на части разум, — но, увы, ниже грудины не пошло, какие бы немыслимые фигуры ни выделывала Нора своим языком, опрокинув Эбби на спину и разведя её мускулистые бёдра широко в стороны. Нет, Эбби не осталась в долгу; может, она умела не слишком многое, но зато старательности у неё было хоть отбавляй, а Нора весила совсем мало, и так удобно оказалось подхватить её под бёдра и усадить к себе на лицо. Та идею тоже просекла на раз и без стеснения стала тереться об её губы, поправляя Эбби так, чтобы от движений её языка по красивому нежно-коричневому животу пробегала рябь удовольствия. Три или четыре раза Нора вздрагивала над ней, кончая на язык прозрачной смазкой, а потом, вытянувшись вдоль её бока совершенно вымотанной и счастливой, благодарно слизывала с подбородка Эбби свой же вкус — и это было неплохо, просто… Всё равно не так, как хотелось.

И вот всё то же самое повторилось с Оуэном, хотя ей казалось, что первая любовь должна хоть немного всколыхнуть её собственные феромоны если не простой физиологической реакцией, то хотя бы эмоциями. Но нет. Эбби как была, так и осталась дефектной, не способной к нормальному функционированию альфой — могла ли она вообще называть себя альфой, если тело работало на уровне беты?

Из тяжёлых раздумий её вырвал возмущённый голос Мэнни:

— Ey! Vigilado por dónde vais! — альфа шарахнул кулаком по рулю, сигналя кому-то впереди, и только теперь Эбби заметила, что федеральная трасса 5, по которой обычно проезжали два-три грузовика за раз (а раз случался только дважды в сутки — во время пересменка дневных патрулей и выхода одной из Стай), сейчас оказалась битком забита разнокалиберными машинами. Из всей массы, лениво ползшей по ленте шоссе, только половина была военными джипами, лет десять назад принадлежавшими ФЕДРА, а теперь перекрашенными под трафарет ВЛК; Эбби высмотрела и грузовики снабжения, и пару лёгких БТРов с внешнего кордона, даже прицепы с боевыми катерами, ангар которых Айзек всё примеривался разворошить. Они с Мэнни на своём грузовике впаялись в самый центр этой процессии — и теперь тащились по шоссе уже пятнадцать минут подряд, без возможности вывернуть на более опасную и ухабистую, но и более незаметную дорогу параллельно ему. Эбби это насторожило:

— А что происходит? Чего это все решили срочно навестить Сэнчури Линк-филд, по дому соскучились? Или они направляются на базу береговой охраны?

— Cincuenta-cincuenta. Хотя подозреваю, что в итоге все всё равно соберутся на базе. Ты когда-нибудь видела столько народу?

Эбби кивнула, забыв про то, что Мэнни смотрит на дорогу, а не на неё, и лишь после затянувшейся паузы спохватилась:

— Было один раз, когда ФЕДРА чуть не прижала денверскую базу и пришлось срочно ретироваться.

— А, слышал эту историю. Ну меня тогда с вами ещё не было, no me extraña, что я такого не припоминаю.

Солнце нещадно припекало сквозь обшивку — или Эбби так только казалось, на контрасте с привычной ей ночной жизнью, — а поток двигался с черепашьей скоростью, и не думая пошевеливать колёсами побыстрее. В салоне было невыносимо душно, даже в безрукавке сидеть оказалось сущей пыткой; Эбби, недолго думая, привычным движением скинула майку с плеч и выдохнула, с наслаждением ощущая, как плёнка пота на коже высыхает под струями воздуха из открытого окна. Сбоку кто-то засигналил; Мэнни же со своего места ткнул её локтем в бок:

— Эбс, это красиво, nadie duda siquiera, вот только из-за тебя сейчас вся трасса вообще напрочь встанет.

Она непонимающе скосила на него взгляд — и лишь сейчас осознала, что всё-таки забыла про бра.

— Ох, блядь, — судорожно прикрыв предплечьем изрядно покрасневшие после ночи с Оуэном соски, Эбби кое-как выковырнула топик из кармана и натянула его так быстро, как смогла — чуть было не наизнанку, вкривь и вкось, но грудь прикрыла. Альфу на водительском сиденье вся ситуация, похоже, забавляла — он довольно скалился и то и дело скользил взглядом по отпечаткам зубов на её прессе.

— Кстати, не то чтобы я тебя осуждал, но Мэл тоже моя подруга, — веселья с него заметно скостила мысль о том, что, помимо самого факта перепихона Эбби с Оуэном, есть ещё окружающие вещи типа наличия у последнего беременной омеги. — И, если она спросит, молчать я не смогу.

— А я не только твоя подруга, но и твой вожак, — уныло протянула Эбби без особой надежды на то, что эти слова хоть как-то повлияют на Мэнни; и оказалось, она была права — альфа только фыркнул:

— И именно поэтому ты не сможешь воспользоваться своим статусом, даже если захочешь. У тебя это, как его… — он защёлкал пальцами, пытаясь подобрать слово на английском, но, видимо, память опять его подвела, и Мэнни просто махнул рукой: — Сon un agudo sentido de la justicia. Ты сама себя не простишь потом.

— Не могу понять, кому ты льстишь больше — мне или своему мнению обо мне.

— Никому, Эбс. Es la pura verdad.

— Завали уже свой неисправный переводчик с испанского и смотри на дорогу.

До стадиона им пришлось добираться целый час, когда обычно дорога от океанариума занимала ну максимум двадцать пять минут; за это время Эбби успела раз десять проклясть и трясущийся по ухабам грузовик, и солнце, никак не желавшее хоть ненадолго спрятаться за облака и принести толику освежающей прохлады, и раздражающе-позитивного друга, и Айзека с его внезапным вызовом, и саму себя — какого хрена ей вздумалось припереться к Оуэну? Не могла, как обычно, впахать в зале до изнеможения, а потом просто упасть лицом в койку и так и лежать, пока сознание само собой не отъедет в сон? Но, в конце концов, полотно шоссе кончилось, а перед капотом их грузовика развернулась застава, за которой высоко в небо уходили стены Сэнчури Линк-филд.

Тут обитали в основном боевые подразделения Волков, рядом с фермерами и фасовщиками, потому что добытые дневными отрядами или Стаями припасы нужно было разбирать, но ведь не силами самих же бойцов (хотя порой удобно было припахать и их), а для скота бывшее футбольное поле подходило как нельзя лучше. Хотя и бейсбольная площадка соседнего стадиона была сплошь расчерчена загонами для овец и коз — из любого клочка земли извлекалась вся возможная польза, чтобы поддерживать жизнь многих тысяч человек в составе ВЛК, как бойцов, так и мирных жителей.

ФЕДРА пала в двадцать восьмом году: тщательно спланированные атаки Айзека не оставили военным ни шанса, всё случилось за один день — правда, потом ещё с месяц Волки зачищали остатки бросившихся врассыпную солдат (забирали в свои ряды или расстреливали, это уж зависело от совсем случайного стечения обстоятельств, когда ещё вчера ни во что не ставившие ВЛК государственные военные вдруг выказывали желание примкнуть к ним, а у командира отряда Волков было хорошее настроение). Гражданских всех заперли в Сэфико-филд, туда же отправлялись все беременные омеги, где бы они ни работали до того, и дети до трёх лет — оборонять со всех сторон закрытое бейсбольное поле было не в пример проще открытого с юга и севера стадиона для американского футбола, плюс из-за особенностей строения в первом было больше жилых помещений. Не всем гражданским это нравилось, и некоторые даже находили в себе наглость сопротивляться, взять хоть ту историю с Хиллкрёстом — Эбби о ней поведала одна из старых Волчиц, Саомай, примкнувшая к ВЛК спустя год после их победы; выживавшая там с начала пандемии довольно большая группа людей попросила время подумать, поедут ли они под защиту Волков на стадионы или сдохнут от зубов заражённых, которые к их району подобрались уже вплотную. С ответом они затягивали, и, кажется, в какой-то момент случилась некрасивая история, когда за оскорбление политики ВЛК там расстреляли какую-то молодую девчонку, а в ответ один из местных положил патруль Волков прямо среди бела дня. А потом они все внезапно исчезли. И расстрелянный патруль-то удалось обнаружить не сразу; это был уже тридцатый год, у Айзека прибавилось угроз с побережья, поэтому он не стал искать пропавших из Хиллкрёста. Саомай же сказала, что как-то сама повела туда небольшой отряд и обнаружила запертых в гараже бегунов — ровно на одного меньше, чем было в той группе. Вскрывать их не стали — заражённые не мешали патрулю собрать припасы, так что, похватав всё, что было, Саомай как можно скорее дала оттуда дёру.

Но таких историй было всё же меньшинство: гражданские понимали, что под защитой ВЛК у них хотя бы есть шанс на нормальную жизнь, когда не надо круглые сутки держать открытым один глаз, лишь бы не подпустить к себе заражённых, случайных гастролёров или тех кровожадных фанатиков, которые частенько выбирались на материк несмотря на то, что обособились на своём острове на другом краю Разлома.

Историю последнего Эбби знала назубок, наверное, потому что при всём ужасе разрушений её невольно завораживала первобытная мощь стихий.

Словно пандемии КЦИ оставшимся в живых горожанам было мало, в семнадцатом году начали движение смыкавшиеся под Сиэтлом литосферные плиты. В итоге, после серии землетрясений, самое крупное из которых показало амплитуду аж в девять баллов, почти весь Белтаун и половина Каскэйда ушла под воду, образовав Разлом, разделивший Королеву Анну и Магнолию с остальным Сиэтлом. Магнолия оказалась затоплена ещё пару лет спустя, теперь уже из-за рукотворной катастрофы — когда ФЕДРА сбросило две бомбы на распоясавшихся фанатиков-Шрамов, новообразовавшийся остров переломился вдоль Интербей, съехав в пучину Пьюджет Саунда сначала западным берегом, а потом и до самой высокой точки холма. Королева Анна осталась в одиночестве — а на её вершине и по новообразовавшимся берегам расположились поселения Шрамов, которые сами себя называли серафитами. За четыре года вражды (вообще-то, всего три, ведь весь прошлый год между фанатиками и Волками царил хрупкий мир — настолько хрупкий, что хватило всего пяти смертей для того, чтобы его проебать) Эбби успела понять только, что фанатики призывают отказаться вообще от всех благ цивилизации, как будто их осталось какое-то невероятно большое количество, сами не прикасаются к вещам, сделанным до пандемии кордицепса, а сраный гриб считают чуть ли не благословением свыше — но не такого рода благословением, чтобы захотеть самим опробовать его на себе.

Вместо раций у них был свист, оглушающе-громкий и выдающий их позицию не только соратникам, но и засевшим в засаде Волкам — что было, конечно, весьма удобно, не имей фанатики взамен бесшумные стрелы, впивающиеся точно в глаз любому, кто поднимет голову из укрытия. Вместо высоких стен обороны от заражённых — естественный барьер океанской воды; очистить Королеву Анну от мицелия и уже заразившихся наверняка не стоило труда, всё-таки площадь оказалась небольшая. Вместо нормальных человеческих отношений — чёткое разделение на виды: мужчины строго отдельно от женщин, омеги всегда должны принадлежать альфам, а любое уклонение от правил каралось смертной казнью. В отличии от ВЛК, они никогда никого не щадили. Своих нарушителей они топили в океане или сжигали заживо на больших похоронных кострах, а в столкновениях с противником не брали пленных, вместо этого вздёргивая любого попавшего к ним в лапы Волка на ближайшей ветке и выпуская ему кишки. Фанатики были чокнутыми засранцами, и Эбби всегда чувствовала себя чуть лучше, когда ей и её Стае удавалось вычистить очередной набежавший за день дозор — как будто та неутолимая потребность расквитаться с убийцей её отца немного успокаивалась, напитавшись смертью Шрама и мыслью о том, что на одну возможность кому-то из ВЛК оказаться подвешенным и со вспоротым брюхом стало меньше. Иллюзия справедливости, которой Эбби было вполне достаточно.

— Эй, привет! — она махнула рукой знакомой альфе, которая стояла на внутренних южных воротах Сэнчури Линк-филд; та улыбнулась на приветствие:

— О, Эбс! Во жарит, а? Но ты всё-таки оденься, если не хочешь собрать за собой шлейф из омег, пускающих на тебя слюни, — альфа подмигнула, а Эбби захотелось хлопнуть себя по лбу — чёртово солнце, видно, совсем растопило мозги в её черепушке, раз она забыла о предупреждении Мэнни накинуть безрукавку. — Не знала, что ты в увольнительную опять смоталась наружу.

— Ну да, э-э-э, — Эбби покосилась на Мэнни, прося помощи, но засранец сделал вид, что с пониманием английского у него особо туго именно сейчас, поэтому пришлось выкручиваться самой. — Слушай, я там была, как бы, не совсем легально. Сделай мне одолжение, а?

Она выразительно кивнула на журнал регистрации. На лице альфы, как изображение на полароидной фотке, проступила хитрая ухмылка:

— М-м, понимаю. Тогда могу я тоже попросить тебя об услуге? У меня приятельница…

— Извини, но сейчас меня Айзек к себе ждёт. Поговорим в столовке вечером, лады? Посмотрю, что за проблема у твоей приятельницы и как я смогу её решить.

Понимая, что сильно рискует просрать едва выцепленное у альфы одолжение, Эбби всё же куда сильнее боялась отхватить по шее от Айзека, если из-за проволочки на шоссе она явилась гораздо позже того времени, в которое он её ждал. А ведь ей ещё предстоит придумать убедительную отмазку, почему вызов шёл до неё целых два часа, если она никуда за пределы стадиона не отлучалась. Альфа, к счастью, не стала артачиться:

— Идёт, — и подмахнула в журнале только Мэнни. Грузовик двинулся к гаражам, в объезд старой трещины, что пролегала под навесом Восточной трибуны как рваный шрам от зацепившей кожу пули — её давно уже залатали мостками и бетонными перемычками, но заезжать всей массой военного грузовика всё же было рискованно. Трещине шёл уже восьмой год, но, кроме неё, больше никаких напоминаний о землетрясениях семнадцатого и девятнадцатого годов не встречалось. Стадионы стали домашними базами ВЛК в том числе из-за разыгравшихся сил природы; Айзек рассчитывал на сейсмическую устойчивость этих конструкций, чтобы при землетрясениях ущерб и людям, и внутренним постройкам, возводить которые силами только человеческих рук без помощи техники стало не так-то просто, был минимален. Старый вожак не прогадал: уже после того, как Волки изгнали из Сиэтла военных, на будущий год случилась трясучка с волнами почти по пять баллов — и стадионам было хоть бы хны. При Эбби землетрясение было разве что одно, да и то неубедительное, только три балла, но она и не хотела бы стать свидетельницей чего-то помощнее. Хватало и бурь, что время от времени налетали на Сиэтл со стороны залива Пьюджет.

Выскочив из салона перед самым заездом, Эбби бросила другу застенчивое «gracias» и карьером взбежала наверх, в их комнату; на то, чтобы наспех сполоснуть с кожи пот и запах Оуэна, переодеться в чистое и переплести косу заново так, чтобы не было похоже, что она шарахалась по внешнему периметру со вчерашнего дня, ушло ещё пятнадцать минут — но, в конце концов, Эбби оказалась в штабе.

Постовой бета поднял на неё голову, когда она, запыхавшись, подлетела к столу: 

— Где Айзек?

— На Соколином насесте. Кстати, просил тебе передать, чтоб пулей неслась к нему, как явишься.

— А я что, блядь, по-твоему делаю? — буркнула Эбби себе под нос, уже проскочив по лестнице на два пролёта вверх, так что бета её не услышал.


	25. Глава 4: Трофей. Эпизод III

— Айзек, извини, я внезапно встряла в библиотеке, как в старые-добрые, Мэнни меня даже не сразу откопал среди стопок… — влетев на полной скорости в комнату на самом верхнем ярусе Соколиного насеста — так ещё в прошлом веке строители стадиона прозвали башню в тринадцать этажей над северной трибуной, — Эбби начала было на-гора выдавать состряпанную за две минуты версию её долгого отсутствия, но не успела договорить, как престарелый глава ВЛК прервал её взмахом ладони:

— Я знаю, что у твоей Стаи увольнительная, Эбби, так что это я должен принести извинения за срочный вызов — и всё же не буду этого делать, с твоего позволения, — Айзек кивнул ей на один из свободных стульев за длинной линией переговорного стола, на который Эбби тут же с радостью плюхнулась, переводя дыхание. — Отлично, почти все на месте.

Эбби оглядела зал. У панорамного окна, спиной к ней, стоял Крис; на противоположном конце стола, друг напротив друга, сидели Таня и та новенькая, Джейд — между ними разгорался спор не на шутку, правда, Эбби не могла так сходу разобраться, о чём (кажется, об оружии? Джейд настаивала, чтобы дневные патрули обучили делать коктейли Молотова, а Таня возражала ей, что им и бомб достаточно, и нечего расходовать ресурсы зазря). Сама она была четвёртой — а раз Айзек сказал, что подошли ещё не все, стало быть, он ждёт только…

— Чёрт бы побрал этих ебучих Шрамов, Айзек! — в двери ввалился Майк: злой, взъёрошенный, в пыльной и местами пошедшей горелыми пятнами одежде, как будто на неё попали капли от Молотова. Голова у него оказалась перевязана, под бинтами проступало небольшая бурая клякса; Эбби мысленно прикинула, что Тундровая стая с сегодняшнего рейда должна была вернуться часов в девять утра, как раз тогда, когда Мэнни объявился в океанариуме — и если с того времени у вожака Стаи рана не затянулась, значит, это была совсем немаленькая царапина. — Паскуды подкараулили мою Стаю в Миллер-парке, я и предположить не мог, что они так глубоко на материк могут забраться…

Итак, в комнате переговоров собрались командующие всех пяти Стай. Не к добру это, подумалось Эбби, ох не к добру.

— Раз все в сборе, можем приступать, — Айзек поднялся со своего места и похромал к окну, давая время Майку устроиться на стуле по правую руку от Эбби; хромал глава ВЛК с тех пор, как десять лет назад один из ублюдков ФЕДРА прострелил ему ногу из дробовика — вынесло приличный кусок мяса, кость голени перемешало чуть ли не в труху, а Айзек всё равно положил и стрелявшего, и его отряд, который посчитал раненого вожака Волков лёгкой добычей. Горечь своей ошибки они не успели понять — получили по пуле в лоб прежде, чем даже задумались над этим. Айзек выжил невероятным усилием воли: иные с его ранением откинули бы копыта уже через пятнадцать минут от потери крови, хлещущей во все стороны, или через двадцать от болевого шока, если бы догадались затянуть ногу жгутом. Глава ВЛК же дождался подкрепления, хоть и на последнем издыхании, и уже через месяц смог обходиться без костыля — правда, лёгкость походки к нему так больше и не вернулась. Что, впрочем, не мешало ему до сих пор водить небольшие группы на особо жестокие схватки со Шрамами.

Эбби подняла голову, решив разъяснить для себя то тревожащее зрелище, которое развернулось перед ней на шоссе:

— Здесь много новобранцев, Айзек. Я… вроде как узнала, что это ещё не все, и другая половина направилась на базу Береговой охраны. Что происходит?

— Наверняка вы уже слышали про отряд Квебек.

Над переговорным столом повисло молчание — окинув взглядом согласно кивающих вожаков, Эбби поняла, что, наверное, единственная умудрилась проебать какие-то важные новости. Её спасла Джейд, которая, похоже, тоже была не в курсе:

— А что с ними?

— Их всех перевешали на стропилах в школьном зале Кэпитол Хилла.

Эбби похолодела — вот теперь она вспомнила, чем название отряда цапануло её за душу: именно в нём после ежегодного переформирования дневных патрулей оказались Лия и Джордан, и вроде бы даже она краем уха слышала, как дня три назад в столовой Лия переговаривалась с кем-то по поводу того, что в школе планирует надыбать каких-то ништяков к их с Джорданом годовщине. Говорила она про ту школу или про другую, Эбби не знала. Следом за этим воспоминанием всплыло другое:

— А Серевина? — О передислокации в отель на самой периферии Северного Сиэтла с ней разговаривал сам Джордан — интересовался, не собирается ли она с ними в качестве сопровождения, ведь дорога занимала полтора дня, а дневной патруль сильно рисковал идти по Сиэтлу ночью в одиночку. В смысле, они, конечно, могли бы отбить отдельно атаку Шрамов или бегунов, но вот обе их подряд, да ещё и не по одному разу, явно не выдержали бы — поэтому такие экспедиции всегда ходили под конвоем Стай. Квебек ушёл с Тундровой стаей — и вот каким вернулся Майк.

— Они передали, что на них тоже напали, но вроде бы им удалось захватить пленника. К ним уже отправлен отряд Индия, они как раз рядом, в зоне четырнадцать.

Эбби беззвучно перевела дух — хоть и не было никакой гарантии, что Джордан выжил после нападения, она всё же надеялась на лучшее. Айзек тем временем продолжал:

— Квебек — не первые. С тех пор, как месяц назад они нарушили перемирие, мы потеряли многих. Больше половины дневных патрулей лишились почти пятой части своего личного состава. Таня, у одной тебя в Стае на той неделе недосчитались двоих отличных ищеек. Мы больше не можем себе позволить такие потери.

Вожаки с сомнением переглянулись между собой. Подать голос осмелился Крис:

— Айзек, мы уже пытались вступать с ними в открытую конфронтацию. Если помнишь, потому перемирие и заключили — слишком много наших полегло, хоть и ублюдкам на орехи досталось знатно. Уж год прошёл, а мы вышли на прежнюю численность лишь потому, что с внешних рубежей пришло много юных альф и бет.

— Именно поэтому на сей раз стратегия у нас будет другая. Мои метеорологи предсказывают сильную бурю на завтрашний вечер. Для фанатиков она будет всё равно что светопреставление — запрутся в своих домах и будут молить свою долбаную Пророчицу даровать им силу — как раз в этот момент мы и нападём. Но не с одной стороны. Вы поведёте свои Стаи в тыл врага и застанете его тем самым врасплох, — отвернувшись к карте, Айзек обмахнул предполагаемые маршруты рукой. — Тундровая и Лесная стаи зайдут с северо-востока — дорога неблизкая, так что, Майк, Таня, проследите, чтобы у вас достало топлива на путь туда и обратно. Джейд и Крис поведут Степную и Пустынную стаи на юго-восточный берег, с озера Юнион. Эбби, твоя Полярная стая выдвинется в путь последней — ты зайдёшь с западного побережья Королевы Анны, по Интербей. — Тут он замолчал, то ли задумавшись, то ли просто выдерживая эффектную паузу — хоть последнее и не было в стиле Айзека, — а затем вновь заговорил: — Молодые Волки под моим началом атакуют южный берег.

У Эбби невольно взлетели брови от удивления:

— Ты хочешь переярков отправить в авангард? Они ж зелёные совсем, только зиму отслужили в патрулях — много ли от них проку в сражении на передовой?

— Как минимум, они отвлекут внимание — а если повезёт, то и строй Шрамов хоть немного проредят, пока вы не подоспеете.

— Но это же будет резня!

— Кем-то придётся пожертвовать, Эбби.

— А что Шрамы? Ты предполагаешь убить всех их воинов, чтобы они даже перед заражёнными остались беззащитны?

— Это — и больше. Ещё раз повторю, мы не можем позволить себе ещё одну фатальную ошибку. Эту религиозную заразу надо задушить на корню.

— И что, даже… — она запнулась на секунду, словно подавившись абсурдностью пришедшей ей в голову догадки, — детей?

— Они не дети, Эбби. Они — будущие Шрамы, которые, как только достигнут созревания, порежут себе лицо и пустят стрелу тебе в голову. Так что смири как-нибудь своё обострённое чувство справедливости и изучи карты, чтобы проложить самый быстрый маршрут до Гавани. Остальным советую сделать то же самое.

Похоже, прочих вожаков не волновала перспектива убийства детей и беременных омег — по крайней мере, они закивали на предложение Айзека без единого слова возражения; первой поднялась Таня и, захватив свою копию бумаг, направилась на выход. За ней последовали остальные — и Эбби тоже собиралась, как вдруг её окликнул голос Айзека:

— Эбби, задержись.

Ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как откинуться обратно на стул. Расстелив перед ней карту, глава ВЛК ткнул пальцем на район к востоку от стадиона:

— Поскольку твоя Стая — единственная, которой выходная ночь выпала на вчера, мне будет нужно от вас ещё кое-что. Нам понадобятся все медицинские припасы, какие есть в нашем распоряжении, поэтому отправляйся к себе; а как отдохнёшь, собери своих ребят и отправляйся в больницу Лейкхилл, по ту сторону Черри Хилл. Только на этот раз выходи через главные ворота, а не сбегай через причал.

В солнечном сплетении ёкнуло холодом, едва мозг Эбби обработал его слова; она невольно вжала голову в плечи, как нашкодивший волчонок, и еле шевелящимися от ступора губами прошептала:

— Так ты знаешь?

— Накануне битвы я с тебя не спрошу за такую выходку. Но повторится такое впредь — шкуру спущу, поняла? Ты, как Полярная Волчица, подаешь пример всей Стае, а мне не нужен отряд, который в самоволку наведывается как на соседний стадион. Свободна.

Наверное, с последнего яруса Соколиного насеста Эбби вылетела даже с большей скоростью, чем до того торопилась внутрь него.

Она знала Айзека ещё в ту пору, когда он вместе с её отцом входил в состав денверских Цикад, но плохо помнила, что конкретно он из себя представлял — ей было всего четыре года, когда Айзек покинул Денвер и направился куда-то на север. Услышать о нём снова ей довелось только после смерти Джерри: часть Цикад из Солт-Лейк, которые были постарше её команды, переговаривались между собой о том, чтобы направиться в Сиэтл и примкнуть к Айзеку и его Волкам. Им всем некуда было идти, так что Эбби подумала, лучше уж какая-то цель, чем ничего вообще. С одной стороны, ВЛК кардинально отличались от Цикад и в политике отношения к гражданским, и во взглядах на мир в принципе; поначалу ей это претило, а потом стало всё равно — понадобилось лишь три месяца на то, чтобы смириться с новой картиной мира. И ещё девять месяцев она впитывала манеру обращения внутри Волков, чтобы уже через год принять её полностью.

Эбби стала настоящей Волчицей, потеряв при этом себя как человека. Однако люди в их мире выживали недолго, так что её сложившееся положение дел полностью устраивало. (А то, что всколыхнулось в ней на заявление Айзека о том, что придётся вырезать всех подряд подчистую, было просто забытым отголоском той человечности.)

Едва добравшись до своей комнаты, в которой Мэнни опять предсказуемо не оказалось, Эбби принялась изучать карты. У неё слипались глаза и сводило плечи от усталости, но она старательно вглядывалась в линии на бумаге, прикидывая разные варианты маршрутов. Безрезультатно. Так и не успев понять, насколько её вымотало — то ли гора новой информации пришибла её сильнее, чем ощущалось поначалу, то ли прошедшая ночь не отпустила её до конца, утомив усилиями сыграть возбуждённую альфу как можно лучше, — она, сама того не заметив, улеглась щекой на стол и заснула.

Зато подбросивший её в воздух очередной кошмар мимо внимания Эбби точно не прошёл.

— А-а-а!

— Dios mío, ¿Qué pasó? — то же можно было сказать и о Мэнни; тот, видно, досыпал положенные пару часов отдыха после насыщенного трудами дня (ещё бы, успеть оббежать не меньше полусотни омег, да так, чтобы каждая из них осталась удовлетворена и пустила его в постель в следующий раз, это поистине героический труд), и подорвался со своей кровати от вопля Эбби вместе с ней.

После Джексона её кошмары не ушли, хоть и изменились; если до того все четыре года Эбби каждую ночь бежала по залитым кровью коридорам госпиталя Сент-Мэри, из раза в раз открывая дверь операционной и вскакивая от собственного крика до того, как увидит, что за ней, то теперь она бежала по шоссе. Впереди, словно издеваясь над её слабостью, насмешливо мигали габаритные огни патрульной машины Цикад — той, на которой ублюдок свалил после учинённой им кровавой бани, — а Эбби захлёбывалась криком, слезами и яростью, но никак не могла её догнать. Машина как будто увозила от неё что-то важное, что-то… Ценное, настолько, что ради этого чего-то Эбби готова была пожертвовать собственной жизнью. Но что? Или кого?

Поначалу она думала, что гонится за Джоэлом. Это не укладывалось в логику — ведь Эбби собственноручно вышибла ему мозги, перед этим досыта выместив скопившуюся за долгие-долгие годы ненависть, зачем бы ей преследовать уже наверняка сгнивший в могиле труп? — но сны штука в принципе нелогичная и иррациональная, так что подсознание могло выкинуть и такой фортель. Однако что-то ещё точило её сомнением.

Всё-таки в той машине ублюдок был не один.

Про рыжую девчонку-носительницу Эбби, конечно, не забыла — такое забудешь (в лучшем из смыслов, Эбби и не думала винить и её в гибели отца — может, косвенно она и являлась тому причиной, но думать о ней в таком ключе не хотелось; в хорошие дни, если сон никак не шёл, а темнота в наглухо завешенной казарме была непроглядной настолько, что никто точно не мог увидеть её светящееся от удушливого румянца лицо, она иногда позволяла себе проскользнуть ладонью под резинку шорт и, прорисовав её образ и запах, погладить нечувствительный клитор; особого эффекта не случалось, к лицу крови приливало в разы больше, чем к низу живота, но всё-таки между ног чуть-чуть теплело от воспоминаний). Однако и она не представляла для Эбби большой ценности. Что значил её иммунитет, если тот единственный, кто мог создать вакцину на основе мутировавшего в её рыжей головёнке гриба, погиб? Да нихуя.

Поломав голову над этим некоторое время, Эбби в конце концов плюнула и перестала пытаться что-либо объяснить самой себе. У неё были кошмары, каждый грёбанный день она вскакивала от нехватки кислорода в лёгких, или крика, или от того, что сердце пыталось проломить грудину и выпасть на холодный пол, — но ничего не могла с этим сделать. Ещё один дефект в коллекцию, эка невидаль.

— Слушай, ты точно не хочешь наведаться в лазарет за снотворным? Это ведь ни в какие ворота уже, — обеспокоенно пробормотал Мэнни, видя, как Эбби, схватившись за грудь, судорожно пытается отдышаться. Та только отмахнулась:

— Не, сама справлюсь.

За столь долгое время она уже научилась разным приёмам для разного времени суток. Чтобы успокоить саму себя сейчас, за два часа до наступления вечера и сбора в рейд, когда ложиться спать смысла уже не было, Эбби привычно накинула спортивки, взяла полотенце и отправилась в тренажёрный зал, ещё не зная толком, чего хочется больше: потягать штангу до звонкой боли в спине или пробежать миль пять кряду так, чтобы образ уезжающей от неё машины затёрся видом на облупленную бетонную стену перед беговой дорожкой.

— Полярная, можно тебя на пару слов?

Таня подловила её на выходе из зала час спустя — Эбби заинтересованно притормозила возле неё, гадая, что могло от неё понадобиться действующей Лесной Волчице. Та не заставила себя ждать:

— Митчелл начинает наглеть. Я понимаю, тебе в последнее время пришлось нелегко — вся эта история с Джексоном и твоим состоянием жуткая, конечно, — но, если ты хочешь удержать Стаю, собери себя в кулак и покажи авторитет. Иначе сама знаешь, что бывает с вожаками, которые уходят не по своей воле.

При Эбби из почти десятка по разным причинам сменившихся вожаков таких было всего двое — Лесного Волка три года назад, когда его сместила Таня, протащили привязанным к грузовику по всему шоссе 5, пока от него не осталась одна только нога, за которую и захлёстывалась стальная цепь; и Джереми, бывший Пустынным Волком всего пару месяцев до нынешнего Рождества. От воспоминаний о его обуглившемся от кислоты специально натравленного шамблера трупе каждый раз начинало мутить.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, я учту.

Кивнув ей, Таня плавным движением исчезла где-то между тренажёрами — а Эбби, припомнив про себя пару затейливых конструкций в адрес того самого Митчелла, поплелась в душ.

Митчелл родился в Сиэтле, уже в составе ВЛК, тогда ещё прятавшихся по подпольям, довольно предсказуемо вызрел в альфу в положенный срок и с тех пор считал, что по праву рождения ему положено высшее место в Стае; хотя по натуре он был скорее шакал, чем Волк, и это было видно невооруженным глазом.

Говнюк свято верил в то, что Эбби получила пост вожака Полярной стаи только из-за общего с Айзеком прошлого, — но все вокруг, включая и Эбби, и самого Митчелла, прекрасно знали, что иерархия в спецназе ВЛК работала совсем не так. Каждая из пяти стай сама выбирала себе старшего, когда считала нужным. Эбби не рвалась в вожаки; но она отлично стреляла, имела лучший нюх среди всех альф своей стаи благодаря тому, что её собственный запах практически отсутствовал, вьёбывала в тренажёрном зале как проклятая, порой выползая оттуда на негнущихся ногах, напрочь онемевших от упражнений на грани возможного, планировала самые удачные рейды и готова была загрызть любого, кто скажет ей поперёк хоть слово, — поэтому Стая решила, что такой вожак им подходит. Её выбрали Полярной волчицей уже через полтора года после того, как она с Оуэном и остальными появилась в Сиэтле.

Стаи различались по численности: три самые крупные — Полярная, Таёжная и Лесная — насчитывали до сотни людей за раз; Тундровая и Пустынная, соответственно, были немного меньше, но тоже могли похвастать внушительным числом от пятидесяти до восьмидесяти голов за три года, смотря как карта распределения легла (в отличие от дневных патрулей, Стаи переформировывались реже, только раз в триаду вместо одного года — это нужно было для сплочённости внутри неё). Тренировались в зале и на стрельбищах каждая сама по себе, а вот в столовую их обычно пускали по двум схемам — либо две большие группы, либо две маленькие и одна большая — и состав постоянно менялся, чтобы стаи не начали грызться между собой за еду; ещё в начале, через год-другой после свержения ФЕДРА, подобное частенько случалось, ведь припасов на всех не хватало — своих продовольственных угодий у Волков ещё не было, а запасы военных и те немногие консервы, что ещё валялись в продуктовых по всему городу, истощались с пугающей быстротой. Потом, как плантации уже наладили производство достаточного количества овощей и зелени, а поголовье коров на поле для американского футбола перевалило за три десятка, стычки случались по инерции даже при обилии продуктов — еда стала просто поводом померяться авторитетами. Хорошие вожаки старались подобного не допускать, но не всегда к власти приходили именно такие.

Сейчас в столовую набились Полярная и Лесная стаи, и Эбби, глубоко вдохнув, кликнула своих:

— Стая! — дождавшись, пока каждая из сотни пара глаз обратится к ней, — Мэнни уже был здесь, как и Ник, и Нора, которые в Стае отвечали за радиосвязь и медицинскую помощь соответственно (не хватало только Оуэна, но Эбби не стала заострять на этом внимание, не при Стае) — она хорошо поставленным голосом объявила: — Вы наверняка уже в курсе о том, что на завтрашнюю ночь Айзек планирует атаку на остров Шрамов. Пора нам расправиться с этой заразой раз и навсегда!

Одобрительные возгласы раздались со всех сторон — конечно, Волки были те ещё сплетники и уже знали о планирующемся походе. Подкинув раскрытую ладонь вверх, чтобы призвать всех к тишине, Эбби продолжила:

— Но прежде, чем мы отправимся туда, для нас есть ещё одно задание. Раздобыть припасы в больнице Лейкхилл — плёвое дело для моих матёрых Волков, но по значимости столь же важное, как и сама атака.

— Какого хрена, Эбби? — поднялся со своего места Митчелл. — Остальные Стаи будут отдыхать перед нападением, а мы должны въёбывать в рейде?

О, этого стоило ожидать. Спасибо, Таня, за предупреждение.

— Мы отдыхали сегодня, — Эбби нахмурилась, неосознанно подбираясь всем телом. Её такую уже стоило бояться, многие так и делали — но, похоже, не этот обмудок, который всё так же вызывающе смотрел на неё. — Полярная стая может преследовать добычу три дня и потом ещё три дня, и ни один из нас не устанет. Или ты ставишь под сомнение выносливость сотоварищей?

— Херня.

— Это мой приказ, Митчелл.

Показательно дёрнув носом, ублюдок оскалил передние зубы в презрительной усмешке и выговорил в звонкую тишину столовой:

— Не собираюсь выполнять приказы альфы, от которой альфой-то и не пахнет.

Тишина физически давила на уши, внезапно настолько оглушительно-полная потому, что все вдруг замолкли, затаив дыхание наблюдая за схваткой авторитетов — но Эбби ни на кого не смотрела; её горящий яростью взгляд впился в Митчелла, который, казалось, совсем растерял инстинкт самосохранения. Чтобы возражать действующей Полярной Волчице, мало было иметь в арсенале только гонор, самомнение высотой с Колумбия-центр и хрупкие беззащитные тестикулы мужчины-альфы, вываленные на всеобщее обозрение; Эбби могла бы доказать это, просто с размаху приложив мощным бедром по промежности ублюдка. Однако она ни разу до того не применяла насилие к членам своей Стаи, не собиралась и теперь. Ей хватит и голоса.

— Сел. Сейчас же, — низко пророкотала она, сжимая кулаки и наседая на засранца всей мощью своей широкоплечей фигуры. Может, до Джексона провернуть подобный трюк у неё не получилось бы, ведь тогда она ещё не могла похвастать такой мускулатурой, как сейчас (хоть и дрыщом Эбби никогда не была, даже через три месяца после событий в Солт-Лейк, на самом пике своего отчаяния); но, с другой стороны, вряд ли пришлось бы — Эбби без проблем удерживала пост вожака Стаи, опаляя любого подошедшего застарелым гневом, который плескался у неё внутри. После расправы над Джоэлом ярость ушла, и на её месте образовалась пустота — а Волки чуяли это очень хорошо. Вот почему Митчелл посчитал, что сейчас самое время продавить свою кандидатуру на роль Полярного Волка.

Хуй там он угадал.

Её молчаливая угроза подействовала, пусть и не сразу: Митчелл, опустив глаза, недовольно плюхнулся обратно на скамейку и уткнулся в миску с наполовину съеденным завтраком. Остальные тоже застучали ложками об тарелки, собирая пищу, но в этом звуке чувствовался гул одобрения. Волчица отстояла своё право. Окинув последним взглядом собравшихся в столовой людей, Эбби отчеканила:

— Стая, получасовая готовность, — и, развернувшись на каблуках, пошла прочь из столовой, только на последних секундах уловив, как Митчелл презрительно фыркнул ей в спину.

Может, всё-таки стоило ему врезать.


	26. Глава 4: Трофей. Эпизод IV

К тому времени, как вся Стая выстроилась на плацу, с затянувшегося как-то разом неба уже нехило лило. Эбби отдавала последние инструкции: в их распоряжении был караван из восьми крытых военных фургонов, полдюжины грузовиков для личного состава и столько же пикапов, если вдруг понадобится везти припасы, не уместившиеся в караван; ключи получили восемнадцать из двадцати пар (девятнадцать, включая её саму, но вообще-то Эбби не планировала садиться за руль), не хватало только двоих водителей. Как назло, оба из них были её друзьями, — можно подумать, мало ей было стычки с Митчеллом за ужином, теперь её авторитет проходил проверку на устойчивость ещё и этим. Устойчивость, к слову, трещала по швам:

— Мэнни, тебе не кажется, что ты порядком охуел? — Зашипела Эбби, едва завидев показавшегося из арсенала приятеля — от того подозрительно ясно несло его запахом, из чего она заключила, что обязательный пункт с посещением медотсека он благополучно проебал. — Получасовая готовность — это когда через пятнадцать минут ты должен принести свою жопу в медотсек, чтобы получить аптечку, если ты бета или омега; и через десять, если ты альфа, чтобы парни успели обработать тебе кожу глушилкой. Ты хоть понимаешь, что всю Стаю подвергаешь опасности быть обнаруженной?

— Прости, Эбс, больше не повторится, — альфа вовсю строил из себя проштрафившегося щенка — пригибал голову, заискивающе стрелял глазами по сторонам и разве что хвостом по полу не мёл, да и то лишь потому, что этой части тела у Волков, как бы они себя ни называли, не было, — что особенно нелепо смотрелось при его росте и развороте плеч. К тому же, искренности в его голосе Эбби не слышала от слова совсем. — Но, с другой стороны, мы же не в полноценную вылазку собрались, только на зачищенную территорию за припасами — стоит ли морочить себе голову и вымазываться esta abominación?

— Ты бы видел, каким сегодня вернулся Таёжный волк — а он со своей Стаей уходил всего-то сопроводить отряд Квебек до места назначения. Тоже думал, лёгкая задача будет.

При упоминании дневного патруля Мэнни резко потерял в лице:

— Слышала новость про Лию?

— Думаю, слышала. Это ведь её часть отряда была в школе Кэпитол Хилл? — Блядь, она-то до последнего надеялась, что Лия говорила про другую школу; Эбби стиснула зубы, пережидая волну злости — хотя в ней и смиренной скорби, и меланхоличного восприятия ситуации было намешано в равной степени, всё-таки в их мире, где с одной стороны подкарауливают кровожадные фанатики, а с другой — смертельно опасный гриб, споры которого достаточно вдохнуть один раз и всё, ты труп, — к смерти волей-неволей привыкаешь. Хотя всё равно жаль было осознавать, сколько Лия потратила усилий, чтобы дожить до сегодняшнего дня, а гибели достойней, чем быть вздёрнутой на стропилах в пыльном зале давным-давно заброшенной школы с вывороченным наружу нутром, не снискала.

Впрочем, смерть со многими несправедлива.

Сделав себе мысленную заметку выменять у Бориса четвертак с Монтаной на пару бутылок его лучшей бражки (а то и на тройку, чувак облизывался на её коллекцию монет чуть ли не с тех пор, как она рассказала о ней кому-то из Стаи, и слушок пошёл по всем отрядам Волков; сам он, помимо того, что собирал двадцатипятицентовики так же, как и она, был родом из этого штата и за любую вещь, с ним связанную, готов был душу продать, так что да, три бутылки будет самая верная цена), чтобы можно было помянуть подругу утром после рейда, Эбби нетерпеливо глянула за спину Мэнни, на ведущую в арсенал дверь, которая всё ещё оставалась закрытой. Тот, уловив направление её взгляда, понимающе хмыкнул:

— А Оуэн пунктуален, как всегда, si?

Вместо ответа Эбби подкинула на ладони звонко клацнувшие ключи и без предупреждения метнула их в Мэнни — а альфа всё равно выхватил их из воздуха играючи, словно только того и ждал:

— Вали в головной грузовик, коль уж вызвался меня сегодня возить, так будь добр до конца дня это делать.

Едва Мэнни успел запрыгнуть на подножку грузовика и завести мотор, как последний из Стаи наконец соизволил появиться на плацу; судя по его лицу, не спал он ровно столько же, сколько и Эбби, да ещё и тащился из океанариума пешком — в принципе по времени ему как раз хватило бы и на дорогу с побережья, и на скорый сбор снаряги (которое в таком случае больше походило на судорожное перекидывание всего подряд без разбора в рюкзак, ну да кому не похуй), и даже что-то перехватить в столовой, если знать связи там, потому что на ужин он так и не попал — это Эбби знала со слов Норы. Оуэн успел почти всё, кроме, разве что, одного; и стоило Эбби это почуять, как ладонь сама собой потянулась ко лбу:

— И этот туда же. О, боги, в которых я никогда не верила, но сейчас, похоже, собираюсь начать, за что вы так со мной?

— Эбигейл, — Оуэн редко когда обращался к ней полным именем, и ещё реже мог позволить себе игнорировать такие её выпады — пусть последний не был направлен конкретно на него, посыл её слов альфа наверняка уловил, однако предпочёл не оправдаться перед вожаком Стаи, а выяснить то, что нужно было ему. — Мы поговорим о том, что было вчера?

— Нет. — Что толку ворошить? У них не получилось, Эбби как была переломанной, так и осталась, ничего обратно не срослось — а давить на эти незаживающие переломы у неё не было никакого желания. В отличие от того же Оуэна, который сам признал, что немножко мазохист, Эбби такими девиациями не страдала.

— Мэл только сегодня вернулась из последней для её срока ротации. Попросилась ещё день побыть в нашей с ней комнате, подготовиться к переезду. Я бы поехал с ней в Сэфико-филд, но, с другой стороны, так мне не придётся больше скрывать от неё то, что происходит.

Только невероятным усилием воли ей удалось не закатить глаза и сохранить более-менее нейтральное выражение лица:

— Что скрывать-то? — Оуэн был так раздражающе уверен в своих словах, в отношениях между ними, будто Эбби перед тем, как натянуть его жопу на страпон, жениться на нём обещала, — в свете политики ВЛК куда гуманнее было бы предложить друг другу ритуальный выстрел из дробовика в рот. — Это был перепих на одну ночь, не больше.

— Неужели? Поэтому ты сбежала, даже не удосужившись меня разбудить?

Эбби категорически не нравился его тон. И ещё сильнее не нравилось то, что они стояли ранним вечером посреди открытого плаца, на глазах у всей Стаи, и выясняли отношения, когда должны были бы уже погрузиться в машины и взять курс на Лейкхилл, — но Оуэну на её очевидно недовольный кирпич лица было похуй, он гнул своё:

— Ты и с Мэл избегаешь общения именно поэтому — она всё пыталась найти возможность с тобой поговорить, только ты как гадюка на сковородке вьёшься, лишь бы этого не случилось. Я ещё и до зимы иногда замечал эти её взгляды, то, как Мэл старалась не смотреть на тебя, особенно после долгих трудных рейдов, когда ты заваливалась в лазарет на последнем издыхании, и ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как стащить с тебя изодранную форму и начать латать. Конечно, тут волей-неволей смотреть начнёшь. Мы с ней в этом похожи.

— И что? — Эбби уже не на шутку злилась — и вот теперь эта очевидная истина до Оуэна, наконец, дошла. Он сложил пальцы в умоляющем жесте:

— Послушай, я знаю, что всё это хуевертие между нами — охренеть какое сложное. Знаю. Но мы наверняка можем… Сесть и поговорить. Все втроём.

— Ты готов дать гарантию, что Мэл не выцарапает мне глаза, как только увидит? Думаешь, эта её симпатия — если ты её, конечно, себе в мокрых снах не нафантазировал, на стопроцентную вероятность чего я прозакладывала бы собственную голову, — как-то помешает ей меня ненавидеть? Особенно после Джексона?

— Вообще-то… — Оуэн замялся.

— То-то же. Так что иди на свою позицию и не еби мне больше мозг, — она всунула ему последний комплект ключей и развернулась, не желая больше задерживаться на плацу ни на мгновение. Стая уже пять минут как должна быть в пути, какого вообще хрена она тут с ними сиськи мнёт?

— Эбс…

— На позицию, — её рёв прокатился по плацу вместе с первым ударом грома. — Живо!

Запрыгнув в салон к Мэнни, Эбби сделала знак постовым на воротах открыть створки; моторы вокруг резво заворчали, готовясь сорваться с места — были б это лошади и будь у них стальные копыта, они бы сейчас вызванивали нетерпеливое стаккато по треснутому асфальту и вздрагивали боками от предвкушения быстрой езды. По крайней мере, Эбби себя ощущала именно так — дрожала, стучала ногтями по приборной панели, тянула воздух носом и тут же отфыркивала его обратно, но не потому, что чуяла неприятный запах, просто взвинченному организму вдруг нужно было вдыхать больше кислорода. Альфа рядом с ней был чуть спокойнее; однако головной грузовик сорвался с места в рекордные шесть секунд до пятидесяти миль, а остальные вереницей пристроились к нему в хвост.

— Зря ты с ним так, Эбс, — как только дорога стала ровной и без ухабов, Мэнни решил, что пора ему высказать своё мнение на этот счёт. Эбби не могла припомнить, чтобы хоть о чём-то его спрашивала — впрочем, и прерывать не стала. — Парень настолько сильно тебя любит, что по первому твоему свистку готов поделиться с тобой беременной от него омегой. Или даже бросить её ради тебя.

— Кажется, с утра кто-то пёкся о Мэл как о родной и собирался рассказать ей о нас в ответ на какой-нибудь простецкий вопрос типа «как тебе погода?». Погода супер, а ещё твой альфа тебе с изменяет с твоей же подругой и тоже альфой, не забудь зонтик захватить, а то дождь будет. Так?

— Всё бы тебе с ног на голову переврать, Эбс. Не говорил я такого.

— А слышалось именно так.

— Ну так это из-за акцента. У меня-то с ориентацией всё нормально, но всё равно, втюхался бы Оуэн с той же страстью в меня, я бы дал ему… — альфа ухмыльнулся, выдерживая красноречивую паузу, и только когда Эбби возмущённо взвилась на сиденье, закончил: — Шанс.

— Тебе я тоже могу кое-чего дать, — она всем корпусом развернулась к нему, задевая широкими плечами спинку сиденья — Хочешь?

— Удиви меня.

— Совет. Очень рекомендую ебало завалить, не то окажешься назавтра с разукрашенным лицом и будешь такой опухший и некрасивый, что вся твоя ватага омег перепугается до усрачки, и придётся тебе в кои-то веки спать в собственной койке.

— Если ты хочешь побыть со мной наедине, Эбс, так и попроси, к чему эти интриги?

— Мэнни… — кулаки у неё сжались сами собой, заставляя друга мигом пойти на попятную:

— Todo, todo, estoy en silencio, слово Волчицы для меня закон, — Мэнни слишком хорошо знал её, чтобы не принимать такие её угрозы близко к сердцу — и всё же помнить, что в каждой шутке от шутки есть только доля и, если не быть осторожным, однажды можно нарваться и на настоящий удар в лицо.

Караван уже почти достиг большого клубка развязки 5 шоссе, когда рация на приборной панели грузовика внезапно ожила: 

— Полярная! — Эбби без труда узнала голос Ника, тащившегося в единственном гружёном фургоне с радиоаппаратурой. — Вызываю Полярную Волчицу, приём!

Она поспешно схватила рацию:

— Слушаю, Ник, в чём дело?

— База только что передала сигнал о помощи. У нас нарушители. Джордана отделали так, что жуть берёт, у него вместо лица теперь каша, осколки зубов пришлось из лба доставать, и ты не поверишь, ему отрезали…

А, так вот про кого перешёптывалась вся Стая сегодня в столовой. По крайней мере, плюс в том, что Джордан не узнал, как Лию вздёрнули на дереве и выпустили кишки — если это вообще можно было считать плюсом в ситуации, когда они оба уже мертвы. Эбби вновь вжала кнопку передачи:

— Шрамы постарались?

— Нет. Откуда-то с севера пришли.

— Надо же, — она невольно скрипнула зубами. — Прямо как знали, что именно сейчас Айзек отзовёт оттуда патрули. Ну и кто тогда, если не ублюдки с острова? Много их вообще?

— А вот хуй их знает. Индия говорит, что две девки, а Сьерра сейчас передала, что они охотятся на парня. Кому из них верить, я, если честно, в душе не ебу. Подозреваю, что их может быть намного больше — иначе бы не было столько жертв: Сьерра сообщает уже о десяти убитых и ровно вдвое большем числе раненных. Они просят нашей помощи, раз все другие Стаи сегодня не вышли в рейды.

Линия замолчала, отдаваясь лишь еле заметным треском в ушах; Эбби крутанула ручку частот на общую по конвою:

— Стая, стоп машины!

Позади завизжали тормоза, иной раз тут и там проскакивал недовольный возглас о том, что решение можно было бы принять и не сбавляя скорости — но никто не осмелился бы сказать то же самое Полярной Волчице в лицо. Эбби упёрлась локтями в колени и устало потёрла ладонями по щекам, прикидывая по мысленному контуру карт, как бы ловчее провернуть оба дела сразу.

До Пайка крюк выходил приличный, часа полтора-два давал точно, особенно с учётом того, что местами там была непролазная для громоздких крытых фургонов дорога, тем более под таким дождём, — только вездеходные военные джипы и справлялись, да и то с трудом; если Стая пойдёт в полном составе, они могут не успеть или к дневному патрулю на подмогу — если тот вооружённый парень, на которого они охотятся, действительно не один, как и сказал Ник, их всех переложат к тому моменту, как Эбби с отрядом до туда доберётся, — или им не хватит времени вынести все нужные припасы из больницы. Стая замерла в ожидании, что же скажет Эбби.

А у той сложился только один вариант, как выйти из сложившейся ситуации:

— Оуэн, возьми караван с парой грузовиков на их защиту и отведи в Лейкхилл. Я с Мэнни и остальными пойду на помощь Сьерре. Ник, дай им знать, чтобы поближе к нам подобрались, пусть чешут на границу четвёртой и седьмой зоны.

Эбби отвернулась, наблюдая только краем глаза в зеркало заднего вида, как фургоны неровным строем взбираются вверх, к границе Черри Хилл и Атлантик. Сама она, поторопив Мэнни, уже через двадцать пять минут прикатила к погрузившемуся во мрак ночи Пайку. И первым делом, соскочив с подножки грузовика, Эбби глубоко вдохнула окружающий воздух, выцепляя из него информацию по ниточкам.

Их оказалось слишком много, чтобы так сразу сориентироваться, потому что дневные патрули, в отличие от Стай, не пользовались глушилками; командующий Сьерры указал ей на пересечение Гарвард-авеню и Восток-Дэнни-уэй, мол, именно там ублюдка засекли в последний раз, когда он распотрошил двоих Волков и снова махнул в заросли.

Ей пришлось довольно долго вынюхивать окружающие кусты, чтобы всё-таки обнаружить след — обронённый носовой платок, но здесь ей, можно сказать, сказочно повезло: лучше ориентира и не сыщешь. Да, в Пайк определённо забрёл парень-альфа, потому что ни о ком другом сигнализировать этот запах, сплетённый из землистого оттенка феромонов, табачного пепла и режущей по глазам насыщенной вони старого металла, не мог. Разве что Эбби чуяла только одну нить — выходит, Ник всё-таки ошибся, и нарушитель тут один? Только кто он, мать его еби, такой, раз в одиночку переложил столько народу из дневного патруля? Всё же они не были беспомощными щенками и могли, когда надо, вцепиться зубами в добычу так, что та сдохла бы прежде, чем смогла стряхнуть их с себя.

Эбби пришлось пропахать носом всю улицу до самого Университетского сквера, чтобы понять, что же помешало отряду Сьерра обнаружить чужака.

Говнюк-то, как оказалось, был не так прост. Похоже, он просёк, что сквозь толстый слой глины, не пропускающей воздух к коже, не слышно и запаха — а без него ищейки теряются и как будто слепнут; глины тут было навалом, достаточно было разок вдосталь изваляться по ближайшей луже, чтобы налипло сколько нужно, и уже после незамеченным пройти чуть ли не всю патрульную зону, попутно вырезая всех встречных-поперечных. Обычные ищейки наверняка с ног сбились, пытаясь выяснить, что не так. Разве что Эбби была далеко не самой обычной ищейкой. И даже не одной из лучших — она и была лучшая, самая-самая. Она уже далеко продвинулась по следу, закопавшись в заросли на добрую сотню футов и даже не глядя, идёт ли за ней подмога или нет, когда ублюдок решил напасть. Ей удалось почувствовать его приближение буквально за пару секунд до атаки; сжав пальцами рукоять висевшего на бедре мачете, Эбби с криком развернулась, рубя с плеча — а темноволосый парень-альфа, с азиатским разрезом глаз и острыми скулами на вытянутом худом лице, до того шедший к ней с явным намерением схватить удушающим за шею и грохнуть настолько банальным способом, прижал ладонь к боку, выпучив глаза. Он наверняка не рассчитывал, что Эбби среагирует быстрее него, что вообще сумеет заметить прежде, чем его выдаст шорох травы и тяжёлое, натужное дыхание вымотанного долгой погоней человека. Между его пальцев хлынула кровь. Почуяв разлившуюся в воздухе горечь горячего железа, Эбби кинулась на него ещё раз — тому чудом удалось вывернуться, как громадной змее, и затеряться в кустах, роняя капли крови на землю. Она победно оскалилась.

По такому следу Волки пойдут и без безупречного нюха.

— Трави ублюдка! — кликнув своих, Эбби направила их по следу — Стая кинулась в погоню почти всеми ищейками сразу; они пёрли, как неотвратимые машины-убийцы, вот-вот, и настигнут жертву, никуда уж не денется.

Только вот парень и тут как-то умудрился уйти. Наверное, использовал проспиртованные повязки для дезинфекции — и кровь останавливает, и сбивает ищеек со следа, ведь пары алкоголя выветриваются из воздуха буквально за считанные минуты. Эбби вновь задёргала носом, когда обескураженные Волки вернулись к ней, но и её нюх следа уже не улавливал; в итоге, разделив всех на привычные боевые пары, Эбби приказала всем прочесать район, чтобы ни одна тварь не проскочила мимо.

Новый запах она обнаружила первой — вместе с трупом Стивена с простреленной головой, на который Эбби наткнулась в одном из проулков рядом с Белвью-авеню. Светлая зелёная лента аромата вывела её к ещё двоим: у Эдварда было перерезано горло, а Стелла, лежавшая рядом, вывалила в грязь улицы уже начавшие подсыхать мозги из раскроенного ровно надвое черепа. Какая бы скотина это ни устроила, кровожадности ей было не занимать — а ещё у неё (в том, что это была женщина-омега, Эбби уже не сомневалась) был до странного знакомый запах. Эбби уже доводилось чуять такой, но только один раз в жизни и притом так недолго, что нельзя было сказать наверняка, на сто процентов она помнит его таким, какой он был в реальности, и не придумала ли Эбби его для себя, чтобы в тёмные жаркие полудни отдаваться смущающим фантазиям о рыжей девчонке из госпиталя Сент-Мэри.

Потому что оттенок светлой весенней зелени принадлежал именно ей.

Покружив по Пайку вслед тянущейся нити, Эбби в конце концов вышла на освещённую прожекторами улицу — оживлённую, светлую почти как до пандемии (строго говоря, она не знала, как освещали улицы до пандемии, потому что родилась много позже, но предполагала, что так же ярко), по которой возбуждённо носилась часть Стаи. Сбитая с толку, Эбби обратилась к ближайшей альфе:

— Что происходит?

— Омега тут мечется, — охотно ответила та. — Ароматная, свежая, одно удовольствие её гонять — даже жаль, что скоро уже зажмут в угол, недолго ей осталось.

Жуткая догадка о том, кто это может быть, всего на пару секунд опередила её громкий возглас:

— Стая, стоять!

Волки нехотя, по одному, начали тормозить — азарт погони в крови разгорался за считанные секунды, а вот затухать с той же скоростью уже не хотел, протяжным воем просясь бежать дальше; они недовольно вздрагивали ноздрями, вытягивали шеи и оглядывались на неё. Эбби осклабилась, наступая на самых беспокойных — те вжали головы в плечи, признавая за Полярной волчицей право руководить промыслом:

— Эта — моя. Узнаю, что кто-нибудь — кто угодно, слышите меня? — тронул её хоть пальцем до того, как я сама притащу её за переломанную шею в зубах… Задавлю.

Запах привёл её к разлому в стене здания за две улицы к западу. Тут он глох, но не настолько, чтобы Эбби смогла его потерять, и переплетался с прежним запахом парня-альфы; получается, эти двое заодно, или просто оказались случайными товарищами под гнётом погони её Стаи? Это Эбби и собиралась выяснить, сунувшись в разлом и найдя за ним проход к сточным канавам со всего Сиэтла.

Лента становилась всё шире — крепла, завивалась по стенам канализационных стоков сочной свежестью листвы, нотами терпкого цитруса (такого маленького, похожего на зелёный, жухлый и сильно ссохшийся лимон, который её отец иногда, если у него было отличное настроение или вдруг случалось озарение на тему вакцины, добавлял в чай) и земли, — и Эбби так упивалась им, почти забыв данное при всей Стае обещание перекусить хребет его носительнице, что перестала смотреть на дорогу под собственными ногами.

За это и поплатилась.

Если бы не растяжка, она бы рухнула в отстойник, из которого выплыть было бы проблематично хотя бы потому, что дерьмо совсем не похоже на воду; а так её шибануло по рецепторам яркой вспышкой и запахом дыма — чересчур сильным, специально задуманным под то, чтобы сбивать со следа слишком упорных ищеек. Попятившись, Эбби оступилась и всё-таки упала в канаву рядом с узкой технической дорожкой, смачно так, по самую макушку. Чудо, как только выкарабкалась.

К Стае ей пришлось возвращаться в таком виде — грязной, злой, упустившей след, — и Эбби была достаточно умна, чтобы понимать: такого промаха ей не простят. 

— Что, Волчица, неудачная охота вышла, а? — Митчелл насмешливо дёрнул губой, специально упомянув омежий цикл вместо привычного “промысла”; Эбби до дрожи захотелось напрыгнуть на него, вцепиться зубами в гортань и выдрать её с приличным куском мяса из шеи, чтобы обмудок рухнул на пол, забрызгивая всё вокруг фонтаном крови, и забился в конвульсиях, силясь вдохнуть, только вот вдыхать ему было бы уже нечем. Вместо этого она наклонилась к микрофону и нажала кнопку:

— База, нарушители ушли. Полярная стая направляется по прежнему курсу в больницу Лейкхилл. Отбой.


	27. Глава 4: Трофей. Эпизод V

— Всё-таки мне не даёт покоя эта девчонка. Кажется, она та же, которая была в Солт-Лейк, — Эбби задумчиво кусала губу, поглядывая в окно за тем, как Волки грузили уже пятый по счёту фургон; меньше половины осталось, что уже не могло не радовать. Казалось, Стая уже и думать забыла о том, что они (ладно, одна Эбби) упустили важную добычу, и снаружи всё кипело жизнью, разбираясь с новым заданием. Экстренный госпиталь ФЕДРА на базе онкологической клиники в Лейкхилл оказался своего рода золотой жилой из-за того, что к подобным образованиям в обычное время никто не рисковал приближаться: их надёжным кордоном огораживала слава самых эпицентров пандемии. У этого конкретного здания была как нельзя кстати подходящая планировка — два корпуса, соединённых некогда просторной, а теперь наполовину заваленной всяческим мусором галереей, располагались один над другим; три нижних этажа первого уходили по склону вниз, встроенные хитроумными архитекторами прямо в массу холма, и там же были гаражи и приёмное отделение скорой, на которых привозили первых заражённых кордицепсом. Достаточно было выставить в галерею вооружённый тяжёлым пулемётом отряд, чтобы, прорвись какая падаль с соседнего корпуса, она тут же вся и полегла, порванная в клочки градом пуль. Падаль это как будто знала — и не совалась.

Честно говоря, у Эбби все внутренности скручивало холодом при мысли о том, какие чудовища там могут обитать сейчас, двадцать пять лет спустя. Может статься, что и ни одного, просто грибница заросла по самые потолки и сыпала себе спорами, безнадёжно пытаясь прицепиться хоть к какому-нибудь живому человеку, только живые там закончились примерно четверть века назад. А может, там такая срань сидит, что и усилий всех пяти Стай не хватит, чтобы одолеть её. Выяснять это Эбби в любом случае не собиралась — все нужные им припасы разной степени сохранности валялись по этажам второго корпуса, в котором она и сидела; хотя точнее было бы сказать, металась по этажам, помогая своим людям переносить коробки, мешки, запечатанные и нет ящики со знаками ФЕДРА и прочие нужные штуки. Они только-только зачистили третий этаж, оставалось ещё два, в обход четвёртого, потому что в комнатах под табличкой «Исследовательская лаборатория» вряд ли могло быть что-то, нужное им в данный момент. Выгадав минуту, Эбби окинула увлечённо снующий туда-сюда народ и, приметив голову Оуэна, резанула по прямой к нему; всё-таки её немного грызло виной за то, как она на волне раздражения говорила с Оуэном перед выходом Стаи в рейд, и ей хотелось.. Ну, не извиниться, но хотя бы объяснить своё состояние.

Оуэн согласно кивнул на её предложение уйти куда-нибудь, где не так шумно, и вот теперь сидел напротив неё в опустошённой палате, устроившись на перевёрнутом пластиковом ведре. От её попыток прояснить вечернюю стычку он отмахнулся — куда интереснее ему было узнать, что произошло в Пайке, пока сам он вел караван сюда, к больнице.

— Иммунная? — Неверяще выгнул брови Оуэн на её предположение; да, Эбби и сама не была уверена, и, может, поразительно схожий с тем запахом тон есть и у кого-то ещё, помимо девчонки из Солт-Лейк, однако больше у неё не было никаких вариантов. — Но как она могла дожить до своего возраста, если уже тогда кордицепс у неё начал прорастать по новой?

— Да я почём знаю.

— А ты не думала, что это она могла быть там, в Джексоне?

Эбби нахмурилась, переводя взгляд с его карих глаз снова на вид за окном. На самом деле, как-то не приходилось. Конечно, каждый раз, когда она вспоминала ублюдка и тот подвал особняка наяву, особенно после слишком красочных кошмаров о бесконечной дороге, сдобренной тучей пыли и выхлопных газов ей в лицо, невольно вслед этим мыслям цеплялись и воспоминания о какой-то девчонке, которая верещала дурниной за её спиной, пока Эбби заносила клюшку в последний раз. Она тогда даже не обернулась на неё, ей в принципе было всё равно, кто она там такая, эта истеричная девка.

— Нет, у той я не почуяла никакого запаха, — Эбби не хотелось признавать, что она вообще ничего тогда не чуяла, кроме тошнотворной вони вывернутых мозгов; зато у неё была хотя бы номинальная подстраховка. — И Мэл утверждает, что та девчонка была бетой — а уж она узнала бы, будь та омегой, ведь беременность дала ей обострённый нюх. Помнишь, Индия передала, что в метро от них удрала не одна девка, а две?

— И ты думаешь, что иммунная и та бета из подвала могут быть заодно? И они притащились аж сюда, чтобы отомстить за Джоэла?

— Возможно. Мы ведь добрались до Джексона, почему бы этим теперь не добраться до нас?

— Как минимум потому, что силы очевидно неравны? — развёл руками Оуэн. — Если у тебя был план, эти вообще непонятно по какой схеме действуют. Сначала Серевина, а потом вдруг Пайк… Иммунная туда пришла, потому что знала, что ты будешь там? Но от кого? Джордан не мог этого знать, да и Сьерра вообще не вызвала бы Стаю на помощь, если бы Айзек не отдал приказ отстреливать всех нарушителей, не разбираясь, кто они — Шрамы, пришлые с внешних стен, дезертиры, — на последнем слове он резко нахмурился — то есть, состроил ещё более обречённую и несчастную рожу, чем у него была до этого. — Их за два месяца сильно прибавилось в количестве.

Она отлично знала, о чём это ведёт речь Оуэн: с тех пор, как они вернулись из Джексона, а перемирие между ВЛК и Шрамами пошло по пизде из-за глупейшей стычки двух отрядов молодых альф — и с той, и с другой стороны, — некоторые в рядах Волков начали заговаривать о том, чтобы покинуть Сиэтл. В основном слышались голоса бывших Цикад, не привычных к тому, что им надо убивать людей наравне с заражёнными. Их было много, чуть ли не четверть от состава ВЛК, никто бы не отпустил их за просто так, и все довольно ясно это осознавали; но разговоры всё же пошли. Даже Эбби, которая давно уже выбрала для себя сторону и нашла своего рода оправдание для убийства фанатиков, стало не по себе, когда Айзек объяснил свой план атаки на остров. Каково же должно было быть сейчас Оуэну и остальным?

Впрочем, она не собиралась показывать сомнений ни ему, ни кому-либо другому — вздёрнув голову, Эбби преувеличенно-обнадёживающим тоном заговорила:

— После сегодняшней битвы нам больше не нужно будет бояться ублюдков с острова. Вырежем всех до единого, и тогда внешние патрули, которым не нужно будет постоянно оглядываться за спину, ожидая стрелы в бок, окрепнут; тогда и нарушителей не будет — их или сразу допросят, или расстреляют. Всё спокойней жить станет.

Словно не ожидавший от неё такой тирады, Оуэн даже вскочил с места и вперил изумлённый взгляд прямо в Эбби, теперь возвышаясь над ней на полголовы, однако она и не думала прятать глаза. Молчаливый поединок между ним продолжался почти минуту; потом Оуэн как-то поник, опустил глаза и, не оборачиваясь, шагнул к двери:

— Я… Пойду наверх поднимусь. Кажется, там ещё остались какие-то коробки с антисептиками, — судя по звуку, он задержался в проёме на какое-то время, прежде чем исчезнуть в гулком от пустоты коридоре; Эбби упрямо отвернулась к окну и вцепилась в него взглядом, делая вид, что ей совершенно всё равно, что там мог подумать о ней Оуэн. Она смотрела на улицу, но больше не видела ни её, ни слаженно передающих друг другу коробки Волков, ни покачивающиеся за стеклом ветви деревьев, да и стекло различала с трудом — в душе поднималась буря наравне с той, которая уже затянула самую кромку неба далеко на западе. С одной стороны, в ней ярилась Полярная Волчица, требуя заявить права на территорию и вычистить с неё всех паразитов, оставив только ВЛК — она не видела ничего плохого в предстоящей битве, даже ждала её с азартом, на который способны только голодные хищники. С другой была Эбби, привыкшая ненавидеть если не всё вокруг, то одного конкретного человека, — ей перспектива тратить силы на действие, никак с объектом ненависти не связанное, не нравилась, однако и она успокаивалась, стоило вспомнить о раскиданных по окровавленному полу мозгах ублюдка.

А та крохотная, уже почти задохнувшаяся под гнётом двух других сущность, та Эбби, которой она была четыре года — целую вечность — назад, умоляла её одуматься и пойти за Оуэном; и почему-то именно на эту мольбу Эбби хотелось откликнуться больше всего. Она ведь хотела попросить у него прощения за утро, но сделала ещё хуже. Что же она творит?  
Выскочив по коридору к лестничным пролётам, Эбби хотела было уже подняться наверх, следуя за запахом Оуэна, как вдруг её перехватил Ник:

— Эбби, тебя Айзек требует.

Пришлось спуститься в наспех разбитую палатку с радиоаппаратурой.

— На связи.

— Подай рапорт, как долго ты ещё планируешь оставаться в больнице? — голос Айзека не скрадывался даже частыми помехами — и он был очевидно недовольным.

— Почти всё уже собрано, думаю, больше часа это не займёт. Стая вернётся на базу в полном составе через два.

— Это слишком долго. Майк и Таня уже готовят своих к выходу в море, их нужно обеспечить комплектами первой помощи. Я знаю, что ты с частью Стаи делала крюк, хоть это и не принесло никаких результатов, — лишнее напоминание о промахе опять больно хлестнуло по солнечному сплетению; однако с Айзеком спорить она не могла и потому просто проглотила это, давясь невысказанными возражениями. — Крутись как хочешь, но хотя бы часть припасов через полчаса должна прибыть на базу. Отбой.

Выдохнув сквозь стиснутые зубы, Эбби положила рацию и выпрямилась. Она держала этот план наготове, как будто понимая, что глава ВЛК может потребовать от неё пошевеливаться — так что, подозвав Мэнни, она отдала приказ:

— Мэнни, встань в голове каравана и отведи их на базу Береговой охраны.

— Di cuenta. А ты?

— Задержусь пока, приду в хвосте.

Во-первых, Эбби лично проследит, чтобы всё до последней коробки, до самого завалящего свёртка бинтов отправится в распоряжение ВЛК; во-вторых, здесь ещё оставалось одно дело. Она ещё не закончила разговор с Оуэном.

Альфа обнаружился на четвёртом этаже, как будто специально забрёл туда, куда никто из Стаи и не сунется. Эбби прикрыла дверь палаты — или всё-таки это был склад? Наверное, так аккуратно и в таком количестве коробки укладывались только в специально предназначенных для этого помещениях (в остальных припасы накидали как пришлось, потому что спешили разобраться с новой, непонятной и смертельно опасной заразой как можно быстрее). Оуэн сидел прямо на полу, подстелив куртку, и с подозрительно-отрешённым видом смотрел в стену. Эбби опустилась рядом с ним на корточки, ломая от смущения пальцы:

— Слушай, наверное, я не должна была так говорить, — она чуть зажмурилась, через силу выталкивая слова, словно они были свинцовыми гирями, застрявшими в её глотке. — Просто эта неудачная погоня, запах той девчонки, мои постоянные кошмары — всё как-то нанизалось одно на одно…

— Угу, — альфа её, казалось, совсем не слушал. Эбби это не нравилось:

— Что с тобой вообще происходит, Оуэн? Ты и так после Джексона сам не свой, но последние недели две совсем как будто мешком стукнутый — лодку свою чинить вздумал, разговоры какие-то странные ведешь.

Оуэн поднялся с пола и принялся ходить по комнате, нервно стреляя глазами по сторонам, иногда выцепляя и Эбби, которая тоже выпрямилась и следовала за ним взглядом, не двигаясь с места. Какое-то время они молчали, а потом Оуэн всё же подал голос:

— Ты не задумывалась о том, что мы тут делаем, Эбс? Уничтожаем друг друга десятками, грызёмся за горстки припасов и клочок земли, на котором нет ничего хорошего, кроме перетёртых временем в пыль следов былой жизни? Разве к этому мы стремились, когда вступали в ряды Цикад?

— Здесь тебе не Цикады, — что-то тёмное поднимало в ней голову при упоминании тех, давно забытых целей и задач. Цикады были Цикадами только тогда, когда их объединял вокруг себя её отец — потому они и распались после его смерти. А новых нет и не будет. — Да и что-то четыре года до этого тебя такие проблемы не волновали.

Оуэн вдруг сунул руку за шиворот майки и извлёк на свет жетон, старый, потрёпанный временем. Эбби не стоило труда его узнать.

— Я слышал, что в Санта-Барбаре собирается новое формирование. Уже не раз и не два, Эбс; знаешь, говорят, что два совпадения — это случайность, а третий уже задаёт закономерность. Я прошу тебя, — он вдруг подошёл к ней вплотную, как и позапрошлым утром, и схватил её ладонь, сжимая так бережно, что Эбби чуть не поплохело от разительного контраста с бурей эмоций в его глазах — и в её собственной душе. — Уходи со мной.

— Ты предлагаешь мне бросить Стаю накануне большой битвы?

— Я предлагаю вспомнить, какой ты была до прихода сюда. Какая Стая, Эбс, о чём ты? Эти Волки, эта животная ненависть — она не про нас. И никогда не была.

— Говори за себя.

— Помнишь Цзи-Со и её ребят? Они служили на базе в Детройте, сюда добирались года два после того, что случилось в Солт-Лейк — и всё-таки ушли позавчера. Айзек послал за ними карательный отряд. Он боится растерять столько людей разом и поэтому готов скорее сам убить их, чем позволить уйти.

— Цзи-Со давно уже ныла о том, что ей не нравится в рядах ВЛК. Но если ты — солдат, ты должен уметь выполнять поставленные тебе задачи, не спрашивая и не задумываясь. У неё вот не получалось. Я ещё помню ту прошлогоднюю историю, когда Цзи-со назначили в дознаватели, а она и дня не продержалась.

— Не чета тебе, да?

— Что, прости?

Глухое раздражение, начавшее скапливаться в её груди с того момента, как Оуэн упомянул Цикад, здесь дёрнулось по нарастающей вверх, опасно звеня на самой границе выдержки. Эбби была уверена, что зубы у неё сейчас оскалились в предупреждающей гримасе — как будто она действительно была волком, готовым вот-вот напасть на противника, — но Оуэна это, похоже, только раззадорило:

— Знаешь, не то, чтобы я тебя винил. Всё-таки ты четыре года жила одной только мыслью о мести Джоэлу — на неё не нужно большого эмоционального труда. Всё просто: он — злодей, ты — героиня, несущая миру справедливость. На чёрно-белой шкуре зебры в лучах собственной славы греться удобнее, да?

Её кулак сам собой взметнулся вверх, Эбби даже задуматься не успела над тем, что делает — она и не целилась толком, но попала Оуэну прямо в челюсть; голова у того дёрнулась от удара, кровь брызнула из лопнувшей нижней губы. Он не остался в долгу, двинул локтем наотмашь ей в висок — Эбби успела нырнуть вниз на обострённых чувствах, как вдруг ей прилетело коленом под дых. Сцепившись, они рухнули на пол, катаясь между коробок, теперь наваленных в беспорядке. Эбби отбивала руками, пыталась пнуть Оуэна по рёбрам, коленям, животу — да по чему пришлось бы уже, потому что внезапно оказалось, что в тесной комнатке склада её мощь и напор ничего не значили против вёрткости и быстроты реакции Оуэна. Каким-то хитрым движением схватив её за локоть, он вдруг опрокинул её лицом в пол, заломил руку за спину и лёг сверху всем телом — Эбби больше не могла пошевелиться. Из лёгких разом будто выбили весь воздух — она дышала, дышала, а кислорода всё не было, и от этого в глазах стало темнеть, а по мыслям подёрнуло туманной дымкой, — когда Оуэн прижался губами к её уху и прошептал:

— Вот и всё, отбрыкалась.

Эбби на его месте не спешила бы с выводами; замерев на мгновение, чтобы подкопить сил и обмануть бдительность Оуэна, она вдруг резко подкинула бёдра назад и вверх, надеясь таким образом сбросить его с себя или, если не получится, просто выгадать себе место для манёвра ногами — подобрать под себя колени и лягнуть со всей дури куда придётся. У неё не получилось ни того, ни другого. Неожиданно Оуэн тоже поднялся на колени, отлип от её спины, всё так же крепко удерживая её запястье заломленным чуть ли не к затылку, и, раскидав её бёдра подальше в стороны несколькими ударами, устроился вплотную к её торчащей теперь кверху заднице.

Было в таком её положении что-то неправильное, осязаемо-опасное, от чего надо было бежать со всех ног, только Эбби никак не могла уловить, что именно. Пока свободная рука Оуэна не скользнула мимо пояса её армейских штанов, касаясь пальцами набухшего клитора:

— Это ведь не для меня. И никогда не было для меня, правда?

Она и не заметила, что стала твёрдой, и невольно задрожала всем телом, почувствовав, как Оуэн сдёргивает с неё штаны и бельё разом, обнажая поджавшиеся ягодицы и перемазанную влагой промежность. По бедру вниз тут же зачертила тонкая нить преэякулята — судя по всему, возбудилась Эбби ещё до того, как они начали драться. И даже задолго до разговора с ним. Может, ещё даже до приезда в больницу. Чуть сосредоточившись, она могла припомнить, как внизу живота заныло в тот момент, когда ей пришлось рапортовать о своей неудачной погоне. Напряжение накапливалось медленно, сгущалось в животе, натягивая отвыкшие от подобных нагрузок гладкие мускулы семенного кармана; а Эбби игнорировала это, привычно списав на то, что за всей суматохой с перетаскиванием коробок ей некогда сбегать отлить. Так вот нихрена она не угадала. Оуэн склонился к ней, проводя носом по вспухшим от тщетных усилий Эбби вырваться из захвата мышцам спины, ткнулся между бёдер и длинно вдохнул, а потом широким движением языка слизал налипший на кожу преэякулят — от прострелившего по поджилкам острого страха Эбби дёрнулась. 

— Похуй, — с рыком Оуэн вновь прихлопнул её к полу, втискивая лицом в ледяное покрытие. — Будет моим.

Сплюнув себе в ладонь, он быстро мазнул ею между ягодиц Эбби — кожу неприятно закололо от холода, а сама она рефлекторно согнула спину, пытаясь уйти от прижавшегося к бедру члена, но Оуэн не позволил; заведя по слюне два пальца в задний проход, он пару раз толкнулся на пробу, доставая кончиками до туго налившегося в глубине её тела шара спермы. Это было так же неприятно, как и хорошо — Эбби впервые подала голос, застонав сквозь стиснутые зубы, понимая, что если Оуэн надавит сильнее, будет уже больно. Тот не стал: пальцы выскользнули из её задницы, вырвав ещё один стон, и на замену им в тугое неразработанное кольцо мышц вжалась влажная от смазки головка члена.

Эбби пришлось вцепиться зубами в руку Оуэна, чтобы не заорать на всю больницу, когда все его десять — пятнадцать, двадцать? ощущалось как блядская бесконечность — дюймов врезались в её нутро за одно движение.

Не сказать, чтобы для Эбби анальный секс был в новинку. Они делали так иногда ещё там, в Солт-Лейк, хоть и нечасто: для Оуэна это было важной частью гона, так что Эбби старалась для него, носила стыдливо раздобытые в одном из рейдов расширители, позволяла ему вылизывать себе зад и ласкать её пальцами. Им вместе довелось пройти два гона: один осенью и один — незадолго до появления в больнице Сент-Мэри иммунной девчонки. Эбби справлялась тогда на отлично, даже могла пару раз кончить, пока Оуэн, сдерживаясь изо всех сил, входил в неё сзади в медленном, тягучем темпе.

И тем разительнее её воспоминания контрастировали с тем, с какой яростью Оуэн трахал её сейчас. Эбби уже потеряла счёт времени, казалось, снаружи больницы давно стемнело, буря разметала по лесам и Волков, и Шрамов, а они здесь проебали — буквально — всё на свете. Громкие шлепки бёдер Оуэна об её задницу ввинчивались в уши, вместе с его стонами и рычанием; ей было больно, жарко, не хватало воздуха и тошнило от того, что Оуэн, казалось, достаёт ей до самых рёбер. Но при этом Эбби всё ещё была возбуждена — клитор пульсировал не то от боли, не то от странного резкого удовольствия, не попадая в такт ни движениям Оуэна, ни её собственному рвущемуся из груди сердцу, а постоянно проезжающаяся по взбухшему семенному карману головка только нагнетала мучительного удовольствия. Хотелось сдохнуть, а кончать — как-то не очень.

Наконец, Оуэн захрипел как-то особенно натужно, толкнулся в неё сильнее — и замер; у неё похолодело в животе сначала от осознания, а потом от ощущения хлынувшей в кишки спермы.

— Ах ты сволочь, — взвизгнула Эбби, чувствуя, как в заднем проходе становится почти нестерпимо больно от распустившегося узла. Вот такого с ней точно никогда не случалось — даже в самом разгаре гона, когда Оуэн, казалось, терял способность связно мыслить и выскальзывал из неё, чтобы Эбби могла зажать его член бёдрами и позволить двигаться с такой силой и скоростью, какую он хотел, — даже тогда он помнил, что Эбби далеко не омега и такого может не выдержать. А теперь… Ублюдок её вязал! Подумать только, как какую-то блядскую течную омегу! Это не было ни проявлением любви, ни даже животной потребностью покрыть любую подвернувшуюся особь — Оуэн будто нарочно метил её как свою собственность, давил, прогибал под себя так, как делали мужчины-альфы со своими врагами ещё до того, как первобытный человек изобрёл клинопись. Он её, чёрт побери, насиловал. И он был в гоне — на самом его пике сейчас. Понятно, как Эбби не учуяла этого, ведь она и не могла чуять циклы другого вида; но как его пропустили на медосмотре?..

Впрочем, наверное, это уже было неважно. Оуэн уже застрял внутри неё, накачивая до мерзкого ощущения надувшегося живота, и Эбби только и оставалось, что молча плакать от боли, исступлённо грызть зубами его предплечье, так удачно лежавшее под носом, и ждать. Вздрагивая от малейшего движения, она замерла, стараясь лишний раз не тревожить собственное тело; но Оуэну как будто мало было пометить её своей спермой — он хотел и её отклика, как будто такое действительно могло случиться. Отпустив её руку, он потянулся вниз, прижал двумя пальцами клитор и начал поглаживать — слишком сильно и резко для того, чтобы это было приятно, но недостаточно грубо для настоящей боли. Эбби всхлипнула, поводя бёдрами под его рукой в попытке уйти — и вдруг сжалась от неожиданности, когда живот вдруг подвело, и между её дрожащих коленей упало несколько капель спермы. 

Господи, да ведь она тоже только что кончила.

— Прости меня, Эбс, — наверное, Оуэн уже начал приходить в себя, оправляясь от схлынувшей волны гона; он целовал её побледневшие уши, напрягшуюся шею над воротником куртки и округлую линию челюсти, словно это — словно вообще хоть что-то в этом мире — и правда могло его извинить.

Еле-еле дождавшись, пока узел спадёт достаточно, чтобы выскользнуть из неё с отвратительным чпоком, позволяя сперме свободно стекать из растраханной дырки, Эбби оттолкнула от себя Оуэна и подскочила на ноги, чуть не упав из-за слишком сильно дрожащих коленей. Одеваться особо не пришлось, только подтянуть штаны, которые тут же промокли насквозь; у Эбби хватило ума скинуть куртку с плеч и повязать вокруг пояса, чтобы хоть на взгляд этого не было заметно — но кто будет смотреть, если все всё ясно почуют? Не разбирая дороги из-за злых слёз, заволокших глаза, она пулей вылетела к выстроившимся возле входа в больницу военным джипам, запрыгнула в первый попавшийся, не глядя.

— С дороги! С дороги, мать вашу! — от крика ей рвало горло, когда Эбби со всей дури вжала педаль газа до упора в пол — грузовик, взвизгнув от натуги, подорвался с места в карьер и за считанные секунды добрался до ворот больницы; стоявший там в дозоре бета не успел даже сообразить, что происходит, только на рефлексе отпрыгнул в сторону смотровой вышки — а Эбби уже влетела в сетчатую створку на всей скорости и снесла её, как листок картона.

Нахуй это всё.


	28. Глава 4: Трофей. Эпизод VI

— Вот чёрт! — Эбби едва успела нырнуть за покосившиеся доски причала, как с внешней стороны в них впилась целая очередь, взметнув в воздух тучу брызг и мокрой щепы. Это Волк или Шрам? Она не успела разобрать, достаточно с неё и того, что этот кто-то пытается её убить. Вскинув руку поверх укрытия, Эбби наугад выпустила пять пуль — где-то на четвёртой с той стороны послышался визг, а на пятой уже оборвался. Вот и славно, подумалось Эбби, когда она выкинула опустевший магазин и с щелчком загнала в паз новый, — значит, кто бы там ни был, угрозы для её жизни он уже не несёт.

Тот факт, что основную часть каравана Мэнни успел довести до базы в назначенный Айзеком срок, и к моменту, как Эбби выскочила из парадных дверей больницы, разя на всю округу запахом не своей спермы, там оставалось всего восьмая часть от всей Стаи, уже никак не мог спасти её — той дюжины человек, которые стали свидетелями её истерики, оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы пошатнуть её и без того нестойкий авторитет. Ещё хреновее было то, что одним из дюжины был Митчелл. И он же встал во главу последнего отряда, потому что Оуэн, на которого в отсутствии вожака ложилась роль заместителя, исчез из Лейкхилл сразу после неё, не взяв ни машины, ни даже патронов — испарился как по щелчку пальцев.

Но Эбби узнала об этом только под вечер, когда всё же вернулась на базу Береговой охраны.

Сама она, вынеся ворота больницы и лишив тем самым людей внутри защиты, пусть и номинальной, от заражённых и от Шрамов, бездумно петляла на грузовике по руинам Сиэтла, едва успевая уходить от возникающих тут и там на пути обломков дороги, балок и прочей херни, на которые была богата архитектура города. Ей нужно было успокоиться. Зализать укусы. Вымыть из себя малейший намёк на запах Оуэна, ведь стоило Эбби вдохнуть его носом, и её начинало серьёзно мутить (так что пока она глотала воздух ртом, молясь про себя, чтобы в ближайшем доме, в который она заберётся в поисках укрытия, найдётся закаменевший кусок мыла, любого, привередничать, как на стадионе, она не станет).

Совершенно точно Эбби не могла вернуться на базу ВЛК в таком виде — потому что любая, самая паршивая бета сможет почувствовать этот запах и тут же донести об этом Айзеку. Если он, чего доброго, не повстречается ей сам — тогда лучше было бы ей застрелиться самой, так, по крайней мере, смерть хотя бы будет быстрой и относительно безболезненной. По джипу её могли легко отследить, так что, оставив его возле одной из троп, по которым ходили дневные патрули, Эбби порысила дальше на своих двоих, попутно высматривая ближайшую более-менее проточную лужу с водой, в которую можно было бы плюхнуться и отмокнуть, даже и без мыла. Судя по всему, она зарулила куда-то в район Леши — там в основном теснились маленькие коттеджные домики, почти не затронутые штормами и землетрясениями; обследовав на пробу два, Эбби почти поддалась было унынию — ни в одном не нашлось даже ржавых ножниц, не то что мыла и патронов (хотя последние ей сейчас были без надобности — пистолет, равно как и автомат, и мачете, и весь свой сраный рюкзак со всеми сраными вещами, которые ей так или иначе пригождались в рейдах, она благополучно забыла в больнице). Однако на третий раз ей улыбнулась удача:

— Чёрт возьми, да тут же блядский горячий душ!

Строго говоря, душ был скорее тёплым, а по нынешней погоде даже прохладным — это была всего лишь бочка во дворе чьего-то давно покинутого дома, с отрезанным дном, стоящая на опоре из четырёх перекладин, перевёрнутая вверх тормашками и подсоединённая к простецкой лейке, — но воды в ней оказалось достаточно после вчерашнего дождя; а на досках, постеленных вместо пола, обнаружилась пара флаконов засохшего шампуня. Эбби мигом разделась и нырнула под лейку, подставляя лицо под струи воды. Пусть с неё смываются нахуй и отпечатки Оуэна, и вонь старой больницы, и псиный дух казарм ВЛК — одно за одним, торопиться она не будет. Растирая ладонями жёсткий кусок шампуня, который Эбби кое-как выковырнула из флакона, и намыливая тело с бёдер вверх, к шее, она размышляла. Было что-то странное в этом их сексе с Оуэном, если исключить тот факт, что его в подобном виде вообще не должно было случиться.

Эбби не понимала, как ему удалось выдоить из неё тот сухой оргазм, который даже был не совсем сухой — обычно женщины-альфы, не будучи в эструсе, могли кончать, но без спермы; а тут она была. Стало быть, её тело почему-то начало цикл? Или это просто случайность, и те несколько капель, которые она посчитала за свои, на самом деле были скатившейся между её ног спермой Оуэна? (Но откуда, если всё его семя было заперто в ней узлом? И секундочку, она ведь отчётливо ощущала, как внутри налился семенной карман, так, стало быть, всё-таки эструс?)

Ещё Эбби думала про ту омегу, которую она упустила в Пайке. Широкая зелёная лента молодой листвы, едва-едва распустившихся почек и бергамота — вроде бы, тот скукоженный травяной лимон назывался именно так, — наверняка принадлежала иммунной девчонке из Солт-Лейк. Если она пришла сюда по душу Эбби, значит ли это, что она помнит её ещё с тех времён? Сумела ли она запомнить её в тот короткий миг сознания, когда просыпалась? Или полагается на память той второй, которая бета и которую в подвале прижимали к полу, пока она верещала обещания скорой смерти всем им, но главным образом ей, Эбби? Если они пришли её убить, то почему омега сбежала из Пайка, оставив после себя только ловушку световой бомбы, а не что-нибудь посерьёзнее типа противопехотки? Просто не нашла ресурсов или сознательно хочет поквитаться с ней лицом к лицу?

Ответов ей никто, кроме самой омеги, дать не мог — а где её искать, Эбби в душе не ебла.

Душ ей здорово помог: к тому моменту, как закончилась вода, Эбби уже совсем успокоилась и была готова к тому, что не осилила бы в предыдущем состоянии — начать разгребать всё то дерьмо, которое она наворотила. Эбби была далеко не дурой — иначе бы не продержалась вожаком Полярной стаи два с половиной года кряду, — и потому хорошо понимала: даже если ей повезёт, и по какой-то невероятной причине Митчелл и остальные одиннадцать человек засунут языки себе в жопы и не станут трепаться об увиденном, даже если Оуэн сделает вид, что ничего не случилось, и встанет под её начало в атаке на остров, даже если она вообще наберётся смелости повести за собой Стаю после всего, что произошло, в ВЛК к ней будет много претензий. Не сегодня, так завтра. И под претензиями Эбби понимала наказания вплоть до смертной казни. На ней уже висела и неудачная погоня за нарушителями, и угон катера, и собственно выход за пределы стадиона без разрешения; а теперь ещё и оставление отряда без надзора, плюс ещё угон джипа. Да только за последнюю выходку её по голове не погладят — а если и погладят, то не по голове, и совсем не ладонью, и не факт ещё, что после этого ей не придётся собирать с пола вырезанные со спины ремни (это в лучшем случае; в худшем её просто повесят).

Так как же ей теперь следовало поступить? Почти наверняка нарваться на собственную смерть, но вернуться к Волкам? Или наплевать на всё, взять курс нахуй отсюда и сбежать из Сиэтла без даже паршивого пистолета в руках? Без, мать её, одежды, которая насквозь пропиталась спермой альфы и отстирать её теперь всё равно не было никакой возможности?

Эбби выбрала первое. Она не могла не вернуться — чтобы идти дальше, ей нужно было сжечь к чертям все мосты, вяжущие её с прошлым, которого уже всё равно не вернуть, никак и никогда. И самым большим из них сейчас были ВЛК и предстоявшая битва с Шрамами.

Решить вопрос с одеждой оказалось на удивление просто: в том же доме, когда Эбби обследовала его повнимательнее, нашлась пара приличных штанов, немного узковатых ей в бёдрах, тугая в груди майка и куртка на два размера больше, чем нужно. Видимо, здесь был или перевалочный пункт дезертиров, о которых так пёкся Оуэн, или просто стойбище одного из дневных патрулей, почему бы и нет. Вернувшись к джипу, Эбби вырулила на проезжую тропу и довольно быстро добралась до больницы; там уже ожидаемо никого не было, причём давно: судя по наползшей почти на весь Сиэтл чёрной плёнке туч, время приближалось к четырём пополудни — а по данным, что ей давал Айзек, самый пик бури придётся на восемь вечера. Заскочив за своим рюкзаком, Эбби на мгновение затормозила прямо посреди холла — ей вдруг показалось, что где-то по боковым коридорам стелется отзвук той самой ленты запаха, который отдавал молодой зеленью, — но она предпочла порысить дальше, решив для себя, что молодой зеленью так-то может пахнуть и лес за окном.

На стадион она заезжать не стала, направившись прямиком на базу Береговой охраны. На удивление, её не встречали — по крайней мере, не так, как Эбби того опасалась: никто не порывался схватиться за пушки и въебать ей по лицу прикладом, пока она шла по плацу туда, где у причала выстроилась эскадра катеров и большая часть Полярной стаи. Эбби поначалу подумала, что вся — однако, там не было Оуэна, что в принципе её не удивило, и Мэнни, чего Эбби никак не ожидала. Она обратилась к проходившей мимо бете, которую, кажется, звали Элен:

— Где Мэнни?

Та смерила Эбби долгим взглядом, будто раздумывая — стоит ли отвечать вожаку, который скоро наверняка окажется нанизанным на ветки деревьев за то, что не смог принять поражения и уйти по своей воле, — а потом всё же сказала:

— У него своё задание — пошёл искать твоих друзей, Оуэна и Мэл, которых с обеда уже недосчитываются.

Ах, вот оно что. Ну, так, может, даже лучше — с одной стороны, Эбби хотела бы иметь за плечом надёжного друга, который будет грызться за неё хоть со всей Стаей разом, но с другой, для него это означало бы верную гибель. Она в равной степени не была в восторге и от мысли увидеть смерть Мэнни, и от возможности погибнуть на его глазах первой — наверняка смерть будет неприятная и долгая, так что пусть лучше Мэнни запомнит её с хорошей стороны. Ну, насколько это возможно. Стая уже была готова отправиться в путь, но медлила — все, как один, смотрели на неё, как будто ничего не случилось и Эбби — всё та же Полярная Волчица, которой они доверяют свои жизни в бою.

— Командуй, Волчица, чего ждёшь? — раздался за спиной грубый голос. Айзек смотрел на неё так, будто пытался насквозь прожечь; Эбби захотелось зажмуриться, как перед прыжком в холодную воду, но вместо этого она привычно вскинула руку и махнула, отдавая приказ:

— Стая, по катерам! Выдвигаемся!

Как ни странно, её послушались.

Они высадились на Интербей строго по плану в семь вечера, когда дождь крупными каплями уже барабанил по земле и крышам катеров, а волны буквально в миле от берега уже набирали высоту и ревели под порывами штормового ветра. Вместе с погодой переменилась и Стая. Что-то было очевидно не так. Во-первых, Эбби чувствовала себя странно возбуждённой — она списывала это на ожидание тяжёлой битвы, однако то, как резко подёргивались носы женщин-альф в её Стае, стоило ей пройти мимо, наводило её на нехорошие мысли; во-вторых, то, как начали вести себя Волки после выгрузки на берег, разительно отличалось от их привычного спокойного следования за вожаком. Эбби начала было выговаривать:

— Стая, готовность… — но её прервал выступивший вперёд Митчелл:

— Пора бы тебе перестать играть в вожака, Эбби. Айзека тут нет, некому тебя при случае защитить, так что признай уже, что больше вести Стаю ты не в состоянии.

О, а она всё ждала, когда же это случится. Интересно, почему им понадобилось столько ждать, чтобы высказать ей претензию. Неужели вправду слухи о её совместном с Айзеком прошлом были настолько прочны? Тогда она, наверное, должна быть ему благодарна, пусть и за дополнительные пару часов жизни. Эбби развернулась всем корпусом к подавшему голос альфе:

— Совсем не вовремя ты решил заявить права на вожачье место, Митч.

— А как по мне, самое время. Полярная стая не может идти в бой под руководством пидорской альфачьей подстилки.

Эбби оскалилась с долей какого-то лихого веселья — скажи ублюдок ей такое с утра, сразу, как она вылетела из больницы, она б его разорвала прямо на месте; а теперь те проблемы казались ей абсурдно далёкими:

— Ты, помнится, буквально накануне жаловался, что от меня альфой не пахнет. Так вот теперь аж двумя, и ты опять недоволен? Определись уже, бога ради.

— Не пытайся скрыться за маской своего сарказма, Эбби. Тебе отлично известно, что в ВЛК подобных связей не терпят.

— А что ж тогда при Айзеке-то оподливился сказать? Ведь такая была шикарная возможность вздёрнуть меня за шею прямо там, на воротах базы.

Митчелл раздражённо зарычал:

— Думаешь, я не понимаю, что твоим словам, скажи ты, что я несу бред, он поверил бы скорее? Ты, ушлая тварь, выгадала момент, чтобы из всех людей, оставшихся в больнице, только я один был альфой и не смог бы заручиться поддержкой остальных. А сейчас от тебя, конечно, несёт совсем не альфачьей спермой. Но это уже последняя капля.

— Он прав, Эбби, — за его спиной появилась ещё одна альфа, Сара. Отличная была ищейка, с тоской подумалось Эбби, они на пару иногда отлично вылавливали засевших в засады Шрамов, не оставляя им ни шанса. — Ты сама много раз возвращала в казармы тех, у кого начинался гон или эструс, но как случилось такое с тобой, не посчитала нужным передать кому-либо управление Стаей на время собственного цикла, — Сара вздрогнула ноздрями, подтверждая догадку, которая мучила Эбби с самого утра; чёрт возьми, она ведь до последнего надеялась… Что ж. Обманывать саму себя у неё, как всегда, выходило неебически паршиво. Эбби окинула строй тяжёлым взглядом и уточнила:

— Это решение всей Стаи?

Судя по тому, что кивнули только двое перед ней, споры шли жаркие; но, поскольку никто не сменил стороны, показывая, что готов стоять рядом с действующей Полярной Волчицей и защищать её статус, Эбби поняла, что это было равносильно молчаливому «да». Вся сотня — чуть меньше за вычетом Мэнни и Оуэна, потому что их физически тут не было, и нескольких человек, включая Сару и Митчелла, которые открыто встречали её взгляд, — не решалась посмотреть ей в глаза. Даже Нора стояла, понурившись и разглядывая носки своих ботинок, лишь не поднимать глаз, но Эбби её и Ника понимала больше остальных — они, хоть и входили в Стаю, всё же были бетами и их голоса терялись против голосов других. Случись стычка за отстаивание места вожака, и их убьют в первую очередь. Эбби подняла руки, признавая очевидное:

— Тогда я отступаюсь от своего звания.

— Ну уж нет, — Митчелл выхватил из кобуры пистолет и направил ей в лоб. — Ни один из тех вожаков, которых смещали бунтом, не ушёл живым, и хрен ты угадала, если думаешь, что, отступив в последний момент, спасёшь себя.

— Эй, Митч, — выступил кто-то из строя. — Не забывай, мы обещали тебе поддержку только в том случае, если ты дашь ей уйти живой.

Бесконечно долгое мгновение Эбби смотрела в черноту дула, играя в гляделки с собственной смертью, — а потом ублюдок, державший его, опустил руку и презрительно сплюнул:

— Да и пошла ты нахуй. Тебя всё равно пристрелят Шрамы, если не сожрёт какая-нибудь падаль в местных лесах, которую Айзек приказал наловить и выпустить вчера вечером, чтобы измотать ублюдков. Знаешь, я лично загнал в контейнер двух шамблеров. Надеюсь, ты попадёшься именно им, — отвернувшись, Митчелл махнул рукой: — Стая, погнали!

Наблюдая за тем, как неровный строй Полярной стаи исчезает между стволов деревьев, Эбби не знала, что в ней преобладает: облегчение из-за того, что жизнь ей всё-таки сохранили, или сожаление — что не предусмотрела себе отдельного катера, и теперь все ключи унесли с собой её бывшие соратники. Их самих ей жаль не было, только своих друзей; пожалуй, Эбби хотела бы, чтобы Нора и Ник нашли себе какое-нибудь настолько же удачное дело, как и Мэнни. Но что уж тут было рассуждать, сложилось всё так, как сложилось — и теперь ей нужно было найти выход с острова, желательно, не скопытившись при этом где-нибудь по дороге от стрелы в голове, или от напряжения внизу живота, которое уже сейчас казалось невыносимым.

И это Эбби ещё не вошла в полноценный эструс.

В общем, ей по большей части везло: пошныряв туда-сюда по Интербею в надежде, что какой-нибудь растяпа из Стаи всё-таки забыл ключи зажигания в замке катера, Эбби решила двигаться вглубь острова. Наверняка у Шрамов есть свои причалы, а на них — свои лодки. Ей хватило бы и сёрф-доски, чтобы выплыть (ну ладно, с последним Эбби, может, и погорячилась; да, Разлом в ширину был не больше пары миль, только эти мили легко преодолевались лишь в ясную тихую погоду, а когда её ожидать, Эбби не бралась предположить). Она шаталась по острову час, борясь с собственным телом, которое выжигало её изнутри пылом возбуждения, вот-вот грозящегося подняться к самому пику — разве что чудом её если и замечали враги, то уже поздно, и Эбби успевала нашпиговать ублюдков свинцом. На исходе второго часа по воздуху отчётливо потянуло гарью, а вдалеке над кронами деревьев небо залилось малиновым. Поскольку для рассвета было ещё рановато, да и вряд ли солнце смогло бы пробиться сквозь плотную пелену туч, сейчас сливающих на Сиэтл годовой запас воды, Эбби логично заключила — это зарево от пожара. По направлению — вроде бы со стороны Гавани. Туда она и двинула.

Гавань действительно оказалась залита огнём от первого дома до последнего; Эбби хотела бросится туда, как вдруг её остановил кто-то… Сначала она подумала, что Шрам, но, присмотревшись, удивленно вскрикнула:

— Крис?

Пустынного Волка трудно было узнать: залитый кровью от лба по всему лицу, с безобразным ожогом над правым глазом, который, похоже, лопнул от жара и теперь запёкся мерзкой белой кашей на щеке, Крис сидел под укрытием опрокинутой повозки и безрезультатно подбирал под себя культю оторванной по колено ноги. Самой голени нигде не было видно.

— Они были в наших рядах! — не успела Эбби задать вопрос, Крис ответил на него сам. — Можешь представить себе — порезали лица прямо после сигнала атаки и накинулись на стоявших рядом товарищей. Мне ещё повезло, в моей Стае попалась только пара ублюдков, их тут же придавили. А из переярков почти половина была чёртовыми Шрамами. Они одолели Айзека минут за десять, я видел, как они его голову насадили на пики перед воротами своей Гавани. Мои Пустынники устроили им жаркую песчаную ночь, прежде чем сложить жизни на этом блядском клочке земли. Теперь всё, что осталось от Стаи — это её вожак.

— Но где остальные? Где Полярная Стая? Почему никто не приходит на подмогу?

— Их нет, Эбс. Всех вырезали, подчистую, — с сожалением покачал головой Крис. — Они пошли каким-то странным путём, слишком близко к дозорным пунктам, вот их и засекли раньше положенного. Я не видел, но услышал это из переговоров Шрамов между собой. Может, и брешут, но я бы поставил на то, что это правда.

Эбби осела, услышав это. Подчистую? Но ведь… Господи. Ник. Нора. Оба её друга погибли из-за тщеславности ублюдка Митчелла. Эбби стиснула зубы так, что эмаль противно заскрипела: попадись ей обмудок сейчас, она бы не погнушалась воспользоваться казнью Шрамов, только вспарывала бы ему живот очень медленно — чтобы он видел её скорбь и ярость и мучался столько, чтобы хоть немного её утолить.

Она хотела было увести Криса прочь, но тот испустил дух прежде, чем Эбби успела перекинуть его руку себе на шею.

Так она и оказалась снова здесь, на Интербее — Эбби вернулась в надежде найти хоть какую-нибудь лодку (ведь наверняка Шрамы, которые преследовали остатки Стай, высаживались на всех возможных береговых линиях). В неё начали стрелять, но, кажется, это был последний живой человек на всём побережье; и вот она уже начала выискивать глазами, где бы поудобнее пробраться к воде и поискать катер, как за спиной послышалось злобное:

— Здесь осталось ещё три пули, и поверь, я каждую из них всажу тебе в череп, Эбби.


	29. Глава 4: Трофей. Эпизод VII

Этот запах она не спутала бы ни с чем другим, даже если бы валялась с наполовину пробитым черепом. Эбби подняла руки, показывая, что сражаться не собирается:

— Прошу тебя, давай поговорим.

— Я тоже тебя просила, Эбби. Умоляла не убивать его, унижалась, лишь бы ты оставила его в живых, мне было всё равно, я готова была на что угодно пойти, чтобы спасти его… А ты срать хотела на мои мольбы.

— Что?.. — У Эбби заледенело в затылке, когда она сложила два и два. — Так это ты была в том подвале?

— Представь себе. Ты даже не посчитала нужным обернуться, так что получишь пулю, как паршивая псина… А ну замри! — взвизгнула стоявшая в трёх шагах за её спиной омега, но опоздала — Эбби уже развернулась к ней всем телом и встретилась с ней глазами.

Она за эти годы мало изменилась: была всё такой же тощей, грязной, растрёпанной, какой Эбби увидела её впервые на базе Цикад в Солт-Лейк-сити, может, только малость в высоту подросла, — но теперь девчонка не валялась без сознания, подтопленная до полусмерти, а была вполне бодра, крепка и отчаянно зла на весь мир — и, очевидно, на Эбби в особенности. Правда, когда их взгляды встретились, девчонка вдруг побледнела (то есть, Эбби предположила именно такую реакцию её кожи, хотя на самом деле из-под сажи и грязи мало что было видно; зато как у неё округлились глаза, не заметить мог разве что слепой) и опустила револьвер:

— Ты?..

Кого именно она в ней увидала, Эбби сказать не бралась. Может, не ожидала встретиться лицом к лицу с убийцей своего… Кем же ей мог приходиться Джоэл? Напарником? Опекуном? Или, не приведи господи, любовником? У Эбби слегка подвело живот от одной только мысли об этом — так что она поспешила прогнать их и сосредоточится снова на девчонке — Элли, вдруг совершенно отчётливо вспомнилось Эбби. Её зовут Элли.

— Так ты преодолела столько миль от дома, пытала моего друга, убила нескольких моих лучших солдат, чтобы — что? Отомстить за Джоэла?

— Именно. И я это сделаю, так или иначе.

— Но зачем это тебе? Только подумай. Он убил стольких людей… И моего отца. Он был на девятом месяце, с недели на неделю я ждала появления на свет своих братьев — но ублюдок всё равно… — Эбби тряхнула головой, отгоняя воспоминания, всё ещё жалящие её острой болью. — Ты не видела, что там произошло.

— Видела. Вернувшись через два года в Солт-Лейк, я застала только пятна крови на стенах, но и их хватило.

— И ты до сих пор считаешь, что после всего этого он имел право на жизнь?

Руки Элли, сжимавшие револьвер, задрожали так сильно, что ствол заходил ходуном, целя теперь то в плечо Эбби, то в живот, то в бедро. Зелёные глаза девчонки, такие же зелёные, как и её запах, вдруг наполнились слезами; Эбби задала ей довольно простой вопрос — однако, кажется, именно на него девчонка так и не нашла для себя ответ.

— Может, Джоэл и заслуживал смерти… — начала было она, но Эбби не смогла дослушать. Её снесло с ног так неожиданно, что даже не рефлексе она не успела отмахнуть кулаком в воздух, чтобы остановить противника: больно ударившись спиной об землю, она кубарем покатилась дальше, сцепившись с нападавшим не на жизнь, а на смерть. Было совершенно плевать, кто это — Шрам, Волк, да хоть сам Айзек, сумевший встать без головы и найти её здесь как раз в тот момент, когда Эбби нащупала незаметную брешь в ненависти Элли, — извернувшись, она цапнула зубами по схватившей её поперёк груди руке. Та отдёрнулась, но взамен другая, вцепившаяся ей в забранную косу, приложила Эбби лбом об неудачно подвернувшийся камень — раз, другой, третий, после которого у неё уже не получалась сопротивляться так же активно из-за ослепляющей боли. Противник, воспользовавшись преимуществом, навалился на Эбби всем весом и, прихватив её локтем за шею так же, как она сама душила врагов (значит, всё-таки Волк, как-то отстранённо пронеслась мысль в её истерящем от нехватки кислорода мозгу), пережал гортань.

Эбби засучила ногами по земле, хрипя от натуги — она уже могла слышать отвратительный хруст собственных позвонков, ещё чуть-чуть, и гортань тоже схлопнется в кровавую кашу, — как вдруг услышала выстрел. Потом ещё один, ведь её противник никак не отреагировал на первый, только чуть вздрогнул и согнул локоть ещё сильнее, будто в попытке забрать Эбби с собой на тот свет.

Третья пуля ожгла её по уху, зацепив самую кромку — зато хватка на шее наконец-то ослабла.

Тело Митчелла, с аккуратно прошитым насквозь черепом, рухнуло на неё, придавливая собственной тяжестью, тем особым её ощущением, когда по рукам и ногам стреляет паникой от осознания того, что ты рискуешь не выбраться из-под неё, ведь теперь это просто две сотни фунтов безвольного мяса — оно ни сопротивляться, ни помогать уже не будет. Эбби поднапряглась, выгнула спину, как норовистая кобыла, сбрасывая с себя мёртвое тело, и поднялась на ноги, заходясь кашлем и хрипами.

Элли стояла перед ней, во все глаза глядя на то, что сделала, как будто сама себе поверить не могла; дуло револьвера ещё дымилось от последнего выстрела. Кашлянув в последний раз, Эбби прохрипела:

— Говоришь, три пули было?..

Девчонка подлетела к ней молниеносно, как вспышка — была там, а уже тут, — и приставила к её горлу невесть откуда взявшийся нож.

— Мне похуй, как именно ты сдохнешь.

— Тогда зачем стреляла? Чтобы убить собственными руками? — Эбби прищурилась, не позволяя сарказму прорваться чем-то большим, так ведь и впрямь помереть недолго. Она ещё видела ту щель, то крохотное сомнение в своей правоте, которое мешало ненависти Элли схлопнуться накрепко и дёрнуть рукой, чтобы вонзить лезвие Эбби в горло, — и она не преминула забраться в эту щель собственной правдой: — Ты мне не враг. Если хочешь, прирежь меня прямо здесь и посмотри, будет ли тебе после этого легче, — но для начала ответь себе: ты жаждешь моей смерти потому, что я убила Джоэла, или потому, что втайне сама желала ему того же? В чём истинная причина твоей мести? Ну же, Элли?

Это была такая очевидная нить — потяни за неё, и прочная броня, нанизанная на ненадёжные петли, тут же просыплется вниз, обнажая нежное, легко ранимое нутро, в которое так и хочется забраться пальцами, но не чтобы взрыть его ногтями, пуская тёплую алую кровь, а чтобы… приласкать? Унять, наконец, ту боль, что терзала её все эти годы? По щекам Элли катились слёзы, чертя светлые полосы в пыли и саже, делая её похожей на зебру — белая полоса, чёрная, снова белая и чёрная, — и Эбби вдруг почувствовала, как её кроет иррациональным желанием вытереть их, сжать в ладонях это худое бледное лицо, пройтись большими пальцами под огромными глазами цвета жухлой августовской зелени, чтобы почувствовать на подушечках щиплющую солью влагу и гладкость кожи.

Возможно, только прижатый к горлу нож её и останавливал.

— Я так его ненавидела, — Элли заговорила внезапно — без предупреждения, без попыток доказать Эбби её неправоту; слова просто полились из неё всё равно что жёлтый вонючий гной из раны, которая долго-долго тухла под грязными повязками. — За то, что принял решение за меня. За то, что лишил мир последнего шанса на спасение. За то, что лгал мне в глаза, даже не пытаясь сделать вид, что раскаивается. Я думала, что в Солт-Лейк он убил и ту, ради которой я… — она запнулась, ломая брови в каком-то непонятном для Эбби замешательстве, — и, так и не закончив, снова зачастила: — Но жить столько времени, ненавидя кого-то рядом, настолько близкого, что сердце болит при каждом взгляде на него — это убивает. Медленно растворяет тебя, как в кислоте. И выбор остаётся небольшой — или сгореть окончательно, или попытаться выплыть, пусть с пузырящейся кожей, пусть обезображенной на всю жизнь, но… Выплыть. Остаться в живых. В ночь перед тем, как он ушёл в этот патруль, я с ним… В общем, мы поругались. И я поняла, что больше не могу делать вид, что между нами всё нормально — потому что это было нихуя не так. Мне дорогого стоило прийти к нему и признать, что я наконец созрела для восстановления отношений с ним. Я была готова простить его — а ты проломила ему череп и забрала у меня этот шанс.

— В таком случае, что мешает тебе простить его сейчас?

— Тебя ёбнули по голове и ты меня не расслышала? Он мёртв! Твоими, блядь, руками убит! Как я могу простить труп?

— Так же, как и живого. Прощать кого-то или продолжать ненавидеть — это лишь твой собственный выбор.

— Почему-то сама ты руководствовалась явно не этими рассуждениями.

— Я ошиблась. Убийство Джоэла ничего не дало мне — потому что на самом деле мне нужен был не он, а… Ты.

Эта простая мысль возникла в голове сама собой — до сих пор Эбби не думала в таком ключе, но вот же он, ответ: в своих кошмарах она бежала по шоссе за машиной, уносившей от неё ту самую, единственно правильную пару, и за ней же Эбби приехала через три штата в Джексон, надеясь, что где-то рядом с Джоэлом до сих пор держится иммунная девчонка; но жестокой игрой разума она считала своё неосознанное стремление туда желанием отомстить. И потому не смогла разобрать запах Элли в том подвале — сама себе перебила нюх вонью крови, сама выбежала из подвала прежде, чем девчонка вырубилась от удара ботинка по лицу, и больше не возвращалась туда, даже чтобы проверить, выполнили ли её приказ оставить и брата Джоэла, и эту девчонку в живых, или нет. Но, даже если мозг не смог идентифицировать запах, тело всё равно успело глотнуть феромонов; тогда легко объяснить и самый первый эструс, в Солт-Лейке, и то жуткое мучение протяжённостью в неделю, что началось сразу после, да и по времени… Господи, ведь самым очевидным указанием было время. А Эбби за своей местью всё так феерично проебала.

Но, раз она реагирует на запах девчонки как на идеальную генетическую пару, Элли тоже должна отвечать ей схожим образом. Сейчас она стояла так близко к Эбби, что той не составило никакого труда наклониться к её уху, не обращая внимания на острое жжение от ножа, и прошептать:

— Опусти.

Элли вздрогнула, как от удара — но по воздуху тут же поплыла волна терпкого свежего запаха, который мог означать только одно: она ответила, потянулась к Эбби, как к своей идеальной паре. Рука девчонки, до того мелко вибрировавшая от напряжения, прижала нож на мгновение чуть крепче — и опустилась.

Больше Эбби ничего не нужно было объяснять.

— Ты… для меня, да? И тогда было, в госпитале?.. Нет, там было полно других женщин-альф, обязательно кто-то почуял бы, да и отец не начал бы операцию при таком состоянии. Может, после?

По тому, с каким отчаянием Элли зажмурилась, Эбби поняла — она попала в самую точку. Именно после госпиталя у неё случилась охота, да такая, которую никакая другая альфа не могла удовлетворить, потому что Элли впала в охоту только для Эбби.

Отец как-то рассказал ей, что у генетически удачных пар запах формируется поочерёдно — первым на совместимость реагирует организм омеги, делает предложение, воспроизводя специфические феромоны, на которые альфа должна ответить собственным запахом; но между людьми с максимальным совпадением реакция происходит сразу у обоих. Достаточно неосознанного вдоха — почти как со спорами кордицепса, — и процесс уже будет запущен. У омеги это проявлялось раньше и сильнее: сама она могла этого ещё не осознавать, а тело уже начинало вырабатывать новый, особый запах, предназначенный для зова одной конкретной альфы. Другие тоже могли его чуять, могли даже пытаться претендовать на такую омегу — только она в любом случае никого бы не подпустила. Альфа же, глотнув даже простого запаха идеальной генетической пары, тоже меняла тон, но по нему уже труднее было определить, предназначен он для кого-то конкретного или это просто одна из возможных вариаций, зависящих от внешних факторов типа еды, настроения альфы и прочего.

И в любом случае, как только идеальная пара оказывалась в доступной близости друг от друга, они неизменно оказывались во взаимном цикле.

Элли, возможно, тоже знала всё это — потому что тряслась что осенний лист на ветру, то ли из-за того, что промокла насквозь из-за дождя, то ли потому, что не только из-за него:

— Я тебя ненавижу. Я не могу хотеть тебя, но что-то внутри меня… Боже, Эбби, я так тебя…

Повинуясь сиюминутному порыву, Эбби склонилась к самой её шее, втянула воздух полной грудью — запах разлился по рецепторам яркой свежестью, защекотал приятным теплом внизу живота, в мгновение ока заставляя налившийся кровью клитор пульсировать от желания, — и протяжно застонала в маленькое покрасневшее ухо:

— Я могу просто сказать тебе, и через секунду ты будешь валяться в траве, умоляя, чтобы я тебя трахнула.

— Не надо, пожалуйста… — новая волна дрожи пробила всё тело Элли, сдабривая запах зелени чёрной перчинкой страха. Эбби не любила перец, и тем более ей не нравилась мысль о том, что Элли может её бояться, потому что какая из неё тогда нахрен идеальная пара, если одной из двух половин это не приносит никакого удовольствия? Эбби подняла руки, сложила ладони лодочками, как будто собиралась обнять ими лицо Элли, притянуть поближе и впиться голодным поцелуем в её обветренные, обкусанные губы — их дыхание уже смешивалось в воздухе, облачками вздымаясь вверх и запутываясь в их волосах; она буквально заставила себя сказать то, что собиралась, и это было как никогда сложно, но со сложностями Эбби была приучена справляться на отлично:

— Как скажешь. Не в моих правилах спать с тем, кто этого не хочет, так что… Я не прикоснусь к тебе, пока ты об этом не попросишь, — она резко отстранилась и, развернувшись спиной, в который раз уже за сегодняшнюю ночь окинув взглядом Интербей. — Как ты попала на остров?

— Что?

— На остров, спрашиваю, как добралась? Лодка, катер, что? Может, я сумела бы вывести нас отсюда, чтобы мы могли переплыть обратно на материк до того, как жаждущие нашей крови Шрамы смогут нас найти.

Элли, казалось, совсем потерялась в своих мыслях:

— Я… да, катер. Он стоит где-то к северу от пожарища.

В любой другой ситуации Эбби могла бы идти по ночному лесу без проблем, ориентируясь лишь на нюх и звуки — но долбящая по листьям дробь дождя скрадывала вообще любой рельеф, затирая всё белым шумом, а запах… Ну, единственным запахом, который забивал ей нос, был запах Элли. Поэтому Эбби предпочитала дышать ртом. Им удалось пробраться в ближайшее поседение Шрамов, пустующее, как и несколько прочих, уже виденных ими по пути, чтобы взять факел — по крайней мере, с ним они не рисковали свернуть себе шею, споткнувшись о какой-нибудь выступающий из-под земли корень. Идти приходилось медленно, едва переставляя ноги по осклизлой траве, и темп не нравился ни одной из них, но выбора особо не было.

— Эбби, — позвала девчонка за спиной, когда они забрались уже далеко от побережья вглубь леса. — Пожалуйста… Я больше не в силах терпеть.

— Пожалуйста, что? — Вариантов того, о чём могла просить Элли, было множество; тот, который Эбби хотелось бы услышать больше всего, в это множество входил, но она не тешила себя напрасными надеждами…

— Трахни меня.


	30. Эпилог

Когда-то Эбби мечтала о том, чтобы у неё был иммунитет к кордицепсу. За это она готова была отдать многое, вплоть до собственной жизни.

В её нынешнем мире иммунитет не стоил ровным счётом ничего. Может, умение дышать отравленным спорами гриба воздухом и давало кое-какое преимущество; может, хорошо было идти сквозь застывших в полудрёме щелкунов и знать, что, если вдруг скрипнешь половицей и они на тебя нападут все разом, ты сможешь отделаться парой укусов и просто замотать их скотчем, а не пустить пулю себе в лоб только потому, что отныне ты обречена. Но та глобальная надежда на будущее — каким бы оно там ни было после двадцати лет беспросветного существования в качестве вымирающих видов, светлым или с пепельно-серым крапом грядущих проблем, — уже исчезла.

Сейчас, пять лет спустя, если и было в этом мире что-то, за что Эбби хотела бы умереть без промедления взамен на то, чтобы хоть один раз это увидеть, услышать или прикоснуться к этому, — то это тот жалобно-отчаянный стон, с которым Элли выдохнула тихое:

— Трахни меня.

Эбби сперва подумала, что у неё просто глюк случился на фоне окутывающего её шума леса, холодрыги, собственной усталости и невозможно-острого запаха омеги в охоте, который пробирался под кожу и заставлял живот туго наливаться выматывающим желанием. Они шли уже довольно долго — минут двадцать, за которые положение Спейс-Нидл на периферии, иногда выглядывавшей из-за деревьев, сменилось с левой стороны на правую, значит, как минимум половина острова уже осталась позади, — и Эбби, как бы ни старалась дышать через рот, поменьше и поглубже, чтобы не глотать лишний раз сводящий с ума запах Элли, сама не заметила, как сбилась и начала тянуть его при каждом порыве ветра. А ветер, как назло, дул именно со стороны бредущей за её спиной Элли.

Она думала, что мучается так одна — но, как оказалось, Элли рядом с ней было не легче; и Элли же первой сдалась под натиском своего вспыльчивого характера, подходя к ней ближе и обвивая тонкими руками её крепкий живот, безошибочно определяя место, где под закаменевшими мышцами глухо пульсировал наполнившийся под завязку семенной карман. Они были примерно одинакового роста, так что Элли чуть-чуть не доставала губами до её уха — впрочем, она вполне компенсировала эту досадную деталь поцелуями в шею.

— Я надеюсь, ты хорошо подумала, потому что если мы начнём, это дойдёт до самого конца, — низким от напряжения голосом проворчала Эбби; любой другой, услышав такой тон, наверняка принял бы его за угрозу и испугался бы. Элли не была любым другим — она была её омегой, её истинной парой, и помимо голоса чуяла ещё и запах, который сейчас наверняка во всей красе расписывал ей, насколько же мокро у Эбби между ног.

— Лучше, чем когда-либо в жизни. Может, я и не очень люблю думать, но этот случай — исключение, — на последнем слове Элли чуть задела кромкой зубов по коже на самом стыке с завязывающимися в косу прядями, отчего по натянутым нервам Эбби шибануло ослепительно-белым огнём.

Развернувшись к омеге всем телом, она уронила факел — да насрать, что он в итоге погаснет, сейчас для неё важнее всего было почувствовать Элли в своих руках, — и, обхватив её за талию, втиснула спиной в ближайший ствол дерева; их зубы клацнули друг об друга, с такой страстью Эбби вписалась ртом в рот Элли, вытягивая из неё стон за стоном, вынуждая бороться языком за право вести — и тут же уступая, чтобы заманить её в свой собственный рот, обхватить губами упругий гибкий язык и пососать, обещая то же ощущение в скором времени между её ног. Элли её сигналы прекрасно считывала, и потому судорожно потиралась об неё всем телом, закидывала тощие руки ей на затылок, вплетала пальцы в косу, уже наверняка порядком разворошённую.

Целовать её было хорошо, но вот дальше… Эбби, если честно, в душе не ебла, как вести себя с омегой, да к тому же в самом разгаре охоты.

Животные инстинкты подначивали её просто повалить Элли спиной в траву, устроиться между её широко раздвинутых бёдер и начать втираться своим клитором в её — без касания губами, без переплетения пальцев, которое, как Эбби казалось, было порой куда эротичнее самого развязного секса, даже без взгляда друг другу в глаза. Но ей так не хотелось. Иногда бессонными днями она представляла, как бы встала на колени перед рыжеволосой девчонкой, провела кончиком носа по внутренней стороне бедра, впитывая запах: чуть терпкий от колена, потому что у неё наверняка там постоянно расцарапана кожа от частых падений, забирающий в насыщенность по мере того, как Эбби поднялась бы вверх, к выпуклому лобку, покрытому рыжими кольцами волос, и, наконец, раскрывшийся во всю мощь там, где нос Эбби нырнул бы в мягкие складки кожи над клитором. С её фантазиями нынешняя ситуация различалась разве что тем, как выглядела Элли немного по-другому, не так, как в больнице в Солт-Лейк — и это, пожалуй, заводило Эбби даже больше. В конце концов, решила она, действовать будет так, как ей подскажут одобрительные стоны омеги.

Судорожно сдёрнув с Элли нелепую толстовку, под которой оказалась столь же нелепая джинсовая рубашка, Эбби отбросила её куда-то за спину и, задрав майку к шее, принялась выцеловывать тонкие острые ключицы; только теперь она заметила, что бра Элли как не носила, так и не носит — и благодарно лизнула маленький розовый сосок, щекоча другой большим пальцем. Элли над головой оглушительно ругалась — так, что было понятно: если Эбби вздумает остановиться сейчас, она её загрызёт.

О, это сообщение она поняла.

Эбби опустилась на колени, невесомо проводя пальцами по слишком худым бёдрам Элли поверх джинсов, но кусая для контраста кожу на её впалом животе, не прокалывая, только разбавляя удовольствие предвкушения лёгкой болью, но рыжая даже от такой нехитрой ласки запрокидывала голову и громко стонала в темноту ночи. Расправиться с джинсами на этот раз удалось удивительно быстро — оказывается, когда Элли не валяется без сознания, а активно помогает себя раздевать, это экономит уйму времени, — и Эбби не смогла отказать себе в удовольствии приникнуть носом туда, откуда парило умопомрачительным ароматом омеги в охоте. А на вкус она должна быть ещё лучше.

Закинув одну её ногу себе на плечо, Эбби поцеловала выступившую тут же жилу, ведущую прямо к набухшим от прилива крови большим губам, лизнула поверх спутанных волосков её лобок — и, наконец, скользнула языком между складок.

На вкус Элли была как… Эбби не могла так сходу определить. Как солёная морская вода, только несравнимо более вкусная, или как кленовый сироп — на любителя, конечно, но, если тебе зашло, оторваться ты не сможешь и будешь лить его буквально в любую еду. Как оказалось, Эбби была вполне любительницей — не кленового сиропа, а терпкой смазки её омеги. Обведя языком крупную бусину клитора, она скользнула языком дальше, толкаясь внутрь восхитительно туго сжимающегося влагалища; кончик сам собой загнулся вверх, проходясь по передней стенке — Эбби услышала тонкий визг на грани задушенного хрипа, а под языком вдруг стало свободно и как-то сразу мокро, куда грязнее, чем было раньше, немного смазки потекло по её подбородку и закапало на грудь.

Эбби не знала, что именно она сделала, но поняла: вот теперь Элли полностью открыта для неё и готова перейти к следующему этапу вязки.

Выдержки ей хватило ровно на то, чтобы снять с себя остатки одежды и расстелить по траве толстовку Элли, чтобы защитить её спину от холодной земли, — а дальше всё потерялось в мареве душного желания, мокрой кожи, стонов, сплетённых пальцев и судорожных толчков бёдрами. Эбби очнулась только тогда, когда почувствовала, как к сжатому отверстию подкатывает тугой ком спермы, грозясь вот-вот выплеснуться наружу. Она отстранилась за пару секунд до этого — Элли недовольно завозилась, пытаясь притереться промежностью обратно к ней:

— Давай… Ну же!

— И не подумаю. Для такого ты должна быть в трезвом уме и твёрдой памяти, а не исходить феромонами на всю округу. Я лучше… пальцами.

— Ну-ка посмотри на меня, — руки Элли требовательно вцепились ей под косу, неожиданно-сильно заставляя Эбби оторваться от покрасневшей кожи на шее и взглянуть ей в глаза. — Похожа я на неадекватную?

— Ещё как, — фыркнула Эбби, но тут же мучительно застонала от впившихся в кожу головы ногтей — от такого нахальства по позвоночнику продрало жарким, противоречивым желанием подчиниться просьбе Элли и отказать ей, продавить свою линию до конца. Эбби закусила губу, жмурясь под гнётом невыносимого удовольствия, и из-за всех сил старалась не толкаться бёдрами в промежность Элли, потому что пара-другая неаккуратных движений — и она кончит. Её не пугал сам факт, судя по налившемуся почти до боли туго животу, хватит ей на всю ночь и ещё немного останется; пугало её то, что Элли может не осознавать серьёзность последствий, если — По крайней мере, все неадекватные, которых я видела, выглядели в точности как ты сейчас.

— Это у меня просто лицо такое.

— Если в тебя попадёт… моя… Ты можешь забеременеть. Даже не так — ты наверняка понесёшь с первой попытки, потому что истинные генетические пары для того, собственно, природой и придуманы. Ты хочешь этого?

— Я хочу, — твёрдо сказала Элли, обнимая ладонями её лицо, пробегаясь большими пальцами по скулам так, будто для неё сейчас не было никого красивее и нужнее Эбби. — Пожалуйста.

Перед такой просьбой она просто не смогла устоять.

Элли выгнулась и закричала, содрогаясь под ней от оргазма, когда Эбби впилась зубами в шею чуть ниже стыка с челюстью — по воздуху тут же прокатилась волна сладкого, пряного запаха удовольствия, такого долгожданного, что Эбби и сама дёрнулась, выпуская наконец тугую горячую струю спермы глубоко внутрь неё.

Далеко в небе буря, принёсшая столько разрушений, ставшая причиной смертей столь многих, что в масштабах их мира, Эбби была в этом уверена, такие потери можно было сравнить разве что с мировыми войнами двадцатого века, почти закончилась, — но здесь, в глазах её омеги, раскинувшейся по траве, исходящей запахом отчаянного желания, и в её собственном сердце, буря только начиналась.

И обещала быть долгой.


End file.
